The Unfinished
by oatsandroses
Summary: A collection of all my uncompleted STEFONNIE stories.
1. Introduction

**Hey! So this will be a collection of all the stories that I have started and know that I will not complete in the future. I love writing and I come up with ideas all the time and go straight to typing away but sometimes my passion fades and it's just left on my phone and computer. I go back to writing every now and then but I know that in the end, I won't complete them.**

 **HOWEVER! I will be putting all of the stories that I started writing into this "story". I've worked really hard and all these were meant for your Stefonnie eyes so I just had to publish them.**

 **I'll be posting FULL stories on here at once, starting from the oldest story that I have written to the newest. I revised every chapter so I'm not just posting things blindly (there still might be mistakes and spelling errors tho). I tried to not switch up the wording a lot especially with my older ones because I wanted it as authentic as possible.**

 **The first is titled Collided and I'll post all the chapters that I have written and wait a while before I post the next story.**

 **Since these stories are incomplete, I give other writers out there, old and new, permission to continue any story/"copy" the plot that you please and if you want to get my take on where I was taking the story, I'll be happy to share that (even if you don't want to write it and are just curious to see how I would end things (if I remember lol)). If you do plan on continuing any of these, please let me know so I can read them!**

 **Thank you all so much for being so supportive of me with my writing journey, I never thought that Latch would accumulate so many people but it did and that inspired me to write so much more.**

 **So without further or do... Please enjoy Collided.**


	2. Collided: Chapter 1

**Summary : Bonnie moved to New York two years ago to finally peruse her dream as a fashion designer. She was lucky enough to score a job at Teen Vogue, but not doing exactly what she wanted to do. She's focusing on working her way up to the top, sucking up to her boss, Andrea, hoping that she will have a shot at pitching her ideas someday soon. She's focused and all that is on her mind is work until she runs into a man named Stefan. They click instantly and they feel silly falling for each other so quickly but they feel as though they've somehow known each other for years then they're hit with the reality that they have. STEFONNIE**  
(Written ~April 2014)

* * *

She was pursuing her dream as a fashion intern working at Teen Vogue. Well, it wasn't her dream, she knew that she had to climb her way to the top but she never took it so literally. She didn't want to be an intern, she wanted to see her pieces that she spends hours drawing come to life and be worn by models walking down the runway. She wanted to quit and just start her own company, but she (and everyone else) knew that that would not work out in her favor. She wouldn't even call herself an employee, she was more of an errand runner, everything that her boss Andrea would bark she's on her way out the door in a flash and knows that she better not get the order wrong or she would kiss her job goodbye. Sure, she loved working for one of the highest fashion magazines in New York, but she and everyone else who worked there knew that it was a bitch.

Practically running down the crowded sidewalk to fetch coffee for Andrea and her right and left-hand men, Kris and Daniel, she almost ran into a woman with a stroller. The Starbucks was ten blocks away so it took her about fifteen minutes to get there and back if she were to be rude and practically knock over everyone in sight. The business of the sidewalk subsided once she was halfway there so she switched her jogging into a nice speed walk. She had to admit that ever since she landed the job she's kept up with her weight and for that, she was thankful. Her cell phone rang and she pulled out her phone to see her friend, Caroline calling.

Caroline had been her best friend since as long as she could remember, she was the type of friend to tell you how it is without beating around the bush and Bonnie appreciated that type of honesty. Yes, she could be a little bit too forward and would put you in your place whether you liked it or not, but she was always there for her and was her main supporter when she decided to leave Mystic Falls and move to the Big Apple.

When she announced the news to her closest friends, Caroline was the first one to jump for joy excited that she was pursuing her dream. At first Bonnie was a little offended, but she expressed her sadness along with her happiness. Her other friend, Elena was more sad than happy but overall she couldn't wait to be invited to all the fashion shows and one day see her friend's designs on the models.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Bonnie, we have to discuss plans for tomorrow."

Tomorrow was Bonnie's twenty-first birthday and even though hitting the big two-one was one of the highlights of everyone's life, she wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She wanted a simple gathering at her apartment with drinks, popcorn and twelve hours of chick flicks and she would be satisfied. Caroline, on the other hand, wanted to go out and party. Bonnie was the youngest of her friends and both Caroline and Elena were excited to finally be able to drink and party with her.

"Care, you know my wishes for my birthday and I hope that you would be so kind to follow through."

Bonnie heard Caroline's sigh loud and clear through the phone and she had to giggle. She was always used to getting her way with things but Bonnie wasn't much of a partier, she preferred a more quiet setting, a setting that you didn't have to scream to be able to hear the person right in front of you.

"You say that now but when the time comes you'll be begging to go out."

Bonnie could only shake her head and Caroline knew exactly what she was doing. After a little more chit-chat back and forth between the two, they ended their call.

"Whoa, sorry, excuse me," Bonnie was too busy on her phone to see the man that was walking out the coffee spot.

"No, excuse me."

Bonnie smiled and walked in ordering the usual; three venti iced coffee with extra ice, three pumps hazelnut, two pumps classic, an inch of non-fat milk, with a dome lid and a trenta straw. She sped her way back and got there just in time because Andrea and the boys were entering the office. She sat the cups down waiting for each of them to take a sip before leaving. She badly wanted to know what the next line was going to look like but she knew that she still had a lot of work to do if she ever wanted to be in that room.

She slid in her mesh chair and logged into the computer. This was the first time that she's had a break and she wanted to spend it behind the computer looking for birthday gifts for herself. She felt like she deserved an online shopping spree, she was turning twenty-one after all and she doesn't know a twenty-one-year-old woman who didn't treat themselves to a little fun with many online shopping websites and a credit card.

Scrolling down she felt someone behind her. "Can you give a girl some space?"

"Hush up, who you shopping for?"

Bonnie spun around in her seat to face her friend, Sean. He was just like her only older with more experience. He too came to New York to pursue his dreams as a designer and frankly he was the only one to keep Bonnie sane and to not quit the company. He always told her that things will get better and if she did as she's told, she'll see her designs in the magazines soon. She wonders how long "soon" was, Sean's been at the company for six years and she didn't see anything of his on the models, but like always she remained positive and forced herself to believe his words.

When she first met Sean, he was just like her; on coffee runs, taking in all the bullshit that Andrea had to spit, and sit down and stay quiet.

He was about her complexion; a caramel skin tone and blonde short hair almost looking as if he was bald. He was tall and had a good set of muscles that she would occasionally poke at if he were to annoy her. His eyes were a Whisky brown and his eyebrows were thick enough to perfection. If he wasn't gay, there was no doubt that she would be drooling all over him, she still is, but now she could actually tell him how hot he is without feeling embarrassed.

"Myself, if you must know."

"Oh right someone's turning twenty-one tomorrow... How you gonna celebrate?"

"Well, _I_ " Bonnie emphasized making known that this is what she wanted, "want to sit down with my friends, have a few drinks, pop some popcorn and watch chick flicks and maybe get drunk and cry over the part where the main characters finally get together."

Bonnie saw the look on Sean's face and she saw the disapproval written all over it. He reminded her of Caroline, always wanting to go out with a bang, go out and party and she couldn't wait for them to meet. Sean was ready to put in his two sense, but he was called in the meeting room and Bonnie saw this as a get out of jail free card.

"We'll talk about this later." He warned before walking in the room.

Bonnie chuckled then returned to her task at hand.

* * *

The day was over and it was time for her go to her apartment, put on her pajamas and snuggle on the couch with her vanilla bean ice cream. She smiled to herself just thinking about it, it was the perfect way to end a long day of coffee runs, fabric runs, and basically any type of run that a person could think of.

Climbing her way up the stairs ready to get comfortable, she collided with a hard chest that almost made her fall over the railing. Luckily, the man caught her in time before she fell to what could have been her death.

"I'm so sorry,"

"No, it was me, I should've been looking where I was going."

Bonnie made sure that her embarrassment days were over, she was the queen of clumsy and would always be the one in the group to trip or fall over. She was tired of getting laughed at so she decided to always watch the ground that she was walking on or the stairs that she was climbing up. It hadn't failed her yet...until today.

"Are you okay?"

Bonnie looked up at the man who practically saved her life and her throat went dry. He had olive skin and dark brown hair which was slicked back on the sides and stood up on the top. He had a sculpted face and strong jawline and pointed nose, but his eyes were his best feature. Staring into them brought her back to when she was little swinging on the tire swing that her dad made for her in her backyard. He would push her high and she would wear the biggest and brightest smile and laugh that intoxicating laugh of hers. Her eyes would get wide as she stared up at the tree that supported the swing and all she would see was green. The green of the leaves with the sun's rays peeking its way through the spaces and how the leaves would dance when the wind would provide music.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

He swore that he's seen her face before, a face like that could not be forgotten. Her tiny frame that his hands could easily wrap around one and a half times, the curve of her hips that supported her apple bottom that his fingertips were grazing because he's holding the small of her back when he caught her. Her skin felt like silk against his touch then he noticed that he was still holding on to her so he slowly slid them away while he stared into her emerald eyes. She smiled and tilted her head down causing her spiral curls to meet her face.

"Um, I don't think so," she looked back up at him.

He studied her face longer admiring her red lipstick before returning to her eyes, "Ah, that's where I know you, I bumped into you when I was walking out of the Starbucks."

She squinted her eyes if she was honest she really didn't pay attention to him when she supposedly bumped into him but the feel of his chest against hers did feel familiar...

"Right, sorry about that I was in a hurry-"

"Please, don't apologize. I'm Stefan, by the way."

"Bonnie, nice to meet you."

He smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him and she returned the jester. He felt drawn to her, he wanted to touch her and run his fingers through her curls and stare into those eyes of hers. He didn't know it, but she was feeling the same way.

The way she felt when his hand was on the small of her back and how it felt to have it move away, she wanted to grab his hand and keep it exactly where it was and she didn't know why. The way that she could without a doubt get lost in his eyes within a second and how he made heat rush to her cheeks just by looking at her like she was the most beautiful girl that he's seen.

 _Ice ice baby...ice ice baby..._

Bonnie reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone, she saw the smile on Stefan's face as soon as it sounded and she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"Vanilla Ice," Stefan nodded his head, "nice."

"Ha, that rhymes."

They shared a laugh, "Well I guess I'll see you around?" She answered the phone.

"Yeah, defiantly."

Stefan let Bonnie pass so she could make her way up the stairs, he turned around watching her leave. He shifts uncomfortably, feeling a stirring in his pants from watching her hips sway and decides to focus his attention on going down the stairs and not the beautiful woman going up them.

Stefan was on his way to meet his older brother, Damon. They didn't have the best of relationships, but he is his brother and no matter how much of an ass they were to each other, they had each other's backs. Unknowingly, like Bonnie, Stefan had also left Mystic Falls but it wasn't to pursue a dream, it was simply just to get away. When he decided to leave he wasn't sure where he was going to go but he didn't want to move too far away from the Falls but far enough that people actually had to make an effort to visit him.

Stefan's a lone soul, he doesn't like to be bothered all the time, especially by petty things so whenever someone would come out and visit, he knew that a reason had to be behind it. Which made him think of his brother and what he wanted and why he decided to show his face here.

Damon stayed behind when Stefan told him the news and he wasn't offended, he was glad that his brother wouldn't be following him, he wanted to be on his own which is why he decided to get away. Opening the door to the bar, he headed straight towards the bar knowing that his brother would be there casually sipping on bourbon.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" He opened patting his older brother on the back.

Stefan took a seat and Damon turned his ocean blue eyes to his younger brother. Damon looked the same although he got a haircut but other than that the same. Porcelain skin, raven black hair and same all black attire. Stefan noticed the stress in his eyes and even though his brother was the king of keeping his poker face, he knew that something was up. In a way he was glad that his brother showed his face, things have gotten pretty boring and he was itching for action. His timing though wasn't at best, he just met Bonnie and was looking forward to spending some time with her and he knew that things with her had to go on the back burner until whatever Damon was here for was resolved.

"We seem to have an issue,"

 **»»»**

After a quick shower, she decided a bath would be nice. Whenever Bonnie decided to take a bath she would always wash up in the shower first, something felt weird about getting in the bath when you were still dirty it's as if you're bathing in your own filth. She wouldn't call herself filthy, but she was sweaty from running up and down the busy sidewalks of N.Y. She lit some candles and ran the hot water while she poured in her lavender bubble bath and slipped in. She wasn't much of a book reader like she was when she was younger, so she plugged in her iPod and let the tunes fill the bathroom. Just as she was relaxing, her cell phone rang and she knew that it had to be either one of two people.

"Ah, my precious Elena."

She chuckled, "Hey, Bon, what's up?"

Elena Gilbert was Bonnie's best friend since they were in diapers. They clicked and were glued to the hip most of the time, it was rare that you'll see Bonnie without Elena and vice versa. There wasn't a thing that they didn't know about each other and they promised to retain that type of relationship throughout the rest of their lives.

"Nothing, just chilling in the tub, listing to some tunes, you?"

"The same actually," she smiled, "I was relaxing before Caroline and I leave tomorrow for your birthday," she spoke excitedly.

"Did Caroline inform you of our plans tomorrow?"

"Yeah, we're going clubbing."

Bonnie just shook her head, "Well the plans have changed, we're gathering at my place, sipping on some drinks with a side of popcorn and watching movies."

Elena was a little disappointed, this would've been their first time all going out together as mature, drinking adults, but Bonnie wants to spend it inside. With all the disappointment she was feeling, Elena didn't speak it.

"Aye, sounds good to me...I can't wait to see that new friend of yours, Sean, is it?"

Bonnie has been speaking highly of her new friend and she was glad that she found someone so quickly. When she announced that she was moving to the big city she wasn't excited to see her go. Bonnie was her best friend and she couldn't bear the thought to be without her for however long she decided to stay. She was, however, glad that Bonnie was pursuing her dream so that she could do something that she wanted to do since they were little.

"Yes, Sean. I can't wait for you guys to meet him too."

A few laughs and small talk later, Bonnie hung up the phone and stepped out her bath. She slid her Little Mermaid short shorts up her newly shaved legs and put on a tank top and got settled on the couch. Just like she planned, she got her ice cream and turned on the television.

The sound of her alarm clock woke her and when her eyes adjusted she was still on the couch with melted ice cream on her lap. She cursed then got up ready to get dressed for another day of errand running. She decided to dress a little fancier today since she was officially twenty-one so she slid on a teal maxi skirt and tucked it over a white tank top. She got a gold belt to hold everything in place and went with nude bootie wedges and threw on a few short gold necklaces. She let her hair loose letting her chocolate Shakira curls fall freely down to her mid back. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she was secretly hoping to bump into Stefan just to see the look on his face when he saw her.

Locking the door behind her, she headed down the stairs and out the door starting her journey towards the office. Entering the room all heads turned to her as she walked by and Bonnie was loving it. She heard Sean whistling his way over to her and she could help but smile.

"Girl, you need to be turning twenty-one every day! Why don't you dress like this regularly?"

Sean envied Bonnie, in his eyes, she had the perfect body but would never show it off like he knew he would if he was her. He tried his hardest to encourage her to dress up more often and show the world what God gave her, but she was too stubborn to listen to him.

"Shut up, I'm officially an adult so why not dress like one even if it is just for today."

"You were officially an adult when you turned eighteen and I didn't see any pictures of you looking like this then."

"Yeah, but now I can drink legally and get in clubs without having an X be marked on my hand."

"Bonnie!" Andrea called.

She shot up and headed straight to her office.

"First of all happy birthday,"

"Thank-"

"Second, I need you to go to the fabric store and pick up these samples."

After grabbing the samples off her desk Bonnie did as she was told and headed toward the fabric store. It was miles away so she luckily got a taxi to take her there. She searched the racks for the last piece of fabric and was starting to get a little frustrated so she went to go find help. She walked up to the cashier who kindly helped her search but it seemed to be out of stock. Bonnie called up Andrea to tell her that they didn't have the fabric and she could hear the anger in her voice. She made it back just in time to fetch coffee and Sean had the nerve to ask for a Mocha Frappuccino. Rolling her eyes, she made her way out walking as fast as she could in her shoes.

She now knew why she didn't dress "fancy" on a daily basis, it's true what they say; beauty is pain. With her cup holder in hand, her phone started ringing and it was both of her friends on the line.

"Hey, girl!" They dragged out simultaneously.

"What's up?" She walked out.

"We should be there in a few hours so, by the time you get off work, we should be right behind you," Caroline shouted behind the wheel.

"Alright, sounds good, can't wait to see you guys!"

After they exchanged 'I love yous', they hung up just in time for Bonnie to arrive at the office. She practically threw Sean's Frappuccino at him playfully before setting Andrea's on her desk.

* * *

Time couldn't go by any slower, she couldn't wait to celebrate her birthday with her friends and hold a long conversation of what she's missed since she left a year ago.

With Sean on her arm, they hurried their way out and walked towards her place. All the way there, Bonnie was explaining to Sean her friends' personalities so he'd know what to expect when they arrive.

"I'm pretty sure you and Caroline would hit it off...either that or you'll hate each other."

Sean snapped his head towards her, "Why do you say that?"

"You two are too much alike and they say opposites attract so..." Bonnie left her sentence unfinished.

Sean nodded in agreement realizing that her statement was true but would try his best to get along with the blonde so that whenever they visit and all hang out, he doesn't have to give her the cold shoulder.

Walking up the stairs she smiled to herself making sure to be as discreet as possible so that Sean wouldn't call her out on it. Walking up here is where she bumped into Stefan and that brought a smile to her face. She did her best to wipe it away but the bastard kept sneaking its way back.

Walking out his door, Stefan spotted Bonnie and another guy walking in her place. He frowned to himself thinking that could've possibly been her boyfriend and he knew that boy was a lucky man. He was, however, happy that she lived just a few doors down from him so that if a situation occurs, let's say he runs out of milk, he knew exactly whose door he'll be knocking on.

Of course, he would already have milk in the fridge and act surprised once she opened the door acting as if he had no idea that she lived there. That would lead to her inviting him inside and with a few trips later, he'll be calling her baby, holding her hand and kissing her before she leaves for work. He smiled at the thought then headed out to meet Damon for a follow-up.

Yesterday, Damon delivered the news that something was up but he didn't go beyond that. He said that he'll figure it out himself for the time being and if all else fails he would seek his younger brother for help. Stefan assumes that Damon indeed needs his help which is why he arranged the meeting, either that or to gloat and boast on how he doesn't need anyone's help.

* * *

She didn't know how she ended up here. When Caroline and Elena arrived and everyone clicked, (which she thanked the heavens for,) they did as she wanted; sipped on drinks and ate popcorn while watching a movie. Although, somehow halfway through they were putting on their clubbing attire and headed out the door. As one of her birthday gifts, she received a sequence aqua blue dress that exposed a lot of back. It was long sleeved and stopped at the apex of her thighs, it fit perfectly around her curved frame. Sean suggested black pumps and they all headed out ready to party. The cab dropped them off in front of Space Ibiza and they walked in ready to let loose and have fun.

All the boys envied Sean as he had three beautiful girls on his arm. Caroline was dressed in a strapless burgundy dress that stopped just above mid-thigh. It had a gold outline of a tribal print stretching from the right side of her chest to her left hip. She paired the outfit with black pumps, gold hoop earrings, and let her curled blonde locks fall past her shoulders. Elena wore a firetruck red halter top dress with nude pumps. Her bangs were side swept and her lips matched her dress in a matte red. They got a special section in the place since it was Bonnie's birthday and a free bottle of champagne and took their seats on the velvet couch.

"I think we scored the jackpot!" Caroline scoped out the place.

Popping open the bottle, Sean made a toast in Bonnie's favor then they headed out to the dance floor. Swaying her hips to the music, her bladder caught up to her for all the drinks that she consumed so she decided that a potty break would be nice. Since peeing alone was against girl code, Caroline and Elena escorted Bonnie to the bathroom. They didn't feel bad about leaving Sean alone because he spotted a man that caught his eye and he decided to make his move.

Talking to her friends on the way out she thought that she ran into a wall, but to her surprise it was Stefan. His chiseled features and structured jawline could be seen perfectly as the glowing lights at the club hit his face. Caroline and Elena noticed the look that was on their faces so they decided to give the two some alone time.

"Stefan, hey," she opened as she saw her friends walk off.

"You look..." He tried to search for the appropriate version of 'fine as hell' while eyeing her body up and down, "...phenomenal."

Bonnie blushed at the awestruck look he was giving her, "Thank you, it's my birthday today."

"Well happy birthday," His eyes met hers. "Are you up for a dance?"

Bonnie nodded her head and Stefan reached out his hand for her to take. Stefan would take this as an opportunity to familiarize himself with her body and touch every inch of her that she would allow him to. He saw the guy that Bonnie had taken into her apartment flirting with another man who just so happened to be his brother so he knew that they were just friends. He smiled to himself seeing the look on Damon's face as the man was inching closer and was glad that he was occupied so he could have Bonnie all to himself.

They reached a part of the dance floor where they had enough room to move and he twirled her around before pulling her in close to his body. He smiled thinking about whenever they met they ran into each other and Bonnie seemed to be thinking the same thing as he noticed the small smile on her face.

His large hand met her back and his fingers ignited as he felt her silky skin against his fingertips. Slowly, he slid his hand down further looking into her eyes making sure that it was okay with her. Her hips started moving against his and she turned herself over so that her back was against his chest. His hands inched their way down to her stomach and his head moved down to her neck. It took everything he had to not kiss her but the way her body moved into his drove him insane and he bit his tongue fighting back the words that wanted to escape his mouth.

She didn't know what she was doing but it felt right, it felt natural like she's danced with him many times before and her body had a mind of its own. She felt his breath on her neck and she sprouted goose bumps as his lips slightly grazed her skin. She circled her hips into his teasing him worse than which she already was.

"How old are you?" Stefan had to open up a conversation because if they kept doing what they were doing he would have her pressed up against the wall.

"Twenty-one," she breathed.

"And how's that working out for you?"

"Pretty damn well."

The song ended and he twirled her around so that he could stare into her emeralds, "Let me buy you a drink."


	3. Collided: Chapter 2

He intertwined their fingers and lead her to the bar. In the corner of her eye, she could see her friends eyeing her and the man candy that her fingers were linked with. She got her favorite drink, cranberry, and vodka, while he got a cold beer.

"So tell me about yourself,"

Bonnie took a sip before starting, "Well I was born and raised in Mystic Falls-"

"Really? So was I...how come I've never seen you before?"

"Different social circle, I guess."

Stefan nodded and let her continue, "Um, I lived with my dad- well I practically lived by myself. My dad is always on business trips,"

"And your mom?" He took a sip.

"She left when I was little, I never really got to meet her you know?"

He nodded, "Actually I do. My mom died when I was seven, so I know how it feels to not have that relationship."

"I'm sorry,"

"Please don't apologize, I dealt with it."

"What about your father?"

"Also dead but he wasn't much of a loving father. I guess the pain of my mother's death got to him or at least I hope so."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because part of me hopes that he wasn't as bad as I remember him to be. Part of me wishes that there was good in him."

Bonnie nodded, "So do you have any siblings?"

"I do, I have an older brother, Damon. He's right over there actually." Stefan pointed in his direction.

"Your brother is gay?"

Stefan chuckled, "No, why do you say that?" He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Bonnie looked apologetically at him showing her teeth forming a frown, "Cause the guy that he's talking to is and he's interested..."

They laughed, "Is he your friend?"

"Yeah, he was one of the first friends I made when I moved here." She spoke between giggles.

"Why did you move?"

"To fulfill my dream in the fashion industry, you?"

"I like change, I like to experience different things and places, it keeps life exciting."

They spent a few more minutes talking about each other and learning things about one another. Bonnie somewhat envied the life that Stefan is living, she wished that she could travel the world and go on adventures, but she was working her way up to something that she loves and wasn't sure if she wanted to throw it all away yet. She shared her jealousy and he joked by replying, "If you play your cards right then maybe I'll show you around the world sometime."

She laughed and placed her hand on his shoulder getting a quick feel of his muscular arms. She's surprised that she hadn't broken a rib, Stefan was built like a brick house and she wondered how he looked like without a shirt on. Shaking those thoughts away she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face her friends,

"Caroline, Elena this is Stefan, he lives in my apartment building."

Stefan stood up and shook the girls' hands. Bonnie could see the lust in her friends' eyes but luckily for her, the look wasn't mutual. He sat back down next to Bonnie and reached his hand across her back, feathery touching her skin.

"Sorry to ruin the party, but we have an early drive back tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"Back to Mystic Falls, we don't live here, we were just visiting Bon for her birthday," Elena replied.

Stefan nodded and removed his hand from her back turning her body cold. They stood up and they swapped goodbyes and planned to meet up again sometime. He kissed her on the cheek walking over to his brother to save him from Sean's flirting. He dropped his hands on Damon's shoulders and saw the look of relief all across his face.

"Ready to go, brother?"

Damon downed his shot then walked out the door with Stefan not far behind. Bonnie chuckled and she told them that Damon wasn't gay which they all laughed too. Sean made his way over to them expressing how he almost had him if his brother didn't come over.

"He's not gay Sean."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know his brother."

Sean looked confused then surprised, "He didn't tell me that...maybe he's confused?"

The girls roared in laughter and started their journey out the club. They got a taxi back to the complex and they all headed up to her room. After the girls changed out of their dresses and into shorts and t-shirts they went back to what they were doing before; watching movies, eating popcorn, sipping on drinks before they all passed out.

Stefan and Damon also went back to the complex and sat on the couches that were in his apartment.

"Thanks for saving me so quickly while a guy was trying to get me in bed while you were out on the dance floor," Damon spoke in his sarcastic voice.

"You're welcome." Stefan smiled, earning an eye roll from his brother.

"Just remember that next time,"

"Ah, but there's the thing; there won't be a next time."

Stefan had it all figured out. He and Bonnie were going to get together, it was a given and he was going to spend the rest of her life with her. Bonnie was someone that he had an immediate connection with and he knew that the feeling was mutual. They always collided into each other like opposite ends of a magnet that kept bringing them together.

"You're talking about that hot chick you were dancing with?"

Stefan nodded remembering how good her body felt against his. He was surprised that he was able to control himself when he was with her, but besides her amazing body that made a part of his jump to life, he found out a lot about her.

They had a great amount in common they were from the same place, basically had the same parental relationships and the had common interests. He would do anything to save his brother if he was in any danger and because Bonnie was the only child she would do the same thing for her friends.

"So what was the big issue?" Stefan thought back to the reason why his brother was here.

"That's all in the past Stefan."

He rolled his eyes at how stubborn his brother was. Knowing that he wouldn't get an answer he walked to the back to take a shower.

 **»»»**

Luckily Bonnie's birthday was on a Friday so she slept in through her hangover. She woke on the couch then moved to her bed but noticed that Sean was occupying it, but she didn't let that stop her. She pushed his body over a little before sliding in. It seemed like seconds later someone was waking her.

"Caroline and I are leaving soon."

Bonnie got up from her bed and walked into the living room to see Caroline packing. She was going to miss her friends and promised herself that she was going to visit soon. After long hugs and a few tears, she walked her friends out and gave them one more hug before they drove off.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," he smiled.

Bonnie was too focused on the car that was driving away she didn't even notice Stefan was walking behind her while she was backing up. She bit her lip before responding, "Yeah we need to buy bells."

Stefan saw this as an opportunity, "Well why don't we go do that, you know, for safety reasons."

She bit her lip again then looked into his eyes, "Let me change first."

Stefan was glad that Bonnie agreed to go out with him, he didn't think that she would but he was glad when she accepted his offer. He stepped aside and let her pass by watching her hurry her way up the stairs. She opened the door trying to remain quiet not wanting to wake up Sean so he couldn't question her about her whereabouts. It was a nice day out, so she slid on jean shorts and a black v-neck. She quickly rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and headed back downstairs. She was glad to see Stefan still waiting outside for her and to see the look on his face when he saw her.

When he saw her step out the building showing off her toned legs he couldn't help the look that was on his face. He felt ashamed for staring at her like he was a dog and she was a treat he so badly wanted, but Bonnie didn't seem to mind. They started walking and neither of them was completely sure about where they were walking to, but that didn't seem to matter.

"So how long have you lived here?"

"A little over a year... I can't believe that I actually stayed this long." She realized.

He looked down at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm...I don't know I guess even being the only child I was still surrounded by friends and coming here at first I had no one."

Bonnie wasn't much of a socializer. It was one trait that she didn't like about herself but was trying her best to work on it. She wasn't even sure how she made half of her friends but was glad that she had people by her side.

When she decided to move, she didn't give it a lot of thought because she knew that she would talk her way out of it if she did. She would weigh the options and it would come down to her friends or her dreams. Surely, she didn't pick one over the other, but she decided to do something with her life, become someone that people might look up to.

Luckily, she met Sean and they clicked which wasn't intentional. He would always say things that had her laughing or say things that she would agree with. One day she found herself talking to him and the rest is history.

Stefan nodded his head in understanding, "Are you glad you stayed?"

She stared into his eyes, "Yeah,"

They stayed like that for a while; staring into each other's eyes. She held the most beautiful eyes that he'd seen, they held so much mystery. He wanted to know everything that those eyes had seen and know every last detail that there is about her.

Unknowingly their bodies started to move closer with one another until they were centimeters apart. Stefan placed his hand on the side of her face and tangled his fingertips into her hair. She felt her heat rise and she knew what was about to come and would do nothing to stop it.

 _Ice, ice baby...ice, ice baby..._

Stefan released his hand from her hair and she returned her heels back to the ground. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at the contact; Sean.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm hungry let's go out for breakfast."

"It's one in the afternoon," she giggled, "I'm out with Stefan so I'll call you back okay, mhmm bye." She hung up before Sean got another word out.

"Sorry about that,"

"No, it's fine, we should be getting those bells, right?"

She giggled, "Yeah," they started walking again.

In a way Stefan was glad that they got interrupted, he didn't want to rush things between the two of them. He knew that he liked her and wanted to be with her for as long as he could, but they just met and he didn't want to move too fast.

To hell with it.

Stefan pushed Bonnie up against the outside wall of the store and stared into her eyes. He ran his fingers through her hair and switched his view from his eyes to her lips. Bonnie drew in closer and Stefan met her halfway and closed the space between them. He wrapped his hand around her back and pulled her body in closer to his.

Bonnie was glad that she took a shot of mouthwash before she left or this would've not been a nice kiss. She felt his tongue slip into her mouth and she felt like her knees were about to give out. She gasped and his hand slid down to grab ahold of her ass. No one has ever dared to hold her in such place but she wasn't complaining.

Her hand reached the back of his neck to draw him in closer and they could feel their bodies electrify. Bonnie pulled away needing air and as her chest was moving rhythmically he placed a chaste kiss on her lips missing how they felt against his. They kept their gazes on each other for a while until Stefan backed up. Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but sense a type of knowing. His touch, his lips, his tongue felt all too familiar, but she knew that it was impossible. She would never forget a man like him no matter how hard she may have tried so it all didn't seem to make sense.

"Now those bells, shall we?" He extended his arm.

Bonnie nodded grabbing it locking their fingers together and they walked into the crafts store. She wanted to ask if he felt the connection too, but she didn't want to scare him off. She was surprised that they actually found the small bells in the store and after Stefan paid for them, they walked back to the apartment building. He took her to his place knowing that more than likely Sean would be there and they wouldn't have any privacy.

"Nice place you got here." Bonnie sat down on the couch.

"Thank you, I like to keep things simple you know?"

Stefan had a modernized living area. It had an olive accent wall that the television stand was pressed up against along with the connected shelves. He had a matching rug that the glass coffee table was on holding a few CD's and magazines. Two square chairs that were pressed together on one end of the rug and on the other a large square couch that was gray in color. A black wooden ceiling fan was providing a cool breeze from the center of the room and from where she was sitting she could see the view from the balcony.

Stefan sat beside Bonnie, "Here you go."

Bonnie smiled as Stefan gave her a bell bracelet. It was put together by a strip of coil that he had slid the bell charms on. She watched him as he tied it around her small wrist and they smiled once it was tied and Bonnie shook her wrist making the small bells sound. Bonnie tied his bracelet around his wrist and he shook it as well making them chuckle. He drew his head closer to hers and rubbed their noses together like a lion and Bonnie smiled closing her eyes. She tilted her head up and captured his soft lips.

This kiss wasn't lustful like the one they shared outside of the store, this kiss helped exchange the feelings that they have for one another and they knew that they both wanted the same thing; each other.

The door opening brought them out of their lip lock and their heads turned to face Damon. He had a smirk on his face knowing that he just interrupted the couple and he was glad that he could be of assistance.

"Bonnie, this is my older brother Damon," He said as he was making his way over.

Bonnie stood up from the couch and shook Damon's hand with a smile.

"Nice you meet you, Damon."

"You too," his eyes shot straight to her legs.

"Sorry about the other night when my friend tried to take you home." She chuckled.

Damon's eyes looked at hers and she watching his face change from confusion to remembrance to annoyed. It made her laugh more but she held it in as best as she could.

"And speaking of, I should get going he's probably starving."

Stefan moved over to her to walk Bonnie out. After a hug and a quick kiss, he walked back inside.

"Man, I love the way her hips sway."

"Stay away from her Damon," Stefan warned.

"Alright, alright settle down tiger." He took a seat on the chair.

"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you supposed to be back in Mystic Falls by now?"

"Well I'm so glad to know that I'm wanted," Damon rolled his eyes. "I just decided to extend my stay," he picked up his coffee mug, "for awhile." He spoke behind the mug.

"What?"

"I said," he spoke loud and clear, "that I just decided to extend my stay" pause, "for awhile."

Stefan walked over to his brother who was flipping through a magazine sipping on the coffee that he made for himself and Bonnie.

He folded his arms under his chest, "What do you mean for 'awhile'?"

"You know long enough until I find a place of my own."

"You have a place of your own...in Virginia."

"Not if that place so happens to be burned to the ground."

Stefan's eyes went wide as he processed his brother's words. The house that he spent most of his life in so happens to be burned to the ground. The house that held so many memories and books and pictures were all gone and turned to ash. He didn't know what to feel, anger, range, sad, helpless.

"How in the hell did it just," he air quoted, "burn to the ground?" His voice was full of range; his decided upon emotion.

"Well I did a little something to someone and that someone thought that it'll be funny to burn the house down with me inside it."

"What was the something and who is the someone?"

"That's not important, the important thing is that I'm handling it."

Stefan shook his head annoyed at his brother. He never knew why Damon couldn't just mind his own business and leave people alone. He always had to start unwanted drama and no matter how hard he tried, he was always dragged into it. He loves his brother but sometimes he just wants to choke him until he can't breathe and right now was one of those times.

"Wait for this the reason why you came here in the first place you said that you handled it, how can you handle something huge like that?" He started to shout.

"Well if you must know, Steffy, I'm having it rebuilt to look exactly how it was before it caught fire. I wasn't even going to tell you, but I was tired of staying at hotels."

"Well, maybe you'll consider that before you mess with someone else."

Damon rolled his eyes returning to the magazine. Stefan shook his head and walked back to his room knowing that if he stayed beside him any longer they'll be rolling around on the floor rearranging each other's faces.

 **»»»**

When Bonnie returned, Sean was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. She suggested that they go out for a late lunch because both of them were starved. After the waiter took their order, Bonnie saw that Sean was giving her a look.

"What?"

He stared at her longer, "So what's up with you and this Stefan kid?"

Bonnie shook her head, "Well one, he's not a kid and two, I'm not exactly sure about what's going on between us." She frowned.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well we went for a walk and started talking, and I told him about how I moved here and he asked me if I was glad that I stayed and I said yes. I figured his question had a double meaning but my answer to that was yes too."

Sean put his elbow on the table and brought his face to the palm of his hand like a high school girl staring at one of the One Direction boys.

"We inched together about to kiss but then you called which is why I rushed you off the phone. Sorry about that by the way."

"Understandable, continue."

"So then we started walking again neither of us exchanging a word and when we reached the place he pushed me up against the wall, stared into my eyes before staring at my lips then we met somewhere in the middle."

The waiter sat their chicken sandwiches down in front of them and after asking if they needed anything else he went to attend another table.

"So how was it?" Sean took a bite.

"Amazing," she swallowed.

"What happens next?" He asked like a kid whose mother was reading him a bedtime story and he so desperately wanted to know the ending.

"Well after that heated kiss we held hands and walked into the store to find bells."

"Bells?"

"Yeah remember how I told you that we kept bumping into each other?" Sean nodded, "Well when I was saying goodbye to Caroline and Elena, we bumped into each other again. Jokingly I suggested that we needed bells so that we knew when each other was coming so we could save any possible injuries so he asked me if I wanted to go get some and I agreed."

Bonnie took a break from storytelling to finish what was left of her sandwich. After their meals were consumed and filled the hole that was in their stomachs, they paid for the meal and started walking to Sean's place.

"So after we bought the bells," Bonnie continued with her story, "We went back to his place and he made me this," She held up her wrist so Sean could get a look. An 'aw' escaped his mouth causing Bonnie to smile.

"Then he does the cutest thing and rub our noses together like he wanted to kiss me but wasn't sure if I wanted to kiss him. So I was the one to kiss him this time but then we got interrupted again but this time it was by his brother."

"You mean the confused one?"

Bonnie chuckled as Sean opened the door to his place and walked inside. She followed him to his bedroom so that he could change clothes. She plopped herself on his bed staring at the ceiling while he undressed.

"Then I decided that it was time to leave so he walked me out and we hugged and kissed each other goodbye."

"I could see why you're confused, I mean obviously you two have the hots for each other but neither of you is willing to admit it." Sean stepped into the bathroom.

Bonnie sat up on the bed and scooted back until her her back was on the headboard. She would admit that he did have a point but she wouldn't say that she was scared to admit it, but they were feeling the same way and didn't see a need to speak those feelings.

"You're right, we just need to have a conversation about us and see where it takes us."

After they brushed their teeth (Bonnie always kept a spare at her friends' houses just for situations like these), Sean walked her home before going in for a last minute meeting.

 **»»»**

A week has passed and Bonnie hadn't seen much of Stefan. She could hear yelling coming from behind the door and figured that he was going through a tough time with his brother. Today was quiet she heard no sounds coming from down the hallway so she decided to go for it.

She was in front of his door ready to knock, but her body froze. She knew that they needed to talk and she wanted to do it soon, but when it came time to make a move she didn't want to do it anymore. She remembers Sean's words telling her to just go for it so she went for it and placed firm knocks on the door. After a few moments and no one answered she was about to make her way back to her place assuming that no one was home. Just as she turned around the door swung open,

"Bonnie?"

She turned around and if she thought that she was frozen before she was wrong. His tight chest and abs were exposed and she tried to fix her eyes on his but was finding it hard to do.

"Sorry I took so long I just got out of the shower."

"No it's fine I just uh...wanted to know if you have a few minutes so we could talk."

"Yeah sure, are you hungry we could go get breakfast?"

Bonnie nodded her head and watched him button his plaid shirt that was covering his arm muscles.

"I guess I need shoes right?"

Bonnie laughed, "That would make things easier."

He smiled before heading in the returned moments later with shoes on.

The walk to the small cafe was silent. She thought that it would be best to have this conversation sitting down so they could focus on each other and not at where they were going.

"So I asked you to talk so that we could talk about us." She sliced in her pancakes.

"What about us?"

"That's the thing I don't know what this is." She looked confused.

"Listen, Bonnie, I really like you and I know that I haven't been showing it lately because of my brother, but I would like to get to know you better."

She nodded, "It's just that ever since we kissed I wasn't sure what to feel. I like you too, but I'm just afraid that we...moved too fast you know?"

"Actually I do. I just... it's something about you that makes me feel alive. The way you look at me with your gorgeous eyes and the way you smile just sets my soul on fire. I feel as if I've known you for years, that only you can do this to me."

Bonnie looked at him dazed. No one has ever said something as sweet as that to her and she didn't know what to do.

"I understand if you want to take a few steps back and be friends for awhile but I want you to know how I feel."

She could do nothing but stare into his eyes. She badly wanted to kiss him but knew that that would complicate things even more. She likes Stefan and wants to be with him but she would like to get to know him better before jumping into a relationship. She's done it once before and it didn't end well and she didn't want to make the same mistake with Stefan and possibly ruin a good relationship.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Stefan paid for the meal and they walked back.

"I see you're wearing the bracelet." He smiled.

She looked down at her wrist that was creating light jingle sounds as it lightly slapped her lap, "Yeah I forgot I had it on," she smiled.

"You know, I never got your number."

"Let me see your phone," she held out her hand.

He handed her his iPhone and she typed in her number then took a quick selfie for her contact picture. She sent a text to herself so that she could save his number later.

"How come you have no contact pictures?" They started walking again.

"Well for starters people aren't much of picture takers."

"Are you?"

"Nah,"

"Hey Stefan," He looked down and Bonnie snapped a picture of him on her phone, "gotcha!" She smiled.

"Just remember that next time, Bon."

"Should I be scared?" She teased.

Stefan bit down on his bottom lip nodding his head while she laughed. He bent down and threw her on his shoulder, she squealed as she felt him pick her up and laughed as he continued to walk down the sidewalk. People started to walk by and eye Stefan as he had a girl on his shoulder and Bonnie would simply wave as they looked back at her.

"Are you going to let me down anytime soon?"

"Only if you ask nicely."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Can you let me down please, Stefan?"

"Yes, I can, but will I?"

"Stefan!"

"Kidding, kidding," he chuckled.

He bent down until her feet were touching the ground. She smiled up at him and he smiled looking down at her. Bonnie was the first to break away from their staring match and started walking again. Stefan stayed back and watched her walk for a few moments before catching up to her.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and she wrapped her arms his neck for a hug goodbye. He inhaled her scent and she smelled like lavender which made him want to bury his head closer to her, but he didn't. A few moments later they released each other from their grips and Bonnie walked in closing the door behind her. When she closed the door she smiled widely and called up Sean telling him everything that happened.

 **»»»**

A month had passed and things between the two have been going well. They would have moments between them that they would be close to kissing each other and one will have the willpower to pull away or change the subject.

It was getting on Sean's nerve that they wouldn't just be a couple already. He has eyes and sees the way that they look at each other and how every time Stefan texts her, she'd have a smile on her face. He rolled his eyes at the couple but knew that they would become one sooner than later.


	4. Collided: Chapter 3

Bonnie shuddered against his touch and with every stroke from the palms of his hand to her arms she felt the heat rush to all different places in her body. She felt her body in the air before she was sat down on the sink. Stefan felt his pants tighten but he satisfied his need by sliding his hand under her shirt feeling her smooth caramel skin feeling the spark that transferred from her body to his. She moaned and he caught it in his mouth turning his head to the side getting better control. A knock on the door snapped the couple out of their passionate lock but he kept his arms around her not ready to let go.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled at the girl behind the bathroom door.

Once they heard footsteps walking away Stefan pulled her in again making "mmm" noises which caused her to giggle.

"When can we tell everyone so I can have you whenever I want?"

"Just a few more days, I promise." Stefan growled, "Oh Stefan, babe, don't do that it's too sexy."

He raised a brow and growled again causing Bonnie to tilt her head back. Stefan saw this as an opportunity and placed open mouth kisses on her neck.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Stefan replied by hugging her tightly and moving her from the sink so that her feet met the tile of the bathroom floor.

"You leave first then I'll follow."

Bonnie whined but then left after placing another quick kiss on his lips.

 **A month ago**

Bonnie was twirling herself in the chair bored with nothing to do. Andrea was out sick and she never thought that she'd say it but she actually missed her. Sean saw her boredness and he knew exactly how to cure it.

"So how are things with Steffy?" He walked over to her.

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Good," she smiled.

"So when will you two start making out?"

"Sean, I told you that we're just friends."

Sean looked at her with his lips puckered and his eyebrows together. He's seen the way that they looked at each other and how whenever he could Stefan would touch her even if it only was for a half of a second. He could see the lust all up in their eyes and he shook his head whenever he was around them.

"Aren't your friends coming over again?" He changed the subject.

"Yeah, you're coming over right?"

Sean nodded and she smiled. She loved that her friends were getting along they even followed each other on Instagram and she couldn't help but do the happy dance. She must admit that she was scared that they wouldn't get along then she had to hang out with them separately.

The day was over and they stopped by at Sean's place because he needed to pick up a few things before he spends the rest of the day at her place. When they reach Bonnie's apartment, Caroline and Elena are already there sitting on the couch. They squeal and greet each other with tight embraces. After talking about Mystic Falls, Sean takes it upon himself to tell the girls about Stefan. Bonnie gives him the evil glare, but that doesn't stop him. He needed to talk about with someone else besides himself and Bonnie.

Caroline and Elena were all ears as Sean told the story of the two while also expressing his own comments here and there.

"Then these mofo's decided that they want to be friends first when they clearly like each other. Now tell me that that ain't the stupidest thing that you've heard."

"I have to agree with Sean why are you two just friends when there's obviously a connection?" Caroline turned to her.

"I-we just don't want to rush things that's all."

"Well, maybe you should've thought about that before you two kissed," Elena mumbled.

Bonnie opened her mouth in shock, "I can't believe that you two are taking his side!"

"Please, Bonnie we all know that you can't make it as friends I bet you in a month, you'll be making out in the bathroom." Little did anyone know it but that would be exactly what would happen.

"Please, you're totally wrong."

"Right, I'm the one that's wrong here." Caroline turned to Sean and Elena who laughed.

Bonnie folded her arms not believing that her friends thought that she had no willpower. She felt a vibration in her pocket and saw that she got a text from Stefan which sent an automatic smile to her face. Not wanting her friends to invade her privacy and ask who she was texting, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Closing the door she sat on the edge of the bathtub and read his text,

 **Hey Bon what's up?**

 _Nothing just sitting on the tub_

 **Lol, why are you sitting on the tub?**

 _Because I'm talking to you_

 **So whenever you talk to me you sit on a tub?**

 _Pretty much :)_

Stefan shook his head. **Anyway, weirdo, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight?**

Bonnie smiled. _I would love to._

 **Great, I'll pick you up at 8?**

 _Sounds good_

Bonnie slid her phone back into her pocket and flushed the toilet pretended that she just used it. After running the water acting as if she was washing her hands, she exited the bathroom. Everyone was gathered up in the couch watching TV so she joined in on the party.

"Sorry guys, but I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight."

"What, why?"

"I have plans-"

"With Stefan?" Sean interrupted.

Bonnie didn't say a word so they knew what Sean said must have been true. They awed and started poking her like she was about to go on her first date. She rolled her eyes at her friends but she couldn't help but smile.

"So what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know."

They all exchanged looks before pulling Bonnie up from the couch and into her bedroom. They sat her down on her bed before they raided her closet pulling out piece after piece until they all agreed on a dress. It was a sundress, nothing too fancy or too casual but perfect for a "friend date". The dress was white in color but it had mustard yellow flowers all over the dress. It stopped above the knee and had thin straps. They applied minimal accessories only a gold necklace and a few simple rings on her fingers. They paired the dress with brown cowboy boots that had unique stitching on them and placed her in front of the mirror to work on her hair. They didn't do much with it but simply flipped it all to one side and placed a few bobby pins here in there to keep everything in place. After slapping on some lip gloss, she was ready to go.

"Thanks, guys, I actually look nice." She admired herself in the mirror.

"You always look nice," Elena complimented causing Bonnie to blush a little.

"So where are you two going anyway?"

"I don't know he didn't say only that he'll be in at eight."

They all looked at the time and they had a few minutes to spare so they went back on the couch and watched the screen until they heard knocks on the door. The girls and Sean jumped up and practically threw Bonnie at the door. She shoo-d them to be quiet as she opened the door to face Stefan who stared into her eyes before admiring her attire.

"You look beautiful." He awed.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself," she smiled.

Stefan looked dashing in his gray shirt topping with his leather jacket. He put on black jeans that he semi-tucked into his black boots.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

After a quick goodbye, Bonnie closed the door and walked down the hall with Stefan by her side.

"So what's the plan, wait a few minutes before following them?"

"Yep." Caroline and Elena responded as they were slipping on their shoes.

They peaked out the door before quickly walking out. They reached outside just in time to see the couple make a left and they sped walked their way to catch up. They watched as the two smiled at each other walking down the sidewalk with their hands almost touching. They stopped walking and they wished that they could read lips. They pretended to look at something in the window so the couple wouldn't notice that they had stalkers. They looked out the corner of their eyes and saw Stefan place his hands on the sides of her waist then slowly slide them off before they continued walking.

After counting to five, the group started walking again and followed the couple into the restaurant. They got settled at a table before eyeing the couple then the menu.

"Now did anybody bring their wallet?"

"I think I got mine," Elena shuffled through her purse.

While Elena was looking through her purse, Caroline and Sean were staring down the couple that was across the room. They were closer to each other than need be, but they were the cutest couple in the room and they weren't even a couple - or so they say they aren't. They watched as they ordered their drinks and meals then immediately start talking to one another again. It was as if they couldn't let a second go by without staring into one another's eyes and talking. When their food arrived, they barely touched it and the three smiled seeing how in love their friend was. Even if she didn't know it yet.

Across the room, the couple was doing as they said that they would do, get to know each other on a better level. This wasn't their first time going out and Bonnie didn't tell her friends knowing how they would react.

"How am I doing so far?"

"Perfect, and me?"

"Eh, could use a little work." He joked.

They were playing twenty-one questions asking anything that they could think of no matter how awkward of a question it may be.

Bonnie slapped his arm playfully as he smiled at her and apologized by rubbing his thumb on her bare shoulder.

"What's your darkest secret?"

"I'll tell you in a more private setting. Yours?" He sipped on his drink.

"The same."

"Then let's get out of here, shall we?" He stood up extending his hand.

She grabbed it as he pulled her up and left the restaurant after placing the money on the table. As they walked by, the group shielded their faces trying to be as discreet as possible. They waited a few moments before they followed the couple out. They knew that they were heading back to the apartment building and they got a little worried because they would arrive before them. They decided on telling Bonnie that they went to dinner which wasn't a lie, but they would leave out the stalking part.

When they walked in, they noticed that Bonnie wasn't there which meant that they went to Stefan's place.

"Does anyone know his address?"

"She never was specific only that it was a few doors down,"

"Great, just great."

Meanwhile, in Stefan's place, they were gathered on the couch. Bonnie sat on her legs and Stefan sat normally but turned his body more towards her.

"So how's your brother?"

"Well, he's currently looking for a place to stay up here."

"I thought he lived in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah well, he got the house burned down and has nowhere to stay, so it looks like he'll be staying here for awhile."

"Right, Caroline and Elena told me about the fire. Did you live in the boarding house? I always wanted to know how it looked inside... How did it burn down?"

"Now that he wouldn't tell me, but I'm tired of arguing and yelling at him to give me an answer when all he does is ignore me."

Bonnie nodded. "I think I know your darkest secret," she decided to change the subject.

"Oh do you now?"

Bonnie nodded, "Your darkest secret is that you're a vampire."

Stefan looked at her in shock, "How do you know that?"

Bonnie leaned in closer, "Because, my darkest secret; I'm a witch and I assumed that you lived in the boarding house and my grams would always say that the famous Salvatore vampire brothers lived there."

Stefan leaned in matching her stance, "Who's your grams?"

She leaned in even closer until they were an inch apart, "Sheila Bennett."

"Ah, you're a Bennett witch. You have a strong ancestry you know?" Stefan expanded their space by resting his back against the arm of the couch.

"That I do," she folded her arms.

Stefan was starting to see a different side of Bonnie a more daring side. When she spoke about her supernatural side she was more confident and it made her sexier than she already was.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Do a spell right now." Stefan challenged.

Bonnie smirked then inhaled closing her eyes silently mumbling a spell. A breeze filled the room which caused her hair to blow slightly, the balcony door opened which startled him but his eyes never left her. He noticed that things behind her starting to gravitate and a smirk grew on his face. When she opened her eyes the things in the room found their way back to its spot, the door closed and the breeze stopped.

Stefan noticed that she now had a glow to her and with his vampire eyes it was more radiant. He grabbed her and placed her on his lap, making her straddle him. Bonnie stared at his face as she noticed that veins were appearing from under his eyes. He opened his mouth and she saw his pointed fangs protrude from his gums. She lightly placed her fingertips over his veins mesmerized. She's never seen a vampire fully exposed this close before and somehow it wasn't a scary sight it was beautiful. Maybe it was just Stefan but something about his vampire being that she found enchanting.

He closed his eyes then reopened them and his face returned to its human form. Her hands moved to the side of his face and she kissed him. Their tongues danced and he shifted them and moved forward until her back was on the seats of the couch. His hand slid up her thigh then they heard knocks on the door. He pulled them up and kissed her a few moments longer before pulling away so he could open the door. Wiping the cherry lip gloss from his mouth, he went to answer the door. On the other side, he saw Sean, Caroline, and Elena.

"Excuse me but I think you have our friend."

Bonnie appeared behind Stefan and hugged him goodbye before walking out with her friends. Stefan watched her friends lead the way while Bonnie trailed a few paces behind. Before she entered she turned around and waved at him, he didn't wave back but he smiled at her then went back in.

"I thought that you were only going to dinner..."

"We did go to dinner but then we went back to his place-"

"Did you two do it?"

Bonnie gave Caroline a look of annoyance, "No Caroline, I told you we're just friends. And how did you even know we were at his place?"

Their eyes widened and suddenly brought up how hungry they were and all rushed to the kitchen. Bonnie narrowed her eyes then walked back into her room to change into something more comfortable before joining her friends in the kitchen.

 **»»»**

Bonnie wanted to prove her friends wrong, prove to them that she and Stefan could remain friends for a month. When he asked her out again a week later, she knew that they couldn't just be friends. Their hands were like magnets and their bodies happened to be the other end of that magnet pulling them closer together.

Stefan had shown her so much now that she knew his secret he would show her the most beautiful viewing places on top of buildings and landmarks like The Statue of Liberty. She felt a rush every time they were together, he made her feel alive but most of all he made her feel loved.

She hated to admit it but she was falling for Stefan a little too quickly but she couldn't help it. The way that he would look at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the room, the way his gentle hands touched her body sending electric currents to her spine making her shiver against his touch.

As the weeks progressed, Stefan knew that he had to make her his. Something about her always brought a smile to his face and when she's around him, he can't help but touch her skin. When he touches her he feels electrified and he knows that she feels it too because her pupils would dilate causing her to shiver.

When he officially asked her to be his girlfriend, he would admit that he was a bit nervous but all that went away when she jumped into his arms. He walked forward until her back was against the wall and he kissed her like he really wanted to for a long time. He grabbed her backside fully in his hand and she moaned in his mouth. He heard a chatter in the distance and he realized that they were in public so he released his hold on her and pulls away staring into her beautiful green eyes.

Later after dinner, Bonnie felt bad but she asked if they could keep things on the down-low until a few weeks to prove her friends wrong. He shakes his head at her but agrees earning a smile to form on her lips before they were pressed against his.

"I should get going I have work tomorrow."

"Can't you stay?" Stefan whined.

"I would if I didn't have to get up so early." Bonnie responded knowing exactly what would happen if she spent the night.

Stefan pouted and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to his body. Bonnie squeezes as tight as she could letting him know without saying a word that she'll miss him. He loosened his hold around her and looks down into her eyes that he plans to be looking into for a long time. He bends down and she stands on her tiptoes meeting him halfway. She slips out of his arms and walks towards the door, she closes it behind her and smiles all the way toward her place.

 **»»»**

Weeks have passed and the closer the day came that they would tell everyone the harder it was to pretend that they were just friends.

They were out on one of their famous "friend dates", and Stefan wanted to kiss his lady. Unfortunately for them, they had company who thought they were being slick trying to blend in with the rest of the crowd. They laughed thinking back a few weeks ago when they followed them on another date. Stefan was the one to notice with his vampire abilities and Bonnie wasn't surprised at all when he told her that they had company.

Bonnie went off to the bathroom then Stefan followed moments later making sure to stop at the bar first so that Bonnie's friends would assume that he was there.

When he opened the door to the bathroom, he immediately sped over to her capturing her lips. He was the marathon runner and she was the water that he needed to regain strength.

"When can we tell everyone so I can have you whenever I want?"

"Just a few more days I promise."

Stefan growled and it drove Bonnie insane. Something about him showing his animalistic side sent heat all over her body, "Oh Stefan, babe, don't do that it's too sexy."

She tilted her head back in frustration when he continued his growling but it ceased then she felt his soft lips and tongue on her neck sending chills throughout her body.

She left the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see Stefan already at the bar by the time she got out thanks to his vampire speed. She walked over to him, whispered in his ear and they both left the bar quickly after that.


	5. Collided: Chapter 4

Hand in hand, Stefan decided to walk his girl to work today. He didn't know how she woke up at four AM every weekday sometimes in the freezing cold just to go to work and he would consider getting a car but it's no point to get one living in this city. You'll have to get up even earlier to avoid traffic and even with that, you could still be late. Even in the cold, he enjoyed holding her small hand in his and sipping his coffee with the other.

Before she walked in, he turned her around. "Have a good day, try not to punch Andrea in the face and I'll miss you." He kissed her nose.

Bonnie smiled, "I'll try, I'll try, and I'll miss you too."

He smirked and quickly kissed her not wanting to ruin her lipstick like he did once and she punched his arm for it. He swore that she used magic in the punch, either that or she's a lot stronger than she looks.

"Yuck," Sean walked by teasing the couple.

They never thought they could do it but they kept their relationship a secret for a month without anyone noticing that something was up. They had to admit, though, they liked sneaking around, it made their relationship more exciting, but it was good to have it out in the open for PDA (public display of affection) purposes. When Bonnie told her friends, of course, they were happy for them and the next time that Caroline and Elena decide to make a visit they would all go out to dinner.

"Now that we got you a man, we have to find me one," Sean told her.

Bonnie agreed to help Sean in his love life but she really doesn't know what his type is. She knew that it had to be somewhere close to how Damon looked; raven hair, blue eye, ivory skin but he told her that he doesn't discriminate. Every time they would walk pass, what Bonnie found to be a hot guy, she'll ask him if he'll go for it and she picked up on what his type might be like. She still hasn't found anyone but she's made it her mission to find Mr. Right for her best friend.

"Let's go, Bon, we have a long day ahead of us."

They walked in the building and Stefan kept on with his walk but he was heading towards his brother's place. He was surprised that his brother found a place so quickly. Damon was the picky type and even though he had money, (and a lot of it) he was cheap. Knocking on the door he waited a few moments before it opened and even though he shouldn't be, he was surprised when a girl opened the door and not his brother. Stefan chastely smiled at the girl then walked in to see his brother coming from down the hallway.

"How long have you been here again?"

Damon ignored his question with an eye roll knowing that his brother was judging him. He didn't care for his brother's judgment, he was used to it and learned to tune it out.

"What are you doing here?" Damon changed the subject.

"Well, I thought that it'd be nice if I pay a visit and see how you're doing which I can tell that you're doing just fine." He eyed the brunette who was now fully dressed making her way out.

"Jealous, brother?" He poured a glass.

"No, I already have someone and gladly so."

"You mean the witch?"

"Bonnie, and yes...jealous, brother?" He smirked.

Damon drunk what was left in the glass in one gulp then headed back to his room leaving Stefan satisfied.

 **»»»**

Since they were no longer keeping their relationship a secret, Stefan decided on taking Bonnie out on a date. It would be their first official date and he wanted it to be special. He had everything planned out; the when and the where and he couldn't wait to see her glowing smile once he asked her. Shuffling around in his pocket for his keys, he went to open the door but he heard her laugh coming from down the hall. Smiling he walked out of his place going to greet her, but she wasn't alone. She was with another man and it wasn't Sean, and by the way, the boy was looking at her he knew that whoever he was, he was interested. She stopped to stare at the mystery guy before opening the door showing him her teeth in a smile.

All Stefan saw was red, he wanted to snap the guy's neck, but he didn't want to start any trouble even if the man was hitting on his woman and she wasn't doing anything to stop it. He decided that he would ask her about it later as calmly as he possibly could. In the little time that he's known her, he trusts her and especially her not to be seeing other people; he figured that she wasn't that type of girl.

Once he heard the door open and close he headed straight to Bonnie's just in time to catch the man walking out.

"Hey man,"

"What's up," he walked down the hall as Stefan knocked on the door.

She opened it and smiled up at him, "Hey," she kissed him.

"I want to take you out tonight, just the two of us, no distractions."

"I'd like that very much, where are we going?" She took his hand dragging him inside and onto the couch.

"Now that, my dear is a surprise." He kissed her.

"Then how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

"Just follow your heart,"

"My heart?" She lifted a brow.

"Yeah, you know that internal organ," he moved his hand just above her left breast, "that I could feel beating against my palm."

He kept his hand there for a few moments before returning it back to his side. Bonnie started into his eyes and leaned in closer, "I'll pick you up at eight." He rose from the couch.

Bonnie growled because of his teasing, "Can't wait."

After raising his eyebrows up to his hairline and down again, he left her apartment. Bonnie smiled to herself then pulled out her phone to call Caroline for fashion advice.

* * *

Time rolled around faster than she thought because there were knocks at the door and she wasn't ready yet.

"Come in!" She screamed from her room, "See Stef, this is what you get for not telling me where we're going...I hate being late."

"Who says we're late?" He asked from the living room. "Hey, Bon, who was that guy in here earlier?"

The question was on his mind all afternoon and he wanted answers. If she was seeing anyone else he needed to know before he got too attached. He's already been through rough breakups and did not want history to repeat itself.

"Guy?" She zipped up her dress in front of the mirror.

"Yeah, black hair, brown skin, a little shorter than I am."

"...He's just a friend...from work."

Stefan sat on the couch and dropped his head, "Look if you're seeing someone else-"

"I'm not Stefan, I promise."

"Bonnie, I-" he looked up and saw her in front of him and her presence made him lose his train of thought.

She was dressed in a navy blue dress that stopped at the knee. It had a plunging neckline and hugged her body. She kept it simple by wearing silver heels and curled hair forming a side part.

His eyes raked her body, "Damn...you look..." He couldn't find the right word.

Bonnie blushed and joined him on the couch, "Listen, you have nothing to worry about, I promise, you're the only one who makes my heart race." She stared into his eyes.

He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her lips chastely, "Let's go," he kissed her again before helping her off the couch.

They started walking down the street and Bonnie wanted to know where they were going. She hoped that they wouldn't have to walk a long distance otherwise she would kill Caroline for talking her into wearing heels. Stefan wrapped a protective hand around Bonnie as guys walked by and were eyeing her viciously. He wanted to let them know that Bonnie was his girl and he'd be damned if any of them got in the way.

Bonnie smiled feeling the warmth of his arm around her, she pushed her body against his getting a whiff of his cologne.

"We're here,"

"Uh, no offense Stefan, but this doesn't seem very...romantic."

They were currently standing in front of an alley sandwiched between two buildings. She looked around in hopes that a carriage or anything for that matter would come out but she saw nothing.

Stefan chuckled, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her answer then stood behind her, tightly wrapping his hands around her frame. He bent his knees and before she knew it, she was floating in the air then was planted on the roof of the building.

"Wow," Bonnie felt the adrenaline rush through her body.

Stefan let her go and she spotted a single table with two chairs, plates and a candle in the middle. She smiled before walking over and taking a seat as Stefan pulled it out for her. She turned to the left and that's when she saw the amazing view of New York. Lights were everywhere the stars were shining and the moon was glowing. He smiled as he saw her looking wide-eyed at the stars and them shining in her eyes, he was glad that he picked this spot he had a feeling that she would live it.

"This is so beautiful," she spoke in awe, "did you, you know, do that jumping thing to get this stuff up here?"

Stefan laughed at her question, "Only for you, babe. I'm glad you like it."

"So what's for dinner?" She rubbed her hands together.

Stefan shook his head, "We are having," Stefan lifted the dome silver top, "chicken, mashed potatoes with cheese, and shrimp."

"I think I'm in love," she stared at the delicious plate in front of her.

Stefan chuckled and poured her wine, "You're something else, Bon."

Bonnie just smiled widely meeting her left cheek with her left shoulder. He wanted to kiss her right then, but he remained in his seat.

Once she started eating he started his meal too although, he's meal was a bit different than hers. Since he was a vampire, he didn't necessarily need to eat so before he picked her up he made sure to put a little "blood dressing" on his meal just to make eating more tolerable.

"Did you make this yourself?"

"Well-"

"Tell the truth, Salvatore," she warned.

"What, you don't think I can cook?"

"I don't know, I never tried anything of yours." She teased.

Stefan nodded his head, "Well why don't you take another bite of that chicken then tell me once you get a taste."

She did as she was told and chewed the chicken, "Ehh, could use a little work."

Stefan widens his eyes in surprise.

"I kidding, it's perfect, well done."

"Merci beaucoup."

She raised her eyebrows, "Tu parles francais?"

He looked at her impressed, "Oui,"

"Impressive."

"Well, I could say the same to you, when did you learn?"

"My grams taught me when I was little then I took it in high school for a refresher, you?"

Stefan swallowed his drink before answering, "You see, living for as long as I have you have to do something so I studied different languages for when I travel."

She nodded her head, "And how long have you lived for exactly?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

"Should I not want to?"

"It's your call," he shrugged his shoulders, "but before you ask me again, I have a question for you."

"And what exactly might it be?"

"Do your friends know that you're a witch or do you chose to keep that side of you a secret?"

Bonnie moved her eyes away from his to stare at her plate, "There have been times when I tried to tell them, but I never know how to start. I don't want them to look at me like I'm some type of freak but then again it would be nice to not have to hide a part of me that I love."

Stefan could relate to Bonnie, he wouldn't say that he loved being a vampire, he very much considered it a curse, but hiding it from everyone else was tough. He tried his hardest to not get too close to anyone which made him a loner but he'd rather be a loner than build a relationship with someone only to it resulting in him leaving after a few years before they notice that he's not aging. He felt her pain and was somewhat glad that he wasn't the only one going through it.

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Well, whenever you need to do something vampirey just come to me." They smiled.

"And whenever you need to do something witchy, I'll be here."

"Merci,"

He chuckled, "Merci,"

They continued to eat the rest of their meal with minor chit chat, just enjoying the sounds of crickets and the occasional firefly that would shine its light beside them. When their bellies were full, Stefan wrapped a blanket around her and they laid down on a sheet watching the stars, pointing out every consolation that they could find before unknowingly drifting off.

* * *

"Stefan, stop," she spoke sleeplessly with her eyes closed.

There was a tickling on her nose and she wiggled her nose to try to stop it, "Stefan," she opened her eyes but it wasn't Stefan that she spotted it was something far worse, "Spider!" She screamed.

Stefan's eyes popped open to her screaming and he saw her swatting her nose, "What's wrong?"

"There was a... a spider on my nose," she replied out of breath from screaming.

He noticed her trembling and he quickly wrapped his arms around her moving his hands quickly up and down her arms warming her up, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Neither did I, I just felt so...safe in your arms."

Stefan stared into her eyes still moved his hands rhythmically on her arms. He leaned down and kissed her, something that he wanted to do last night but never got the chance. Bonnie instantly felt her body warm up as their lips met and only Stefan knew how to do that to her. His hands slid off her arms then onto her back pulling her in closer to his body warming them both up even more.

Stefan was the one to pull away, "Why don't we go somewhere a little warmer?"

"Yeah, I could use a change of clothes," she smiled. "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"Remember when you said if I ever wanted to do something witchy I could do it around you?" He nodded his head, "Well what do you say if I transported us out of here, just to save time?"

"I say go for it."

She smiled, "Alright, by the way, I haven't done this in awhile so don't laugh if we end up in China or something."

Stefan chuckled and Bonnie closed her eyes chanting a spell silently. Something about Bonnie doing magic made his member spring to life and he wanted to take her right there, but he controlled that feeling inside of him.

They haven't gone further than a heated make out session and he was fine with that, but he would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't want to move things to another level, but at the same time it would be her choice to make, not his.

He felt his body tingle and before he knew it they were in her apartment.

"Did it work I'm scared to open my eyes."

"Why? Don't you believe in yourself?"

"Apparently not."

"Just open those lovely eyes of yours."

Slowly she opened her right eye for a peek before opening her left. They fist bumped and she hopped off the couch ready to change into some more comfortable and warmer. Bonnie arrived a few moments later with her curled hair pulled back into a ponytail, sweatpants, and a plain white tee.

"How is it that even in sweatpants, you still manage to be the sexiest thing I've seen?" He handed her the coffee mug.

"Don't stroke my ego, Salvatore."

"How can I not?" He sat down his mug on the counter, "You're so beautiful," he moved in closer invading any personal barrier, "I'm surprised that I can control myself around you," he kissed her quickly, "and your body," he traced her frame before cupping her ass, "mmm, so tempting."

Bonnie was lost for words, no one has ever spoken to her like that and she didn't expect Stefan to either. Something about it though made her drip with ecstasy. She stared at his lips, his soft as feathers lips, and kissed them before tracing his jawline with kisses. He moved them toward the couch and covered her body with his which fit perfectly together like puzzle pieces.

Her fingers found their way to the hem of his gray tee and she started to slide it up his sculpted body. She felt his abs under the palm of her hands and counted six hard abs then continued to move the shirt further up his body.

"Wait, Bon,"

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should uh, postpone."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to pressure you into this."

"What are you talking about I kissed you remember?"

"Yeah but I initiated it. I want you to want this because of you and not because I spoke my mind."

"Stefan, I'm twenty-one years old, I think I know when-"

"That's just it I don't want you to think, I want you to actually know. I want our first time together to be because we both want it not because I told you my truths and it put you in the mood. Don't get me wrong I would love nothing more than to make love to you, but I don't want to pressure you."

Bonnie was lost for words. She found it sweet that Stefan cared for her that much to make sure if she wanted this. "Thank you."

He smiled and kissed her lips. He pulled away and walked towards the door, "I'll see you later." He walked out.

She sat back down on the couch running through her mind of what just happened or more importantly what was about to happen. She would phone a friend, but she was taking Stefan's advice and was figuring this out on her own.

* * *

She was tossing and turning in her bed finding it hard to sleep for some reason. She glanced over at her nightstand where her clock was resting to see the time 1:00 AM in red on the screen.

Pulling the sheets away from her, she got out of bed and walked down the hallway. She stopped right in front of Stefan's door contemplating on whether or not she should knock. Straightening her spine, she knocked on the door. She pushed all the regretful thoughts out of her mind and waited for the door to open. When it did she faced Stefan shirtless and sweatpants riding around his waist with a face full of concern.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep and uh, I was wondering if I could lay down with you?" She spoke like a little kid talking to her parents after she had a nightmare.

Stefan didn't say a word he just pulled her inside and led her to his bedroom. He let her lay down first before he joined and wrapped his protective arms around her.

"Just think about last night, how we were watching the stars sparkle and how peaceful you felt."

She snuggled closer to him before closing her eyes.

"I love you, Stefan, I mean I always thought so," she turned around to face him before she continued, "but tonight right now confirmed my feelings. I came to the realization that I want this, I want us, Stefan. I want to lay in bed with you every night, I want to feel your arms around me making me feel like the most protected soul. I want to look you in the eyes and tell you that I love you until my last breath. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want this."

Stefan looked deeply into her eyes before he kissed her. He brought her body on top of his and continued to attack her lips. He rolled them over and took off her shirt exposing her breast which he took into his mouth while palming the right then switched position as Bonnie raked her fingers through his hair. He trailed kisses down her toned stomach before sliding his hands under her shorts and panties. He scratched his nails down her legs as he was removing the wear from her bottom half. He threw them over his shoulder then made his way back to her lips. She latched her legs around his waist and used her magic to remove his pants.

She smiled kissing him, feeling his hard member against her inner thigh. He moved his hand down feeling how wet she was for him. She smelt delicious and he had to get a taste, he pulled her to the end of the bed and buried his head between her thighs.

"Mm, Stefan!"

His name started to spill out of her mouth which caused his tongue to work quicker in and out of her. He traded in his tongue for his finger readying her for what was about to come. After a few pumps, he inserted another then another finger earning a loud moan to come from her mouth. He slurped up the next moan with his mouth having her taste herself before giving her what she really wanted. He slid into her and she moves her hips with his matching his rhythm. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as she left scratches along his back.

"Bonnie,"

She was tight around him and he picked up the pace and slid all in before sliding all the way out then ramming back into her causing her to moan loudly in pleasure to the ceiling. She was a loud lover and he liked that; it let him know that he was great at his job.

He brought his lips to hers and captured every moan in his mouth. She flipped them over so she was on top and pulled him up with her making her breast flatten against his chest, riding him. He placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck leaving love marks, letting the boys know that she was his. Stefan's cock was coated with her juices and watching her high triggered his own release.

He laid her back on the bed and pulled her closer to him so that their chests were together. He kissed her again, not having enough of her and she of him.

He pulled her on top of his body resting her head on his chest. The room was silent as Bonnie closed her eyes. He listened to her heartbeat and how strong it was he kissed her hair before drifting off himself.

 **»»»**

She woke up still in Stefan's arms and a smile grew on her face. She glanced at the time and noticed that she was late for work, but decided to call in sick. After she got off the phone impersonating a sick person (which was really easy because she used to pretend sick all the time), she walked back in Stefan's room. She climbed on top of him and kissed his lips,

"Good morning,"

"Mmm, good morning," he kissed her. "You need to wear my clothes more often, they look sexy on you." He eyed his gray shirt over her tiny frame.

She chuckled, "I called in sick today I was already pretty late so why not take the whole day off, right?"

"Right." He pecked her nose with a kiss, "what shall we do all day?"

"I think I have something in mind." She teased circling her arms around his neck.

"And what might that be?"

She said nothing but simply kissed his lips and he rolled her over on her back.

 **»»»**

They managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to make it out the door. She punched his arm for all the hickies that he'd given her, but he was proud of the work that he had done.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she held his hand. They decided on brunch so they took a taxi to IHOP. The waiter sat them down in a booth and took their drink orders.

"What are you getting babe?"

She sighed, "I don't know... anything with hash browns would be nice, you?"

"Honestly I'm not really hungry, I'll probably get something later."

Truth is Stefan is starving, he hasn't fed in days and he guesses that Bonnie is the cause of that. She was distracting him (in a good way), and feeding wasn't something that was on his mind, his mind was solely on her. The meal that he had on their date simply wasn't enough and he had to control himself from biting her last night, he could tell that her blood was electrifying just like the rest of her and he didn't want to hurt her.

Thinking about blood made his gums ache so he excused himself from the table and went outside. He didn't want to take long so he decided that a squirrel would satisfy him until he gets home. He closed his eyes and blocked everything out and when he heard the rattling on the squirrel's feet against the leaves he charged towards it. He walked back in the restaurant as the waiter was setting their drinks down. He licked his gums clean and quickly wiped his mouth and chin before sitting down in front of her.

She smiled up at him sipping on her orange juice. This made him miss being a human; being able to eat a meal with your lover and actually enjoying the taste, not having to hunt for food in the woods or seduce women just to be able to get the stuff that was running through their veins.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie noticed the look on his face. It looked like he was in deep thought about something unpleasant and it made her frown.

"Nothing I'm just thinking about something that's all."

She nodded her head and offered a smile, something was off and she wanted to know what it was. She thought back thinking it was something that she'd done but couldn't think of anything. She switched her thoughts from herself to him and she had noticed that he was acting strange ever since they arrived at the restaurant. It all started after he said that he wasn't hungry, then he left the table for about five minutes then returned with a look in his eyes. A look that she noticed but didn't think much about it. She stared into his eyes then it all came flashing back to her like some type of vision.

"You're hungry," she remembers when he exposed his vampire self to her when he found out that she was a witch and she could never forget the look in his eyes. She saw the hunger in them but she wasn't frightened knowing that he would never hurt her. "You're hungry and you need to feed." She spoke quietly.

He didn't speak but she knew that she was right. She stood up from the table and grabbed his hand and led him towards the back where she teleported them into the alley next to the restaurant. Stefan looked at her questionably as she picked up a rock and slid it across her palm. Blood slowly made its way out the wound and he stared into her eyes.

"Here," she offered her hand, "drink."

"Bonnie I-"

"Drink, Stefan. It's okay I don't want you to have to hide from me, I want you to know that I'm here for you no matter what. Now, drink." She raised her hand to his face.

He stared at her searching her eyes then descended his head down to drink the red liquid coming from her open wound. She said a spell to seal it then touched the veins under his eyes like she did the first time he showed this side of him to her. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him and reminded him that she would be there for him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, you know that right?"

"I do now," when she told Stefan that she loved him she was a bit scared that he didn't say it back. She really didn't give him a chance to now that she thought about it, but hearing it now made everything better.

For the first time in awhile, she felt loved and she felt like she meant something to someone. Yes, she did have her friends, but this type of love was different, this type of love is the kind that makes you feel like you're floating, the kind that lifts you up and makes you feel alive even when you feel dead inside. This type of love brings a smile to your face and no matter what you do you can't hide it because it's too bright, it makes you feel renewed and encourages you to be better.

They paid for brunch and took a taxi back to the apartment complex to cuddle on Bonnie's couch watching Love Actually.


	6. Collided: Chapter 5 (END)

**Three Months Ago**

Damon just slipped into his dreams when he was woken up when his name was called. He opened his eyes then groaned before closing his eyes rolling over.

"Wake up, Damon."

"What? I thought I got rid of you for good."

"And I thought so too, but you failed."

"At what?"

"Your brother and the witch have met again. You said that you would keep them apart."

"Listen, Dismay, I just don't see what the big deal is. Why can't they be together?"

"I told you, Damon, the longer they stay together, the more powerful they become. The world cannot take the power that they can create, Damon. You need to break them apart."

"And what if I don't? Huh. My brother was the happiest he's been with her ever since Taylor died and I can't take that stupid, heartbroken, ripper of a brother again. If I take them apart, he goes back to who he was."

"Did you forget about my powers? I'll erase their memory just as I did the first time and maybe, just maybe this time you can actually use that small brain of yours and keep your brother away from the witch."

"Alright, fine. I'll visit him next—"

"You'll visit him in the morning."

"I would love to, but I have a date."

Dismay growled then proofed herself out of there. Damon closed his eyes getting comfortable only to sit up a minute later when the smoke detectors started sounding and gasped seeing his room on fire. He coughed and sped out of there patting his shoulder that had caught fire.

He stepped back and watched his house burn hearing the fire truck in the distance. "Fuck!"

 **A year earlier**

Damon rolled his eyes catching his brother stare at the framed photo of Taylor as he walked into the kitchen.

"Can you mope around somewhere else, anywhere else but here?"

"Shut up. My girlfriend is dead."

"Get over it, Stefan. It's her own fault, she shouldn't have gotten into a fight with that bitch of a wolf." Stefan growled over at his brother. "And shouldn't you feel better? You got your revenge, we all know that you killed her a week later."

"She got what she deserved."

"I know and now that you've avenged your dead, vampire girlfriend, it's time that you get what you deserve."

"Don't say it."

"Pussy. You deserve some pussy."

Stefan sat the picture down on the table. "Don't make me kill you."

"I mean it, Stefan. Go back to the high school and get yourself a young eighteen-year-old."

"You make it sound so creepy."

"Fine. Go find someone your own, human age. It's no fun dating a vampire anyway, you're basically stuck with them forever."

He sighed then looked back over at the photo. "Maybe I should find a distraction. You know, nothing serious."

"Yeah, yeah, nothing serious." Damon was honestly shocked that he agreed but said nothing because he didn't want to change his brother's mind.

He's tired of babysitting him and plus they make a great tag team. "And I know just where to start."

"I thought you said school."

"I changed my mind, we're going to a party tonight. Take a shower, get dressed."

 **»»»**

Stefan sighed before finishing his shot. Damon had promptly abandoned him ten minutes in for a blonde that was trying too hard in his eyes but to each his own. He was going to leave but thought that he'd take advantage of the free drinks.

"How did you get stuck back here?" He looked over spotting a girl who he thought was talking to him but since she paid him no mind, he meant to look away, but he couldn't.

"You know how Caroline is. At least she's paying me. I think."

She chuckled. "Well give me the usual, s'il vous plait."

Stefan looked away once he saw her head shifting and cleared his throat. He felt her eyes on him then decided to look over at her.

"Here you go, Bon."

"Thanks," she said not moving her eyes away. "I, uh, do I know you?"

"No, I came here with my brother who ditched me about twenty minutes ago."

She chuckled then looked down at her drink before over at him. "I was just about to go back to the girls, but I could keep you company if you want."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."

She smiled.

 **»»»**

His eyes never tore away from hers as they laid side by side on his bed just talking about life. She was so insightful and elegant and beautiful that he forgot all about Taylor.

He moved his hand to the side of her face caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"You know. I should tell you,"

"What?"

"I usually wait, but it's always seemed to bite me in the ass later. And I think that you wouldn't mind."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're a vampire, and I'm a witch. "

Stefan smiled. "I thought there was something about you. You usually tell people?"

"Just serious guys I date because sometimes I...let's just say sex with me can get a little crazy."

"I can relate."

She chuckled then leaned in slowly meeting their lips. He pulled away from her lips then laid back as she got on top of him meeting their lips again as his hands ran up her shirt.

 **»»»**

Stefan let out a breath pulling away from her lips. "When you said crazy, I didn't think you meant-"

"Crazy?" She chuckles. "You should take it as a compliment."

"Are you gonna buy me new light bulbs?"

Bonnie laughed causing him to smile. "The candles are romantic, though, right?"

"I guess." She chuckled. "I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"How did you know I was a vampire?"

"This house. Anyone in the supernatural world knows whose house this belongs to. I'm guessing your last name is Salvatore?"

"Since you know my last name, what's yours?"

"Bennett."

"Damn."

She chuckled and sat up, "What?"

"Now this whole crazy shit makes sense. I've met a lot of women in your bloodline."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and hit his arm. Stefan smiled then pulled on her arm moving her in closer to kiss her. "Your skin. The feel, it reminds me of someone."

"Your ex?"

"Taylor. I'm sorry, I just realized how rude that was."

"It's fine. I get it. What happened between you two?"

"Nothing, actually, she died. A werewolf bite."

Bonnie's eyes went wide. "Wow. I hear those- never mind."

"No, it's fine. It was hard to watch her suffer like that." Bonnie moved her hand to the side of his face. "But being with you," he moved his hand to her face, "I just seem to forget."

She smiles faintly. "Yeah?"

He nods then moves in slowly kissing her once. "Is it weird that I love you?"

She smiles. "You don't love me. You just love what I can do, I can make you forget and that's what you love. It's natural, I get it." She rests her head on his chest and closes her eyes.

Stefan moves his hand up her back then looks over, hearing his door open.

"Well, I think she's a keeper."

"Get out of here."

Damon held up his hands then walked out.

 **»»»**

Bonnie smiles over at him watching him make pancakes to her request. She was only wrapped in a sheet seated on top of the counter watching the side of his face.

Stefan shakes his head then looks over at her making her smile even more. He kissed her once, but she pulled him in for more kissing him three more times.

"I should tell you," she ran her fingers through her hair, "I'm planning to move soon."

"Where to?"

"New York. I wanna be a designer." She smiles.

"Not a model?"

"I could probably do both, but I like sewing and drawing and thinking and having those thoughts turn tangible."

He smiled. "I'll go with you."

"Really?" He nodded. "Good. You can rub my feet at the end of the day,"

"I didn't say all that, babe."

"Ah, but it was implied." She held up a finger then hopped off the table to fetch the plates.

"You again."

"Me again." She smiled over at Damon as he walked in.

"Are you living here now or?"

"Like I told you before if you want a girlfriend, I have some friends." Damon just rolled his eyes causing her to giggle a little. "Thank you, baby." She looked up thanking Stefan as he placed the pancakes down on her plate.

"You're welcome." He smiled then kissed her.

"Ugh," Damon walked out.

Bonnie chuckled then stabbed her fork into one of the triangles. "Your brother is so funny."

Stefan smiled then sat her on his lap. "He did say something that I like."

"Which is?"

"You should move in." She raised her eyebrow. "I mean we've been dating for awhile,"

"Three months?"

"It's good enough." She chuckled. "But seriously, we can work more on your control and magic and I can feed on you whenever I please," he said against her lips then kissed her. When Stefan told her about how he gets his blood by either going to a blood bank or feeding off a random woman, she shook her head and told him that for as long as they're together, he has to get his blood from her and from her only. He was surprised by her demand and was a little nervous as well but after they have been this way for awhile, he loves it. "Come on, you're never home anyway."He pointed out.

"But my dad,"

"Just leave some stuff there, about enough for a month so you can stay there when he is. Pretty please, for me?"

She looked up at him letting out a breath through her nose. "Fine."

He smiled then met their lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again before he let her finish breakfast.

* * *

Stefan grunted loudly landing on his back almost having the wind knocked out of him. He breathed deeply then his vision was filled with his girlfriend looking down on him.

"Too hard?"

"Not if you're wanting to kill someone."

She chuckled then joined him on the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No, you're getting stronger, I love it. I don't want to have to babysit you all the time." She rolled her eyes. "Come here,"

She rolled on her side then wrapped her leg around his waist as his fangs sunk into her neck. He moaned drinking more before pulling away. His eyes sparkled. "You make me stronger." He kissed her once before moving to his back breathing deeply.

"We make each other stronger."

"You want some blood?"

"No, just give me a second."

He nodded then turned to his side licking her wound then placed his head on her chest. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not yet."

He lifted his head up from her chest then raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"Baby and I love you, but you can eat like a cow."

Her eyes widened. "That's not true."

"Babe, you eat like twenty meals a day. If I wasn't a vampire, I'd assume I got you pregnant."

She chuckled. "Well with all the love we've been makin' causes a girl to work up an appetite."

He smiled then kissed her. "I guess you're right." She chuckled. "I mean I keep forgetting that you still classify as a human though you're a witch."

"It's probably one of the things that suck but I don't mind it." She kissed him. "So is it gone?"

He looked at her neck. "That it is."

"I've been working on a spell to help me heal faster."

"Yeah?" She nodded then sat up slowly. She's healed, but that doesn't mean that her blood is back in her system.

"I took too much, I'm sorry," he said noticing.

"No, you didn't, it's fine. I love it when you drink from me."

"Here, just let me," he moved to bite his wrist but she moved it away from his mouth.

"No, I'm fine, babe. I promise."

"I'll control myself next time." He promised then stood and carried her bridal style into the back door of the boarding house carrying her also up the stairs and into their room. "I'll get you a cookie."

She laughed a little then watched him walk out the door. Bonnie stood deciding to look around a little then stopped when she noticed a book on the desk. A journal of some sort.

"You write?" She asked sensing his entrance.

"Sometimes,"

"Am I in here?"

"Maybe."

She smiled then walked over to him taking the cookie from his hand. He kissed her as she took a bite then walked over to the journal unraveling it from the string that was tied around it.

"February 19, 2002." He looked up at her. "I found her. The one who can make me insane, make me question myself, make me weak. The one who does that and the complete opposite. Makes me sane, makes me know that I'm good just as I am, makes me strong. I found her, and she's a witch of all things, but she's my witch. My Bonnie."

She smiled. "Thank you,"

"Thank you. Where would I be without my Bonnie, I don't know." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you more, baby."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes meeting their lips as his hands wrapped tightly around her frame before grabbing a hold of her ass kissing her rougher. Bonnie pulled away screaming a little when the lights busted and covered her mouth with her hands. "I swear I didn't mean to do that."

"Bon _nie!_ "

"Sorry, Damon!" She yelled back then chuckled.

"Oh, baby, we need to work more on your control."

"I have no control when I'm with you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded biting down on her lip and Stefan swiftly moved to close and lock the door before carrying her over to the bed.

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	7. Last Night: Chapter 1

**:Last Night:**

* * *

 **Summary : It was just supposed to be a one-night stand. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. No strings attached, just a simple lay and back to their regular lives, but the problem was she couldn't go back to her regular life- they couldn't go back to their regular lives. Bonnie is pregnant and some guy that she barely knew whose name was Stefan is her baby daddy.  
**(Written Sept. 2014)

* * *

It was just supposed to be a one-night stand. Boy meets girl, girl meets boy. No strings attached, just a simple lay and back to their regular lives, but the problem was she couldn't go back to her regular life- they couldn't go back to their regular lives. Bonnie is pregnant and some guy that she barely knew whose name is Stefan is her baby daddy.

When she found out the news all she did was cry, but then her best friend Elena Gilbert told her to suck it up and handle it like a man. They both had their laughs at that, but she was right, so Bonnie did as she was told and stopped crying and started to think about her baby. She bounced back and forth with the idea of telling Stefan the news or not for a month but then she put herself in his shoes and decided to call him. They were currently looking through a phone book because Bonnie couldn't remember his last name. She knew it started with an S, and she only knew that because she stole a twenty from his wallet for a taxi ride and saw his ID, but that was all she knew.

"Surprisingly," Elena said looking, "there's a lot of Stefan S'. I'll just call some out."

"Okay, wait, just look for something that rhymes a little. It was something like Stefan-"

"Salvatore?"

Bonnie stopped her pacing and walked to where her friend was on the bed and took the yellow pages from her hand and stopped her search when she saw the name that looked too familiar typed in black ink.

"I should call him."

"Wait, shouldn't you think about what you're going to say first?" Elena suggested.

"I think I got it," Bonnie said then stood up walking over to the window dialing his number.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan bit down on his lip slamming into the girl from behind as her staggered breath and cries of pleasure filled the air. She felt good around him and would love nothing more than to hit her from the front door, but he didn't have a condom on him.

Rachel looked over her shoulder staring at the man's chiseled chest and abs before meeting his gaze. Sweat was running down his neck and he slapped her ass causing her to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She wondered how she landed such a man, all it took was a few flirtatious moves until she found herself on a hotel bed on all fours.

Stefan stiffens as he empties inside her then pulls up his boxers.

"Leaving so soon?" Rachel purrs crawling over to him placing her hands on his shoulders. "I thought we could cuddle."

Stefan revels in the feel of her lips on his neck before he pulled up his pants searching on the floor for his belt. "I uh, I have somewhere to be." Stefan reached down for his belt then pulled his shirt down his face. "Maybe next time."

"There's a next time?" Rachel asked but her response was the door slamming shut. She let out a sigh then started to get dressed.

Stefan drove off feeling good. He loved morning sex, couldn't think of a better way to start his day and to think he was only at the bar to get a drink. She had come over and tried her hardest to get his attention and after a good look at her, Stefan introduced himself and once he grew bored he drove her to a hotel, fucked her, then left her and he's now realizing without a ride.

He laughed some then his phone went off and without looking at the caller ID, he answered it knowing that only one of two people that would call him at this time.

"Yo."

"Uh, is this Stefan?"

"Yes…" Stefan pulled the phone away from his ear now looking at a number that had no meaning to him. "Who is this?"

Bonnie bit down on her lip realizing that Elena may have been right. Maybe she should've practiced what she would've said first.

"This is Bonnie. We uh, met about a month ago at that club."

Stefan ran through his head the name Bonnie and grew hard when a dark-skinned curvy woman entered his mind. Definitely one of the best fucks he's had.

"Ah, so you're the chick that stole my twenty."

Bonnie smiled. "Well I needed a ride and I doubt you would've given me one. So listen I need to tell you something."

"Uh, okay."

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours."

Stefan stepped on the breaks as he pulled into his driveway causing the rubber to burn on the concrete.

There's a silence and Bonnie wasn't sure how he was taking it. She heard his tires screeching and was almost afraid that he was close to getting into an accident.

"How did this happen?" He meant to keep in his head but asked aloud.

Bonnie tried to hide her chuckle but failed. "Well I'm sure you got the basics but we didn't use protection that night. We were so caught up," Bonnie paused when her arousal flowed thinking back but shook it away, "that I guess we forgot."

"Holy shit. I'm going to be a father." Stefan came to realize. "To an actual child, to a little breathing baby. This is so- I don't even know what this is."

Stefan's head was spinning and he really wanted to shoot himself. How could he be so stupid to sleep with someone without protection? He just gave a girl anal and was proud of himself for being so responsible, but that all went out the window along with the rest of his life as he knows it.

"I can tell you're a little freaked," Bonnie said after a while, "so I wanted to tell you that you don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I just figured that I tell so you know."

Silence.

"Alright, well bye."

"Wait!" Bonnie heard him shout. "I just need a minute. Just give me a minute."

Bonnie looked behind her at Elena who was biting her nails and gave her wide eyes because she needed to know something. Anything! Bonnie was about to talk when his exhale filled her ear.

"Can we like meet up somewhere? Like. Today?"

"Yeah, sure. Where?"

"My place. Around- well as soon as possible."

"That would be great if I knew where you lived."

"Right, I'll text you the address."

Stefan hung up and quickly typed his address to Bonnie with trembling hands and saved her number as well. Usually, he never gave away where he lives to a girl, but this girl was different. It was his baby mama.

He wasn't sure how far away she lived so he quickly tidied up. He always kept his house clean just in case his parents made a surprise appearance like they do every once in awhile, and plus, he hates living in a messy house. He simply couldn't function.

"Bonnie, spill!" Elena said. She was freaking out.

"He wants me to go to his place to talk. He was so shocked about the whole thing."

"Well, that's only understandable. Remember when you found out? I think you cried for a good hour."

"Please don't remind me. I've accepted it now and I have to go Stefan's waiting."

"Let me go with you."

"I'm not so sure if that's a good idea, I don't want him to think that he's being attacked, I mean he's already freaking out."

It was weird to think of Stefan freaking out. When she met him that night he was so smooth and calm and strong and muscular…

"Well forward his address to me just in case he kills you and dumps your body, I'll give his address to the cops."

"Gee, thanks, Elena, I'm not scared to go over there now at all."

Elena shrugged. "Just looking out for you, babe."

Bonnie shook her head but forwarded his text to her friend's phone then walked out her room. She forced her mind to not think that anything crazy like that can happen. Though he was a little shocked, he seemed like he was willing to take on the challenge of fatherhood. Or maybe it was all an act and he would really try to- snapping her fingers in her face behind the wheel, Bonnie shook her body and plugged his address into her GPS and with a breath, she drove off.

Stefan was waiting impatiently on his couch bouncing his foot a hundred times a minute and jumped up when he heard the doorbell ring.

He fixed his hair a little in the mirror then opened the door to face Bonnie. Her chocolate hair ran down the sides of her face down to her bare shoulders and her legs were exposed to him in her jean shorts. His mouth semi-dropped just looking at her but he closed it when the whole pregnancy thing entered his mind.

"Come in." Stefan stepped to the side.

Bonnie gave him a tight-lipped smile then walked past him. Stefan turned after closing the door watching her check out the place. His eyes ran down her camisole covered back and stopped at her ass. He remembers how good it felt against his crotch and how complete he felt every time he would squeeze it.

Bonnie turned to Stefan and saw him looking at her like she was the sexiest woman he saw and it all brought her back to the day of the one nighter.

* * *

Bonnie wasn't sure if she should laugh or shake her head. Her best friend was on the dance floor shaking what her mama gave her all up on some guy. He was cute and if she was Elena, she probably would be doing the same thing.

Bonnie turned around in her chair and ordered another gin and tonic but one was placed in front of her before the bartender started.

"That's alright, man, she's already got one." The man beside her winked.

Bonnie turned towards him with narrowed eyes and the man turned towards her and smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't accept drinks that I didn't see being made."

"Are you scared that I drugged it or something?" Bonnie only shrugged. "Alright,"

Bonnie watched as he took a sip of it himself. "If I drugged it then we're both drugged. Now, here."

"No, now you got your lip germs all over it."

He laughed and Bonnie couldn't help but laugh herself. It was so contagious and he looked so cute too.

"One gin and tonic." He ordered. "I'm Stefan." He introduced turning back to her.

"Bonnie."

"Nice to meet you, Bonnie."

Her drink was placed in front of her and they banged their glasses together before taking a sip. They got to talking and realized that they had a few things in common. Stefan was smooth with his words and Bonnie couldn't believe that she was falling for it. She knew exactly what he wanted since his hand found its way to her thigh and would occasionally move his thumb forward and backward sending tingles straight to her V.

Stefan stood up and extended his hand and Bonnie gladly accepted it. They started moving together like it was rehearsed. Stefan turned her around in his arms and moved his hands to her hips as they moved to the beat. He had to stop himself from groaning at the feel but could resist kissing her neck. Bonnie was going to shoo him off, but his lips felt so good against her skin that she couldn't do anything but pull his head down closer.

Stefan smiled successfully having her right where he wanted her for the moment. Bonnie turned and all their movement was halted until the beat picked back up and the both of them started kissing. She was surprised when her back hit a wall not knowing that she was even moving backward in the first place.

Her skin became hot when Stefan's hand trailed down her back, squeezing her ass then pulled her in closer to his body. It felt as if he was touching her every nerve and she never wanted him to stop.

"What do you say we get out of here?" Stefan said in her ear.

"Okay."

Stefan smiled and kissed her again but then Bonnie remembered that she couldn't.

"Wait, I can't leave my friend here and, I drove."

"You mean the brunette that left with that dude with the helmet hair?"

"She left? When?"

"I don't know but I saw her out the corner of my eye while we were dancing." Little did she know, but the guy with the helmet hair was his wingman and he'd be sure to thank him for distracting the friend.

Stefan knew if this conversation kept going the mood would be ruined and she wouldn't be up for sex but for cuddling which wasn't his intention. Before Bonnie could get another word out, Stefan beat her to the punch.

"Damn, you are beautiful." It wasn't a lie.

Bonnie blushed, "Thank you."

Stefan smiled and leaned in to kiss her again sliding his tongue in her mouth moving his head to the left. He heard her moan and knew that he got her in the mood again. He continued his kisses for a while longer before pulling away and taking her arm leading her to his car. Like a gentleman, he opened the door for her then jogged over to the driver's seat. To keep the mood from draining out he turned on Miguel's "Adorn" and his fingers lightly teased her inner thigh feeling the heat flow off her as the soulful voice filled the car.

Just to tease, Bonnie opened her legs a little wider and glanced over at Stefan whose face was straight. Bonnie gasped unexpectedly squeezing the arm of the seat as the tips of his fingers ran up her entrance over her panties. Stefan's face remained cool, but inside he was like an animal. She was already so wet for him that he couldn't wait until they got to the hotel. He pushed her panties to the side and entered a finger. Bonnie bit down hard on her lip closing her eyes and moaned when another finger entered.

After parking, Stefan pulled out and sucked his fingers clean groaning at the taste. When Bonnie got out the car her legs were still a little weak and when Stefan kissed her unexpectedly, she almost swooned.

Her body bounced lightly on the bed as Stefan hovered over her and attacked her lips again. Bonnie took it upon herself to wrap her legs around his waist and raise her hips. They both hissed at the feel.

Stefan's hands traveled up her dress and pulled her panties down her toned legs tossing them over his shoulder. Bonnie sat up and undid his belt tossing that to the side. Stefan fiddled with her zipper until it was completely undone and pulled the dress over her head.

Her breasts were covered in a black lace bra, but Stefan quickly got rid of that. He captured her lips placing her back on the bed and Bonnie blindly unbuttoned his jeans and kicked those along with his boxers down his legs.

" _Fuck_ " Stefan grunted—loud when his balls were in her hand.

Bonnie smiled in the kiss then gasped when Stefan entered her and they quickly started moving together. Sweat started to bead on their skin as the temperature suddenly got hot.

Bonnie turned them so Stefan was on his back and she rocked her hips on him. Stefan watched her boobs before grabbing them in his hands occasionally squeezing causing Bonnie's head to tilt back. He sat up and pulled her in closer not getting enough.

When her breath became shortened, Stefan placed her on her back and started rocking slowly in her not wanting it to be over just yet.

"Faster, Stefan." He loved the way she said his name.

"Patience is a virtue," Stefan whispered in her ear then met their lips.

That was all she needed before she cried out and let her juices cover his cock. Stefan rammed into her a little longer and emptied inside her then collapsed on top of her. He didn't want to crush her under his weight so he rolled beside her and pulled her up to cover his body.

"You sure are good in the sack."

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're not bad either."

They were going to get up and go their separate ways, but they ended up falling asleep instead.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Bonnie felt different. Her eyes were closed but it didn't feel like she was sleeping on a bed. Her question was answered when she decided to open her eyes and noticed that she was resting on Stefan. Bonnie didn't even remember going to sleep but she guessed the mind blowing sex drained her more than she thought. She looked up and saw that Stefan was still asleep and as she was figuring out a way to get up, his hand moved to her bare ass then traveled up to her back.

"Great," Bonnie murmured then stilled when she felt him stir some.

She waited a while then decided to suck it up and slid off his body. She watched him for a while and when he made no signs of waking up, she rushed to pull her clothes on. Her hand was on the knob then realized that she didn't have a ride back but luckily Stefan had a twenty dollar bill in his wallet and if she needed anymore for the taxi, she'll just use the money she already has.

Stefan woke up a few minutes later and noticed that he was alone. He was impressed. He's usually the one to skip out on a woman after sex. He got up change into his clothes and chuckled when he noticed his money was gone.

"Nice one, Bonnie." Stefan shook his head.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

She was in denial. She kept checking every five seconds hoping that the results would change or she realized that she was reading it wrong.

"This is all your fault."

"My fault?!" Elena sat up. "You're the one who didn't wrap it up."

"Well if you hadn't _left_ , I wouldn't be pregnant right now!"

Elena sighed and walked over to her friend hugging her. "Blaming one another won't get anything solved."

"I know, I just. What am I going to do?" Bonnie asked tearing up.

Elena hugged her tighter, "I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

Bonnie pulled away and nodded at her friend with a frown. She picked up the pregnancy tests one more time quadruple checking and heard Elena chuckle. She looked up at the ceiling asking God why her then the girls walked downstairs to grab a snack. Bonnie cried for about an hour as soon as the nachos were done not knowing what the hell she was thinking and just knew that she would've been in a heap of trouble if her parents weren't dead. Thinking about them only made her cry more until Elena spoke up and she decided to stop. She was going to be a mother and she didn't need to act like a baby.

The next day Elena came over and they came up with a plan. Bonnie was still trying to decide whether or not she would tell Stefan but she figured she'd cross that bridge when she gets there. First things first, she needed to go to an OBGYN to see how the baby's cooking.

Bonnie knew she was going to get judged having the father absent while she waited in the waiting room but Elena was there so maybe they'll just assume that they were partners.

"Bonnie Bennett."

The girls exchanged looks before standing up and following behind the nurse. Luckily, they didn't have to wait long for the doctor to show up.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm Dr. Ross, I'll be with you through this whole thing unless you decided to go somewhere else, but for now, I'm all yours." She smiled.

After a few questions and chit chat, Bonnie and Elena got to see the baby on the monitor. It was still so small but had enough effect to have tears swell in her eyes.

"Aw, look at my little niece or nephew," Elena said scooting up to the edge of her seat.

Dr. Ross smiled then printed out the ultrasound picture and handed it to Bonnie.

"If you have any questions feel free to call me and I'll set up an appointment for you next month."

Bonnie smiled and looked down at the picture eyeing her little baby. A single tear rolled down the right side of her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

She laid back on her bed and held the picture up blocking her ceiling fan with it. She moved it in different directions narrowing her eyes figuring out if it looked more like Stefan or her. Eventually, she gave up and put the picture on the nightstand knowing that it was a lost cause for now.

Thinking of Stefan she was wondering what he was doing right now. Was he in a bar trying to pick up some other chick or was he sleeping like she really should be doing right now?

Bonnie chewed on the bottom of her lip before pulling out her phone dialing Elena's number.

"Hey, I want to tell Stefan."

"That's great, Bon, but can we do it at a better hour?"

"Yeah, you're right. Good night."

Elena murmured her goodnight before hanging up and rolling over in her bed and tugging the sheets in closer to her body.

The next day around noon, Elena came over so they could try and contact Stefan. One thing about a one night stand is that you don't exchange any information at all besides your name (usually), and that's what Bonnie was left with. A name. To her surprise, that name was found quickly and a short conversation later, Bonnie found herself in his home.

By the way he lived, Bonnie knows that he has a good bank account. The place wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. She turned to catch him staring at her ass but he quickly recovers and starts walking toward to couches.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks."

Stefan nodded and sat down. "Please, have a seat."

Bonnie thought for a while trying to decide to sit across from him on the other couch or beside him. She decided with the latter but put a nice space between them.

"So, you're pregnant."

"Yeah. I just want you to know that you don't have to be involved if you don't want to. I just thought that it was only fair that I tell you."

"Thank you for telling me and I do want to be involved. Sorry for the way I acted earlier."

"It's fine I understand... I cried for about an hour when I found out." Stefan chuckled causing Bonnie to smile. "I went to the doctors yesterday just to make sure everything was okay."

"Was it?" Stefan asked eliminating most of the space she created between them.

Bonnie quickly smiled, "Yes. I have the ultrasound picture if you wanna see."

"Yes! I would love to see it."

Bonnie reached into her bag and pulled out the picture handing it to Stefan. She saw his face soften and smile and it made him more attractive for some reason.

"It's so small."

"Yeah, you can barely see the little one."

Stefan stared at the picture a while longer before meeting her gaze. If it was possible Bonnie looked more beautiful now that she was the mother of his child. He wasn't the type of guy to settle down and he gave up hope on ever having a mini, but then Bonnie showed up and changed all his plans in a good way.

"May I?"

Bonnie wasn't sure what he was implying but gave him permission anyway. His hand stretched some and landed on her stomach moving his thumb across the area above her navel. Bonnie smiled at the gesture and moved her hand to rest on his.

Stefan looked up at her staring into her chocolate eyes then lips before meeting hers with his. Bonnie widened her eyes at the unexpected move but couldn't stop herself from kissing him back.

His hand moved to her back pulling her body in closer and her hands wrapped around his neck. He moved her to straddle his lap and once his hand ran up her camisole he thought he went too far when she moved his hand and pushed him back, but a smile came to his face when she pulled the shirt up his body and kissed his neck and chest. As she connected their lips again, the doorbell sounded snapping them out their passionate lock.

Bonnie moved off his lap and with a grunt, Stefan got up to answer the door. She had time to compose herself thankful that the bell was rung when it did or otherwise she might have done something that she would regret.

Stefan closed the door and she saw a package in his hand that he tossed to the side.

"Hey, I should go," Bonnie said standing up.

"Can't you stay for awhile? We still have a lot to discuss."

"I know and I wish I could, but I have plans. We can meet up tomorrow if that's alright with you."

"Well I don't get off until four so I can pick you up or you can just meet me here at five?"

"Five sounds great and I'll just meet you."

Stefan nodded and walked her to the door opening it. He watched her drive off until he closed the door walking to go upstairs when he saw the ultrasound picture on the couch. He was going to call her, but he figured that he'll give it to her tomorrow when she comes over. For now, Stefan was going to have a date with a punching bag followed by a shower.


	8. Last Night: Chapter 2

Elena's jaw was close to hitting the floor when Bonnie filled her in on her meeting with Stefan.

"You do realize that you guys have to actually _talk_ , right?"

"Yes, babe, which is why we're meeting up tomorrow. We just got caught up in the moment, but that can't happen again."

She looked at her friend confused, "Why can't it? Don't you want to have a relationship with the father of your child?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I mean that would be great, but I'm not sure if Stefan and I click on a couple level. A sexual level, hell yes, but I don't know, I guess I don't see us fitting."

"Well, that's because you barely know him. It was a one-night stand, not a date."

"That may be true, but it's not only me, I don't know if Stefan wants to go there… I don't even know if I want to go there."

Elena shrugged and laid down on the bed. "Well whatever you decide, I'm here for you, B."

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Five o'clock couldn't roll by fast enough. Stefan couldn't keep his head focused on a thing sitting at his desk. First, it'll be on the piles of papers to the baby then to kissing Bonnie to touching her and feeling her on his body-

 _Ding! Dong!_

Stefan snapped out of his daydream and went to answer the door. He smiled when he saw Bonnie and stepped to the side to let her in.

"Something smells good."

"Yeah, I thought I'd cook something for us."

Bonnie followed him into the kitchen and sat in the chair that he pulled out for her.

"I hope you like lasagna."

"I do, it's actually one of my favorite foods."

"Cool, same here."

The table fell quiet after that both having thoughts running through their minds. They knew that they needed to talk, but had no idea how or where to start. Stefan sat his fork down and looked over at Bonnie taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry for kissing you the other day, I was just-"

"Caught in the moment." Bonnie finished. "I know, I was too... Speaking of, I was wondering how our relationship should involve."

"How do you mean?"

"You know, like are we just going to reach that friendship level and stay there or are we going to try and date?"

Stefan thought. "I mean I think we should give us a shot for the baby."

"And if we don't work out?"

"Then we'll remain friends but let's cross that bridge if we get to it."

Bonnie nodded and they got started on another conversation. Stefan told her that he wanted to be as involved as possible so he expressed the idea of her moving in with him. This was probably the most shocked that Bonnie has been in awhile—well not counting the whole pregnancy thing.

"Stefan, I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"Sure it is, I have enough room to make you more than comfortable. I just don't want you to go through this alone."

"Stefan…"

"Just try it out for a month and if you don't want to anymore then you can move back. Please, just think about it."

Bonnie nodded then went back to eating only realizing that she was full.

"You know I have to say that I'm surprised by you." Stefan gave her a look. "I mean most guys wouldn't help support or wouldn't want to be there but then there's you and we aren't even together… It's refreshing."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "I guess it has something to do with me giving up on having kids. I'm honestly not the one to settle down, but now I have a chance to do so and I'd be stupid to not take it."

Man oh man, Bonnie would've loved to kiss him right then. Before her body worked against her, Bonnie sat back in her seat and stared at him for a little.

"Since I'll be possibly living here, can you give me a tour?"

Stefan smiled. "Sure."

He showed her around the house glad that he kept everything tidy. He could tell that she was impressed and was glad of that.

"This is my room or you can have it if you want or um maybe we could share it."

Bonnie hid her smile but Stefan noticed it anyway. He opened the door and Bonnie had to stop herself from gasping. It was flipping huge! The bed covered a good amount of it and since it was loosely furnished it looked bigger than it probably really was.

"I bet you get all the girls with this bed, huh?"

"Actually, no. You're the first woman in a while that's been in here."

"Well don't I feel special." Her smile was smug.

Stefan chuckled and took her hand leading her over to it. Bonnie hesitated but crawled on and fit between Stefan's arm resting her head on his chest. He smiled at how complete he felt with her there and hoped that she wouldn't leave from this spot.

* * *

An annoying ringing was going off and something told him if he didn't get to the source the sound will continue. Stefan slowly peeled his eyes open and untangled himself from Bonnie's body. He didn't expect a sleepover to happen but he was glad that it did because she could possibly be more open to sharing a bed with him on a daily basis.

"Hello?" Stefan answers his phone. "…Shit, something popped up last night just cover for me... Alright, thanks, man."

Stefan looked down and let out a breath glad that he didn't wake up Bonnie who he now noticed was shaking slightly. He slowly pulled the covers down the length of their bodies and covered them with it and wrapped her up in his arms again.

"Stefan?"

"Shh, go back to sleep." He said rubbing her stomach gently.

Bonnie snuggled closer to his front and interlocked her fingers with his.

A few hours later Bonnie was the one to wake up and was a bit confused as to where she was at first but remembered that she slept over at Stefan's. She tried to move some but his hold was tight around her like he was expecting a theft to come at night and was making sure that he didn't take her in the process.

Bonnie tried to hold in her giggles as his breath hit her ear but realized she failed when she felt him stir and loosen his hold a little.

"Bonnie?" His voice was raspy.

"Yeah?"

"I was just seeing if you were up… Good morning."

"Good morning."

Bonnie turned in his arms and their eyes locked. A piece of hair slid on her face and before she could push it back, Stefan did it for her. Bonnie offered him a smile as a thank you not wanting to really talk scared that her morning breath wouldn't be the best since she didn't get a chance to brush last night. Despite everything, their heads seemed to move in closer and were centimeters away from a lip-lock when Bonnie's phone sounded. They decided to go with kissing anyway when none of them made the move to pull away. No tongue was used but that didn't make it any less pleasurable. When the phone kept ringing Stefan knew he was going to regret it, but he pulled away then kissed her quickly a few more times.

"You should answer it."

Bonnie kissed him again and rolled over to get her phone from off the nightstand. She knew who it would be and she didn't want to have the conversation she was about to have about Stefan in front of Stefan.

"Hey, Lena, can I call you back?"

"Bonnie Bennett did you sleep over?! I need details!"

"Goodbye, Elena."

"Bon—"

Bonnie turned around almost crashing her head into Stefan's. He smiled then pressed a quick peck to her lips before pulling her out of bed. He gave her a spare toothbrush and showed her is face products just in case she wanted to use some while he showered. After her improvised morning routine, Bonnie went downstairs to see if he had any apples since he was still in the other room showering. She found red apples and cut one into eight slices then sat at the table checking her phone.

Bonnie jumped slightly when she felt hands on her shoulders but relaxed when those hands massaged her shoulders. Stefan smiled she leaned her head to the side sighing in relaxation. His thumbs circled her shoulder blades a minute longer before bringing his lips to her cheek kissing the skin.

"Do you want anything else to eat?"

"Do you have any peanut butter? I didn't want to look through your cabinets too much."

"It's fine, you should get used to where everything is anyway." Stefan got the peanut butter out the cabinet and grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers as well.

"Hey, shouldn't you be at work or something?"

Stefan watched her scoop up peanut butter on the spoon then smear it on the apple slice before taking a bite.

"I got it covered."

Bonnie squints her eyes at him then stands up getting a glass of water. She feels his eyes on her and tries her best to keep her face cool.

"If it's alright with you," Stefan said when she sat back down, "I would like to take you out on a date. Tonight, if you're free."

She allowed herself to smile. "Should I wear something fancy?"

"That depends if you classify Burger King as a fancy restaurant." Bonnie laughed and he had to smile. "No, I'm just kidding. A sexy dress would be just fine."

She smiled. "I think I know just the dress. What time?" Bonnie asked sitting back down.

"I would like to pick you both up at eight." They smiled.

"We'll be ready."

Stefan swears he never smiled this much in a long time. He leaned in some and kissed her lips softly. "Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?" She just stared into his eyes and closed them softly when his hand moved to the side of her face. "Because you are. So, so beautiful."

If she wasn't sitting down she may have swooned. "You're not so bad yourself."

He lifted the corner of his mouth and kissed her twice before her phone went off.

"H-hello?"

"Bonnie Bennett if you don't get home in twenty minutes-"

"Alright," Bonnie repeated three times, "I'm on my way, _mom_."

"Ha. Ha. See you in ten." Elena said before she ended the call.

"Your mom?"

Bonnie stopped her laugh, "No, it was my friend Elena, my uh, my mom is dead."

"Oh my g—, I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine, Stefan,"

"No, I honestly feel so horrible. I know it must've been difficult for you and your dad."

"Yeah… my dad died too. My parents got into a horrible car accident three years ago."

"Bonnie, I-"

"Stefan, it's seriously okay, I've coped, I'm okay with talking about it."

"I'm such an idiot," Stefan said ignoring her forgiveness, "I should've never even commented."

"Would a hug make you feel better?"

Stefan looked at her with a serious face and nodded causing her to chuckle but she stood up and wrapped her arms around him. She honestly took the whole hug thing as a joke, but in the hug, she could tell that he actually needed it. The way his hand would gently move vertically on her back and how he would hold her tight in his arms made her want to cry all over again.

"Please be safe."

"I will."

He kissed her head and hugged her longer. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? Elena can come over here."

"I should head home. I need to get ready for our date, remember?"

"I'll cancel it."

"Stefan," Bonnie pulled away some to look into his eyes, "I'll be fine, I promise." She stood on her toes to kiss him.

He hugged her a few sounds longer before letting her go. Stefan wasn't a religious man at all, but he prayed to God to keep Bonnie and their baby safe.

* * *

 **A/N: Bonnie be always bringing out the softy in her men.**


	9. Last Night: Chapter 3

She was confused. Bonnie was oh-so confused. The man resting his head gently on her stomach was not the man who she had gone to dinner with only hours ago. He was at first, but then he saw one of his "boys" and suddenly he was an alter ego of himself, Stephan, she would call this alter ego because she knew how much he hates it when someone mispronounces his name (he told her as such at dinner). Moving back to the topic, Stefan had done a 180 and she didn't know what for. Everything was going great, he was the complete gentleman; he pulled out her chair, complimented her on her dress, called her beautiful and kissed her cheek. That all changed however when he saw one of his friends, his name was Tyler from what she remembers, and then Stefan turned into Stephan.

 **Hours ago**

Bonnie smiled up at Tyler's date who he introduced to her as Caroline. Stefan stood up and gave him some sort of handshake and then he started talking as if she wasn't just a foot away or as if she was deaf.

"Yeah, man, just taking my girl out, you know, figure I'd do something special." Stefan explained.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend, I thought you were the one to fuck and go?"

"I'm changing my ways."

"Well you officially made me proud of you, Stef, I mean ever since you know who, I gave up hope on you." Tyler leaned in closer, "You think you'll marry this chick?"

"Eh, I'm not looking for all that yet."

Bonnie swore she could just cry.

"You're Bonnie, right?" Caroline said noticing the look on her face. She only smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't take what Stefan's saying to heart. I've been with Ty a long time and he was previously dating this girl, Tracy, sounds like a bitch doesn't she?" Bonnie giggled some. "Anyway, Trace had this one wrapped around her pedicured finger and poor Stef was too blinded by the love to see it. Eventually, he saw it when she asked him to—"

"Ready, Care?"

Both girls looked up, "Yeah. I'll see you later, Bonnie."

"Bye, Caroline."

The girls smiled then the blonde resumed her position at Tyler's side and she watched as they walked away.

"So you met Care, she's sweet isn't she?"

"Yeah, really nice."

"I figured you two would've gotten along." He said then resumed eating. He noticed her eyes on him and he looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. "Hey, are you okay?"

Before she responded, his hand made it to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm fine."

He smiled then stood up some more to kiss her before eating again. She kept her eyes on him a little longer wondering where that Stefan was when Tyler was around. This wasn't high school, she didn't have time for men who change when their friends are around, a little change, maybe, but he was a completely different person. When they got back to his place, Stefan held her hand leading her to his room and carried her to the bed and rested his head lightly on his child after he kissed her stomach some. Bonnie narrowed her eyes as she played in his hair wanted to ask him about it, but for now, she was tired and all she wanted was to sleep.

"Stef, I should head home."

"Can't you stay?"

"I don't have pajamas here-"

"Which is why you should move in like I want you to."

"Don't you think that's moving a little fast? I mean we barely know each other."

"And if you move in we'll have better opportunities to get to know each other."

Bonnie sighed and Stefan moved his head from her stomach and moved further up her body to look into her eyes. "What's holding you back, honestly? We're having a baby together, I want to be there."

"I'm tired, Stefan, can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"I can give you something to wear, babe. Just stay."

"Since when am I your 'babe'?" She didn't know why she asked that so harshly, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Since we decided to give us a shot. What's wrong?"

"It's just-" she sighed, "it's just I couldn't help but overhear you talking to Tyler."

"Okay,"

"Okay? That's it?"

He looked at her confused. "Uh… Oh?" She rolled her eyes. "Babe, I'm lost, tell me what's wrong."

"You were like a different person, Stef. I didn't like it."

"How?"

"You were more… rougher with your words and it's like your persona changed."

He thought back. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I guess I'm just overreacting. Maybe I just- I don't know, maybe it was just in my head."

"Maybe."

"…I'm tired, Stef."

"Then stay. I'll give you something to wear, you can call Elena if you want and tell her that I'll be a good boy and bring you home in the morning." She faintly smiled. "Please."

"Alright."

He pulled his lips back then kissed her once before moving off the bed and looking through his drawer finding her something to wear. When he handed her the clothes that she knew would be baggy on her body, she walked into the bathroom where she changed and called Elena. Of course, she made a big deal about it and wanted to hear all about their night tomorrow. They exchanged good nights and Bonnie exited the bathroom and caught Stefan pulling sweats up his legs then their eyes met. He smiled at how cute she looked in his clothes then took the dress from her hands tossing it in the hamper before grabbing her hand walking her over to the bed. Once she was settled, Stefan turned off the lights and climbed in meeting his bare chest to her back pulling her in close. She must admit that it felt good to be in his arms and she could definitely get used to this feeling, but she was sticking to her guns. They needed to know each other more and better before she moves in and a part of her hopes that the process will go by quickly so she could start packing her bags tomorrow.

She smiles feeling his hand on her stomach and moved her hand to cover his. Stefan smiled then kissed her ear moving in even closer before he closed his eyes.

Bonnie woke up fairly early and was about to fall right back asleep until she heard Stefan mumble something in his sleep. She stilled when she first heard it, but when he confessed it again, it wasn't as scary. _I love you, Bonnie. I love you so much_ , was what he said and she didn't know if awake Stefan meant it or if it was just dream Stefan. Or did he love her for her or just the simple fact that she's his baby mama? She hoped that it wasn't the latter but there was no telling. One thing that she did know was that he wouldn't confess the way that he feels until a later date so maybe by then, he would love her for her.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

If his alarm didn't wake him up, Stefan knew that he would've slept through the morning and half of the afternoon. He hasn't got that good of a sleep in a long time and it was all thanks to the woman that was under his arm. He actually dreamed and about their baby. They had a little girl and she was so beautiful that he could cry and he did.

When he got out the shower, Bonnie was still asleep and he wished that he granted her wish and took her home last night because he hated to wake her but he needed to get to work. He purposefully made noise to wake her so he wouldn't have to do it manually. Luckily for him, it worked when he saw her start to stir and then her head popped up. He rushed to her side.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yeah but it's fine. I needed to wake up anyway."

He smiles and kisses her before going back into the bathroom to finish up. He met Bonnie downstairs and after a quick breakfast, he drove her home then headed to work.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Elena rubbed her friend's stomach as she filled her in on the details of last night. To her, it wasn't that big of a deal, a lot of men change a little once their friends are around, women do it too even but don't really notice. She blamed it on the pregnancy so she wouldn't voice her thought, but half-way agree.

"Yeah, but maybe since he hasn't been with a girl in a while, he doesn't know how to differentiate the two."

She let out a breath, "Yeah. So what do you think, should I move in?"

"That's ultimately up to you, but I will say this; Stefan wants to be there so I think you should let him."

She lets out a breath. "You're right. I just feel like we might be moving too fast."

"Well you two already have a baby on the way, I'm not sure if you can move much faster than that."

Bonnie chuckled but knew her friend was right if Stefan wanted to be with her every step of the way then who is she to deny him of that? Besides they were dating and she knew that it would happen eventually so what's the point of waiting.

She was going to surprise him. She was going to move most of her stuff to his house and by the time he gets off of work, he would come home to her on their bed. He had given her a key and told her to come in whenever so that's what she was going to do. Elena helped her pack a few suitcases then she was on her way. She doesn't know why she feels such a rush driving to his place but she does. With a suitcase rolling behind her, Bonnie walks up the driveway and uses her key for the first time with a smile. She was making her way up the stairs when she heard a giggle which caused her to stop all movements. She left her suitcase and walked into the kitchen and stopped at she saw. A woman was sitting on the counter with Stefan standing between her legs with his hands on her things. Bonnie's breath grew heavy and at first, she was going to just leave and cut him off and she would've done that if he didn't know where she lived so she decided to speak out.

"Really, Stefan?" He turned and guilt was heavy on his face. "Really?"

"Babe-" he stopped when she put a hand in the air.

"Don't you dare call me that. Not anymore. We're done."

"Listen, it wasn't what it looked like." The girl explained.

"Was I even talking to you? You know what, I don't care, I don't give a fuck about you or you so I hope that you guys are happy together."

Stefan chased after her as she walked out and tried to explain but she was in the car before he had the chance. His eyes went wide and he ran up to the car when she was pulling out and didn't see the car that was speeding down the street crashing into it. Bonnie was in shock, to say the least, but as she hit her head against the steering wheel all the lights went out.

* * *

Stefan was by her side as soon as she was laid on the bed and never left her. He felt horrible, this was all his fault and he couldn't imagine if she had gotten more hurt or if their baby had gotten hurt. As she stirred, Stefan moved in closer and as her eyes opened, he placed his hand on the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I swear I was ending it, I know it didn't look like I was, but I was. I swear. I'm so sorry."

"Who was she?"

"She was just, you know, an F.W.B. but it's over, please forgive me."

"Why were you both even at the house?"

"Because she tricked me into thinking that something happened, she said that she saw the window smashed and I don't know why I even believed her, I forgot about her honestly, I'm just such an idiot. Bonnie, please forgive me."

"I forgive you," Bonnie said seeing the pleading look on his face.

Stefan let out a breath then hugged her apologizing over again until Bonnie told him to shut up. They both got a laugh out of it, but he apologized once more

"I love you." He confessed. "I love you."

Bonnie weakly smiled then placed her hand on the side of his face. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but do you love me for me or me because I got in the accident or me because I'm carrying your child?"

"It's all the same, is it not?"

"Not to me. Let's say that we met in the club and instead of the what was meant to be a one-night stand, we went out on a date. Would you love me then?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't. Honestly, though, like I told you I'm not the one to settle down or date, so maybe if we didn't have sex, I wouldn't have bothered." She frowned. "But I've changed," he added seeing her face, "maybe you being pregnant forced me to try, but I do love you." She smiled and kissed him. "I noticed that you packed some bags. Were you going to move in?"

"I was-"

"Bonnie please still move in. I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again, please."

"…Okay."

He smiled then kissed her head and lips.

* * *

Stefan stood in front of his closet with his hands on his hips. He somehow managed to fit Bonnie's clothes into it but now it looked like one big blob. Bonnie chuckled watching him from the bed and covered her laugh when he shook his head.

"I think I need a bigger closet. That, or we get you your own wardrobe."

"It's not my fault we both have a lot of clothes. But a wardrobe would be nice."

Stefan looked over and smiled then walked over to her on the bed and moved his hand along her growing stomach then kissed her there. "I can't wait to see my baby girl."

"You think we're having a girl?"

"For now, but that can change."

Bonnie smiled and started to play in his hair when he rested his head on her chest. A few minutes later, her phone rang and she reached over to grab it.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, bear." They both smiled. "How are you? How's the life at Stefan's?"

Bonnie lifted her head up some and called out his name. She can to the conclusion that he was asleep when he didn't respond. "Sorry, I was just seeing if he was awake."

"You guys are sharing a bed? Oh-la-la,"

"Shut up." Bonnie giggled. "It's good here, I mean I haven't been here all that long but it's nice."

"How's your head?"

"Much better. The headaches stopped and the doctor said everything's fine."

"I'm glad, Bon, I was worried. Make sure you come visit me still."

"I will, I promise. I have to give you directions so you and Stefan can meet."

"Yeah, set up a date."

"I will."

Their conversation continued for a few minutes before Bonnie accidentally yawned and Elena took that as a cue that it was her nap time. She said her goodbyes and shortly, Bonnie was asleep along with Stefan.


	10. Last Night: Chapter 4

Living with Stefan was going great. They learned more about each other as the days passed. They learned about each other's pet peeves like how Bonnie hates it when he stays out late with the boys or how he drives so fast that she has to hang on to the arm of the seat for support. There were a few things that Stefan hated too like how she would leave her stuff around sometimes or not place her dirty dishes in the dishwasher but leaving them to pile up in the sink. She did yell at him a few times but oddly enough, Stefan thought it was cute. He loved how she would get irritated and run her hands through her hair grunting.

For the most part, they had a lot more good days than bad ones. Bonnie was three and a half months along and she was feeling great. Morning sickness wasn't an issue which she thanked God for every day and since she figured out she was pregnant her life had become busier. There were things to buy and things that she needed to do and didn't want to wait until the last minute to do them either.

Right now, they were on their way to their appointment. It would be Stefan's first one and Bonnie could tell that he was both nervous and excited and she shared the same emotions. Elena was mad that she couldn't tag along but Bonnie figured that it would be best if she just went with Stefan this time.

He sat on the edge of his seat as the doctor was finding the baby on the screen and when she pointed it out, a smile instantly appeared on his face.

"There's your baby."

Stefan reached over and grabbed Bonnie's hand then kissed the back of it. Bonnie and the doctor smiled then returned their attention back to the monitor.

"Everything looks great, I'll set up another appointment next month, but if you have any questions don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you, Dr. Ross."

After the appointment, Stefan and Bonnie decided to go for a walk around town. They decided to hold hands while doing so when Stefan's hand ran down the length of her arm then weaved his fingers with hers and Bonnie didn't object. The walk was mostly silent but it was just what they needed. A nice, peaceful walk. With everything going on in their lives, it was nice to just take a step back.

"Well if it isn't the two expecting parents."

The two of them turned their heads and faced a smiling Elena with her hands folded under her chest. Bonnie was happy that they got along when she set up their dinner for Elena to meet Stefan and vice versa. They all had great laughs and it was the best night that she's had in awhile.

"How was the appointment?"

"Everything looks good," Bonnie answered hugging her friend.

Bonnie watched Elena and Stefan exchange in a hug as well before they started walking again.

"So are you guys going anywhere in particular?" Elena asked after some time.

They looked over at each other then back at Elena, "Nope, just walking."

She hid her giggle at the exchange. "Well, I got things to do and places to be."

They laughed. "Like what exactly?"

"Well since I will be the baby's favorite aunt, I have to start getting things ready before the time comes... Speaking of shopping," Elena said walking into a local shop.

Stefan chuckled and Bonnie shook her head. She was thankful that her friend was willing to buy just about anything for her niece or nephew when most people would buy one thing then leave you on your own.

"Speaking of aunts," Bonnie started, "did you tell your family yet?"

Stefan let out a sigh. He's been planning to tell his parents and sister for a few weeks now but didn't know how they'll take the news. It wasn't like he and Bonnie were dating prior to the pregnancy and he knows if they found out that it was a one night stand, they'll never look at him the same again. His parents were the ones to believe that things followed a simple order; date, get married, have sex _then_ have kids and build your family.

"I haven't gotten to it yet, but I will soon," Stefan added when he saw the look on her face.

Bonnie tried not to get bothered by his answer since she's heard it about three times now. He told her how his parents were and she understood, but they have a grandchild on the way and even though Bonnie doesn't know them personally, she was sure that was something that they would like to know.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry," Stefan said knowing she was irritated. "It's just that I want my parents to accept this, I'm not worried about my sister because I know she'll be happy about this, but my folks-"

"I get it, Stefan." Bonnie cut him off. "It's just I can't help but feel like you don't want them to know."

"No," Stefan said repeatedly stepping in front of her, "I want them to know about everything. About you and the baby and us… I just need a little more time."

Stefan's hands moved to the sides of her face searching her eyes and when she agreed to give him some time, he smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. He was going to lean down for another but didn't want everyone in town seeing them kiss. He held her hand again walking them back home.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan couldn't sleep. Usually, he would fall asleep as soon as he would kiss Bonnie goodnight and wrap his arms around her, but something was keeping him up. Ever since that talk with Bonnie about how she felt he didn't want his parents to know about how his life is unfolding, he felt horrible. Maybe he didn't want his parents to know and it's not because he's ashamed of what he did but because he's simply not ready to be scolded by his parents. He had a feeling that once they met Bonnie and see how great of a person she is that they'll come around, but telling them that he had a one night stand and ended up getting the girl pregnant was not something he was looking forward to. He's considered lying and telling them that he and Bonnie have been together for a while but knew that she wouldn't be up for it.

Peeling himself off Bonnie, Stefan decided to give his folks a call. It wasn't late it was around ten o'clock and since he's built up enough courage at that moment he decided on dialing their number and step outside on the patio to not wake Bonnie up.

* * *

Stefan wasn't sure if he should take this as a good sign or bad one. He told his parents the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth and he got a whole lot of silence as a response.

He could picture them now; jaws dropped to the floor, eyes widened with shock and disappointment. Them exchanging looks trying to figure out what to say and who's going to say it.

"Son, could we call you back tomorrow? I think your mother and I are both at a loss for words right now."

"Yeah, sure. Good night."

Stefan carefully slid the screen door open and smiled when he saw Bonnie asleep clinging to his pillow. Her mouth was slightly open letting out small snores.

He settled her in his arms again and kissed her bare shoulder having some of her warmth warm his lips and the rest of his chilled body.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

While Stefan was at work, Bonnie decided to catch up with Elena. She felt as if she hadn't had a decent conversation with her friend ever since she moved in with Stefan and at this moment she needed a girl talk. She still couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Stefan was keeping his family in the dark about this whole thing and since she promised him some time, she couldn't really express those feelings to him anymore.

"I think you're overreacting a little, Bon."

Not the words she wanted to hear but expected nothing less from Elena.

"How am I overreacting?"

"Listen, and I mean no harm by this because I love you, but you don't really know how it is since your parents are gone and you don't know how hard it is to tell your parents these things. I mean you know that you would be nervous to tell your parents about this."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Bonnie said running her hands through her hair. "I think he went somewhere last night."

"Why do you say that?" Elena asked then took a bite of her fry.

"Well you know we share a bed and all and I felt him get up and go somewhere for about an hour then come back."

"Jeez, you're a light sleeper."

Bonnie chuckled. "It's this baby. Ever since I've been pregnant I've been a light sleeper for some reason. I mean I didn't make it known that I was up but I don't know."

"So what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, I guess." Bonnie shrugged. "It was just something on my mind."

Elena studied her friend for a while knowing that there was something else but didn't want to push it yet. A dinging went off and both girls checked their phones but it ended up to be Bonnie's. A smile formed on her face that she tried to stop and Elena knew that whatever it was, it was from Stefan.

"What?"

"It was a text from Stefan. He says he misses me."

Elena tried to stop the 'aw' from escaping her lips but couldn't. "You guys are so cute and while we're on the topic of your relationship, have you guys exchanged those three words yet?"

Bonnie shook her head, "He has—twice—when I got in the accident and I nicely questioned him on it and I guess it got him thinking. I'm not even sure if I love Stefan. I mean I love the fact that he's the father of my child because he's so sweet and hella fine," Elena chuckled, "but I don't think there's love between us yet. A deep liking, yes, but not love."

"My guess is you two will be in love by next month."

She shrugged, "Maybe. I kind of hope so."

Elena smiled. "Is it because of the bad boy Stefan that's been peeking out?"

"Maybe…" the girls giggled, "I mean don't get me wrong the "before I moved in" Stefan was great and really sweet but the "I'm moved in" Stefan is just sexy. The way he curses just turns me on."

Elena raised her eyebrow then giggled. "But he has his sweet moments." She referred back to the text.

"Yeah, and I love that. He's like the perfect guy so, so sweet but he slaps you every now and then—metaphorically of course."

"I sure hope so."

They smiled and soon they headed their separate ways.

* * *

Bonnie smiled when she heard the front door shut and the sound of keys landing in the bowl by the door. She heard his footsteps stop at the entrance of the kitchen which was where she was and she knew a smile was on his face. Bonnie continued with the task at hand which was cooking dinner.

"How was your day?" Stefan asked wrapping his arms around her running his hands over her growing belly.

"It was good," Bonnie let out through an exhale, "I had lunch with Elena."

"That sounds like fun." Stefan rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How was work?"

"Busy. Jackass had me do all this shit today that's not even my damn job."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Well, maybe he's thinking about giving you a promotion? Seeing if you can handle it?"

She felt him shrug, "Maybe."

Bonnie turned in his arms finding him in a suit with his tie loosened around his neck. She grabbed the black accessory and Stefan raised an eyebrow when she used her teeth to grip her lower lip. Her eyes flickered up to meet his gaze then circled her arms around his neck.

"You look really hot in a suit." She confessed in a whisper into his ear.

"Oh?"

"Mhmm."

Bonnie pulled back to look in his eyes then switched her view to his lips. Stefan leaned in and kissed her sweetly then pulled away only for Bonnie to bring him back down again covering her lips with his but this time in a rougher manner. When she moaned in his mouth, Stefan couldn't stop himself from hardening.

He trapped her between his body and the wall as their tongues danced and lips smacked. The urge for air was growing thick and by the time Bonnie pulled away, they both were panting for air.

"Have you ever had sex with a pregnant woman before?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Would you like to?"

Bonnie got her answer when he moved to turn off the stove then kissed her again and started moving towards the bedroom.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Their legs were tangled under the sheets with their lips still connected. Bonnie pulled away, smiled and kissed him once more resting her head on his chest.

"I told my parents," Stefan said as his fingers ran through her silky hair.

"When?"

"Last night but they needed some time so they called me today at work. They want to meet you."

"I figured," Bonnie said looking up at him. "When?"

Stefan frowned in thought. "Whenever you're up to it. I could call out of work tomorrow if you like."

"Sounds good, babe."

"Babe?" Stefan said raising an eyebrow. "That's new."

She shrugged. "Would you prefer 'baby daddy'?"

Stefan chuckled and pulled her up to kiss her. "'Babe' sounds just fine, babe."

Bonnie smiled and kissed him again tangling her fingers in his hair.

* * *

Her heart was racing a mile a minute. First impressions could make or break how a person thinks of you and meeting Stefan's parents she wanted her impression to come off well. Stefan told her that they'll love her and that she had nothing to worry about, but oddly enough that made her more nervous. She knew he was trying to make her feel better by it so she wasn't sure if she should believe him or not.

"You look great now get your ass over here."

Bonnie continued to look at her reflection turning from side to side straightening out her dress a little.

"I think I'm going to change."

"Bonnie Bennett."

"What?"

"Get your butt moving or we're going to be late."

She rolled her eyes and grunted walking up to Stefan who kissed her and grabbed her hand walking downstairs.

Stefan found it cute that she was nervous. It meant that she really cares for him and wanted his parents to really like her. He placed his hand on her knee stopping it from bouncing rapidly and offered her a smile.

"You ready?" Stefan said as he pulled up to the house.

It was a nice average sized home with a porch. She guesses that it was a two-story home probably with a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling once you walk in and a long staircase.

"I guess," Bonnie said then turned to him.

Stefan leaned over and kissed her. "Come on, the quicker we get in, the quicker we'll get out."

Bonnie chuckled and took off her seatbelt and opened the door. They held hands walking up the driveway and her heart began to race again once Stefan rang the doorbell. She heard the knob turning and when the door opened she put on the best smile that she could've in that moment.

"Hey, mom," Stefan said hugging her. "This is Bonnie."

Bonnie watched as her eyes trailed her up and down and when their gazes met, she smiled and Bonnie walked up and offered her a hug in which she accepted.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Oh no, it's Mrs. Stables. I decided to keep my last name." She explained closing the door.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mrs. Stables. You have a lovely home."

"Thank you." She smiled proudly. "Would you like Stefan to give you a tour while I finish up dinner?"

Bonnie looked up at Stefan and he nodded. "That'll be great."

"Your father will be home soon, then we'll start supper."

Stefan nodded and led Bonnie upstairs while his mom walked back to the kitchen.

The house held four bedrooms all great in size and Bonnie laughed when Stefan showed her his old bedroom. There were a lot of pictures of girls that he hid under his bed and but mostly the walls were blue covered in white and yellow ovals acting as stars and a telescope pointing out the window. She laughed because none of it seemed like Stefan at all and it wasn't. It was what his parents wanted so he just went with the flow.

"You never bothered to change the theme after you turned older?"

He shrugged. "I was never really home anyway, there was no point."

"Ah, so no making out with girls on your bed?"

"Well not until now."

Bonnie chuckled as Stefan took her hand and led her over to his be sitting her on it. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear then connected their lips in a slow movement. Soon, Bonnie's back made contact with the bed as their movements turn rougher.

"Stefan! Your father is here!"

They continued to move their lips a little longer before Bonnie pulled away. She wiped the lipstick off his lips and together they headed downstairs. Bonnie looked off the balcony spotting Stefan's father standing there in waiting and she then realized that Stefan got his looks from his father. There was no question that Mrs. Stables was a faithful woman because they looked exactly alike. He stood a little taller than her baby daddy and his hair was a little gray, but other than that, they looked the same. The same jaw structure, the same eyes, and nose.

"Your dad is hot." Bonnie whispered in his ear.

Stefan gave her a strange look before chuckling and rolling his eyes. Bonnie laughed slightly but concealed it when they made it down the stairs. Mr. Salvatore brought her into a hug which Bonnie and frankly Stefan was shocked about.

"It's nice to meet you, Bonnie."

"You too, Mr. Salvatore."

"Oh, Mr. Salvatore to too formal, please call me Charles."

 _Alright, who this the man and what has he done to my father_ , Stefan thought.

Bonnie nodded and Charles led them to the kitchen.

"Smells delicious." Bonnie complimented rubbing her belly sitting down.

"Thank you." Stefan's mom smiled placing the last dish on the table.

After saying a prayer, supper got started.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

If it wasn't rude and was guaranteed that he wouldn't get smacked on the back of his head, Stefan would've had his mouth wide open. Dinner was going great, a little too great in his eyes. He knew that once his parents got to know Bonnie they would love her, but he didn't expect it to happen all so sudden. He was glad but surprised and he figured that something was up. When Bonnie excused herself to go to the bathroom, Stefan decided to get to the bottom of things.

"Did someone spike the water around here?" Stefan decided to open with that.

"What are you talking about, son?"

"Don't get me wrong I'm glad that you both are enjoying Bonnie's company, but under the circumstances, I figured that you two would've been more… less inviting."

His parents exchanged looks then Charles decided to speak. "Listen, son, when you called us that night we were shocked and I must say a little disappointed, but after thinking we realized that no matter what, Bonnie is carrying our grandchild. We want to get along with her and luckily she's better than that other woman you bought a while ago, but we want to make sure that we get to spend some time with our grandchild."

"Yes," his mother agreed, "and when you two get married-"

Stefan's eyes grew huge, "Whoa, why are you talking about marriage? We've known each other for a short time."

"You're not possibly considering raising the baby in an unmarried home are you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

Stefan's parents were about to respond, but Bonnie walked in. She noticed the stress on Stefan's face and quietly questioned him about it but he ignored her. She could tell that something went down while she was in the bathroom because dinner didn't continue the same and no one would bring up why. Shortly after their plates were rid of food, Stefan and Bonnie made their exit.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to ignore me again?"

Bonnie was growing sick of the silent car ride and after expecting the radio, she couldn't figure out how to turn the thing on and blames it on the pregnancy brain.

"My parents," Stefan sighed, "want us to get married before the baby comes."

"Well that's was the plan all along, was it not?"

"Wait, what?"

"I'm just kidding, Stefan." Bonnie chuckled at the look on his face. "No one is getting married not for a while anyway."

"But you do see us getting married?"

"Well you are the father of my child and I would like to see us get married. I know you're afraid of commitment so this whole conversation makes you want to turn invisible, but I do. At least I hope that we do…someday."

Stefan processed her words and pulled into their driveway. Bonnie was going to open the door but looked over at Stefan who didn't look like he was going to make a move anytime soon. His hands were still on the steering wheel and soon looked over at Bonnie who had a questioning look on her face.

"Listen, Bonnie," Stefan said after a while, "the last girl I talked about marrying things didn't turn out well and I know it's not fair to pin this on you, but-"

"It's okay, Stefan. Trust me, I know how you feel."

"How did you get over it?"

"Time." Bonnie said letting out a breath.

Stefan nodded looking down then took the keys out the ignition. This time, Bonnie got out the car and smiled when he grabbed her hand walking up the driveway.


	11. Last Night: Chapter 5

Bonnie moaned causing Stefan to lift an eyebrow and spoon her some more chocolate. Was it possible to find her even more attractive? She had that glow that many pregnant women get and her eyes reminded him of the crisp leaves on the trees. Her nose, which he found out that she loves it when he kisses her there, he hoped that their child will inherit instead of his pointy one. Her lips were the ones that you could just kiss all day and he would if he was a supernatural being and didn't need to breathe.

Stefan removed the spoon slowly from her mouth and kissed away any extra she had on her lips before licking his. The move made her hormones spin out of control and just as she was about to dive in for those lips, the doorbell sounded. Stefan got up to answer it and she heard a familiar voice fill the room. Normally she would've been happy to see her best friend but hates her timing.

"Hey, babe." Bonnie stood up to hug her.

"I thought I was your babe?" Stefan said causing the girls to laugh.

"Don't be jealous, Stefan, I was here first so it's only fair," Elena said turned to her friend. "Look at you, Bon, you look so cute. How was meeting the parents?"

"I haven't told you about that already?" Bonnie asked surprised as Elena shook her head sitting down in front of her occupying Stefan's seat. "Well, everything was going great until I went to the bathroom."

"So your bladder ruined the dinner? Did pee on the seat or something?"

Bonnie laughed and Stefan chuckled. "No, Elena, I may be pregnant but I have some control." The brunette shrugged. "Well while I was gone Stefan's parents started talking about us getting married."

"Married?"

"Yep," Stefan chimed in, "they think our child should be born into a married home."

"Well I see their reasoning but it's not like you two were dating before this happened. What did you say to them?"

"Nothing, I got us out of there before they started picking out centerpieces."

The girls chuckled and Bonnie shook her head. After a subject change, the girls started catching up on the past week. Stefan sat there to watch and listen, never has he full-on listened to two women engaging in a conversation. He wouldn't consider it a douche move, but most things he just wasn't interested in. With Bonnie and Elena however, he felt more drawn. He learned about Bonnie's slight cravings and differences in her body that he didn't know about.

He wondered why she hasn't told him about such things, but he then realized that he hasn't asked her about such things so she might've thought that he didn't care or just simply wasn't interested but he was. He wanted to know if she was craving pickles so he could stock up on some, he wanted to know if her feet were hurting so he could treat her to a foot massage, and he wanted to know if she felt tired so he could draw her a bath and feed her chocolates.

"Baby, how come you never told me about the things you told Elena?" Stefan asked moving his hand along her belly spooning her.

Elena had left about an hour ago and the two decided on resting for a while. What she told Elena has been on his mind since it left her mouth and now he figured that he should ask her about it.

"I don't know," Bonnie thought, "I guess I wasn't sure if you cared."

"Of course I care," Stefan said somewhat shocked. "I know I probably haven't been the best at this, but I want to know those things so I can help out somehow." Bonnie smiled. "Look at me."

Bonnie turned in his arms and stared into his eyes. Stefan pressed a kiss to her lips and rubbed the pad of his thumb along her cheekbone.

"I love you, Bonnie. I want to be your Elena, I want to know what you're craving, I want to know what you're feeling and what hurts, I want to be with you every step of the way and right by your side and I don't want that to change." He confessed.

"Well feel like crying but I'm holding back the tears." They both chuckled. "And I love you too."

Their lips met again and they later pulled away taking the nap that they intended to have in the first place.

* * *

It was exactly what she needed. A nice, normal day with her lover and friend. They decided to raid Bonnie's massive movie collection looking for a comedy. She needed a serious laugh and that was exactly what she got while watching Friday After Next. Day-Day and Craig said and did the right things to have the whole couch cracking up and even shed a few tears.

After the movie, they grabbed a bite to eat at Mystic Grill. They got situated in a booth and after ordering their food, Stefan excused himself to the bathroom.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear sliding out the cushioned seat.

Bonnie bit back her smile and blushed while Elena looked at her friend with a questioning look.

"What did he say to have you all blushin'?"

Bonnie looked past her friend and saw Stefan turn the corner. "He said that he loves me."

Her eyes grew. "I knew it and I told you so!" Bonnie shushed her feeling a little weird with all the staring they earned. "When did this happen?"

"When you came over a few days ago. He asked me why I didn't tell him about my cravings and when I said that I didn't think that he cared he said that he wanted to be there for me and that he loves me."

Elena frowned in awe. "Aren't you glad I came over?"

"He would've said it eventually," Bonnie rolled her eyes, "but you just sped up the process."

"Did you say it back?"

"Yeah, I love Stefan... Speaking of."

Elena turned to see the subject of their conversation making his way over. She badly wanted to congratulate the couple on their love but since Stefan whispered that he loved her friend in her ear and didn't say it out loud, Elena knew that he was still a little shy about it.

Just looking at them she could tell that they are in love the way that their eyes glow when they look at each other and the way that Stefan just couldn't seem to keep his hands off Bonnie. He would stretch an arm out behind her and after place his hand on her shoulder and touch her knee under the table which she noticed when his arm was a little too far away from the rest of his body. She was happy for them.

"Well I'm going to head out, I have to meet my babe number two at five for a little get-together, but I'll see y'all later."

"Bye, Lena."  
"See ya, Elena."

Once Stefan heard the bell chime signaling Elena's exit, he wasted no time in kissing her. He didn't want Elena to feel like a third wheel and made a note to not show any PDA while she's present. But now she was gone and Stefan wanted to kiss his beloved and he noticed that she wanted to kiss him just as badly by how her tongue worked.

"I love you too," Bonnie said as they pulled away.

Stefan smiled and kissed her nose then pulled out his wallet and paid for the bill.

* * *

Whoever said that men look better in uniform was absolutely correct. Even though the uniform was really a costume, that didn't stop Stefan from looking like the hottest police officer in Mystic Falls.

Bonnie swore if she wasn't pregnant Stefan would've been out that costume and sitting in the nearest chair with her on his lap.

"Put your hands where I can see them," Stefan whispered in her ear from behind.

Bonnie smiled. "If I resist arrest will I be punished?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"You know," Bonnie said turning to face him, "I have a history of being a bad girl."

"Then I think we'll get along just fine," Stefan said then attacked her lips.

His hands trailed her back then gripped her ass in his hand. Bonnie moaned and she heard him growl and her feet started walking backward.

"Wait, Stefan, the baby." She hated to stop what was about to happen but she knew that if she let in continue they would've been anything but gentle.

"Ugh, such a cock block."

Bonnie laughed. "Well once this baby is out, I want to see you in this again."

Their lips met again and this time, Stefan was the one to pull away. "Are you sure you don't want to go to the party?"

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "I'm just not in the mood."

"Do you want me to stay with you? I could keep you company."

She smiled at his offer. "No, you have fun and I'll be in this bed asleep when you come home."

Stefan chuckled and kissed her again. "Alright, call me if you need anything."

Bonnie walked him to the door and watched him drive off before heading to the pantry for a snack.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan wasn't having much fun like he thought he'd be. Yes, he was with his boys, but Bonnie couldn't escape his mind. He would just hate it something happened while he was gone and was going to leave when a drink invaded his vision.

"No thanks, man. I think I'm gonna head home."

"No," Tyler objected, "stay at least for one more hour. Drink, have fun, dance with some ladies."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "You know I'm with Bonnie, but I'll have a drink."

Tyler smiled, "That's my man."

One drink turned to five and he was glad that Bonnie wouldn't be up when he got home. She would kill him for drinking so much or even at all, but slowly that thought was fading his mind when the alcohol came into effect.

"Wanna dance?"

"No, I'm good," Stefan said not turning to face her.

"But you said that there would be a next time."

Stefan narrowed his eyes and turned to face a familiar face but he wasn't going to let her know that.

"Remind me of your name again."

"Rachel." She rolled her eyes. "You seemed to remember my name when you were fucking me from behind."

"Yeah, well I've had a lot since then," he lied, "so sorry if I don't remember your damn name."

His refusal should've pushed her away and made her storm off, but since he was in that police uniform, she couldn't stop herself from being turned on.

"Come on, Stefan. Take little ol' me for a spin." She said running her hands down his arms.

Stefan moved her hands away so she one-upped the move and decided to kiss him. He quickly pulled away and moved past her bumping their shoulders together.

Rachel rolled her eyes folding her hands below her chest. She wondered what was holding him back but then a sexy fireman walked by and she decided to go after him instead.

* * *

He didn't know how, but he made it home and like she said, Bonnie was asleep in bed when he got in. He decided to walk instead of driving home knowing that his beauty would yell at him if he didn't. He decided on taking a quick shower hoping to wash away some of the party smell.

"I love you," Stefan whispered as he got in behind her.

He heard Bonnie mummer something that he couldn't make out. He kissed her ear and closed his eyes for the night.

The next morning, Stefan woke up alone with a headache. He wanted to move to shut the blinds, but that would've done nothing but make everything worse. He chuckled when he saw Aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand and wasn't sure if Bonnie would be mad at him when he found her. After taking the pills, he moved his feet to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. His eyes were closed and the events from last night rushed in his head and he wondered if he should tell Bonnie about the kiss. He didn't want her to get upset, but he didn't want to lie either.

"I thought policemen encouraged people to stay sober?" Bonnie said when she heard him enter the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, baby." He apologized.

"It's fine, Stefan I'm glad you had fun. Now would you please ride with me to Mystic Grill so I can have some pancakes?"

"Sure."

Bonnie smiled and took his outstretched hand as they started walking to the car.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan was in the middle of his sentence when someone entered and that someone happened to be Rachel. He took that as a sign that he needed to tell Bonnie what happened and even if he didn't want to, he needed to now when Bonnie turned following his eyes and asked who she was. He could see the jealousness on her face so he spoke up.

"She's meaningless, I met her a while ago then-"

"Met her how?"

This is exactly why he hated having girlfriends, they wanted to know every detail. "I uh, you know. I fucked her."

"I seriously want to kill you right now." Her face was firm.

"It was before we got together, I swear. She was at the party last night and uh," he saw the anger on her face, it was a look that he's never seen before and he even was a little scared, "she kissed me, but I pulled away as soon as our- whoa, whoa, whoa, baby, wait." Stefan stood up and stopped her from going over there. "She's not worth it, alright."

"I should really kick your ass."

"Me? Why?"

"You're the one who let her kiss you."

"How was I supposed to know she was going to do that?"

"Well you did fuck her a while ago so what do you think she wanted? A handshake?"

He smirked then stepped closer. "Mm, you're sexy."

"Don't even try to change the subject, Stefan."

"Say my name again."

"Shut up." She hated that she giggled so she pushed his arm and started towards the door.

He grabbed her arm and met their lips and his hand traveled and squeezed. Bonnie said his name in a warning tone, but he didn't care if they were in public, she's his woman.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Bonnie woke up to laughter and it wasn't Stefan's but a woman's, so she made her way downstairs and heard chatter coming from the kitchen so that's where she went. She hated that she was acting so jealous lately, she knew that Stefan wouldn't be stupid enough to bring some other chick that he's slept with in the house while he knew she was upstairs… but what if he was? She wanted to look better than the trick and she couldn't do that dressed in his shirt and some shorts.

Bonnie made her way back upstairs to change into the shirt that she knows Stefan loves just for the simple fact that's it's a V-neck and he would tell her to sit on his lap so he could rest his head on her chest. She then pulled navy blue jeans up her legs and covered her feet with socks, messed with her hair some then made her way back downstairs. She stopped at the entrance of the kitchen to see the back of a woman with long brunette hair standing in front of Stefan who was seated. She didn't know what to say to gain their attention so she went with the first thing that popped into her head.

"I didn't know we were expecting company?" Bonnie said gaining their eyes.

The woman smiled and walked up to her pulling her into a hug. Bonnie smiled as best she could as she pulled away with her hands on her shoulders.

The woman frowned. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Sorry,"

"No, it's not your fault, it's Stefan's. I'm his twin sister, Sasha."

"You didn't tell me you had a twin." Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"That's exactly something that he would do," Sasha answered.

"You're lucky I told her that I had a sister."

"Hey, be nice," Bonnie said.

Sasha smiled and stood beside her wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Yeah, Stefan, be nice."

"Oh no. My life is over."

The girls chuckled and Bonnie moved to the refrigerator looking for a red apple that she craved.

"Sash brought you some more apples this morning."

"These are perfect, thanks." Bonnie smiled over at her once she picked the reddest one.

Stefan grabbed her waist as she was walking by and pulled her on his lap and rested his head on her chest. Sasha smiled as he did so and even though she just met Bonnie, she could tell that she was better than Tracy.

"So, Sasha do you live around here?"

"Yeah, my fiancé and I-"

"You're engaged?! Let me see the ring." Bonnie didn't mean to interrupt but she couldn't help herself.

Sasha extended her hand out smiling when Bonnie gasped and smiled herself.

"It's beautiful, congratulations."

"Thank you, Bonnie."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, continue."

She giggled. "Yeah, so Michael and I live about fifteen minutes away."

"What, that's so close," Bonnie said chewing. "We need to visit you two sometime."

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't be there for the big dinner with my parents. Stefan told me about it."

"Oh, that's fine, I wasn't there when the whole conversation went down."

"Lucky you." The twins said.

Bonnie and Sasha smiled at the look on Stefan's face. "That never gets old does it, bro?" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I should get going. I'm excited about y'all's visit."

"What she meant to say was that we'll _think_ about visiting you two sometime." Stefan corrected.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?"

"What are little brothers for? Stefan's been like this since he learned how to talk." Sasha said and Bonnie now got why Stefan acts the way he does—he's the baby twin.

Bonnie stood when she did. "It was nice to meet you, let me walk you out."

Sasha smiled and nodded standing up walking beside Bonnie to the door. Stefan knew that he's now lost Bonnie. She and his sister seemed to get too much along and now he knows that he'll be seeing less and less of her. He stood when Bonnie came back minutes later and moved his hand along her stomach before kissing her.

"Good morning."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Good morning."

"Are you going to cheat on me with my sister?"

Bonnie laughed. "No promises." She winked then headed for the stairs.

Stefan followed her up telling her that he had something to give her. She tried guessing what it was but Stefan wouldn't give her the satisfaction of telling her if she was right or not. When they reached the room, Bonnie sat on the bed as he instructed her and closed her eyes and when she opened them, he was on his knee in front of her with a box in his hand. A ring box.

Stefan opened it and pulled out a ring. "You know I have trouble with commitment but damn, Bonnie Bennett you may have changed me." Bonnie smiled. "I want you to wear this for me. You're my girl and this also symbolizes that I'm yours too. As long as you wear this ring I promise that I will never hurt you intentionally and that I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

She pulled him in for a hug. "I love you too."

"So you'll wear it for me?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'll wear it for you."

He smiled and slid the ring down her finger then stood up wrapping her in his arms and kissed her head. Bonnie smiled and hugged him back glad that he was starting to take their relationship seriously and she realized that she really needed to too.

When Stefan let her go, Bonnie headed to Elena's house to tell her about the events that happened that morning.

"Wait, Stefan has a twin?!"

Bonnie chuckled. "Elena, after all that I told you, you're more interested in the twin part?"

The brunette shrugged. "Well, the ring part is damn amazing too. I can't believe you changed Stefan."

"I didn't change him."

"Oh please, Bonnie Bennett you got the magic touch or should I say vagina."

"Elena!"

The girls giggled. "I'm kidding, Bon, I'm really happy for you two or should I say three."

The girls smiled and got ready to go to lunch.


	12. Last Night: Chapter 6

He was glad that she was home. Finally home. He hadn't spent a lot of time with her lately because of his sister, but now he had her all alone; wrapped up in his arms.

"You've been spending too much time with my sister."

"I thought you would want us to bond?"

"I do but she sees more of you than I do."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is," Stefan said turning her to face him, "but that's okay as long as I have you now."

Bonnie smiled and closed her eyes when their lips met.

"And you too baby. Tell mommy to start hanging out with daddy." He pressed a kiss to her belly and ran his hand across it.

Their eyes went wide and stared at each other. "I felt a kick," Stefan said shocked.

"Me too," Bonnie said in just as much shock as Stefan.

Bonnie moved his hand to where she felt pressure and he smiled when he felt his child's hand against his palm.

"Daddy loves you so much." Stefan stated then kissed where he felt the kick.

Bonnie smiled and intertwined their fingers. Stefan leaned up and connected their lips.

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"That there's an actual person inside me."

Stefan smiled and kissed her again. "Yep, our little baby is growing up in there."

"I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, baby."

Their lips met again and even though he wanted to talk more with her and just stare into her beautiful eyes, he could tell that she was tired so he kissed her and told her to close her eyes.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan rolled his eyes, he was starting to get more annoyed with his sister as the day passed. He understood why Bonnie called her because of the baby kicking, but when she stayed over longer, it was taking away _his_ Bonnie time.

He started to wonder when they got so close at such a short time, They were basically tied at the hip and throw Elena in that mix, he was going to get a migraine.

"Well, girls it's been fun, but bye-bye."

"Stefan..."

He ignored her tone and placed his hands on the backs of his sister and Elena and led them to the door. He waved them off then closed and locked the door. Bonnie smiled and shook her head as Stefan sighed walking over to her.

"Finally," Stefan said and kissed her lips.

"Why are you so mean to your sister?"

"Because she's my sister and she was a pain in the ass I was always looking out for her when she would get herself in deep shit."

"But she's changed right?"

"Ehh," he shrugged.

She smiled. "You know what I think? I think you two should go out for dinner. Just the two of you."

"Why?"

"She says she misses you and-"

"When did you guys have this conversation? You just met like two days ago."

"Us girls work fast. No, but seriously, you should call her."

When she saw the look on his face knowing that he was going to deny her request, she kissed him before he could get a word out.

"Please," she begged against his lips, "for me?" She started kissing him again moving his hands down to her ass, and by the groan she earned from him, she knew she got her way.

"Fine," he kissed her, "only for you."

Stefan leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled back, "Yay, you're the best." She kissed his lips then escaped his arms.

"I feel like I've just been tricked into something!" Stefan shouted after her.

* * *

Stefan sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Bonnie had picked him out an outfit to wear for his dinner with his sister and he didn't understand why he had to wear the suit jacket but he'll probably just take it off in the car.

"Well don't you look handsome." Bonnie smiled standing behind him.

"Tell me again why I have to wear a suit."

"Because," Bonnie said turning him around, "the place you're going is pretty fancy and you just can't waltz up there in jeans."

"Why are you so…concerned about my relationship with Sash?"

Bonnie smiled because she loved it when he called her that. "I never had a sibling or much of a family growing up. After the accident, my grandma took care of me, but then she passed and I was on my own basically. You're different, you have a sister who loves you dearly, and I want to make sure you make the best of it."

Stefan frowned and promised himself that he would not only try but actually get along with Sasha. He leaned in and kissed her nose. Bonnie giggled some causing him to smile.

Stefan moved his hands to her face running his thumb across her cheek, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Their kiss was cut short by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Who's that?"

"Elena. I called her over to keep me company."

"I'll let her in, I should get going." Stefan kissed her a few more times before heading down the steps.

* * *

He checked his watch again then sighed at the time. His sister was late and it was taking everything in him to not up and leave. He looked like some guy who got stood up on a date and was and was about to say fuck it, but he saw his sister walk through the door. His anger quickly turned to concern when he saw the look on her face, he could tell she was trying to hide whatever it was and he hated to call it twin instinct, but he knew something was up.

"What's wrong, Sash?" Stefan asked once she sat down.

"Nothing."

"Sis, I know you better than anyone. What's up? Is it Michael?" Stefan knew he was right because when he brought up her fiancé's name he saw her flinch.

"What did he do? Do I need to beat his ass?"

Sasha smiled. "No, I'm fine we just got in a little fight, that's all."

Stefan relaxed a little. "About what?"

"It was stupid," she said shaking her head, "I thought we were joking around but he took it seriously and we had a stupid fight."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, sis, everyone fights, right?" Stefan offered a smile.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly back.

The waiter came over and they ordered their food and drinks. They decided on a glass of wine each then would switch to water.

"So, how's Bonnie and the baby?" She smiled when she saw him smile.

"They're good. I uh, I gave Bonnie grandma's ring."

Sasha opened her mouth in surprise, "Did you-"

"No, I didn't propose, I just, you know, I really like her- I love her."

"I'm happy for you, Stefan. I really am. You know I honestly never pictured you starting a family ever since you know who."

"Neither did I," Stefan admitted, "it definitely wasn't planned, but I'm glad that it happened."

The rest of the dinner they spent talking about different things that were going on in their lives. Sasha was having trouble planning the wedding, she felt alone in the whole thing and without really thinking about it, Stefan offered to help. He was just going to recommend Bonnie, but he didn't want her to do much work and go under possible stress with the baby. He could tell his sister was surprised by his offer but gladly accepted and seeing her smile such a genuine smile, Stefan felt like he did the right thing.

"Just don't ask me for fashion advice, we'll get Bonnie for that stuff."

Sasha chuckled then cut into her chicken. "You got it."

They then switched to baby names. Stefan didn't really have anything in mind figuring it was best until "the sucker pops out" and Sasha shook her head at his words but agreed with him.

When they finished their meal and Stefan paid for the bill, they decided to go for a little walk around the block. Their arms were linked just enjoying the silence of the night and the stars twinkled and every now and then they would see Christmas lights wrapped around various trees.

"Get home safe, sis." Stefan said then closed her door.

She waved him goodbye before pulling off and he watched her safely turn the corner before he walked to his car.

By the time he got home, it was pretty late and he expected Bonnie to be fast asleep so he was surprised to see her up. He kissed her lips then frowned at the tiredness in her eyes.

"What are you doing up?"

"I can't sleep, the baby has been kicking me almost nonstop for the past hour."

Stefan rolled her shirt up her stomach and glided his hand across her growing belly and stopped when he felt a kick. His lips moved to the spot on the side of her stomach and placed a kiss there.

"Hey, baby, it's daddy." Bonnie smiled. "It's sleepy time for mommy so try to cool it in there, alright?"

"Cool it in there?" Bonnie chuckled.

He shrugged. "It's going to work. Watch, once I get out the shower, I bet you'll be fast asleep."

"What if I'm not?"

He smirked. "Then we could figure out another way to put you to sleep."

Stefan kissed her and got off the bed heading to the bathroom.

"Don't listen to daddy," Bonnie said once she heard the water start.

* * *

Bonnie sighed waking up in Stefan's arms. Although the baby listened to Stefan's words, she got a good night's rest. Feeling a little bored since Stefan was asleep, she ran the tips of her fingers along the length of his forearm feeling his blonde hairs tickle her fingers.

"You really turn me on when you do that," Stefan said after some time.

Bonnie smiled and continued the movement and her smile grew wider when she heard him groan.

"You're such a tease."

"Who says I'm teasing you?"

Stefan raised a brow and pushed down on her shoulder so he could look at her. "You want to?"

"…Yeah."

Stefan peeked up. "You don't have to tell me twice."

Bonnie giggled as Stefan's lips attacked her neck.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

At first, it was nice, people congratulating them as they took their stroll around town, but now it was annoying. Bonnie told him that he was just being a snob so he shut up about it and just smiled at the people who walked by them giving them their congrats. They made it to the ice cream shop that Bonnie loves and he ordered her a strawberry cone as she found them a place to sit.

"Thank you." Bonnie smiled as he gave her the cone.

"You're welcome, love."

"Tell me about Tracy."

Stefan was just admiring how good that ring looked on her finger when she asked the question that he never wanted to hear. He was tired of explaining and the last thing that he wanted to talk about was his ex with his current.

"I really don't want to."

"How about I tell you something about my Tracy and you tell me something about yours."

"Baby-"

"My Tracy's name was Alex. Now it's your turn."

He sighed. "My Tracy's name was Tracy."

She smiled. "Alex and I dated for six years. He was the person that I leaned on when my parents died, I thought I was going to marry him."

"What happened?"

"You tell me something first."

"Right, uh, Trace and I dated for eight years, we were high school sweethearts, I guess and I was going to propose."

"Alex," she let out a sigh, "ended up cheating on me. It was when I was dealing with the accident stuff and, you know, we were physical and all but I just wasn't in the mood, I distanced myself, I was pushing him further and further away-"

"Why are you blaming yourself?"

"I mean it's kind of is my fault."

"It's your fault that he cheated? Baby, I love you, but that's stupid. You were going through something and instead of him being a little bitch and cheating on you, he should've been there for you. Not in another woman's bed."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks."

He moved his hand to the side of her face, "I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Bonnie. Not even Tracy and that's saying a lot. Now I feel like kicking this Alex's ass for hurting you." She smiled. "My relationship with Tracy was toxic. She had me wrapped around her finger, I sang her praises day and night. Anything she wanted I'd give it just to please her in some way. If she wanted to flirt with other guys, then I'd let her. I'm sure she's cheated on me multiple times but I didn't care, she had my heart. Everyone saw it and told me, but I didn't listen nor did I see it at the time.

"One day- one day she asked me to stop talking to my mom she said that she was feeding me lies about her when all that she was really doing was telling me the truth. I've cut friends off for her in the past but that's my mom, you know, I wasn't going to do that. She got so angry at me, she was really pissed and started yelling questioning my love for her. She told me how I used to do anything for her and basically telling me what everyone was saying previously. How I was wiped, how I was tightly wrapped around her finger and it hit me that I didn't want to be with someone like that but before I ended it, she did. I didn't get to have that satisfaction to let myself free. I slept with random women then leave them when it's over so I could never be in that situation where I couldn't let myself free. Then came you. I woke up and I was in bed alone, a twenty missing from my wallet." They both smiled. "I should've known that you were different."

She was tempted to kiss him but she felt moisture on her hand and grabbed napkins to clean up the melted ice cream. Stefan helped as well them shortly, they left the shop.


	13. Last Night: Chapter 7

When Stefan agreed to help his sister with her wedding, he had no idea how much stuff there was to plan. He doesn't blame Michael for not wanting to be so involved now that he's seen all the work that needed to be done. They would bicker over a few things, but in the end, they got things done.

All that Bonnie could do was smile. She felt as if she played her part in the making up of the Salvatore twins (Stefan hated when she said that), and it was all thanks to a little dinner. It was starting to get to her head, she was thinking about being some type of counselor or therapist once the baby is the right age, but for now, she'll stick with the twins.

"Can you imagine if I was pregnant with twins? How crazy would that've been?"

"I think the word you're looking for is exhausting," Stefan said joining her on the bed.

She smiled as he stopped to kiss her belly before her.

"Speaking of exhausting," Bonnie said as Stefan rested his head on her chest, "how's the wedding planning going?"

He let out a long sigh then waited a few seconds before answering. "Okay. I mean I have no idea what the hell is going on sometimes, but Sash seems to and if she likes it I would mainly agree with whatever it was."

"Mainly?"

"Yeah, like she wanted this big ass fuc-"

"Stefan, watch your language, I read that the baby could start hearing now."

"Really?" He looked up at her as she nodded her head. "Well, she wanted these… huge centerpieces and I was like, 'you can barely see over these things' and she's like 'well they're pretty so I think I'm going to get them'." Bonnie chuckled at his impression of his sister. "But I convinced her to not get them and to stick with the candles that she had picked out in the first place."

The couple grew silent for a while then Stefan remembered something.

"Oh yeah, while I'm at work tomorrow, Sash wants you to go dress shopping with her."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

Stefan smiled and rested his head back on her chest facing her baby bump. He smiled again and ran his hand along it wanting to hold his son or daughter in his arms very badly.

"Tell me again why we didn't choose to find out the sex of our child?"

"I think it was mainly for dramatic effect, but now I'm thinking we should know so we could start buying and decorating." Bonnie thought.

"Yeah, I'll make us an appointment and we'll go during my lunch break."

"Okay. So totally random subject change; have you talked to your parents since the dinner?"

Bonnie doesn't know why but that was the main thing that's been on her mind for the past week. She couldn't stand the thought of them losing contact just because of a disagreement and she hated that she was one of the causes of that disagreement. Neither of them wanted to jump into marriage yet, but ever since Stefan gave her a ring, Bonnie knew that it wasn't completely out of the question. She knew that it wouldn't happen soon but hoped that it would later.

"Ah," Stefan thought back, "I think it was about two weeks ago? They just were checking up on everything."

"Do you know how they feel about the whole marriage situation?"

He shrugged. "I mean I'm sure their minds haven't changed but in the long run, I don't think that they would care if we're married or not. All their focus will be on this baby right here."

"Our kid is going to be spoiled rotten."

"We can't let it get too out of hand, we'll hide some gifts and maybe give a few spankings."

Bonnie chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

Stefan looked up and moved further up her body to meet their lips. Bonnie brought her arms around his neck as his kisses continued.

"Speaking of spankings," Bonnie said pulling away, "I think you need some punishment for your potty mouth."

"I think I do too."

Stefan leaned down to meet their lips again but Bonnie moved her head away.

"Rub my feet."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Yes, my queen."

"Those are the words that I like to hear."

"What about 'I love you'?"

"It's a close second." She joked.

Stefan shook his head and made his way to the end of the bed to give his lady a foot massage.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Was it strange that Bonnie was living bi-curiously through Sasha? A (hopefully) lovely wedding in the midst, getting to pick out centerpieces and flowers, and now the dress. Sasha looked beautiful in the ones that she's tried on so far, but none of them seemed to be the one for her, and Bonnie didn't want to rush her, but she was hungry and whenever she would go back to try something else on, Bonnie would stuff the crackers that Stefan packed her in her mouth. She almost got caught one time Sasha came back and she still had some in her mouth, but she somehow pulled it off.

"Alright, this is the one!" Bonnie said watching Sasha walk down.

"You think?" Sasha said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Definitely, you look gorgeous." Caroline agreed.

The dress consultant went to put a veil on her head and Bonnie had to stop the tears from flowing. After a few more minutes of examination, Sasha decided to get the dress after wanting a few altercations.

After the dress shopping, they all decided to go out to eat which Bonnie was mainly happy about. A burger, french fries, and shake later, Bonnie was home laying on the bed. Stefan would be home any minute and she hoped that he was in a bad mood because that's when he was the sexiest, she found.

She smiled when she heard the door shut and his mumbling as he stomped up the stairs.

"Hard day at work?" Bonnie asked sitting up as he walked in.

"I would love to tell you about my day but I will use every bad word in the damn book... Shit, I mean darn book."

Bonnie chuckled and stretched out her arms. Stefan sat down his briefcase and walked over to her. She hugged his head and kissed him.

"You know I never asked you what you do."

"I work in a boring office with boring people and a donkey for a boss."

"Sounds like fun." Bonnie joked.

Stefan smiled then kissed her again. "How was shopping?"

Bonnie sighed. "It was good I guess."

Stefan narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I felt like I was more excited about it than she was. She wasn't excited about any of the dresses even though she looked amazing in them. I just..." Bonnie dropped her sentence.

"What?"

"I, I mean this could just be me, but I don't think she wants to get married or at least not yet."

"Huh."

"What was that for?"

"Well she got into a fight with Michael when we went to dinner so maybe she's still mad?"

"That's a long time to be mad, don't you think?" Pause. "I just hope everything is okay over there."

Stefan kissed her forehead and headed to the bathroom to shower leaving Bonnie with her thoughts.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Sasha returned home and called out her fiancé's name but didn't receive an answer. She assumed that he would've been back by now but shrugged and walked up to their room to dropped her bags off then went downstairs for a glass of water.

"How was shopping?"

Sasha gasped and placed her hand over her heart. "Gosh, you scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

Michael smiled and walked over to her, "I was already here, I was just in the library."

"Oh," Sasha said as he circled his arms around her and placed a kiss to her lips.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked because of the look in her eyes.

"Well, it's kind of hard to not be."

"I'm sorry, I should've never did what I did. I was just upset and a little tipsy."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm tired and going to take a nap." Sasha was walking away but felt a pull on her arm stopping her from taking another step. "Let go of me."

"You can't just walk away from me."

"I can and will if you would just let go." Sasha said pulling her arm out of his grip.

She made it out the kitchen before he pulled her back again and slapped her. Sasha covered her cheek with her hand with her eyes welling with tears.

"You do not walk away from me, do you understand?"

"Yes."

Michael smiled, kissed her then pulled her in for a hug. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay."

After ending the hug, Sasha waited a while before finally going upstairs. She pulled out her phone ready to tell Stefan about what's been going on but didn't want Michael to get hurt. She loves him even if he does hit her every now and then, she knew that he still loves her.

Sighing, she put her phone back in her purse and decided to take a shower.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Stefan shook his head waiting by the stairs. They had a party to set up and needed to get a few things and she was running late yet again.

"Babe, get your a- self down here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Stefan smiled at her as she made her way down the stairs. She looked so cute in her all white, thin strapped maxi dress. He met her at the end of the stairs and pressed a kiss to her lips then her belly. They had their appointment a few days ago and found out that they were having a baby boy. Bonnie really wanted to have a girl, but realized that having a boy as her first child would be best that way if she had a daughter sometime down the road, she knew that he would protect her through everything.

They decided to not tell anyone yet because Bonnie wanted to have a gender revealing party. Stefan has never heard of a revealing party before but he had to admit that the idea she found was pretty cool.

They would get a dozen blue helium balloons and stuff them all into a box that they would decorate and once everyone's gathered they would open the box letting the balloons float to the sky letting the blue balloons tell everyone that they were having a boy.

The party was later that day so they were heading to the party store to get the balloons.

"You're so beautiful." Stefan said walking with the balloons in his hand.

"Thanks, babe. I hope our son turns out to look like you."

"He would be pretty dashing."

Bonnie laughed, "Dashing?"

Stefan only shrugged placing the balloons in the back seat.

* * *

Bonnie had a wide smile on her face greeting each guest as they walked in the house. She greeted Elena with a hug and walked with her to the backyard excited to tell everyone the great news.

"Hey, have you seen Sash? She said that she'll be here." Stefan asked.

"Not yet, but we'll wait for her."

Bonnie could tell that Stefan was worried and she honestly didn't know what for, but she decided to call her to make sure that everything was alright. Sasha picked up on the third ring and already announced that she was three minutes away before Bonnie could get a word out. Bonnie smiles and hangs up the phone and walked over to tell Stefan that she was on her way.

Once she arrived, the parents to be gathered everyone in front of the table that held the box while they stood behind it.

"So as you know we found out the sex of our baby and we're happy to announce that we're having..." Stefan opened the box letting the blue balloons shoot up, "A boy!" Bonnie announced.

Everyone clapped and cheered and a few 'I knew its' were heard through the crowd of people. Bonnie smiled while looking around at her friends, family, and possibly soon-to-be relatives. Looking through all the smiling faces she frowned when her eyes landed on Sasha. She was smiling at first but when Michael walked up behind her and whispered something in her ear, the smile faded and she looked somewhat scared. Bonnie nudged Stefan and discreetly pointed in his sister's direction. At first, Stefan didn't know what she was pointing to, but when his eyes landed on his sister and Michael, he didn't like what he saw. Bonnie saw Stefan puff his chest out and walk over to the engaged couple, she was going to stop him at first but decided with letting him be a brother.

"Sis, can I talk to you for a second?"

He saw the look of hesitation on her face then watched her turn to Michael and when he told her that she could, she smiled at him and nodded. Stefan grabbed his sister's hand walking her inside and the move that she just made had him grow angrier than he already was.

"What's going on with you and Michael?" Stefan asked once they were alone.

She looked at him strangely, "Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Sasha stop playing dumb with me. Is he hurting you? Do I _need_ to beat his ass?"

"No, Stefan, stop. Everything's fine, I promise. I'm still a little mad, but he's over it."

"What were you two fighting about anyway?"

 _She gave herself one more look in the mirror before heading out to dinner with Stefan. She was grateful that Bonnie had set the whole thing up like she asked her to. She knew that if she were to ask Stefan herself he would say no, but she knew that he will say yes to Bonnie._

 _"Where are you going?" Michael asked walking into their room._

 _"I'm going on my date with Stefan, remember?"_

 _Michael thought back to the many things she said then nodded. "Just don't stay out too long."_

 _Sasha smiled. "I can stay out however long I want."_

 _She was joking but saw the look on Michael's face that turned serious. She narrowed her eyes at him as he walked over to her scowling._

 _"No, you can't. You'll do what I ask you to do, understand?"_

 _"Mike, it was just a joke stop being so serious all the time Jesus."_

 _He drew his hand back and made it make contact with the side of her face._

 _"What the hell?!" She shouted in shock._

 _Michael grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her once, "Don't talk back to me like that." He said through gritted teeth. "You will show me respect."_

 _Sasha didn't respond only looked at him with different eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek. He let her free of his hold and Sasha quickly grabbed her purse and slammed the door shut. She was driving down the road when she had to pull over to the side of the road to cry. She never thought that she would ever be in a type of relationship that would harm her in any way and now she's starting to regret the wedding. She wanted to leave him and call off the wedding, but all of that seemed impossible right now. Sucking up her tears and touching up her makeup, Sasha got back on the road and drove to the restaurant._

Sasha told Stefan the story but left out the hitting part and replaced that with some improv argument. Stefan could still tell that there was something deeper but hoped that she would tell him eventually.

"Listen, Sash, you're my sister and I love you and if anything is going on you can tell me and we'll figure it out together, okay."

Sasha felt like crying but nodded instead. Stefan pulled her in for a hug which surprised Sasha but she hugged him back tightly.

"I love you too, bro."

Bonnie smiled at the two from the threshold then lightly knocked on the door gaining their attention.

"I hate to break this up, but we have cake."

The twins chuckled and Sasha walked out leaving the two alone. Bonnie walked up to Stefan and kissed him.

"Everything okay?"

He sighed. "I don't know she says things are fine, but I can't help but feel that it's not. I got to keep my eye on that man."

"I'll help. I don't want her to marry someone and regret it later."

Stefan smiled showing no teeth and they decided to head downstairs too. They were surprised to see Sasha and Michael dancing to a slow jam. They both looked and seemed calm, but that didn't stop the couple from having suspicions.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

The party ended about an hour ago and they were still cleaning up some.

"Who knew your family could be so messy."

"My family?" Stefan said an octave higher than usual. "This trashy table right here," Stefan circled his arms above it, "was all your family." Bonnie laughed. "And this one right here was all your nasty friends."

Bonnie threw her head back in laughter and Stefan tried to keep his face serious but cracked a half smile.

"So don't you be talking, missy."

"You're so stupid," Bonnie said giggling.

Stefan smiled and walked over to her to press a kiss to her lips then a kiss to her belly. "I have plans for you, son. We're going to get you on the hockey team."

"What if he wants to do ballet?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "We'll cross that bridge if we get to it."

Bonnie chuckled and they both walked inside to grab a snack for Bonnie.


	14. Last Night: Chapter 8 (END)

A week has gone by and Sasha was feeling like things were getting better. Michael hasn't hit her since the night of the gender reveal party and she mainly had to thank Stefan and Bonnie for that. They have been making visits sometimes separately and sometimes together just to talk and discuss the wedding. She felt like a lucky girl to have such a loving little brother and for his girlfriend to be just as sweet.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Bonnie didn't think that it was such a good idea, but Stefan argued otherwise. For the past week, everything seemed fine when they would make their daily checkups, but Stefan was still convinced that something was going on and if he didn't find out, he would drive himself crazy.

"Bonnie, it's perfect. This way we'll be around without us actually being there."

"Yeah but putting these cameras up is like an invasion of privacy. What if they walk around naked?"

Stefan shivered at the thought causing Bonnie to laugh. "I highly doubt that goes on but if it does I'll just cover the screen."

"Well, how would you feel if someone bugged our home?"

He shrugged. "They'll see nothing but a whole lot of making out and sex." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Bon. This is my sister and I need to know if she's okay."

Bonnie sighed. "Alright. How are you going to do it anyway?"

Stefan smiled, "Trust me I have my ways." He kissed her then got up from the bed.

Bonnie heard the door shut and she just hoped that he wouldn't get himself caught.

Stefan knew that around this time his sister was out at the gym and Michael was at work and he couldn't think of a better time than this. He used the key under one of the potted plants to enter and got straight to work. The cameras were small enough that you couldn't see it unless you were really looking and he set one up in every room. Stefan was out of there in five minutes and returned the key back under the plant before heading home.

"You work fast," Bonnie said when she heard him enter the house.

"Yeah well I kind of had to."

She watched Stefan grab the laptop clicking on the program to display what the cameras were shooting. No one was home and he knew but he wanted to make sure everything was working first.

"What now?" Bonnie asked pulling a chair up beside him.

"We wait, my love."

She smiled looking over at him. "I hope our son turns out like you."

"No, you don't. I'm too much of a dick."

She shrugged. "You may be a dick but you're a protective brother and a sweet person who looks out for the ones you love."

Bonnie stretched her arm out to rub his back. Stefan was going to thank her but he heard the front door shut and their attention returned to the screen. They watched as Sasha walked into the kitchen to grab another bottled water and drink a little before placing it on the counter and exited the kitchen walking upstairs.

"I feel like a stalker." Bonnie said getting a little weirded out watch Sasha's every move.

"Go make the popcorn, babe. We have a long day ahead of us."

Bonnie watched a little longer before going over to the cabinet.

* * *

So far, nothing exciting happened. Sasha was laying on the bed texting Bonnie and she got to see that when Sasha texts 'lol' if she would really laugh out loud—which she would. Bonnie made sure to tell her that they couldn't come over today because Stefan thought if she knew, it could come up in a conversation with Michael and she would tell him such. Bonnie didn't know why that detail was so important but she texted it anyway.

Their eyes switched from the bedroom to the front entrance seeing Michael walk through going into the kitchen.

Michael was in a good mood. He knew that he was going to get that promotion and not even his fiancé leaving her water bottle open on the counter could change his mood. Usually, it would, but he just capped it and put it back into the refrigerator then doubled back to wipe up the water circle that it had made.

"Babe?"

"I'm in the room!"

He climbed the stairs and found his soon-to-be wife laying on the bed with her hair pulled into a high bun. When she looked over at him and he noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup which kind of bothered him. When they first started dating she would always have herself made up for him no matter what the occasion and her hair would be done along with her face. He wonders why she stopped doing that.

Nonetheless, he walked over to her pressing a kiss to her lips before loosening his tie and setting his briefcase to the side.

"How was work?"

"It was okay." He didn't want to tell her about the promotion because he knew she would just overreact and get all excited. And if he didn't get it she would throw him a pity party.

He stared at her as she reached for her phone and smiled at the words on the screen.

"Who are you texting?"

Sasha could tell by his voice that he was on the break of getting angry so she sat the phone down.

"It's just Bonnie." She said standing up adding a smile.

"Is she and your brother making their daily visit today?" He added a chuckle at the end.

"No," Sasha said smiling, "they can't make it today... Why?"

Michael shrugged then placed his hands on her hips walking in closer to her. "Oh, just so I can do this," he kissed her, "without worrying about if I'm going to hear a knock on the door or not."

Sasha smiled and circled her arms around his neck to kiss him. Michael moved them to the bed placing her back on it kissing her some more.

Stefan turned the computer away and Bonnie chuckled at the look on his face.

"You see, Stefan, they're just a cute little couple."

He sighed, "I guess you're right. I just had a feeling that something was going on."

"Honestly, I did too, but that doesn't look like a broken couple."

He raised his eyebrows. "Speaking of, can you turn that down, the last thing I want to hear is my sister having sex."

Bonnie chuckled and turned over the computer about to adjust the volume but paused when she saw Michael sit up. Stefan looked at her questionably but his unspoken question was answered when he heard Michael's voice and Bonnie turned the computer so they could both see the screen.

"Hey, why have Stefan and Bonnie been coming over here so often lately?"

Sasha narrowed her eyes wondering where all this was coming from. "I don't-"

"Have you been hinting to them about what's going on?"

"What? No I-"

"What have you been telling them?!"

"Nothing!"

Michael got up and started pacing the room. "Do you know what you've done? I could lose my job and we could lose this house if you've been opening your mouth."

"Michael," Sasha said walking up to him, "I swear I've-"

Her sentence was cut short when his large hand made contact to the side of her face.

Bonnie gasped and covered her mouth with her hands and Stefan stood up immediately, grabbed his keys and made his way towards the door.

"Stefan, wait for me."

"No, I need you to stay here."

"No, I need to be there for Sasha while you're kicking this shit's ass."

Stefan thought for a second then took her hand taking her to the car. They arrived in what felt like seconds and Stefan hopped out the car grabbing the key and heading straight for the bedroom. Bonnie wasn't far behind and when she made it to their room, Stefan had grabbed Michael by the collar pinning him to the wall. She looked down and saw Sasha on the floor crying and she walked over to her helping her off the floor and took her out the room before Stefan's fist made contact to Michael's face.

She helped Sasha down the stairs and took her outside to the car so they wouldn't have to listen to Stefan beating the hell out of her fiancé anymore than they already have.

"Sasha, when did this happen?" Bonnie said grabbing a napkin from the glove department.

"I don't know about a month ago?" She said wiping her tears away.

"Why didn't you tell me or Stefan?"

"I tried, Bonnie. Especially around the first time it happened, I tried but I… I'm in love with him, Bonnie."

Bonnie felt the tears swell in her eyes and pulled her friend in for a hug. Sasha cried harder in her arms and Bonnie rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"Does that make me an idiot?"

"No, absolutely not." Bonnie soothed. "Being in love is such a weird tool. You let the person you love get away with more than you would regular and sometimes that could be a bad thing."

"I know you love my brother, but are you in love with him?"

"Yes." Bonnie said letting out a breath.

Sasha smiled. "Good. He's in love with you too."

Bonnie smiled and looked up when she saw Stefan walking out with bloody knuckles. She tried to push back her hormones but damn, he looked good fuming.

"Sash, go pack a bag, you're staying at our place."

She nodded and got out the car. Stefan followed her back in and minutes later, they came back with Stefan holding a duffel bag in his hand. Sasha sat in the back next to Bonnie as Stefan pulled off taking them back to their house.

* * *

Bonnie showed Sasha her room then left her to unpack what she had. She found Stefan in the bathroom running his hands over what she assumed to be cold water.

"How's Sash?" Stefan asked when he looked up.

"She's fine. I hate to say this but she's been dealing with it for awhile so I think she knows how to adjust. How are you? You were in there for a while."

"I was kicking that fucker's ass that's why. I can't believe he was hitting my sister."

"Neither can I. I mean I thought something was up but I didn't expect that."

"I wish his ass will burn in hell for touching her."

Bonnie walked over to him as he was drying his hands off and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Bonnie looked up at him and kissed his lips before hugging him again. She knew that he was hurting and she was too, but the difference was that she knew that he wouldn't show it. He would bottle it all up inside and that was okay, but she still wanted to give him some comfort.

Stefan finally hugged her back kissing the top of her head squeezing her her body in closer to his running his hand down her hair.

 **ǁǁǁǁ**

Bonnie smiled just watching Stefan sleep. She never thought that she would ever watch anyone as they sleep, but when she woke up and noticed that his eyes were still closed she couldn't stop herself from watching him. He looked so peaceful and relaxed and suddenly she just felt happy. Happy that this was the man that she could call her boyfriend, happy that this beautiful person was the father of her unborn son, just pure happiness.

She smiled and moved her hand to the side of his face moving her thumb back and forth across his temple then after a while moved her fingers into his hair. Bonnie rested her forehead against his and pressed a kiss to his lips in which he responded unconsciously by pressing a kiss to hers in return. He moved an arm around her and Bonnie closed her eyes going back to sleep.

* * *

Stefan woke to Bonnie in his arms snoring lowly to which he cracked a smile at and carefully got up from the bed. He stayed standing for a few moments to see if she would reach out for him and if she did, he would've laid back down, but when she didn't he walked down the hall to check up on his sister. He cracked the door slightly peeking in before entering completely.

Stefan walks over to her bed and notices that she's still asleep and something else caught his eye. A small purple bruise marked the skin on her shoulder and he had to grab a seat because he felt as if he was about to faint.

"Sis, I'm so sorry."

Stefan pulled the chair up to the side of the bed and placed his hand on the side of her face shaking his head thinking about what kind of monster would hit such a loving woman like her.

"Stefan?"

"Sash, I… I wish I would've known sooner." Stefan's eyes filled with tears and let one slip down his cheek.

"Please don't feel bad about this." Sasha said sitting up. "This was on me."

"No, it wasn't." Stefan shook his head. "You're my sister and I knew that something was wrong. I should've known."

Sasha couldn't stand the sight of her brother so broken up so she pulled him in hugging his head.

"I'm the big sister and when I say I'm fine you better listen to me or I'll tell on you."

Stefan smiled and hugged his sister back.

"I love you, Stefan, alright? Thank you for everything you've done for me I couldn't ask for a better brother."

"I love you too, sis."

Sasha pulled back from the hug to flash him a smile before hugging him again. Bonnie stood beside the doorway holding her hand over her heart tearing up herself, then walked downstairs to make breakfast. She only heard the tail end of the twins conversation but knew that this would make them stronger than ever.

She wanted to do something special so she set up the table in their backyard and started to cook the pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. Just as she was carrying the last dish to the table outside, Stefan and Sasha came down the stairs and Bonnie smiled at them.

"Babe, you shouldn't be lifting," Stefan said concerned lifting the dish from her hands.

"It's fine, Stefan it wasn't heavy. Anyway, I have prepared breakfast so if you both would follow me."

They followed Bonnie to the backyard and were impressed at what they saw.

"Wow, Bonnie this looks great." Sasha complimented then took a seat.

"Thanks. I figured that we have something special to eat this morning."

Stefan smiled then pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling a chair out for her to sit in. He took the seat beside her sandwiching Bonnie between himself and Sasha.

"Do you mind if I say grace?" Stefan and Bonnie shook their heads and Sasha smiled and closed her eyes. "Dear God, thank you for this beautiful morning and meal prepared by my lovely sister and thank you for providing me with such a wonderful, loving family, and in Jesus' name we pray, amen."

"Amen."

Dishes were being passed from one person to another until their plates were full of breakfast food.

"So when my little nephew due?"

"January 2nd."

"That means he'll get Christmas and birthday gifts within a few days. Lucky guy."

"Nah-uh," Stefan shook his head, "he'll have to decide between one or the other, not both."

Bonnie and Sasha laughed.

"That's not fair, Stefan." Bonnie said still giggling a little.

"Yes, it is, our son will not be spoiled."

All Bonnie could do was shake her head.

"But it's his birthday that's not spoiled, that's tradition."

"Tradition my ass."

"You say that now, Stef, but you'll change your mind." Bonnie predicted.

Stefan denied her claim causing the girls to roll their eyes but he was sticking with his gut.

"Any plans for today?"

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other before looking back at Sasha. "Not really, we usually just go with the flow."

"Random question," Sasha said when a thought popped into her head, "how did you guys know to come at that moment?" She's never put that much thought into it but she wondered how they knew.

"Uh, I bugged your house."

"You bugged my house? Like with cameras and microphones?"

Stefan shrugged, "Well the microphones are built in the cameras so…"

Sasha chuckled. "Well I never thought I'd say this, but thank you for bugging my home."

"Anytime."

They all shared a short laugh before cleaning up.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll award Stefan with the Best Brother of the Year award.**

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	15. Restraint: Chapter 1

**:Restraint:**

 **Summary: Stefan and Bonnie have been dating for three years and they're both surprised that they lasted this long. It's not because they secretly hate each other or they find each other annoying, no, no, it's simply because they have to practice restraint.**

(Written Sept. 2014)

 **:HER:**

Stefan Salvatore and I, Bonnie Bennett, have been dating for three years now and honestly, I'm surprised that I've lasted this long. No, it's not because I don't love him or that I find him annoying (although I do on certain days), it's because that Stefan wants to wait until marriage for sex. Yes. We have to practice abstinence.

When we first started dating, the discussion for sex never popped up which was normal-ish, but after our one year anniversary, I figured that I'll give him a little…something, and let's just say I was a mixture of embarrassed and shocked when he said: "I want to wait until I'm married to have sex." (Was it weird that I was turned on by that?) I, of course, stuttered like a fool until I came up with: "Oh. We'll wait if that's what you want." And ever since then, my relationship with Stefan had changed.

You see, let me describe Stefan Salvatore for you starting from top to bottom: Soft, longish dirty blonde hair with a David Beckham 2015 inspired cut, gorgeous grey-green eyes, pointy-ish nose. Soft. Very soft lips. Large chest and arms with a palm-sized tattoo of a rose on his left shoulder. Cascading down his body we have his greatly defined six-pack abs, his apprentice (to which I haven't seen but in the briefs he wears my oh my _lawd_ , I hope that I could convince him to let me play down there or at least have a peek), his chicken legs (he hates it when I say that), and his rather large feet. Now just picture all that in your mind and you can't have sex with it, it's torture, but I do it anyway because I love him and with love comes sacrifice (I'm sure that this isn't the first time you've heard that).

Oh, and did I mention that we live together? After our two year mark, Stefan gave me a key and told me to move in, to which I gladly did the very next day and we've lived together ever since. We have our fights and times when I told him to sleep on the couch (to which he didn't listen), but that's all normal.

Speaking of Stefan, I think he's home from work now.

"Babe?!"

"I'm in the room!"

He stomps up the stairs while I look in the mirror some making sure that my curls are nice and controlled and quickly get back on the bed and turn the TV on before he made it in. Stefan stops at the threshold to smile at me, his girlfriend then walks over to kiss me.

"You look beautiful."

"You say that every day."

"That's because I mean it every day."

I give him another kiss and watches as he loosens his tie and takes off his watch setting it on the dresser that holds the TV. I find it somewhat odd that I feel like a married housewife, watching my husband unwind from a long day at the office while I'm just relaxed and content watching reality TV. He joins me on the bed after disappearing into the closet and reappearing with new clothes and wraps me in the comfort of his arms.

"What did you do today?" Stefan asked.

"Let's see, I had my morning run, then I ate breakfast and took a shower, then went to class and after I had lunch with Evan-"

"Ugh."

I chuckled. "We're just friends."

" _You_ might think that you're just friends,"

"Stefan you're being ridiculous."

For some reason Stefan just hates me having a male friend. He's the only true male friend that I have and we've been friends forever, but still, they can't seem to get along. Evan had tried to befriend him and he even backed off from me for a month, but Stefan is still stubborn. I think it's because he thinks that we were more than just friends at one point in time, which isn't true, and I've tried to convince him of that, but he will not buy it.

"Tell me one reason why you don't like him."

"Well let's see, for starters, the man looks at your ass every chance he gets."

"Well he's a guy it's only natural."

"Not with friends, Bonnie. Not with friends. You don't see me looking at Elena's ass do you?"

"Well, it was that one time,"

"Alright, fine, I'll give you that, but that was only once."

I could only shake my head. "Well after lunch with he-who-shall-not-be-named, I got back here and waited patiently for you, my loving boyfriend who loves me so much that will agree to have Evan over for dinner tonight as our guest."

"Nice try,"

"Please, Stefan? It's important to me that you both get along."

"Why?"

"Because you're my loving boyfriend who loves me so much that will agree to have Evan over for dinner tonight as our guest, and Evan is my loving friend who has agreed to make an effort to be your friend."

He let out a breath, "Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, what am I going to do with you?"

"Is that a yes?"

"He has three strikes."

"Yes, daddy."

I leaned for a kiss then pulled away, but Stefan pulled me back in saying something like he deserved more for agreeing to dinner.

Now, this is where we both have to practice self-control because kissing could be all cute and sweet but once there's a change of gear before you know it you're in need of an underwear change and you're feeling your man's weight on top of you, much like my situation now.

I tried to stop my leg from wrapping around his waist but it grew a mind of its own and pulled his body closer to mine. We both delighted in the feel and his lips move to my chest placing kisses there before returning back to my lips.

"We should stop." He says and yet continues to kiss me digging his hands up my shirt.

We continue for about minute longer before we pull away and he rests his head on my heart.

"It gets harder every day… Pun intended."

I laughed. "Let's get married tomorrow."

"I'll get the courthouse on the phone and tell them to save us a slot."

I think we've had this same exchange of words about twenty times now and even though I know we're joking I'm just waiting for the day when he actually gets up to make the call. He looks up at me and kisses me again and I stop myself from moaning (knowing that it turns him on) when I feel a poking on my thigh.

We trade spots and my shirt comes off and our lips meet again.

"I want you, Bonnie." He nearly growled.

"Morals, Stefan. Morals." This isn't my first time saying this and I'm not sure who exactly I'm trying to remind.

I kiss up his neck and his hands grab my ass and we both cry out as he moves me along him. The thing about dry humping is that it's as close and just as far that you could get from the real thing. Jeans against jeans, pelvis rocking against pelvis it's like a beautiful nightmare.

"Maybe…" I struggle against his lips, "maybe we can… try something new?"

"Mm, like what?"

"Strip a little more,"

Before he could respond, I lift the shirt up from his skin and quickly undo his pants and just as he opens his mouth again, I'm sure to protest, I take my pants off and do a little turn. I watch his eyes watch my body then climb back on his lap after he quickly pulls his pants down. I met our lips and we kissed roughly before I started moving again causing me to break out in a sweat. Various curse words and grunts spilled from his mouth and I couldn't help myself by letting things like his name and moans spill from my mouth. Before he (and I) came, he moved me off and finished off in the connected bathroom I'm guessing so he wouldn't stain the sheets. Times like these I wish I was a boy so I could finish off that easily too.

He returns shortly, and steps out of the pants that are pooled around his ankles then joins me again on the bed. "Holy hot damn."

"Let's get married tomorrow."

After showers, we start to get ready for dinner. I try to not act too panicked about not finding the dress that I want to wear because I know that Stefan would question why I care so much about what I wear around Evan. Luckily, before he caught on, I found my black dress and slipped it on.

"What the hell are you doing in that?"

"I can't wear this?"

"It's far too short," Stefan bends his knees and pulls the dress up my body, "raise your arms...for a dinner with a friend."

"Then what do you want me to wear?"

I regret asking this question seeing the smile that came on his face before he disappeared in the closet. He came back with jeans and a casual top but I traded the simple tee for something more dressy.

"Happy?"

"Very."

The doorbell rung and I started downstairs and Stefan wasn't too far behind. We greet each other with a hug and I pull away pretty soon before Stefan could count that as strike one.

"Stefan, you remember Evan,"

"What's up?"

"Nothing much. Thank you for having me."

"Well, Bonnie said she wanted us to connect-"

"And whatever the beautiful woman says you have no choice but to do it, trust me, I get it."

I take everyone back to the kitchen and Stefan whispered "Strike one," in my ear then walked ahead of me to pull my chair out.

Dinner is…good for the most part. Evan earned his second strike by covering my hand with his as he was telling a story causing Stefan to clear his throat and scratch his cheek with two fingers. I figured that he was just going be have two strikes in which I could've convinced Stefan to give him another shot, but when it was time to leave he kissed my cheek and told me that he loved me as he looked into my eyes and once the door was closed;

"Strike three. He's out."

"Stef,"

"I told you, I said that he had three chances and the fucker pushed his luck each and every time. He's now banned." Stefan turned and walked up the stairs while I stood there shocked at what he just told me.

"Banned?" I followed after him, "Stefan, you can't ban my friendship."

"What friendship? It's one-sided that's not a friendship. If I wasn't here, he would've tried to get in your pants."

"Stop being so dramatic. You can't ban my friendship, you're not my husband."

"But I am your boyfriend so it's either me or him."

"Stefan, you can't be serious right now."

"What's it gonna be, Bonnie?"

"I seriously just want to strangle your head off sometimes because you piss me off!"

Stefan lifts me and sits me on the dresser, "Listen, babe, you know I wouldn't be saying this unless I'm certain that something is up. He looks at you more than just a friend and I don't want to deal with him because if he tries something, I will kick his ass."

He stared into my eyes as he said that and I don't think I've been more turned on by a threat in my life. I purr in his ear and rub our heads together before meeting his lips.

"I choose you."

He smiled then met our lips again and pulled me in for a hug before things got too heated. One heated session a day is all we can take if we want to remain how we are.

ᴼᴼᴼ

The next day, I meet up with my bestie Elena Gilbert to tell her about the recent events.

"I can't believe he actually banned Evan."

"Right, it's crazy."

"But you chose Stefan, right?"

"Of course I chose Stefan, I mean I think I can always convince him to lift the ban after some time."

Elena nodded, "But Stefan did have his reasons as to why he banned him, I mean, if Evan really did all three things that you said, I would've banned him too." I chuckled.

Elena did have a point but that would be thirteen years of friendship thrown away and I'm not sure if I can do that. I'll humor Stefan with this 'ban' thing for a while, but I'm hoping that he'll see that he was wrong and that he had nothing to worry about in the end.

After lunch, I decide to surprise Stefan on the job. His boss loves me mainly because the first time he saw me I was bending over, but still, at least I wouldn't get Stefan in trouble for the little drop by.

"Guess who." I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Miranda?"

"Ah, so close, but you got someone better," I said spinning his chair around.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." I kiss him. "What are you working on?"

"Just filling out my timesheet for now." He says as I take a seat on his lap and his arm inches around my hip.

"Ugh, bore. Why couldn't you be a superhero or something?"

He chuckled. "I thought I was your superhero?"

"You're my hero, you don't get the "super" part until I see you fly or gravitate something."

"You're something else, Bon."

I shrug. "I'll let you get back to your _normal_ person stuff and I'll see you at home."

"What are you cooking me?"

"For an entree, a salad, and the main dish will be either lasagna or pizza depending on how long I nap…"

"And for dessert?"

"Dessert," I wiggle my finger down the buttons of his dress shirt, "for dessert, you can have my lips."

"Not sure if I had that before, can I get a sample?"

I smile before eliminating the space between us. His hand moved to the side of my face and we pull away before it got too far. He placed a quick kiss on my lips before I get up to make my exit. I run into Stefan's boss, Mr. P, as he likes me to call him, and we chat for some time before I make an excuse to leave knowing that he would've kept me there till four.


	16. Restraint: Chapter 2

**:HIM:**

Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. I tell you that girl is tempting me in ways that I just can't explain. I mean it's been hard with other exes in the past, but the girl could have me lose all self-control. One day I actually told her to just fuck it all and fuck me, but she refused, saying that it wouldn't have been right if she let me go through with something that I would regret. I would never regret sleeping with Bonnie, but I sure as hell would've been mad at myself. And just when she did that, I knew that she was the one I wanted to marry. A girl that not only cares about me but my values while any other girl would've probably taken advantage of my moment of weakness in a second.

I'm going to propose but I have to think of a special way to do so I was thinking about our four year anniversary, but I don't know. She's still pretty upset about me banning Evan, I could tell at dinner last night, but I think it's for the best. Call me jealous or controlling, but I'm just trying to look out for my girl and that Evan kid ain't good news, I can tell you that much. Ever since I met him, I could tell, but Bonnie is somehow blind to all this and it honestly amazes me. I should be happy about it in a way though because she can never tell when a guy is after her and I won't have to deal with her leaving me for another man.

When we first got together, I was surprised that she was single, newly single, but single all the same. I knew that I would be in trouble with this one; her dark curly hair, toasted silky skin, tiny frame with hips and ass. I could hold her all day with her legs around my waist as I look into her eyes and kiss her occasionally.

She doesn't know it but every morning when she wakes up early for her run, I watch her sometimes get ready as she stretches and struts around in a sports bra and leggings and sometimes shorts with her socks pulled up to her knees and running shoes covering her feet. By the time she gets back, I'm already out the door off to work.

No need for me to explain my job just think of that show The Office but instead of Michael Scott I have Dr. Jackass and there's no Jim and Pam… well, I guess Bonnie and I could fill that role if she worked here but there is a Dwight Schrute and since I'm Jim in this scenario, it's my job for him to make an idiot out of himself on a daily basis. Replace Dwight with the name Tyler and instead of selling paper we sell cups and voila, you have my job... Well, kind of. Tyler and I are close and we do fool around, but not nearly as public as Jim and Dwight.

"I can't believe you're not hitting that already, man."

"Hitting what exactly?"

He smacked his teeth, "That girl that came in the other day ring a bell? How in the hell have you and Bonnie not banged it out yet?"

"If I'm completely honest, if it was up to me we would've had sex about ten times already."

"What?"

"You know we get to kissin' and I just take her body in my arms and run my hands up the fullness of her ass and I just tell her that I want her, but she tells me to respect my morals and snaps me out of my hormonal high."

"That's a keeper right there."

"Which is why I'm going to propose."

"You can't propose."

"Why not?"

"Because the whole thing with Evan she's going to use her new status as fiancée against you to lift the ban."

I shake my head, "Nah, Bonnie won't do that and besides by the time I propose, Evan won't even be on her mind."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I have no idea when I'm going to ask her. I already bought the ring, I just got to figure out a when and how."

"Trust me, you got the hard part over, you'll know when it's time, just keep that ring on you all times so you could pull it out whenever."

"Speaking of wives, how's your Caroline doing?"

"She's doing fine. She gets to stay home with junior for another month before she returns back to work."

"She still wants to work? I'd figure she quit once the baby was born."

"Ah, you know Care, the girl can't take a chill pill even if she tried."

We shared a laugh then headed back to work once we covered our usual morning talk. Now our afternoon talk is usually held on the roof of the building with sandwiches and in some cases a blunt. Bonnie doesn't know, or will she ever know, that I sometimes enjoy a hit or two, but I'm quitting soon. Tyler and I made a pact to stop in a month and it's not like we're addicted or anything, it's just a way to clear out minds of the world.

"Why are you waiting until marriage anyway?"

"Well, I am a Christian man so I decided to wait."

"You smoke pot every week."

"I said I'm Christian, not perfect and besides, we're quitting this habit next week."

"Who started this anyway?"

"I believe it was you. Caroline was getting on your last nerve and you took me up here for a smoke. Why I agreed to it, I have no idea."

"Cause you're my friend and that's what friends do."

"I wouldn't preach that to your kid if I were you."

He chuckled and took one last puff and we ate our BLTs in about four bites each and returned back to work to which I won't bore you with that, so I'll just skip to when I get home. Before though, I stopped to pick Bonnie up some flowers I know it won't make things right but she'll appreciate it.

"Honey, I'm home,"

"Honey, I'm in the kitchen."

She knew I was coming but I still felt her jump a little when I wrapped my arms around her frame from behind.

"I got you flowers."

"Are they pretty?"

"They're beautiful, just like you."

I noticed her trying to hide her smile, she likes to act like my compliments doesn't affect her, but I know they do. I kiss her neck and the place the flowers in a vase setting it on the table. I wait until she shuts the stove off before I turn her around and kiss her knowing that she couldn't get mad at me for whatever she was cooking getting burnt.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I was never really mad, just a little… I don't know, I guess shocked."

"Listen, I apologize for springing that on you, but I can't apologize for banning him. I think I did the right thing."

"I know, Stefan but you have to realize that it's me throwing away thirteen years of friendship. It's not like we just met a week ago."

"Alright, fine," I sighed, "he's only banned for two months then you can do whatever you want, but I'm serious, Bonnie. I will-"

"Kick his ass if he tries something, I know. Thank you."

"Anything for you, love."

She smiled then kissed me then turned around.

"What are you making?"

"Rice." She threw over her shoulder.

I head upstairs to unwind and catch up on what's even going on in the world by turning on the news. Bonnie hates watching the news so I have to turn it on when she's not in the room which is close to never, but I take advantage of it every time I can.

"You know what I just realized?" Bonnie said walking in.

"What?"

"I'm not even hungry yet."

"Come here," I extend my arms and she fills the space between, "want to do a little roleplay?"

"Roleplay?" She sits up some.

"Yeah, in this scenario the girlfriend i.e. you watch the news with her boyfriend i.e. me."

"I just have one question: Does the girlfriend get to stab herself in the eye?"

"Not if you want the boyfriend to cry."

"Hmm,"

"Come on, Bonnie I would literally watch anything with you. I even watched that liars show with you that one time."

She laughed. "It's _Pretty Little Liars_ , and you were asking questions the whole time, I couldn't hear the dialogue."

"Come on, babe."

"Fine. I'll watch the news with you."

"Good. Afterward, I expect a two-page essay on what you learned."

"Hey, you said boyfriend-girlfriend scenario, not professor-student."

"Damn, next time."

She would never admit this to me, I know it, but I think she was actually interested. She would shake her head every time a murder was announced, frown when a child had gone missing and make a few comments on the political stuff and we would find ourselves in a conversation about it for a little while.

"How was work by the way?"

"Do you even care?"

"Yeah,"

"Uh, well I met with a client today and made a sell, it was a big one too."

"That's great. Anything else?"

"No. That was the highlight of my work day... Why?"

"No reason, I'm just curious, that's all."

Right there. That's when I knew she knew. I don't know how she figured it out, but she did. She sighed too like she knew that I wasn't going to tell her and she was proving herself right.

"Alright, there is one more thing."

"Oh?

"Occasionally... Tyler and I like to engage in a conversation on the roof."

"And why the roof, Stefan?" She sounded like a mother.

"Because you can't smell the weed we've been smoking."

"That's what I thought."

"How did you know?"

"I'm Bonnie Bennett and Bonnie Bennett knows these things."

"Are you gonna snitch on Ty?"

"Nah. Why do you guys smoke anyway?"

"Tyler needed a break and I was being a supportive friend."

She chuckled. "I would ban you from sex for lying but you're lucky we're waiting... Or I could just get you in the mood?"

"Bonnie, please do not, I can barely keep my hands off you as it is."

"But you lied…you deserve to be punished." She kissed me and moved away before I could kiss her back.

"Can I just apologize? You're killing me."

"Just one more kiss, I promise."

That one kiss turned into a makeout like I figured it would've anyway. Just to get a little payback, I run my hand up her inner thigh happy that she was wearing shorts so I had the pleasure to touch her skin.

"Stefan…"

"I'm not allowed to touch you?"

"No, you lied." She tried to move away but I flip our positions locking her in my arms.

"Please forgive me."

"You have to quit that."

"I am. I promise I'm sorry."

She was looking at me dead in the eye as I said it and I'm glad that I meant it otherwise she would've seen right through me. She kissed me and we exchanged kisses for a few seconds before I pulled away to hug her.

"You're lucky I love you, you stupid face."

"I love you too, my beautiful, _beautiful_ Bonnie!"

"Enough with the sweet talk, Salvatore, I'm hungry."

I swept her feet off the ground and carried her downstairs since she's my queen and my queen deserves to be carried every once in awhile.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts?**


	17. Restraint: Chapter 3

**:THEM:**

He wanted to take her out. They haven't been on a date in a while and since it was Friday and the evening weather was nice, he told her to dress in something pretty so he could show her a good time. She smiled and got lost in the closet while Stefan called in a little favor that he decided to cash in.

Stefan whistled. "Damn, girl."

"Shut up." Bonnie giggled rolling her eyes.

Stefan walked up to her circling his hands around her waist and she circled her arms around his neck leaning up to kiss him.

"Where are we going?"

"I'll give you a hint, it's something that you've always wanted to do but I was too stubborn to."

"Bungee jumping?"

"No. Hell no."

She chuckled. "Are we going dancing?" She sang.

Stefan smiled and she took that as a yes, glad that he finally was taking her out for a little moving of the hips.

Once Stefan got dressed, they headed out into a small club downtown. Bonnie has personally never been there before and she wondered how Stefan even knew of such a place. They walked past the small line like they were VIPs.

"Stefan, my man."

"Carlson,"

The men shook hands in some handshake and Bonnie just looked up at Stefan as they were lead into the club. Jazz music boomed through the hallway and someone took Bonnie coat and Stefan twirled her onto the dance floor.

The place was almost packed with people but there was still enough space to move comfortably.

"How did you know about this place?"

"My buddy owns the joint so I called in a little favor."

Bonnie smiled and rested her head on his shoulder moving along to the music. As the song ended, Bonnie lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Buy me a drink?"

"I'll be back." He parted with a kiss.

Bonnie watched him walk away swaying slightly to the music then all movements stopped with Evan came to view.

"Evan," she smiled nervously, "what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same. I thought Stefan hated dancing?"

"He doesn't hate it, he just rather do something else."

Evan nodded. "Can I ask you something? Why have you been ignoring me?"

Bonnie hadn't had the chance to talk to him about the whole ban thing mainly because she was banned from seeing him.

"Yeah, I meant to talk to you about that…maybe we could meet up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll text you."

Bonnie smiled and nodded and was thankful that his friends called him over just in time when she saw Stefan making his way back.

"Miss me?"

"That depends on your definition of "miss"." Bonnie took a sip of her drink.

Stefan chuckled and moved his hand to her exposed back walking her to the seating area. He slid in next to her in a booth having her back hit the wall.

"I have something to give you."

"Is it a diamond?"

Stefan smiled loving that she was thinking about marriage too. He removed the drink from her hand placing it on the table then pulled out a box. Bonnie smiled and took the box from his hand.

"I want to open it for you." Stefan took the box back.

"Why?"

"It's more special."

Bonnie chuckled and watched as he opened it and turned it towards her. Her eyes went wide and she gasped causing Stefan to smile taking the 10K Diamond Infinity Pendant necklace in white gold out of the box.

"Baby," Bonnie frowned, "I don't know what to say."

Stefan chuckled and kissed her pouting face and clasped the necklace around her neck.

"I love it, thank you so much."

"You're welcome, beautiful." He leaned in.

"First dancing now gifts," Bonnie said pulling away, "are you trying to get in my pants?"

They smiled. "I just love you, that's all."

"And because you love me would you agree with me meeting Evan for lunch tomorrow? I've been ignoring him lately and I just want him to know why."

He sighed tilting his head back. He was a little annoyed that Evan seemed to always pop up. It seemed like recently they couldn't go a day without his name showing up and he was sick of it.

"Stef-"

"Alright, fine. But seriously after this, I'm done talking about him, Bonnie."

"I know and I'm sorry for ruining the moment but I didn't want to go behind your back."

"Enough about him," Stefan ran his fingers down her hair and leaned in to kiss her then pulled away to hug her.

"I love you too." She held him back.

"I'm sorry for being such a prick lately." Stefan apologized still hugging her.

"You have your reasons, I can handle it."

"You deserve better than me. I'm breaking up with you."

"You can't break up with me because I ban you from doing so."

Stefan laughed and moved his head to kiss the side of her neck. "You're gonna pay me back for that necklace, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we'll figure out a monthly plan."

"Good, I could use the cash."

Bonnie smiled and squeezed his body while he moved his hand along her exposed back.

"I love us." She said after a while.

"I love us too."

Stefan pulled away from the hug and kissed her lips then pulled her to the dance floor for one more dance.

* * *

Stefan knew that he gave her the OK to meet with Evan, but he didn't want her to go, especially when they spent the morning in bed. He woke up early to make her breakfast and they enjoyed it together in bed just being lazy after the long night they had. When she announced that she had to get ready, he wrapped her in his arms and rested his head beside hers.

"Baby, don't leave me."

Bonnie chuckled. "I'm coming back."

"What am I supposed to with you gone?"

"Clean the house, iron your church clothes for tomorrow," Bonnie listed off, "you'll figure out something."

She raked her hands through his soft hair then convinced him to get up so she could get ready. She hadn't even brushed her teeth yet and it was past one. She took the car and arrived just as Evan was. They shared a hug then took a seat at one of the tables outside and ordered their food.

"How's your day so far?" Evan asked.

"Lazy. Stefan and I spent it in bed watching movies and talking. You?"

"I've been out basically all morning. I had some errands to do."

"Sounds exciting." Bonnie laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ms. Lazy... Why have you been ignoring me?"

Bonnie chewed on her lip not knowing how this would all play out, luckily the waiter arrived asking if they would like to eat buying her some time. Bonnie knew that things would end badly so she just ordered a water. She ran through the conversation in her head multiple times, and almost every time, Evan would storm off not wanting to be her friend anymore.

"You know I love you," Bonnie opened.

"I love you too."

"But I have some news that you're not going to like." Evan's eyebrows met in the middle of his head and Bonnie took a breath continuing. "You know how Stefan isn't your biggest fan but when you came over for dinner, he seemed to not like you even more…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I asked him if you could come over he said that you had three strikes."

"Three strikes?"

"Yeah like… you see I think Stefan thinks that we were a little more than friends at one point and he's stuck on the idea that you like me more than a friend. He gave you three strikes and you used up all three."

"How?"

"Well the first one was when you guys were talking at the door, I don't exactly remember what you said but he didn't like it. The second was when you placed your hand over mind telling that story and the third was when you kissed me on the cheek and told me that you loved me."

"If I'd known-"

"I know you didn't do it on purpose but the reason that I've been ignoring you lately is that, well… Stefan banned me from you for two months."

Evan burst into laughter, "Oh, Bonnie you're too funny." He wiped away a tear, "No, seriously girl, tell me what's up."

"I'm serious. He feels, for lack of better term, threatened by our relationship and he wants us to back off for a little bit."

"Wow. And you just went along with it?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I love Stefan and if backing off for a while is what he needs to know that we're just friends then I'll do it."

"Why don't you just break up with him? He obviously doesn't believe that you're telling the truth about us. If he can't trust you then why are you even with him?"

"Because I love him, Evan. I know he trusts that we're friends, but he just thinks that you want something more."

Evan shook his head. "Well, I guess I'll see you in two months."

"Evan-"

"You better hurry home before Stefan comes looking for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, you'll do anything he says and for what? To get banned every time he thinks something is up?"

"I do n-"

"He manipulates you, Bonnie. You know what I bet he even made you choose. What he'd say it's either him or me?" He chuckled. "Why can't you see that he's wrong for you? Man says that he's a Christian but bans your friendships, the fuck outta here."

Bonnie sat there on the verge of tears taking in every word and the sad part was that he was right.

Evan saw the look in her eyes and walked beside her, "You don't have to be with him, you're not obligated to. Pack your things, come stay with me… Think about it."

She watched him get into his car and leave while a thousand things were running in her head. Bonnie got up and headed home feeling herself grow angry every block she passed. She slammed the car door and walked up the stairs roughly wiping a tear from her face. Stefan smiled and sat up as she walked in, but then that smile went away seeing the look on her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I hate you, that's what's wrong!"

"What happened? What did I do?"

"You fuckin' banned my friendship that's what you did. You manipulate me into doing things that I don't want to do, you use my love for you as an advantage and use it to see how high I would jump when you tell me to."

"That's not true."

"Evan thinks so, everyone seems to think so but I was blinded but he brought me to light."

"Who is everyone, if anything he's manipulating you because he wants you, Bonnie."

"Stefan, enough with the jealous bullshit! Evan is a _friend_ , we are _friends_ when will you learn to accept that?! If you don't trust me then-"

"I trust you, Bonnie, it's him I don't trust."

"That's the same thing. I know how to handle myself and until you can accept that, I think we need some time apart."

His body turned cold. "What?"

"We need a break. We spend too much time together I think we need some space."

"Bon-"

"I should go." She turned to leave.

"Bonnie, wait, I'm sorry, I'll lift the ban, I'll do-"

She shook her head, "That's the thing. There shouldn't have been a ban to lift in the first place."

"Bonnie, please don't leave, I love you, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, please. Hey, hey," he grabbed her turning her towards him so they could look into each other's eyes. He caressed the side of her face, "I love you. I'm sorry. Please don't leave me, I'll do anything you ask. I'm sorry, please stay, please. I love you, I love you so much. Please,"

A tear left each eye and she closed them as his thumb wiped them away.

"Come on, let's just, let's just lay together, okay and- and talk this through. Yeah?" He grabbed her hand and took a few steps toward the bed, but she wouldn't move. "Baby, please. I'm so sorry."

She sniffed in. "Goodbye, Stefan."

His eyes widened and it feels like his heart stops as he's watching the woman he loves walk away from him. He would've stopped her but he knew that wouldn't change anything. His heart broke hearing the door close and the engine start.

"Bonnie,"


	18. Restraint: Chapter 4

**:HER:**

Sunday morning. Usually around this time, I'm attending the 9:30 church service with Stefan singing to some tunes of worship, but instead, I'm in bed. Evan's bed to be exact. I wonder if Stefan went to church without me I could just imagine him sitting there alone probably not listening, thinking about what I said or thinking about me or about us.

It's been nineteen hours and two minutes since I walked out and I miss him every millisecond. I wish I didn't leave, I wish that I took him back when he asked me to, begged for me to. Why did I even break things off in the first place? I love him, I don't want to leave him, I never did. So what changed from that morning in bed to when I got back from lunch?

I miss him. I want to call him and tell him that I love him and that I was an idiot, but I can't do that. What I said deep down I really meant and it's something that he needed to hear.

I barely slept last night which caused me to drink until I couldn't do anything but sleep and now this headache is killing me and Evan is walking around too loud.

"I got you something for that hangover."

"Why did you let me drink so much? You know me, I rarely drink."

"I'd figure you needed it. I'm sorry about you and Stefan but I can't say that I'm not happy either."

"Why are you happy?"

"Because you got out of there before it went too far. I love you, Bonnie, I didn't want to see you get hurt."

"But I am hurting. I miss him. I miss everything about him."

He sat down on the bed next to me and smoothed out the top of my head. He told me to get dressed but I already was. I left with the clothes on my back and nothing else.

"Stefan's at church right? So we'll make a stop at the house for you to pick up something."

"I don't know, Ev."

"It'll be fine, Bonnie."

I regretted agreeing to this plan as soon as he pulled up. I couldn't tell if Stefan was home because the car is usually parked in the garage and it has no windows to it so I couldn't be sure. I told Evan to wait in the car because there was no need for him to follow me in if I'm just packing a few clothes.

When I step in, memories of us hit me like a train. We got our pictures taken last year and hanged the biggest one up above the fireplace, I was so used to it being there that it looked like part of the wall, but now it looks as if he just put it up. Leading up the stairs are more pictures of not only us but family and just pictures that we took on some of our trips. Again, I knew it was always there, but now it looked so new.

I froze when I stopped in front of our room I didn't see or hear Stefan and I'm not sure if I'm happy or disappointed about that. I grab a bag from under the bed and fill my things with it quickly feeling like a bomb was about to go off at any second.

"Bonnie?"

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice and when I turned to face him I just wanted to cry. He looked so broken and that's when I noticed a hole in the wall about the size of a fist.

"Stefan,"

"Wh-what are you doing?" He took a step closer to me.

"I'm packing some of my things."

"You're seriously leaving me?"

"Yes, I meant what I said-"

"Bonnie please don't do this." He moved up to me before I had the chance to move away. "I love you, I'm sorry just unpack and we can start over."

He lifts and sits me on top of the dresser and kisses me and it takes everything for me to not kiss him back. I can see the hurt in his eyes when I didn't respond like he wanted me to.

"I'm sorry," I hop off head back downstairs.

"Just tell me one thing." He grabs my arm before I made it out the door. "Are you staying with him?"

I let out a breath, "Stef-"

He shook his head at me backing away heading back upstairs. It takes everything for me to not cry, but I suck it up like I have done a lot lately, and throw my bag in the trunk.

"Was he home?"

"No. I guess we came just in time."

* * *

The last place that I wanted to be in was a club, but Evan said that it would help cheer me up. Ever since that run-in, I've been more depressed and I just can't help it. It hurt the first time leaving Stefan but this time it was like he was leaving me, he walked away from me and honestly, I never thought I'd see the day.

"Cheers to being single?"

I chuckled and took the glass from his hand. I didn't drink but he did.

"Let's dance."

"Lead the way, my lady."

An upbeat song was on, I never heard it before and wanted to Shazam it, but I'd figure I would ask Evan what it was later since he seems to know the words. We dance face to face just feeling the rhythm of the music, then his hands reach out to my waist and at first, I was a little uncomfortable, but I loosened up, but when they traveled down? That's when I had to push him off.

"Evan, what the hell?"

"Chill, Bonnie, it's just dancing."

"I'm sorry I'm just not in the mood."

"We can leave if you want."

I nod and we head out the club and he takes me to his place. I immediately go for a shower trying to literally scrub the day off my body.

I can't help but wonder what Stefan is doing right now. Is he showering? Is he in bed or at a club with Tyler picking up chicks? Just thinking about it makes me jealous. He can't be with another girl because he's with me.

"He was with you."

"Shut up, Bonnie."

I laugh at how stupid I sound talking to myself and probably too loud at myself which I really need to work on. I go into the kitchen looking for ice cream which he didn't have then plopped myself on the couch.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed."

"No problem, Bon. If I'm honest the couch is more comfortable anyway."

I chuckled. "What are you watching?"

"Barber Shop."

"Scoot over, I'm watching with you."

Evan lifted up his blanket and I got in resting my head on is chest.

* * *

 **A/N: So what do you believe, do you think Evan sees Bonnie as more than a friend, or is Stefan just overreacting? Let me know in the reviews!**


	19. Restraint: Chapter 5

**:HIM:**

Sunday morning. Usually around this time, I'm attending the 9:30 church service with my Bonnie singing the Lords praises, but instead, I'm in bed. All alone. I would've gone to church to get me out of my depressed mood for an hour and a half, but if I would've gone I wouldn't focus on a single thing. I would just be thinking about Bonnie and about us and that isn't how I want it to be.

It's been nineteen hours and two minutes since she walked out and I miss her every millisecond. It's all Evan's fault, she was perfectly fine before she left and suddenly she's all riled up and angry when she gets back. She said that she could handle it, that she understood and then he manipulated her into thinking otherwise. I don't know what he said to make her actually believe that I use our love to manipulate her in any such way because that couldn't be more false and it hurts that she would even think of me like that, brainwashed or not.

I sigh at the hole in the wall knowing that I better patch it up before Bonnie comes back. I know she'll come back. She's my soulmate, she has to come back or else I don't know what I'll do with myself at this point. Never have I ever loved another woman as much as I do my Bonnie and just picturing her walk away from me the way she did yesterday played on a constant loop in my head. I begged, pleaded, but she still said her goodbye. How could she do that to me?

I get up from the bed thinking that I need a shower to clear my head. I close my eyes as the water pelts my skin until I wrinkle and I get out using one of Bonnie's lotion to moisture my skin. I love her natural scent so I have to settle for this until she gets here. I get changed then go back into the bathroom to properly wash my face and finally brush my teeth then exit the bathroom but I pause at the threshold.

"Bonnie?"

"Stefan,"

"Wh-what are you doing?" I took a step closer to her. Was she-

"I'm packing some of my things."

"You're seriously leaving me?"

"Yes, I meant what I said-"

"Bonnie please don't do this." I moved up to her. "I love you, I'm sorry just unpack and we can start over."

I lift her and sit her on top of the dresser and gaze into her eyes before I kiss her and I know that it'll be only a matter of time before she kisses me back and then all would be right in the world but she doesn't. She doesn't kiss me back breaking my heart even more than it already was.

"I'm sorry," she hopped off and headed back downstairs.

"Just tell me one thing." I follow her and grab her arm before she made it out the door. "Are you staying with him?"

She let out a breath, "Stef-"

I shook my head backing away heading back upstairs. I cannot believe how blind she is. A part of me now regrets walking away, but I just couldn't stand to look at her at that moment.

* * *

"You'll get her back, man. If I know Bonnie, she'll come back." Tyler told me.

Two days since I've last seen my baby and I tried, I always try calling and texting but she never responds, and though I'm still upset I still make sure to tell her that she's beautiful in one way or another. "Technically we didn't break up she said that she needed some space."

"That's how they let you down easy, Stefan."

"I can't believe she actually left me. When I saw her packing I don't know I guess a part of me was hoping that she was unpacking."

"Maybe I'll get Caroline to talk to her? You know see what's up, see where her mind is at."

"I appreciate it."

After work, I head back home and I can't help but hope that she's there waiting for me. If I knew where Evan lived I would've been on my way there but I don't. I can't believe she's actually staying with that kid it just goes to show that I was right. He tricked her into believing all the stuff she said to me during our fight and told her to stay with him and I know it because otherwise, she would've gone Elena's. There's no way that his place would be the first place she thinks of going to after our fight, he had to put the idea in her head and why did she actually go to him, I don't know, but what I do know is that I will never let that happen again.

When I hear my phone ding, I jump at it hoping that it was Bonnie, but instead it was a text from Tyler.

 _Care just talked to Bonnie. She says that she misses you and felt like she made a mistake but she meant what she said. There's still hope buddy. Find her and apologize but don't force it she'll come when she's ready (Caroline's advice)._

I know it's a long shot, but I texted Bonnie with a time and an address to meet me. She didn't reply but I could only hope that she'll be there.

I decide to use the time to shower and put on that white shirt that she loves me in. I'm about to head out when I spotted the necklace on the dresser. Why didn't I notice it before, I have no idea, but I'm going to give it to her. It doesn't matter if she wants me back or not, I bought it with her in mind and it belongs around her neck.

 **TBC**


	20. Restraint: Chapter 6

**:THEM:**

Stefan sat at the outside table trying his hardest not to turn his head at every car that passes hoping that Bonnie was in one of them. The last he checked it was twenty minutes past the time he texted and he started to give up hope when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Smiling, Stefan looked up then loosed his expression a little.

"Would you like a refill?" The waiter asked.

"Yes. Please."

Stefan looked down at his phone noting that another five minutes had passed.

"I was going to make you wait longer."

Stefan smiled loving the sound of her voice. Even when she's angry he just loves to hear her speak.

He turned around, got up, and walked over to her. "Why didn't you?"

She shrugged. "You looked so lonely I couldn't just-"

"I am lonely without you, Bonnie."

"Stef-"

"Please just hear me out. These past few days I've had some time to think and I realized that you were right. I still don't think that I manipulate you, but I shouldn't have banned Evan even if I feel like he's bad news. I shouldn't have made you chose between me and him I was wrong for doing that. I'm sorry."

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just think about it."

"About what?"

"I want you back. I know you had your reasons for breaking up with me, but I'll work on my flaws and I'll get better, I promise."

Stefan pulled the necklace out his pocket.

"This is yours. Whatever you decide, I want you to have it. I bought it for you, it belongs to you. No one else."

Stefan clasped the necklace behind her. Bonnie closed her eyes missing the feel of his touch as his hands glided down her shoulders and arms when he was finished. Goosebumps sprouted on her skin wherever he touched.

"I miss you," Stefan whispered in her ear. "I miss us." He moves his hands along her body.

Bonnie mummers something that he couldn't make out but he figured it was along the lines of 'I miss us too'.

"I miss touching you," he started, "kissing you, talking to you. Looking into your beautiful eyes and telling you that I love you because I do. I love you and I want you back. Please take me back, baby."

Bonnie felt weak, she didn't know what to feel, a mixture of emotions was running through her; nostalgia, love, lust, just to name a few.

"I don't need any time," Bonnie shook her head, "I miss you and I miss us. I love you too, Stefan. I shouldn't have left I was just angry and confused, but now I just want you back."

Stefan smiled and met their lips pulling her body in closer to his. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck hugging him.

"I should go get my stuff."

"Do you want me to come?"

"I think it'd be best if I go solo, but I shouldn't be more than an hour."

Stefan released her from his hold and placed his hands on the sides of her face kissing her.

"It feels like I just got you back and you're leaving me all over again."

Bonnie smiled, "Alright, I'll be thirty minutes."

Stefan placed several more kisses on her lips before letting her go. Bonnie got to Evan's quicker than she thought and used her key to get in.

"Ev?! Evan?" She projected walking in.

"Yeah?"

Bonnie walked back to the room she was staying in, which was his, and saw him on the computer.

"I have great news." Bonnie smiled.

"Did you bring home a pizza?"

"No, Stefan and I made up." Bonnie smiled widely then went to pack her things.

"What? When did you see him?"

"Just now he wanted to meet for lunch. I wasn't going to go at first but I'm glad I did." She finished packing her bag.

"Oh… congratulations."

Bonnie drew her eyebrows together, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

Bonnie smiled and walked over to him placing a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled away her eyes went wide when he moved her head and met their lips. Evan pulled away and smiled gliding his thumb along her cheek.

"Evan, what-"

"I've always wanted to do that."

She didn't know what to think about the kiss was it a friendly one or was Stefan right all along?

"Good luck with Stefan." Evan wished her.

"Thanks."

ᴼᴼᴼ

She felt strange. Bonnie decided to not tell Stefan about the kiss when she got home knowing that it would do more harm than good and the last thing she wanted was to get into another argument.

"Hey, Stefan."

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said that you would work on your flaws and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Don't. I love you just how you are."

Stefan smirked and kissed the top of her head. Bonnie grabbed his hand and rested her head on his palm and he used his other to stroke the side of her face.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I love you too."

Bonnie kissed his palm then rested her head back on it as Stefan smiled and kissed her again.


	21. Restraint: Chapter 7

**:HER:**

I've been happy before but I feel like I've reached my peak. Stefan and I had made up and oddly enough the fight that we had and the few days apart that we spent made us stronger than we were before. Even on a physical level too, usually a simple kiss would turn into a full-on makeout session and before any of us know it, I'm straddling his lap with his hands on my ass—each hand occupying a cheek. Now being without each other and realizing what we have going on is rare and special, a simple kiss can be just a simple kiss. Don't get me wrong, I love making out with Stefan and feeling his hands all over my body, but I like where we are now.

To treat my happy state, I went shopping. Stefan hates it when I shop especially when he isn't there to move me away from the expensive priced clothing to the ones on clearance. I was hoping that he wasn't home because I made sure to leave during his working hours, but I stayed out a little later than I had thought and when I opened the garage there I saw his SUV parked on the left side.

"Shit,"

The alarm beeps three times as I opened the door and I hear Stefan call out my name, it's procedure for the both of us. If he isn't home when I am and I hear the alarm even though I know it's him I still call out his name and if no one responds I know that my house just got broken into.

"It's me!" I shouted back.

Halfway up the stairs, I realized that I meant to keep the bags in the trunk of my car then take them out tomorrow but when I turn to head back, I hear his loud footsteps on the stairs then suddenly they stop.

"Babe…"

I closed my eyes then slowly turned around as I peeled them open. "Yes?"

"How much?"

"How much…?"

He folds his arms. "How much did you spend?"

"The question you should be asking is how much I saved. You see I saved forty dollars." I held the receipt up to him covering the total amount.

He narrowed his eyes and before I had the chance to pull it back, he snatches it out of my hands and his eyes widen.

"Five. Hundred. Dollars. You spent five hundred dollars on clothes?"

"Not just clothes, I got some stuff for around the house." I shrugged and walked past him up to our room.

"Like what?"

"Like," I search in each bag until I find what I wanted to show. "Like these nice towels."

"Babe, we already have enough towels, it's just the two of us."

"What if someone wants to sleep over and they need towels and well like 'oh we're sorry we weren't thinking about you in our plans so we only have enough towels for the two of us."

Despite his anger, Stefan had to chuckle at that.

"Let me guess, the towels were the only household item that you bought."

"It's not like I was being selfish, I got you some stuff too."

"Bonnie. Baby. I love you but I think you need help."

"Shut up,"

Stefan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me as we kissed.

"You can't keep spending like this, we live on a single person's income."

"So are you suggesting I get a job?"

"No, I'm suggesting that you cool it with the shopping or at least spend it on groceries."

"Fine. I'll return most of it tomorrow."

"You don't have to, I didn't want to tell you this but you really needed some new clothes."

He smiled when I had a shocked expression on my face but then I punched his shoulder which didn't seem to have that much of an effect on him. Like at all, I don't think he even moved.

"I feel so tiny against you."

"I like it."

"I'm sure you do."

He walks me backwards until we fall onto the bed and I turn on my side as he does the same. I get lost in his eyes before I move my hand in his soft hair and his hand plays with mine.

"How was work?"

"It was good."

"Now I know how my mom felt whenever she would ask me how school was." We both smiled. "I want some details."

"Well, mom," Stefan said after a while, "I met with a client today I'm not sure if he wants to buy, but I'll call him up again and work my magic."

I smiled. "I would buy a thousand cups from you. Even if I didn't need it."

"Isn't that how we met?"

"I know, can you believe I was working then...ew."

Stefan smiled then kissed me but I kissed him a little longer but pulled away before things got too heated.

"I remember," Stefan spoke against my lips, "seeing you and having to double take." He kissed me. "You're so damn beautiful I don't even know how I got lucky enough for you to be my client."

"You know I actually did buy more than needed just to get in your good graces."

"You didn't have to buy anything to get in my good graces."

"I wish I known that sooner,"

"I wasn't obvious?"

"Well you were but I wasn't sure if that was you flirting or just trying to get me to buy."

"It was a little bit of both." We shared a laugh.

"Although I did catch you staring at my ass a few times so I guess I should've known."

"Sorry about that, you just wore that tight ass skirt,"

"Hey!" I moved his hand away once he pinched my booty.

"I'm your boyfriend now, I'm allowed to some touching."

" _Touching_ , not pinching,"

"Fine,"

His hand first starts on my back then his fingertips flow along my spine then surprisingly stops at my lower back.

"Close your eyes."

I look at him strangely but I close my eyes anyway. He pulls me up with him and turns me so that my feet are dangling from the side of the bed. When he tells me to open my eyes I gasp for he's down on one knee.

"Bonnie Bennett,"

"Oh my God- I mean gosh."

Stefan chuckled. "Bonnie Bennett, you're more than the love of my life, you're my best friend and I love that. I can literally talk to you about anything and joke to you about anything and I just love you so much that I can't even put it into words. So, Bonnie Bennett," he opened the ring box and now I realized why he didn't want me to spend money because the ring was gorgeous. It wasn't too flashy which I like but anyone with eyes could see just how much or at least 'round about how much it costs.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

He smiled and slid the ring on my finger and I tightly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him senseless. After I settled down I call everyone I know—excluding Evan— they were all so excited and happy changing my once calm-ish mood back to screaming. My mom tells me that she's coming over this weekend to discuss the details (which I knew she would) and after making my calls, I jump into my fiancé's arms and just kiss him all over until we land back on the bed.

"I love you"

"I love you more."

He squeezes me in his arms and I couldn't do anything but sigh in nothing but utterly complete, blissfully happiness.

I love my life.

* * *

I hate my life.

My mother decided to show up three days earlier than planned. Now you might be thinking 'well that isn't all that bad' _but_ some way or somehow my mom made a key to the house and since I had my music blasting I didn't hear the alarm and again you might be thinking, 'that's pretty bad but typical mom stuff', but no. To put the icing on the cake, Stefan had just got finished showering and he usually gets changed in the bathroom, but he forgot something so I took advantage of his half-naked state and danced on him a little (secretly hoping that the towel around his waist would fall) and I guess I succeeded in turning him on some when he turns me around and connects our lips. My arms wrapped around his neck as his hand gripped me between the cheeks pulling my lower half in closer. When his other hand travels up my shirt and cups my breast then quickly lifts my legs around his waist, the music suddenly shuts off and he's walking me over to the bed and our moans are only heard for a few seconds before we realize that there wasn't any music. A clearing of the throat has our heads snapping to the right where we find my lovely mother with an eyebrow in the air and hands folded under her chest.

"Mrs. Bennett," Stefan says embarrassed setting me down. "You're early."

"And gladly I am or else you two would've-"

"How did you get in?" I interrupted.

"You gave me a key."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, I remember it was some time in January,"

I hold out my hand but my mom just turns and walks down the stairs. I grunt before following after her into the kitchen.

"I hope you two are careful, the last thing we need is you pregnant before the wedding."

"Mom, Stefan wants to wait until marriage, remember?"

"Oh, right. That explains why he's your father's favorite." She chuckled. "Well, he sure knows how to touch. And why was he carrying you over to the bed then?"

I tried to hide my blush. "You know, just to have a little fun. You gotta keep things exciting somehow."

She shrugged. "Well I first want to say congratulations, baby. You're getting married."

Stefan walks in before I had the chance to say something and kisses my mother on the cheek causing her to smile like a little girl. Did I mention that Stefan is not only my dad's favorite?

"My apologies, Mrs. -"

"Ah, ah,"

"Jodi."

My mom smiles and pats him on the shoulder before giving it a squeeze.

"How much do you lift?"

"Mom…"

Stefan chuckled and kissed her cheek again and moved to the cabinet pulling out a mug then poured his coffee and grabbed a bowl filling it with cereal and milk.

"Well, Stefan it's about time you proposed to my daughter."

"I told you I would, Jodi," Stefan said before eating a spoon full.

"When was this?"

"He called me and your father up about six months ago saying that he's bought a ring and that he's going to propose but he's waiting for the right time... I guess he found it."

"I did."

"I won't ask for specifics cause it's personal, but was it romantic?"

"I wouldn't classify it as romantic, it was more special, you know."

My mother put her hand over her heart causing Stefan and I to laugh. I frown when I notice that he's done with his breakfast meaning that he's leaving soon.

"It was nice to see you, Jodi, but I have to go to work."

"I'll be here when you get back."

He kissed her cheek before walking up to me, his fiancée.

"Bye, baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

He kisses me and I kiss him back then he pulls away.

"I'll walk you to the door."

He smiles at me and I follow him out closing the door behind me after the garage opens. My arms reach around his neck and our lips meet and we kiss like we always do before he heads off to work.

"I'm going to miss these lips... and the person they're attached to." He says against my mouth then kisses me.

"They'll be here when you get back."

We both smile and kiss again before he heads off and I watch him until his car turns the corner before I close the garage.

When I head back to the kitchen, I no longer see my mother so I head upstairs and find her unpacking a bag that I hadn't even seen her take in.

"Um, how long are you planning on staying?"

"Don't worry just until the week is over then I'll be out of your hair."

"Not that I hate you being here, but why are you staying here?"

"I thought that we talk about the wedding."

"We haven't even picked out a date yet, mom."

"Exactly, I can help with that and the planning and we'll knock this wedding out in four days."

"Mom, what's up?"

She sighed and sat down on the bed and I saw that look that I hate. I joined her on the bed and rubbed her back.

"Mom,"

"Your dad and I had a little falling out this morning and I threatened to leave him."

"Mom,"

"Don't worry he knows I don't mean it but your father can just get on my last nerve sometimes."

I chuckled. "I know what you mean, trust me. Sometimes with Stefan, I just want to wring his neck, but I love him to death."

"What did he do?"

I really didn't want to tell but I opened my big mouth and I couldn't think of a lie to tell.

"You know Evan, right?" I waited for her nod. "Well, Stefan doesn't like him because he thinks that he likes me more than a friend and-"

"Of course he does."

"What?"

"Please, Bonnie anyone with eyes can see that Evan likes you more than a friend. He's even asked you out a few times but you always thought it was a friend-type date."

"That explains the kiss." I didn't realize I said that out loud until my mother snapped her head over at me.

"The what?!"

"Yeah, um he kissed me."

"Does Stefan know?"

"No! No, and he will never know because it _didn't_ _happen_."

"I wonder what he would do.."

"Stefan would kick his ass that's what."

"You think?"

"I know, he told me that he would."

She nodded. "I would love to see that fight."

I laughed and I didn't admit it, but I would too.

After my mom got done unpacking, we went to the grocery store to pick up things for dinner. My mom wanted to celebrate our engagement by cooking us a big homemade meal and personally, I'm damn excited.

When we arrive home, I call my baby because I miss him and afterward take a nap.

When I wake up and we get a good start on the cooking, I hear the garage open and soon the alarm beeping.

"Baby?"

"In the kitchen," I project.

For some reason I'm always smiling whenever I hear Stefan walk in, I can't help it, it's a part of my daily routine. My mom notices and nudges me and smiles too causing mines to grow wider.

"Two flowers, for two beautiful ladies."

We both turn to see Stefan walk up to us with a pair of single roses.

"I'm just kidding, Jodi, I know you hate flowers so I got you these chocolates instead."

"Oh, Stefan I wish you were marrying me."

He laughed and handed me the roses and my mom the candy. I pout on the inside because I want chocolates too but I'll keep my mouth shut...for now. My mom announces that she's going to put the chocolates in her room and when I hear her heading up the stairs, Stefan lifts me and sits me on the counter. I smile and kiss him then meet my forehead with his.

"You couldn't get me chocolates too?"

He smiles. "I did, I just wanted to make your mom feel special."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He kisses me again then returns my feet to the ground and wraps a hand around my waist.

"Is everything with your parents okay? Your dad called me at work today."

"My mom said they had a little argument and she threatened to leave but she wasn't serious about it… Does he think she was?"

Before Stefan had the chance to answer, my mom enters causing us to break away. Stefan headed upstairs to change leaving me with questions buzzing in my mind.

"Hey, mom, have you talked to dad today?"

"How could I, we were out all day shopping."

"Yeah but we rested for a little while, I took a nap and you… actually, I don't know what you did, I was sleep."

"Where's Stefan?"

"He's probably watching the news, and I know what you're trying to do."

"What?"

I sighed knowing that she wouldn't talk to me about this anytime soon and decided to just focus on cutting the vegetables.

* * *

I call Stefan down once dinner was ready but when it took awhile, I figured he was napping so I went to wake him up. I stop and catch myself leaning on the threshold watching him sleep with the sound of recent events filling the room. I couldn't stop myself from imagining a little girl or boy just passed out on top of him, both with their mouths open from tiredness and either he or she softly rising and falling in pattern with Stefan's breathing. My mom calls up the stairs snapping me out of my vision and I go to wake up Stefan by blowing in his ear. It's one of my favorite ways to wake him up because it's entertaining. His hand swats his ear and a few blows later, his eye slowly open and he moans turning to the side.

"Babe, dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute."

"Stef,"

"I promise, I just need to rest my eyes a little longer."

I watch him for a few seconds longer before I head downstairs.

ᴼᴼᴼ

Dinner is over and it was a bit of a bust since Stefan never came down. My mom and I, however, ate in his place which now that I think about it probably wasn't the best idea; I feel bloated. I go upstairs and rinse my mouth out with mouthwash before slipping on the bed next to Stefan. He's still out like a light so I take his hand in mine and place it on the side of my face.

I love feeling his hands there, there's something about it that makes me smile. His hand slides down until his four fingers are on the back of my neck and his thumb moves along my cheek. I smile then press a kiss to his lips.

"You missed dinner."

"I'm sorry,"

"It was supposed to be our engagement dinner."

"I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Why are you so tired? Are you living a double life and cheating on me with some woman down in Springfield?"

He smiled, his eyes are still shut. "No, I quit smoking and I guess the weed gave me energy."

"Oh,"

"You know, you never told me how you knew."

"I saw you two up on the roof and when I went to surprise visit you and we kissed I tasted it."

"And here I thought you could read minds. I was just about to accuse you of being a superhero."

Instead of laughing for some reason I cried and when Stefan heard, his eyes opened and face brooding.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about how happy we are when my parents aren't."

He frowns and pulls me into his chest and kisses my head. "Everything will be fine."

"What did my dad say?"

"He just wanted some advice, he knows your mom isn't leaving him, he just wanted to know what to do to get her back."

"Did you give him good ideas?"

"Seeing your mom get all gooey eyed over a box of chocolates, I say I gave him a hell-of-a-lot of good ideas." I smiled. "Jodi is just like you, as long as it comes from the heart it doesn't matter what you do."

"Uh-oh, you have me all figured out and here I am still trying to figure out what to get you for our fourth year."

"I better be good… Hot air balloon ride."

"Yeah, no wait, you would die,"

"I would be so scared."

We laughed and I just snuggle closer to his body.

"Wait if you're afraid of heights how did you manage to stay on the roof?"

"The weed, baby. The weed." I laughed. "Actually come to think of it, that's probably why I smoked in the first place I was so damn scared I needed to calm my nerves."

I pulled away some from his body to kiss him and he kisses me back with his gentle, soft lips. He pulls my head in closer and rolls over me for a better position.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Our lips meet again but this time more in a calming manner.

"Let's get married tomorrow."

"Damn, I wish we could." Stefan changed the script.

"Why are weddings so stressful?"

"I don't think they have to be," he kissed me then moved his body down mine, resting his head on my heart. "I think they can be fun to plan."

"I guess we'll see, huh?"

"Yep,"

I sighed then decided to play with his hair feeling myself doze off.


	22. Restraint: Chapter 8

**:HIM:**

I called out of work today much to Bonnie's request. She said that she wanted me to be involved in the wedding more than the average man, so to make my queen happy, I called out.

She wanted to pick out a date and I told her that it shouldn't be too soon to give the family the time to plan and mainly I was talking about mine. My parents live in Italy and have been for about three years now. I took Bonnie there twice but I try to go as often as I can. They were happy when I called to tell them that I'm getting married mainly because they love Bonnie and they've been asking me in their Italian accents when I was going to marry her after only a year of dating.

"Stefan, get your ass down here!"

"Yes, beautiful!"

I hear her and Jodi laugh as I make my way down and I stop once I see the mess on the table. Cut up paper, poster board, markers, pencils and glue bottles covered the table.

"What's all this?"

"It's for the seating arrangements,"

I walk over to them and stand behind the chair that Bonnie's sitting in.

"So which way is the front?"

They laughed.

"This," Bonnie pointed, "is the "front" because this is where we'll be sitting with our parents and grandparents."

"So all this extra shit is where everyone else would be sitting."

"Yep, and it's not shit, Stefan, we spent hours cutting these circles."

"So what do I need to do?"

"I want you to look at it, I know some of your family have a little… argument going on and I don't want drama at the wedding."

I sighed and picked out the large board and searched it. It was close to being perfect but I had to switch some people around and made sure to sit my cousin, Freddie next to Bonnie's cousin, Samantha because he's been crushing on her ever since the Christmas party we had two years ago. I handed it back to Bonnie who didn't bother looking at it and set it to the side and crossed it off the list.

"So did you two pick out a date yet?"

"We were thinking around May in Stefan's old church."

"Why not the one you go to now?"

"It doesn't look like a wedding place to me," Bonnie said. "His old one is just beautiful and it has the long aisle and a great amount of seating and space. It's perfect."

"Speaking of church, will you be accompanying us this Sunday, Jodi?"

"I would love to… My, I haven't been to church in about two years."

"You'll love it… maybe you can invite dad to join us?"

She sighed. "I'm not even sure he'll want to go, you know your father, he's not into the church scene."

"I say give it a shot, he could change his mind."

"Yeah, mom give it a shot." Bonnie encouraged.

I couldn't see her face but I know she was thinking and when she agreed, I smiled. I figured my job was done so I started upstairs, but the girls held me back down to talk about flowers.

ᴼᴼᴼ

I wouldn't classify wedding planning as hard, but it's boring. The only thing that I'm excited about was the cake testing but Bonnie wants to wait until it's closer to the wedding "so they won't forget about it".

Even though my lady started to bug me with every _little_ detail, I still sat down in meetings with her and Mrs. Bennett and acted as alert as I could. I swear I was close to asking Tyler to roll up the weed and join me for a smoke, but I stopped myself.

"Are you sure you like the center-"

I cut Bonnie's sentence short by kissing her. I've been doing that a lot lately and it seems to work but at times like these, she finds a way to get her question out.

"…do you… like them?"

"Can I just kiss my beautiful ass fiancée without talking?"

"Not until you answer the question."

"Let me save you some breath by me saying this; I don't give a shit about the centerpieces, I don't care about anything, as long as you're the one that I marry and spend the rest of my life with, I'll be okay with monster trucks as centerpieces. As long as you're walking down that aisle getting ready to marry me, I don't care."

She frowned and kissed me before hugging me. "You're right, Stefan. I'm going to marry the love of my life and that's the most important thing... but can you still tell me if you like them?"

She squealed as I threw her over my shoulder and slapped her ass. I took her downstairs and told Jodi to follow and she did, looking at me like I was crazy with her daughter over my shoulder.

I hear her gasp and when Bonnie questioned what it was I returned her feet to the ground so she could see for herself. She gasped as well when she spotted her father with a rose in hand and a boom box. He pressed the play button and their wedding song played and I took Bonnie's hand and started dancing with her while Rodney worked his magic.

"This is so sweet."

"It is, isn't it?"

We chuckled and looked over at the married couple who seemed to be making things better. A smile was on Jodi's face as they danced together and soon they shared a kiss.

"Is it weird that I still find my parents kissing yucky?"

I laughed. "Maybe. My parents kiss every chance they get, I'm used to it."

"Oh yeah, I remember when I visited them for the first time, I was surprised that they didn't start making out."

"Oddly enough I've never seen them make out, thank you, God, just kisses."

"Hashtag relationship goals."

"Hashtag?"

"Oh, babe I have so much to teach you. I forgot you're oblivious to social media."

"You're lucky I even have a cell phone."

"One that I had to force you to upgrade might I add."

"I just don't see the point, it's going to do the same thing."

She just shakes her head at me as the song comes to an end and I twirl and dip her before pressing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She smiles and kisses me before we walk up to her parents and are happy when Jodi announced that she's going home. Bonnie helps her pack while I stay behind.

"I can't thank you enough, Stefan."

"I'm glad I can help."

"And congratulations, you're marrying my baby."

"Thank you, I'm a blessed man."

"Now I know that I don't have to give you a speech about treating her right,"

"I'll treat her like the queen she is."

He smiled. "Don't spoil her though, that's where we made a mistake."

Before I had the chance to respond, the girls come back and I grabbed the bag out of Bonnie's hand and carried it to the car.

ᴼᴼᴼ

I was happy to see both Jodi and Rodney at church earlier this morning, I think they were even affected by the sermon. Oddly enough it was about forgiveness (it's funny how God works), and I don't particularly know what their whole fight was about, but I'm sure it helped. I'm going to try to persuade them to come again next week.

"What are you cooking your fiancée?"

"A sandwich."

"I think she would prefer something more."

"Like chips on the side?"

Bonnie laughed and covered my body with hers.

"Are you trying to say that I should cook?"

"I'm not saying anything that's all you, beautiful."

She kisses me and I run my hand along her back.

"Everyone was so happy for us," Bonnie says as we pull away.

"Yeah,"

"I hope they're not mad that we're not getting married there."

"I doubt they care, that church wasn't technically built for a wedding."

"Yeah,"

I kissed her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"How much do you love me?"

She chuckled. "What, are we in the third grade?"

"Answer the question, Bennett."

"I love you more than Barney loves all those kids."

I laughed. "And I love you more than the stars love the moon."

"I love you more than flowers love rain."

"I love you more than kids love candy."

"I love you more than a meat eater loves McDonald's."

"That's a lot of lovin,"

She smiled. "Ba da bababa,"

We laughed and I rolled us over to the side. One of my favorite things to do is just to stare in Bonnie gorgeous, emerald eyes and just run my fingers in her soft hair. If I could stay like this forever, I honestly would because she's all I need.


	23. Restraint: Chapter 9

**:THEM:**

Stefan kissed her neck then bare shoulder beginning to regret ever getting a job so he wouldn't have to leave soon. He wanted to get in early so he could leave early but her body teased him and before he knew it, he found himself with Bonnie pinned under him and his lips on her skin.

"I should go," Stefan says against her neck then kissed her collarbone.

"Don't leave me, I don't want you to go." She wined then pulled his head up connecting their lips.

"Maybe I could call out?" Stefan suggests between kisses.

"Ple-"

"No, I can't." Stefan pulls away and stands to his full height and stops himself from kissing her again seeing her in that black tube top.

"Why?" She pouted.

Stefan grabbed her arms pulling her up from the bed and kissed her pout away before hugging her petite body.

"I need to make the big bucks as you would say."

"I don't care about the big bucks, quit your job and stay with me forever."

"I wish I could but I don't want to live in a box."

"We could stay with either of our parents."

"That's even worse."

He felt her body shake meaning she was laughing in his hold. Stefan pulled back some and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I'll be back,"

"Nooo,"

"Babe-"

"I miss you too much when you're gone. I have no friends."

He chuckled. "You have Elena."

"Not for another three weeks, she's in Iceland, remember."

"How about you hang out with Caroline? You can help her with Junior."

"…Okay."

"Alright," Stefan moved his head from her neck and looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They kiss a few more times before Bonnie lets him go and she walks into the closet to change for her day with Caroline and the baby.

ᴼᴼᴼ

Stefan sits down just in time happy that he planned to leave earlier because of he hadn't he would've been twenty minutes late.

"Hey man, we had a deal," Tyler says walking up to him.

"I know, but Bonnie wanted me to stay."

"You know I'm really starting to get annoyed by this Bonnie chick.

Stefan laughed. "It's like ever since we got engaged, she's just been so clingy."

"And that bothers you?"

"No, I actually find it pretty sexy."

"Yeah I know what you mean, Care was the same way but don't get used to it cause once you're married, that will go away."

"Speaking of Caroline, Bonnie is hanging over there today helping out with Junior."

"Oh really," Stefan nodded. "Speaking of kids, Bonnie'll get an early learning start."

"Well we haven't really talked kids, but I hope she'll be down for having a few."

"Oh, she will and of not before she will be after meeting the little man."

"Let's hope."

* * *

Bonnie smiled as Caroline opened the door with the baby in hand and after exchanging greetings, Caroline handed over her baby to Bonnie so she could use the bathroom. She was confused at first but then turned the baby over to face her and sat on the couch.

"Hi baby boy, you're so cute!"

He smiled at her causing Bonnie to aw and frown.

"I want one," Bonnie said when Caroline joined her on the couch.

The blonde smiled and ran her bent finger along her son's cheek.

"Would it be strange if I said that I want another one?"

"Another? He's basically fresh out the womb."

She laughed. "I know but Ty's so… he's such a joy, minus all the crying at night, but I just want a little girl."

"Isn't there a way doctors can make sure you have a girl or boy?"

"I don't know, I think I heard it somewhere, but I can't remember."

"What about actually being pregnant. What's that like?"

"Well," Caroline breathed, "the first few months I would say are the most… I don't know, I guess difficult. Your body is going through all these changes sometimes things swell, but after that, it's just like you want the sucker to get out already because for one) you're tired all time and two) you just want to finally be able to hold the person that you've been cookin' for nine months."

Bonnie lifted the right side of her mouth then looked back down at the little one in her arms. He was all too cute and so perfect that she didn't want to let him go. Caroline noticed the look on her face and smiled before taking out her phone to snap a picture and sent it to Tyler.

Tyler stopped his Solitaire game when his phone buzzed and when he loaded the picture he looked over at Stefan. "You're in trouble, dude."

"Why?"

He looked at the picture one more time before handing the phone over to Stefan. A smile grew on his face then handed the phone back to his friend.

"I bet when you get home Bonnie's gonna wanna sex you up. I know that look, she wants a baby from you, Stefan."

"I think of we practiced abstinence for this long she can wait until after the wedding."

"But now she's held a baby,"

"I'm sure she's held plenty of babies before."

"But they weren't my child, I told you Ty has got the magic touch."

All Stefan could do was shake his head and return back to work.

ᴼᴼᴼ

Stefan wasn't all that surprised to not find Bonnie home by the time he arrived, but what he didn't find shocking was when she strolled in around seven.

"I was just about to file a missing person's report."

"I'm sorry, I got caught up."

"I figured, I saw the picture."

"What picture?"

"Care sent a picture of you holding the baby… you didn't know?"

"No, I guess I was sucked in his pretty eyes."

"Are they prettier than mine?"

Bonnie laughed and walked over to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yours come in a close second." She said then kissed him.

Stefan chuckled and moved her to sit on the countertop and ran through what Tyler said when she wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands ran up his arms.

 _I bet when you get home Bonnie's gonna wanna sex you up. I know that look, she wants a baby from you, Stefan._

"Stef?" She kissed him.

"Hm?"

"Are we…gonna…have kids too?" She managed between kisses.

"Absolutely."

She smiled, "Good."

He kissed her a while longer before pulling away. He tried his hardest to think of baseball as his hands ran up her thighs and how hers warmed his arms. He knew that he had to pull away or else he would've had a problem to deal with.

"How was your day?"

"I changed a diaper,"

"And here I am sittin' in an office all day thinking I was doing something special."

Bonnie smiled up at him and walked past him over to the freezer.

"What are you making me?"

"Fish with a side of brown rice and broccoli."

"Why all the healthy stuff?"

She chuckled. "Because we have a wedding coming up and we need to look good."

"I say we look pretty darn good already."

"But we can look better. Go upstairs and watch the news while I cook."

"Why can't I stay and watch?"

"Cause you'll distract me,"

"I promise to be a good boy."

"You saying that implies that you will be anything but."

"I promise, see, I'll even sit on my hands."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him but started cooking not wanting to eat too late. She usually plugs in her earphones and dances around while things are still cooking and she wasn't going to do it at first but decided to anyway.

Stefan had to turn his head away a few times when she would shake her body in front of the stove watching the fish. His hands eventually slid from under his thighs and he couldn't stop himself from standing up and walking over to her. His hands were placed on her hips and she wiggled them down his body he couldn't stop a moan from passing. His lips went to her neck but didn't kiss her trying to fulfill his "good boy" promise.

Bonnie smiled and continued cooking acting like he wasn't even there.

Once she was done, Stefan moved her to sit on his lap as they ate and once he was done eating, he rested his head on her chest and exhaled as his chin came in contact with the start of her right breast.

"Our anniversary is tomorrow."

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot."

He chuckled. "What are you giving me?"

"A bouquet of roses and I'll even cut off the thorns for you."

"How romantic,"

"Romance is my middle name. What are you getting me, chicle?"

"Cash."

"You know me so well." Bonnie smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"And why are you calling me 'gum'?"

"Because gum is my favorite."

"Awwww,"

"Shut up," Bonnie giggled.

"You're my favorite too, hermosa."

They shared a kiss. "I can't believe you've been calling me beautiful every day since our first year."

"That's because you are and I don't want you to think otherwise."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed a few times before Bonnie got up to wash off their plates.

"I'm serious about the roses, Stefan."

"I'm serious about the cash, how much you want?"

"Since it's our fourth, I'll go easy on you by only asking for five hundred."

He laughed. "I'll put it on a card for you so you won't lose it."

"Such the gentlemen."

Stefan shut off the running water and lifted Bonnie up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Stefan, what are you- man I hate you."

He chuckled. "Happy pre-four year-iversary."

The room was lit with fake candles and rose petals were sprinkled over the white covers of the bed. Their song played lowly in the background and though it wasn't the most romantic song, it still completed the whole scene.

 _Tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you, tonight I'm gonna find a way to make it without you._

 _I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had, tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you._

Stefan walked them over to the bed and placed her gently on it and started to trace a circle with his fingers on her shoulder blade.

"I can't believe this is our song."

"It's your fault, you were listening to the station."

"It's both of our faults, I may have been listening to the station but you were the one to ask me out when it was playing."

"I had to or else you would've driven away and I probably wouldn't have seen you again."

Bonnie kisses him then the bone of his nose then his eyelids then chin and lastly his forehead. Her lips lingered there and Stefan smiled with his eyes closed pulling her in closer than she already was. He raises his chin and kisses her collar bones then uses her breasts as a pillow for the side of his face and breaths out.

They stay like that until Stefan wakes up around one o'clock in the morning and moves them under the sheets. He kisses her so softly that if she was awake she would've been wondering if it was all in her head and despite that Bonnie stirs anyway as her eyes peek open and when he thinks that she's awake, her eyes close again and she snuggles into his chest. He lays on his back and moves her on his body for a better position and kisses the top of her head before drifting off himself.

ᴼᴼᴼ

They were both running late. Stefan's alarm didn't go off or at least they didn't hear it go off and when he finally woke up, he realized that he had to be at work in twenty minutes. Bonnie woke up shortly after Stefan did and when she checked the time, she hopped out of bed remembering that she had a dress shopping appointment in twenty minutes.

"Bon, what are you doing?" Stefan asked when she started stripping.

"I have to take a shower I have an appointment at David's Bridal in twenty minutes and I don't want to stink."

"Let me shower real quick, I have to work."

"Stef by the time you get out and by the time I get out I'll be late and my mom will kill me."

"Well-"

"Let's just shower together."

"What?"

"Come on Stef, we're getting married soon so I think it's okay if we see each other naked, besides we won't do anything."

"Bon,"

"While you think about it, I'll be in the shower."

Stefan watched her walk back to the connected bathroom and after thinking some, he followed behind her and stripped, stepping in behind her. His eyes raked her bare back and when she turned to face him to wet her back, he couldn't stop his eyes from looking and man was she perfect.

She faced forward again and wet her loofa scrubbing soap on it before stepping behind Stefan so he could wash. Bonnie smiled while lathering herself up at how he had looked at her she must admit that she was a little afraid of how he would take her in, but was pleased with his reaction. She watched him soak his hair then squeeze a great amount of his body wash into his hands and run them along his body.

"Haven't you heard of a washcloth?"

"Do you have a problem with the way I shower?"

"It's not a problem but I see why you take so long."

"It's not like you're the quickest either."

"But I'm quicker than you now step to the side so I can wash off."

Stefan obeyed and watched as the water ran the soap down her body. She turned to rinse off her back better and his cheeks grew red when she lifted an eyebrow.

"Sorry,"

"Don't apologize, I would be somewhat offended if that didn't happen."

"I hope I don't offend you when I say that I'm not very comfortable with this."

"And that's why I think we should do this more often. Honestly, I'm not completely comfortable either and I don't like that. When we get married and have our first time together I don't want it to be uncomfortable, I want it to be special."

"You're right."

"I'm not saying that we have to shower together every day but we should try to get familiar with each other's bodies. We could just walk around or wrestle in our underwear every weekend or just take a bath together. I just don't want us to feel uncomfortable around each other naked anymore."

Stefan smiled, "You would really wrestle me in your underwear?"

"I would kick your ass,"

He chuckled. "Come here,"

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck as their lips fused together. He kissed her neck and her skin tasted like sweet peaches.

"Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary."

They smiled and shared another kiss before Stefan rinsed himself off and shut off the water.

* * *

They both were late anyway, but they didn't seem to care at all. Bonnie got lip from her mother and Stefan got his share from his boss, but it all went through one ear and out the other because of the events that morning. They knew that their relationship has grown even stronger than before and that was all that they could focus on at that time.

ᴼᴼᴼ

Dress shopping was a bit of a disappointment since she didn't find a dress, but what she did find was a cake and started eating it alone with just her and a fork. When Stefan came home he found her leaning on the counter hovering about a half eaten dessert.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head still looking down at the dessert.

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't find a dress."

Stefan allowed himself to relax a little glad that it wasn't anything too serious… not in his eyes at least.

"I'm sure you'll find one, babe, you just have to keep looking."

Stefan frowned when she didn't move and walked closer to her and hearing her sniff in.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Bonnie looked over at him with a tear stained face and quickly walked the short distance between them and wrapped him tightly in her arms. She started to cry on his shoulder and Stefan knew that there was something deeper as to why she was upset other than not finding a dress.

"Babe-"

"My dad," Bonnie struggled through tears, "can't make it to the wedding."

"What? Why?"

"He said that he had planned a business trip with the company last year the same week as the wedding and he just remembered about it. I mean obviously, he didn't know that we were getting married then but-" she let her tears finished the rest of her sentence.

Stefan pulled her in closer and rubbed her back hoping to calm her down some.

"Maybe we can change the date? We can move it a week earlier or later."

"We can't, Stefan, the invitations have already been sent out, your parents already booked a flight, and my cousins booked hotels, we can't just switch dates."

Stefan pulled away from the hug to wipe her tears away hating to see her cry so much. He kissed her then walked her over to the living room couch and sat her on his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Who's going to walk me down the aisle?"

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

"This day started off so well now it's turned into shit."

He chuckled and heard a small laugh from Bonnie too as she wiped away some tears.

"I know how to make it better,"

Bonnie lifted her head from his shoulder and watched him pull out his wallet and she laughed when he pulled out a golden card and handed it to her telling her happy anniversary.

"I can't believe you really did it." Bonnie giggled wiping away more tears.

"I told you I was serious,"

"Is there really five hundred dollars on here?" Stefan nodded and she laughed even more. "You're an idiot."

"Where are my flowers?"

Bonnie sat the card down and went upstairs to come down with a dozen roses and something else behind her back.

"A dozen roses for the man I love."

"They're beautiful, just like you."

Bonnie smiled. "I got you something else,"

Stefan narrowed his eyes and smiled when she revealed what she was hiding behind her back. Stefan admired the limited edition (Bonnie didn't know that there was such a thing) black with grey stitching faux leather briefcase and Bonnie told him that his name was stitched on the inside.

"The other one you have is old and I figured it was time that you get a new one."

"I love it, thanks, babe."

"You're welcome."

They shared a kiss but Stefan pulled her back in for more then rested their foreheads together.

"Wait, I had that old briefcase when I met you, it's lucky."

"Yeah but now that you have me you no longer need any luck."

"Very true. I have all that I need right in front of me."

Bonnie smiled and connected their lips again and soon found herself on her back. Their kisses weren't lusty, just sweet and full of pure love and she couldn't imagine it any other way.

ᴼᴼᴼ

Stefan told her to dress fancy and meet him downstairs at eight. Bonnie loved when he told her that because she knew that she would see Stefan in a suit. He's probably the most attractive when he dresses up, so she loves special occasions like these when he actually does.

Stefan rose from his seat hearing heels clacking against the wood of the stairs and he just had to shake his head at her. Dressed in fire truck red, Bonnie made her way down the stairs. The sweetheart neckline flattered her in many ways. The skirt was loose fitting causing the dress to be more classy than sexy.

"How. Are you all mine?" Stefan said grabbing her waist pulling her into his body.

"I don't know, I guess I just like what I see."

"And I definitely like what I see. Mmf,"

Stefan connected their lips and slid his tongue into her mouth turning his head to the side for a better angle. They pulled away hearing the doorbell sound and Stefan grabbed her hand leading her to the door and when he opened it, they were faced with a driver and behind him; a limo. Bonnie gasped unexpectedly not knowing that Stefan had arranged all this. The driver opened the door allowing the couple to slide through. Stefan popped the Champagne and poured them both a glass.

"To our four loving, hard, growing, struggling, strong years together and to our many more years to come."

Bonnie smiled as their glasses made contact and sipped the alcoholic drink then placed a kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"Where are you taking me?" Bonnie asked against his lips.

"Someplace special. We'll eat and drink and dance until the moon fades and the sun shines."

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I love you like a baby loves his bottle."

* * *

 **A/N: Present day Ashlyne here speaking... I forgot how much I loved that Alicia Keys song! Ugh!**


	24. Restraint: Chapter 10

**:HER:**

He wasn't going easy on me, but I was putting up the best fight that I could. We promised that we would start to get familiar with each other's bodies and so far so good. I was always pretty comfortable being half naked around Stefan, but I knew that he wasn't all that comfortable being half naked around me. However, these past few weeks, I can see him getting comfortable with me which I love.

He pins me on the bed and allows the both of us to catch up on our breathing.

"Are you ready to give up yet?"

"Bennett's don't give up," I say between breath. "You're lucky I don't want to headbutt you."

"You don't know how to headbutt."

"I do too!"

"I would ask for you to do it, but I don't want my head to hurt."

I laugh and take his relaxed state to my advantage by switching our positions, pinning him to the bed instead.

"Nice,"

I shrug and Stefan just stares at me like I'm some type of goddess.

"Man you're beautiful."

It doesn't matter how often he tells me that, I still blush every time. I look at his lips then his eyes before I lean down to kiss him. His hand digs into my hair and I both love it and hate it when he does that because it makes our kisses more heated. We both groan when the doorbell fills the house. I kiss him longer before I pull away.

"I'll get rid of whoever it is."

He tells me to hurry back as I walk down the stairs slipping on his shirt. I fix my hair some in the mirror since Stefan messed it up some before I open the door and once I do, I start to regret volunteering in answering the door. Evan raises an eyebrow and I'm guessing it's because I'm wearing Stefan's shirt and nothing else.

"Uh-"

"It's not what it looks like," I say even though I don't know why I'm explaining myself to him.

"Hey, no need to explain, it's your relationship." I smiled. "And speaking of, I heard you are engaged."

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner,"

"Don't sweat it, I get it your only focus is on the wedding."

"Pretty much,"

"Let me see the ring."

I hold out my hand and he draws it closer having the diamonds shine on his face.

"Nice,"

Before I had the chance to respond, I feel Stefan walk up behind me and wrap an arm around my waist pulling me into him.

"Hey man, I just was stopping by wishing you two congratulations."

Stefan's response was a hum, and I tried to stop my chuckle but I couldn't but I do succeed in hiding my smile.

"Well, I should go. Congratulations again."

"Thanks," I say as Stefan closed the door.

I turn to give him a look but I notice his shirtless state and messy hair and I just had to kiss him. He pulls away and throws me over his shoulder taking me back upstairs to slam me on the bed.

"I thought you said you'll get rid of whoever was at the door."

"I was,"

"Liar."

"…Stefan, there's something that I should tell you."

"What?"

"Since we're engaged now I think that there shouldn't be any secrets between us."

"What?"

"I don't want you to get mad,"

"Spit it out, Bonnie."

"Um… Well, do you remember when we got in that fight and I left but then we met up and fixed things and I went to go get my stuff from Evan's place?"

"Yeah,"

"Well y'see I kissed Evan on the cheek as a goodbye but then he…kissed me."

Stefan sat up. "He what?"

"I didn't want to tell you at first because I didn't, and still don't, know what he meant by it-"

"Wait, so he kissed you? Like on the lips?"

"Yes, and before you ask I didn't kiss him back."

"I wasn't going to ask you that."

"Stefan," I sat up with him and held his head in my hands making him look at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I was just confused-"

"I don't want him anywhere near our wedding."

"I don't either, I didn't even invite him. I don't know how he figured out, I didn't tell him, but I guess the town talks."

I wait for him to say something but he doesn't he just sits there with a look that I haven't seen before so I didn't know what he was thinking.

"Stef,"

"I need some air." He stood up and walked over to the dresser to grab a shirt.

"Stefan,"

"I'll be back."

I just sat there and watched him walk out. I hope that he isn't mad at me, but I figured that I needed to tell him and I don't regret doing so.

A few minutes later, I get a text from Caroline telling me that Stefan is over there which I figured that's where he went.

I cooked his favorite dinner, but he didn't show up until late but I waited up for him anyway.

"I'm sorry, Stefan, please don't be mad at me," I said hugging him.

"I'm not mad at you, baby."

"I cooked you your favorite, I'll feed it to you."

"I think I'm just going to sleep but thank you."

"Stefan please talk to me."

"I'm trying to stay calm about this, Bonnie, but all I can think about is him kissing you and I just want to punch that kid in the face. I knew he was up to no good and believe it or not a part of me wished I was wrong about him, but him doing that it's like he doesn't respect me or you and for him to have the nerve to come over here… Bonnie," he dropped his sentence.

"I know, Stefan,"

"And I'm going to do the Christian thing by turning the other cheek and it's hard, but I'm not going to do anything, I'm just going to go to bed."

"And I'll go with you."

He nodded and I grabbed his hand and joined him on the bed still in his shirt and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I smile and kiss him and I'm glad when he kisses me back. We pull away and I rest our foreheads together then decide to kiss him again before closing my eyes.


	25. Restraint: Chapter 11 (END)

**:HIM:**

Forgiveness. That's what I'm practicing now, I need to forgive Evan for kissing my woman but it won't be something that I would forget. I stole Bonnie's phone while she was in the bathroom to look for his number and texted him to meet me at the café near my job while I'm on my lunch break. I didn't go into specifics as to why I wanted to meet up, but he agreed to anyway and now here I am waiting for him to show up and if he doesn't soon I'll have to leave not because of his tardiness, but because I have to work. He comes ten minutes before my break is over and apologizes saying that he got caught up in something. Now unlike Bonnie, I'm not one to beat around the bush so I just come right out and say what I have to say.

"Bonnie tells me that you kissed her a few months ago and-"

"Listen about that, I don't know what I was thinking. I feel bad for doing it because it seems like ever since then she's been ignoring me."

So if Bonnie continued to talk to you, you wouldn't have regretted it. Interesting. "I just want you to know that I do not appreciate what you did and I cannot stand the fact that you ever put your lips on hers, but I forgive you for kissing my lady, but let's not let that happen again."

"Gotcha."

"Great, now if you'll excuse me, I have to head back to the office."

I stand and he does as well and I extend my hand to which he took and I gave him a good squeeze shaking his hand before walking away.

Man that felt good and it actually made me feel a lot better about this whole thing and to add to my happy mood, Bonnie decides to pay me a visit, I watch her talk to Tyler for a little assuming it was about the baby then she turned to me but I acted as if I didn't notice her presence.

"Excuse me, sir," she whispered in my ear, "I'm looking for my very sexy fiancé, do you know where he might be?"

Before I had the chance to say something back she sits on my lap and kisses me.

"Ma'am what about your very sexy fiancé?" I question against her damn good lips.

"Forget him, I'd rather have you."

We smile and kiss again and this time I'm assuming a little more… Non-office appropriate from the clearing of the throat by Tyler.

"Can you two just get married and fuck already so this whole 'I want you' phase can drift away?"

Bonnie chuckled and apologized but I kissed her again anyway.

"I should tell you," I say running my thumb back and forth across her cheek, "that I met up with Evan today."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we didn't fight or anything, we just had a nice discussion."

"And by "nice discussion" you mean…?"

"A nice discussion, I told him that I didn't appreciate what he did and that it better not happen again or I'll kick his pretty little ass."

"Stefan,"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Oh and next time I curse, smack me."

She chuckled. "Why?"

"I read a verse today that read, "Out of the same mouth come praise and cruising. My brothers and sisters, this should not be.""

"Interesting,"

"John 3:10."

"So I get to slap you every time you curse?" She said smiling. "This is great because you curse at least five times a day."

"I do not,"

"Can it be a hard slap?"

"Try it out once then we'll see."

"Ah, this just made my day. I gotta go, but I'll see you."

She kissed me then waved Tyler goodbye but before she made it out the door, my boss exited his private office and gave her a hug—a long hug might I add—then she went on her merry way.

"It looks like you're gonna have to have a talk with him next."

I chuckled but inside I knew it was true.

ᴼᴼᴼ

When I arrive home, Bonnie caught me by surprise when I spotted her in only a tank top and panties. I take the time to admire her ass and I know she forbids me from pinching so instead I just run my hand along it and turning her around.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. What am I going to do with you."

She wraps her arms around my neck and shrugs.

"Love me? Kiss me? Marry me?"

"I'll do all three,"

I connect our lips and just pull her petite body closer to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We kiss a while longer before I let her go so I could change and like always catch up on my recent events. I consider myself blessed when the anchorman reported a crash on 72, the highway that I take when I come home glad that I avoided it but I pray for those affected.

"My parents are coming over for dinner," Bonnie announces walking in.

I watched her remove her shirt then disappear in the closet only to return a minute later in an aqua dress.

I hold out my arms and she fills the space between.

"What time is dinner?"

"Seven." She says then starts kissing my neck.

"What are we having?"

"Beer battered shrimp…homemade fries… and homemade burgers,"

"What about... eating right?"

"It wouldn't be a diet unless you cheat." She says then goes back to my neck.

"Not that I'm not enjoying _every_ second of this, but are you trying to give me a hickie before your parents come?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

I allow her to kiss me a few more times before I pull her up and connect our lips scared that she would actually mark my skin. We kiss for a while then I pull away to get ready for dinner with my soon-to-be in-laws. Bonnie puts on some makeup beside me while I fix my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Why are you putting on makeup? You're beautiful without it."

"That may be true, but I'm more beautiful with it."

I take the eyelash curler thing out of her hand so I could gain her attention.

"Could you grant your fiancé a wish?"

"That all depends on what this wish is."

"I wish and would love for you to not wear makeup at our wedding."

She laughs. "You can't be serious."

"I am,"

"I'm sorry, chicle, but your wish is not my command."

"Come on, please?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"But I'm your favorite,"

She rolls her eyes. "How about this, I would wear makeup but natural makeup only; browns and tans."

"Deal, but only if you take your makeup off now."

"Fine, but I'm leaving on the eyelashes, they took too long to put on."

I watch as she takes off the makeup with a wipe and I gather her face in my hands once it's all off.

"You are beautiful. I hope our kids turn out to look like you… actually, I don't because I would hate to kick some punk kid's ass for hitting on my daughter."

She pulls me in for a kiss only to pull away and slap me. I was about to question her why, but then I remember.

"Was that the hard slap?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, let's not do that again."

"Aw, I'm sorry." She says smiling so I'm not sure if she meant it or not.

She kisses away the pain and when I meet our lips, the doorbell sounds and she hopes off the counter to answer the door while I finish with my hair.

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	26. Don't: Chapter 1 (END)

**Summary: One-shot inspired by and including the lyrics of "Don't" by Ed Sheeran.**

(Written Dec. 2014)

* * *

Stefan Salvatore, famous lead singer and also guitarist in the band Defan. Stefan and his brother Damon decided long ago that they wanted to be rock stars. Their mother bought them private lessons and a year later, they started putting their stuff out on YouTube. Things went viral (mostly blamed on their hotness) and before try knew it, they were getting offers. Their manager paired them with a drummer, Matt and another guitarist, Tyler who would also help with the backup vocals. They were booking shows in no time; four cities, two planes in the same day.

After scoping out a venue, Stefan walked to the local bar for a drink. He was hoping that his baseball cap and hoodie would do a good job in concealing who he really is so he could have some peace.

"Did you miss me?" Stefan stilled because he knew exactly who it was.

 _After another show and meeting some screaming fans, Stefan was ready to turn in. His brother and the rest of the band went out for drinks so Stefan walked the hotel alone. Waiting for the elevator to ding, he heard a pair of heels walking towards him._

 _"I'm such a huge fan." The voice said._

 _"Thank you." Stefan said not sparring the voice a look._

 _The clacking sound started again and before he knew it, Stefan was faced with a familiar face._

 _"Bonnie. I don't believe we had the pleasure."_

 _"I don't believe we have." Bonnie moved in closer to his body staring right into his eyes._

 _Bonnie Bennett was a star just like he was only she was a soloist. He's not even sure if Bonnie is her real name but it suited her well. She was very beautiful and enchanting and his groin seemed to think so too._

 _The doors to the elevator opened breaking them out of their daze and they both walked in. It was nothing but silence that filled the elevator and when the doors opened again they both walked out. Bonnie was following closely behind Stefan who didn't seem to mind in her eyes and was willing to let her in when he opened the door and stepped to the side._

 _Both were on his bed lips against lips, tongues in each other's mouths. Lip pulling and finger combing. Groins against groins as Bonnie was on top with Stefan's large hands were covering and squeezing her jean covered ass pulling her closer to him. His hands traveled up sliding his hands under her shirt. Her phone buzzed and she reached over to answer it. Bonnie didn't say a word she just listened to the person on the other end. Hanging up Bonnie rolled off his lap standing on her feet._

 _She said, "Don't you worry if I disappear," making her way to the door she turned, "we need to try this again another time."_

 _He told her, "I'm not really looking for another mistake."_

 _"Mistake?"_

 _"I mean I'm not that type of guy to sleep around. I've done it before and I just… if we're doing this, I want you all to myself."_

 _He saw a slight smile on her face before she left._

 _A week later, she returns and was only looking for a lover to burn. Stefan didn't mind, his body ached for her and they burned out all their energy for the next two or three nights then Stefan puts a pause on their relationship until the moment was right. He knew that he wouldn't stay in this town any longer so he ended it._

That was months earlier and now their paths crossed again.

Stefan turned around and sure enough, he was looking into those pair of emerald eyes that he tried so hard to forget.

"I was never looking for a friend, maybe you could swing by my room around ten, baby, bring a lemon and a bottle of gin. We'll be in between the sheets until the late AM." She told him.

"Baby, if you wanted me then you should've just said." Stefan shot back while balling his hands in a fist with the leather jacket she was wearing between his hands pulling her closer.

She pushed him back and started walking out.

"Wait, where are you staying?" Stefan called after.

"We're staying on the same fucking hotel floor."

* * *

With a bottle of gin in hand, Stefan walked towards her room. It was easy to find, all he had to do was ask the guy in the front desk and he gave it away in no time. It wasn't safe, but he figured that it was only because he was Stefan Salvatore.

Just as he was about to knock the door opened.

"Good, you're on time."

Stefan lifted an eyebrow at her appearance he was wondering how he was supposed to drink before ripping off the little outfit that was on her first. Bonnie took the bottle out of his hands and walked towards the table to open it. Stefan pressed his front against her back and ran his hands over her hips wrapping her in his arms.

"You forgot the lemon." Bonnie pointed out once he started kissing her neck.

"I'm sure we can do without it." Stefan turned her around only to lift her up and place her on the table.

His lips were on hers and he growled in her mouth feeling her hands wrap around his neck pulling him in. Lifting her up from the table he carried her over to the bed placing her back on it running his hand along her left leg.

With some tossing and turning later, they both were stripped of their clothes and were now joined at the hip. Scratches were marked along Stefan's back and unentitional bruises marked Bonnie's hips. His grip on her was tight but she never complained to him about it.

After thirds, the drinking finally started and Bonnie started going on about a guy she met in Paris. Louis was his name and she swears that the sex was amazing.

"I don't wanna know that, babe."

Bonnie chuckles slightly at herself for telling him such a thing but mainly at Stefan whose naked and annoyed. She stands up and straddles his lap to kiss his cheek. Not getting the response she wanted, Bonnie tried again but this time it's his neck that her lips go after. Her kisses trail upwards and stop just as she reached his lips. Hovering over them she flicks her eyes up to look into his and she spied hunger in them.

"Sorry." She says but Stefan knew that she didn't mean it and she didn't.

"Don't fuck with my love." He grabbed her shoulders, "Don't have a cold heart, Bonnie because if that's what this is to you—a game— then take aim and reload cause I don't want to know that, babe."

###

For a couple weeks Stefan only wants to see her. They drink away the days with a takeaway pizza. Before a text message was the only way to reach her now she's staying at his place and she loves the way that he treats her.

Every day was something new. A new gift, a new adventure, a new view she swears that she's never not been this bored in a while. The sex was never boring and she knew that if she really wanted to, she could love that man.

Sitting on the couch at their place, Bonnie was singing out Aretha all over the track like she was a feature. Stefan smiles and pours himself a drink knowing that it would be a long night. She never wants to sleep and he guesses that he doesn't want to either, but time is money and they had a plane to catch.

"I'd rather put on a film with you and sit on the couch, but we should get on a plane or we'll be missing it now."

With her eyes rolling she went off to the bedroom to retrieve her bags and their driver took them to the airport.

* * *

Stefan just got finished with a meet and greet with some fans and he walks into the band's dressing room to see Bonnie and Damon on the couch. He'd wish he would have written it down the way that things played out when she was kissing him. How? He was confused about. He couldn't think of a single thing he had done to make her make out with his brother. He would leave it up to her to figure it out when he cuts off their communication because she knows he told her.

Don't fuck with my love.

Three knocks filled his hotel door. Bonnie was standing there and he didn't even know if she knows what for.

He offered her a drink and she broke down crying on his shoulder. Just as quickly as it started the crying ended.

"Why were you with my brother." He wasn't asking.

"It doesn't matter. Shit like this happens."

"But I never intended to be next, you didn't need to take him to bed that's all. And I never saw him as a threat, until you disappeared with him to have sex, of course." Stefan remembers his brother bragging on about how he 'banged' Bonnie and he wanted to punch him in the face, but Damon didn't know that he was intentional with Bonnie.

"It's not like we were both on tour and you needed someone else, Bonnie."

"Stefan-"

"And I wasn't looking for a promise or commitment," he started again, "but it was never just fun and I thought you were different."

"I'm sorry okay. I was just having a bad night but it's not him I want. It's you."

"This is not the way you realize what you wanted, it's a bit too much, too late if I'm honest."

Bonnie opens her mouth in shock that he wouldn't forgive her for something so small in the world that they live in.

Stefan knows what she's thinking and knows that she forgot his words so he gave her a refresher.

"All this time God knows I told ya, don't fuck with my love."

 **Don't fuck with my love**  
 **That heart is so cold**  
 **All over my arm**  
 **I don't wanna know that babe**  
 **Ah lahmlahlah**  
 **Don't fuck with my love**  
 **I told her she knows**  
 **Take aim and reload**  
 **I don't wanna know that babe**  
 **Ah lahmlahlah**

The crowd screams and the lights fade to black. His name is screamed repeatedly from the crowd begging for an encore, but he doesn't give it to them.

* * *

 **A/N: This is in this uncompleted collection because my plan was to write more stories inspired by and inculding the lyrics of songs but I just didn't. Lol.**

 **[COMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	27. Unforgiven: Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Bonnie Bennett got herself involved with an older man named Mason. She loves him like no other until she meets Stefan Salvatore. She denies her feelings, but one day she admits her love and breaks things off. Mason doesn't take the breakup well and kidnaps her one day after school. Can Stefan save her before it's too late?**

(Written April 2015)

* * *

Bonnie smiled as he kissed up her neck before meeting their lips. People said that their relationship was no good, but he makes her happy. She the happiest that she's been in a while and it's all thanks to Mason. He made her feel good, he made her feel loved and cared for simply because he truly loves and cares for her.

So what if he's eleven years older than her nineteen-year-old self, she loves him and she can see her being with him for a long time.

Mason groans as their lips meet and kisses her roughly holding her tightly in his arms. Her leg goes around his waist and he takes that as a hint so he pulls away and removes his shirt. Bonnie's eyes take down his perfect body running her hands up his arms.

"Mason,"

He leans in connecting their lips again moving his hands up her shirt, "Yes,"

"We can't." She moved her head away, "It's my time of the month."

He rolled his eyes and moved beside her. "Must you tease me?"

"So kissing you is teasing?" She asks amused moving to her side to rest his head on his chest.

"Yes, especially with those lips." He looks over at her and kisses her again.

"Let's do something, we never go out anymore."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. You always keep me cooped up and hidden from the world."

"That's because you're all mine." He growls then kissed her again.

"Pretty please, babe? I promise to be a good girl." She straddled his lap purring in his ear.

"Babe, stop." He practically moaned.

"Is that a 'yes'?"

He let out a breath calming his heart. "Fine. Where to?"

"The mall." She kissed him before moving off his lap skipping down the stairs.

He shortly followed after her. He sat her on the counter and attached their lips for a good ten minutes before they headed out.

* * *

If he was honest with her, the real reason why he keeps her tucked away is because of the stares. Not at their relationship, he's thirty but could still pass to be in his twenties, but at Bonnie alone. She's a hot girl and the men around would take some time to stare as they walk by. It starts to annoy him so he wraps an arm around her pulling her close to his body.

She walks him into a store and starts looking through the racks occasionally seeking his approval for certain things. He pays for the things she picked out which Bonnie was hoping that he would anyway but she thanks him as they walk out and kisses him in the middle of the walkway. He smiled and grabs her hand telling her that he needs to get some new shoes.

As he's looking on the wall, Bonnie sits on the nearest bench and watches him. She's never been more attracted to someone like she is to Mason. His face, hair, eyes, skin is perfect and she's just about to go tease him a little but someone joins her on the bench. She can tell that it's a man by the smell of his cologne and makes sure not to look over at him hoping that he'll go away knowing how Mason can get.

"Is that your uncle or something?"

She immediately smiles but stops it pulling her lips into her mouth. After a moment of thought she gives him her attention looking into his green eyes. "No, he's my boyfriend and you better back off before he takes your head."

He chuckles. "A pretty girl like you should be with someone like me."

She raises an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm actually your age." He winks.

They stare at each other for a few moments then he stands. Her eyes follow him walking over to a customer and asks if they need any help. Bonnie smiles slightly then turns frowning at the look she's getting from her boyfriend.

"I was just being friendly." She explains walking over to him.

"Whatever, do you like these or not?"

Bonnie looks down at the shoe. "Yeah,"

He places the shoe back in the box and walks over to the register without speaking a word. Bonnie sighs and walks over to him moving her arms around him dropping them when he squirms.

"Are you seriously mad me right now?" She talks lowly.

He thanks the cashier then walks out leaving her behind. Bonnie narrows her eyes watching his back before following after him. She's almost out of the store when she's stopped.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I caused that, I didn't mean-"

"No, it's not your fault. I should go."

"Wait," he calls after her, "I didn't get your name."

"Bonnie,"

"I'm Stefan."

She smiled and nods before hurrying off. Bonnie looks around for him and is about to go to the car wondering if he's there but stops when she spots him. It was a baby store and she wondered what he was doing in there before she walked in.

"This is what I want." He tells her looking at a onesie. "A family, a future with you. If you don't want that-"

"I want that, I do. I was just being nice that's all."

He sighs looking in her eyes. Bonnie places her hand on the side of his face and kisses him once before grabbing his hand walking them out.

•|•|•

Stefan ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled up at his apartment. After working a twelve hour shift, he was ready to pass out. He skipped the meal that his roommate had leftover more than likely knowing he'll regret it in the morning but still goes to his room, changes out of his clothes and goes to sleep.

The next morning his stomach is growling but decides to take a shower first before eating breakfast. A smile was on his face thinking about yesterday. Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett, the girl who he's loved since he laid his eyes on her that one day senior year. They had different social circles so he's never gotten the chance to talk to her but he knew about her.

She was an inspired artist. He's seen some of her artwork hanging on the walls and he's gotten so used to her style that he could pick it out over anyone else's in school. He hated to admit that even to himself because it makes him feel like somewhat of a stalker, but he's amazed by her.

Stefan smiles seeing his buddy, Matt make his way over to him.

"Hey, man."

"What's up?"

Stefan let out a breath. "I talked to her, man."

"Talked to who?"

"Bonnie, dude, come on. She came by at my work and I pretended not to know her so I wouldn't seem like a loser."

"Bonnie owns sneakers?"

"No, she was there with that old man."

"Stefan I know you're brave and all but that dude could literally kill you. How old is he like forty?"

"I think he's thirty and I'll be fine, I learned that he's nothing but a big punk." He said then they started walking to class.

"How?"

"Well he was looking at shoes and she was sitting on the bench so I chat her up a little making her smile then I just walk away. I'm helping out a customer when I see him just storm by and then Bonnie shortly follows after him. I pretend that I'm innocent and say I'm sorry if I upset him then I asked for her name then I told her mine. It was perfect."

"A dude as old as he gets jealous."

"I mean I don't blame him. Bonnie is sexy. Her body and eyes and hair, damn I'll get jealous too if someone was talking to her and she was my girl."

"I don't even get why she's with him when there are other appropriate bachelors out there that would be happy to bend her over."

He shrugged then stopped abruptly when he saw the woman of his dreams staring directly at him. He started cursing in his mind seeing her make her way over but then hyped himself up enough by the time she was standing in front of him.

Bonnie smiled. "You're Stefan, right? I met you yesterday at that shoe place."

"Bonnie, right?" Matt stopped his eye roll. "Yeah, it's nice to see you again," Stefan said surprised that his voice wasn't higher than usual.

"Matt, you didn't tell me you were friends with Stefan."

"You never asked."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Stefan tried not to go off in his friend. If he'd known that Matt personally knew Bonnie, he would've asked him to set them up. They could've been dating right now.

"Donovan here dated one of my best friends and after that we sort of lost touch… Sorry about that by the way, you know how it is, I have to pick a side."

"Yeah, I get it."

Bonnie smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder then removed it a second later. Stefan wished that she would touch him.

"Anyway, I should get to class, I just had to see if that was you." She directs her statement to Stefan.

"Let me walk you."

"Sure," she turns and walks.

"I'll talk to you later, man," Stefan says then quickly follows after her.

Bonnie smiles hearing his breath as he stands beside her but wiped it off her face. "So what do you practice, Stefan?"

"Culinary. I would like to own my own food cart one day." He's surprised when she doesn't laugh like people usually would. "I must admit that I'm a little surprised by your reaction."

"How so?"

"You don't find the food cart idea to be a little… humorous?"

"No. Maybe if you told me that you wanted to open your own restaurant I would've laughed. Everyone wants a restaurant, very few accomplish it. Not everyone wants a food cart, I admire your uniqueness."

Man did he want to kiss her right then. "What about you, Bonnie. What do you study?"

"Art. I want to be a painter. I know it's a hard market, but I like a good challenge."

"I bet you'll do fantastic. I'll buy from you whenever you need me to."

She stopped and smiled over at him. A genuine smile like she really appreciated what he said. "Thank you. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." She started walking again.

"You're hanging around the wrong people then. If you were my girl what I just told you would be like a leaf."

"A leaf?"

"A leaf upon many on the trees of all the sweetest things I would whisper to you when you're in my arms."

She stopped again. Looked at him. Deep in his eyes. He heard a small sigh pass her lips and right then he knew that he had her.

"That sounds nice."

"Being my girl or the metaphor?" He challenged.

Bonnie opened her mouth then closed it before she turned walking into class. Stefan stood there and smiled watching her pick out a seat. Their eyes met once she was seated and he lifted the side of his mouth before getting to class himself.

•|•|•

Bonnie sighed as she made it home. Stefan was all that she could think about and she even went as far as sketching him when she should've been working on her other assignments. His face was like no other. Strong jaw, thick eyebrows, and lashes. A small yet perfect mouth that she could fantasize kissing all day.

She slaps her face gently snapping herself out of it and walks up the pathway issuing her key to get in.

"Mason?" She calls out.

She didn't hear a response so she went in the kitchen to get a snack and looked through the mail on the counter.

"Hey, babe." Bonnie jumped slightly at the suddenness of his voice gaining a guy kale out of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Whatever," she playfully rolls her eyes at him and they both smile.

"How was school, did you finish that project yet?"

"It was good and uh, no, my mind was somewhere else most of the day."

"Like where?"

"I was just thinking about the talk my mother and I had the other day."

Mason hated her mother so she knew that if she brought her mother into the conversation that it would be dropped and she was proved right.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking we have pizza for dinner?"

"Actually I can't stay. My grandma is visiting so I have to be home soon. I just wanted to stop by and tell you."

"Oh. I wish you would've told me this sooner, I wouldn't have made plans for us."

"You said pizza,"

"Yeah but at that place you're always bugging me about. I made reservations."

"You don't go to a place like that to eat pizza, Mase."

"That's beside the point, you should've told me."

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind. I didn't think it would've been that big of a deal anyway." She sighed seeing the look on his face. "You're mad. You're honestly mad at me for no reason."

"If you really think that I don't have a reason to be mad then you should just leave."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at him before walking out. Mason followed her with his eyes then locked the door as soon as she stepped out. Bonnie rolled her eyes pulling off and mumbled all the way home. She had no idea why he was acting strange ever since yesterday but one thing was for sure; she didn't like it.

A smile was painted her face as she walked into her house then it faded some when she didn't see her grandmother in the living room or anyone for that matter. She narrowed her eyes and walked into the kitchen spotting her mother.

"Where's grandma?"

"She's coming over tomorrow."

"Oh. I thought it was today."

She only smiled and shook her head. Bonnie pivoted headed upstairs to her room thinking about calling Mason but decides against it. He's in one of his moods and she didn't feel like dealing with it. She suddenly thinks about Stefan and frowned when she noticed that she doesn't have his number. He was great to talk to even for those few seconds. She's never experienced so many emotions in that little of a conversation and she hated it. She was with Mason but all she could think about was Stefan. She wonders why she's never met him before especially if he's best friends with Matt, they should have met at least once.

Sitting up, Bonnie goes and grabs her yearbook and searched through it. Page after page she looked and gasped when her finger landed on his face. They went to the same high school so she sits up closing her eyes trying to remember everyone that she's ever seen in her life then a light bulb goes off. She's seen him before. He was admiring her artwork outside of the art room. She was standing yards away just watching him as he watched her work. She wasn't paying that much attention to him personally, but his expression. She wanted whoever it was to like what she had painted and by the smile that appeared on his face (even if it was just for a quick second,) told her that he liked it. It made her feel good that a man would enjoy something that she painted and took the time out to check it out.

Bonnie laid back on her bed then smiled before turning to her side. Stefan was all over her mind before she accidentally fell asleep.

* * *

Stefan tried not to get too angry at himself. He's mad that he didn't get her number but now that he knows what class she's in he might just meet her there and ask for it. He hated to go after a woman who is already spoken for but it's not like she can stay with him forever. He's probably ready to settle down and have kids and she's barely grown up. She has a life and a future ahead of her and if she was honest about what he told her that what he said was the sweetest thing that someone's ever told her, then he knows that Mason doesn't support her. It's a hard field out there and she needs all the support she can get or else she would give up on her dream and that's something that he doesn't want to happen. She's too good to not have her work displayed in museums and galleries.

He really wanted to call her and tell her but he'd wait until tomorrow.

•|•|•

"I'm not sure how to tell you this without seeming… weird." Bonnie started as he walked her to her class.

Stefan smiled. "Okay,"

"I was thinking about you last night-"

"I was thinking about you too."

She smiled. "And I was wondering how we've never met before since you're friends with Matt so I look through the yearbook and I find you. I close my eyes and just run literally four years of high school through my mind and I find you. You were looking at one of my paintings and I remember wanting you to like it and then I see you smile, sort of like you're doing now," his smile grows wider making hers too, "and then I know that you like what you saw."

"I like what I see now, too. I haven't told you this yet, but you're very beautiful. Your boyfriend is a damn lucky guy to have someone like you in his life."

"Why are you so sweet to me, Stefan?" She really wanted to know.

"I love you."

Tears rushed her eyes. "Already?"

His hand moved to the side of her face, "Already."

She allowed herself to enjoy his touch and was a bit surprised when she found herself being kissed by him but kisses him back a little before slowly pulling away.

"I can't. I'm with Mason."

"I'm sorry."

She wasn't sure what exactly he was apologizing for. For kissing her or for her being taken.

"Let me have your number," he asks, "please."

Bonnie nods had they exchange numbers and soon returns it back to their owner.

"Are you busy this afternoon?" Stefan wanted to know.

"Actually I am. My grandmother's visiting. Tomorrow though-"

"I'll call you tonight so we can make plans for tomorrow."

Bonnie nods wanting to kiss him again but stops herself and walks into class. She knew that if she didn't distance themselves that she would do something that she will regret.

Stefan watched her before heading downstairs to the kitchen. He barely paid attention for all he could think about we're her lips. He hates that he kissed a taken woman, but he also knew that it was now or never decision so he took a chance. Bonnie wasn't too upset by it since she kissed him back.

Today was a successful day but tomorrow. Tomorrow, he just couldn't wait.


	28. Unforgiven: Chapter 2

Bonnie stared at her phone waiting for him to call. They had eaten dinner early since her grandmother went to sleep around seven which was the time that they would usually eat. She had no idea when he ate dinner so she tried not to freak out thinking that he maybe forgot about her.

"But he loves you." She told herself. "He wouldn't forget, he couldn't."

She jumped when her phone started buzzing and quickly grabbed it smiling seeing his name along the screen. She waited a few seconds then answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, this is Stefan."

"I know,"

He smiled, "Well I was wondering if you're still free tomorrow."

"I am."

"Great, um, I was thinking, maybe you can come over? I have a roommate but he's never here so it'll be like we have the place to ourselves."

Bonnie both loved and hated that. "Sure, what time should I stop by?"

"I don't have class tomorrow so it's all up to you. I don't sleep in late so I can make us breakfast if you want to come by early."

"I don't have class either so I'll be there around nine thirty. I like pancakes."

He chuckled. "Me too. I'll text you the address. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Bonnie held the phone to her heart and fell back on the bed. She felt like she was about to go on her first date and she was nervous and excited at the same time. He made her feel good but she had to be careful because she's still with Mason. A ding went off and it was Stefan's text. She was glad that he didn't live far away so she wouldn't have to wake up all that early to get ready.

•|•|•

Stefan looked around his apartment letting out a breath after he got done cleaning. He makes sure that the place is clean on a daily basis but since Bonnie is coming over he needs it sparkling. Now, he's working on their breakfast. It was pancakes she wanted and it's pancakes she's going to get. He stopped by the grocery store last night to pick up some fruits just in case she liked hers like he liked his. He went on to make toast as well and finished setting the table just as there was a knock on his door. He took several breaths as he walked towards it and smiled seeing her face.

"Hi,"

"Hi," her smile grew wider as did his as she stepped inside but dimmed it once she turned towards him after looking around. "Nice place."

"Thanks, let me take your coat, you can have a seat."

Bonnie nodded and started towards the table as he went to hang up his jacket. Stefan soon joined her and made a joke about how the food might taste horrible gaining a laugh from her. He loves her laugh.

"I wouldn't judge you if it was, I can't cook."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

Bonnie nodded, "Really. My mom tried to teach me but I don't know I guess I make it more difficult than it really is, you know."

"I do. Let me teach you a few things."

"I'd like that. What's your specialty?"

He thought. "Is say Cordon Blu. Every time I make it people love it."

"My specialty is probably a turkey sandwich. They're the bomb."

He chuckled. "Maybe for lunch you can make it for me."

"And for dinner, you can make your dish for me."

"It's a deal."

They smiled as the rest of their meal was eaten in a comfortable silence. They were both in their minds and before they realized it they were seated on his bed.

"Is it okay," he asked snapping her out, "if I-"

"Yes." She had no idea what he was going to ask but all she knew was that she wanted whatever it was to happen.

Stefan slowly reached out his arms and held her pulling them back until they laid on their sides on the bed. Bonnie looked into his eyes as he looked in hers and ran his hand down her hair.

"I love you."

She wanted to say it back and she made it known with her eyes. "I'm with Mason."

"I know. I just want you to know how I feel." She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead. "How did you guys get together anyway?"

Bonnie lets out a breath. "He was my teacher. We had no intention of becoming a couple at all but I don't know, it just happened one day. He was monitoring me and he showed me this technique and when he touched me it was sparks."

Bonnie went on to tell him how they immediately connected. It was mainly because they loved the same thing which was art but she could tell that he was a great person. After a few months Mason decided to teach at another school so they could really be together. It was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for her at the time and that's when she knew that they would be together for a long time. He loved her so much that he moved from teaching at one of the best schools in town to a lesser one.

Everything was perfect and he was her muse that is until he quit. She couldn't believe that he gave up on his dreams, his plans all for, in her eyes, nothing. Sure he had money to fall back on but it sucked looking up to a person and then that person suddenly gives up. He changed once he did so too and she's been trying to love who he is without the art but she has to admit that it's hard. She does love him but it's hard. "And now he's talking about a future and kids I just don't know if I'm ready yet. I'm not even twenty and he wants to get married."

"Bonnie, you shouldn't let him pressure you. You're still young you have all the time in the world to even consider being engaged. He's older so he won't understand but I do. Whenever you need help, just come to me and I'll be there for you."

She smiled and this time moved her hand to the of his face and moved in closer only to pull back some when her phone went off. Stefan stopped his eye roll and grunt as he watched her sit up to answer the phone. It was obvious that Mason was on the other line when she stood and walked out of the room. Then he knew that their plans for lunch and dinner were ruined but at least he got to spend the morning with her.

Bonnie hated to tell Stefan that she needed to leave but was glad when he understood. It's a good thing that Mason called or else she would've kissed him again and no matter how much she wants it to happen, it can't happen. Still, she finds herself drawn to him and if she wanted to do what's best for the both of them, she'll back off but she can't.

* * *

A wide smile came on her face seeing rose petals in his driveway as she pulled up. On the doorstep was a rose. She used her key to get in and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her mouth seeing a trail of roses that she followed leading her right to her boyfriend.

"I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry. I love you and I want to make it up to you."

Bonnie smiled then walked up to him wrapping her arms around his neck holding him tight. Mason smiled letting out a breath of relief as he rubbed her back and apologized again. She gave him her forgiveness then kissed his lips. She stopped herself from comparing his lips to Stefan's and pulled away looking into his chocolate eyes.

"This is- wow, thank you."

"No, I should be thanking you. I'm sorry, Bon, I just," he exhaled, "I've been going through some things,"

"Then talk to me. I'm here for you, babe, know that. It's you and me."

He nodded then kissed her and lifted her in his arms carrying her upstairs.

•|•|•

Bonnie stared at his sleeping face and played with his hair a little before letting out a sigh resting her head on her hands. She hated that her mind was on another man as she looked at her man but she couldn't help it. She loves him.

Bonnie quickly sat up hating that she just admitted that. It wasn't fair. At all. She needed to stop, they needed to stop. She's spoken for and has been for close to a year now.

"Babe?"

Bonnie jumped some. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I heard something."

He chuckled. "Come here you paranoid freak." She smiled and rested in his arms smiling even wider when he kissed her nose. "Can you spend the night?"

"Yeah. I just have to call first."

He nodded then let her go so she could make the call.

* * *

Stefan jerked awake by the sudden ring of his phone. He didn't plan on sleeping but he did wake up earlier than usual to clean the house and make breakfast.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stefan,"

He smiled hearing her voice then laid back down. "What's up?"

"I just feel a little bad for leaving like that. I really did want to spend the day with you but-"

"It's okay, I promise. We just have to make plans for another day. I'm just glad that I was lucky enough to have you all to myself for a few hours today."

Her heart melted. "Oh, Stefan, you're- I…" she stuttered upon words until settling with, "I'll talk to you later."

She ended the call before he could say anything back.

"I love you too." He smiled then closed his eyes again.

•|•|•

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair hating how much of an idiot she just sounded like. Stefan was probably laughing right now and after thinking it over she called him again.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I just. I guess I was just." She exhaled realizing that she just made it worse. "I sound like an idiot that's what."

"Actually I find it pretty cute."

She smiled then leaned against the bathroom wall. "What are you doing right now?"

"Just laying down," he said through an exhale, "thinking of you."

"Yeah?"

Stefan hummed sounding his confirmation.

"Truth or dare?" She challenged.

"Truth."

She was hoping he would say that. "Is it true that you knew me or at least of me before we met a couple of days ago?"

"Yes,"

"Is that why you told me that you love me so quickly? You already knew what I was like?"

He thought. "Partly. But even if I didn't know of you before I would've you told you today. Just like I did when you were in my arms." He heard her exhale. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She knew that he wanted her to answer that way.

"Do you love me?"

"I'm with Mason,"

"Is he the reason why we're not together? Both physically and relationship wise?"

"Yes." She answered quickly but not desperately. "I should go. I'll call you."

"Okay."

Bonnie ended the call, flushed the toilet then ran the water. She really wanted to splash it all over her face but she was wearing makeup and didn't want to ruin it. Shortly, she walked out.

* * *

This game between Stefan and her continue for months and as each month passed, they grow more and more comfortable with each other. They touch more, it doesn't matter where they are or who they're with, they touch. Her friends always raise a brow but they never comment knowing how much they care for each other.

Stefan's hand would travel down her hair before running his fingers down the length of her spine. Bonnie was shy about it at first but soon she adjusted and started touching him just as much. She would even go so far as to hold his hand but just for a few seconds at a time.

They would talk more. Hours upon hours throughout the day whenever they couldn't see each other. Stefan made the effort to make her laugh and blush at least one good time throughout their conversations. She did neither as much as she should be.

Since they realized that they shouldn't be alone together for too long of a time they decided to have a game night. They played several until Bonnie changed it to Truth or Dare and directed her first to Stefan. He smiled and answered dare.

"I dare you," she said turning more towards him since they were side-by-side, "to bring your lips as close to mine as you can _without_ touching."

Several eyebrows raised at the dare then watched as he leaned in. Stefan switched from her eyes to her lips like he would if he was actually going to kiss her. He literally got as close as her lips could and even closed his eyes for a few. As he pulled back then found himself unable when her hand was placed on the back of his neck and pulled him in just as close as he was.

"Just a little longer." Her lips softly grazed his as she spoke.

"Whatever you want." He said just so their lips could touch again.

Bonnie closed her eyes and seconds later, her hand slowly slipped off the back of his neck. He dared himself then kissed the side of her mouth and rubbed their noses together. She smiled then turned to her friends.

"Matt, truth or dare?"

He was speechless.

•|•|•

They couldn't keep their hands off each other after that dare if they tried. His hand was always in her back and she once purred in his ear when no one was looking. He let out a groan and suddenly he wanted everyone out so he could have her to himself.

It seemed like an eternity until he had her pinned under his weight with his lips on her skin.

"Baby," he kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"Thank you." She practically gasped feeling his hardness on her thigh. "Thank you for loving me, actually loving me."

"Be with me." He kisses the side of her mouth. "Be with me, baby." He kisses her there again really wanting to capture her lips. "I'll treat you right,"

"I know you will."

"I'll love you right… I'll f—" he stops thinking that he's going too far.

"Say it." She thought otherwise.

"I'll fuck you right."

Bonnie turns them so he's on his back. "I'll do it. I'll be with you, I'll break up with Mason because it's you that I want. I've been denying my feelings for so long but you're honestly all that I can think about. I want to say those three words, but I want everything to be less complicated, you get it?"

He nodded. "Can you call him now so I can kiss you?"

She chuckled then for the first time kissed him on the side of the mouth staying close. "You and I both know that's something I can't do over the phone. You better not break up with me over the phone."

"If it ever boils down to us breaking up then I promise I won't."

She smiled then kissed his nose before moving off him. Stefan voiced his disapproval but that didn't stop her from saying goodbye.


	29. Unforgiven: Chapter 3 (END)

Stefan groaned in her mouth as their lips moved together for the second time. The first time he had to be gentle with her simply because she was with Mason, but now that she's his, he's not planning on making any gentle moves this go round. He lifts her then carries her back to his bedroom where they start stripping still kissing whenever they could until he carried her over to the bed laying her softly on it.

Bonnie moaned loudly as he entered her and started his movements. Things with Mason ended badly but despite that, she still came over here and jumped in his arms confessing her love over and over. She remembers the happy face—

"Oh, Stefan!" She moaned when he started moving faster.

He captured her lips slowing his movements then smiled when she rolled them over.

* * *

Bonnie smiled looking at him as they played with each other's hands. Stefan smiled back then leaned in to kiss her a few good times.

"It feels so good to kiss you."

"I love it when you kiss me."

He smiled then kissed her again dropping her hand so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her in close. "I love you."

She smiles, "I love you too."

He lets out a breath of relief then kisses her again before closing his eyes. Bonnie relaxes in the feel of his hand moving along her back. She moves in a little closer wanting to be as close as possible and wraps an arm around him before shutting her eyes.

 **Two hours ago**

After leaving Stefan's place, Bonnie thought it was better to break things off now instead of later. She couldn't wait any longer and she knows that Stefan can't wait any longer either. It wasn't fair of her to string him along like that for months, but he didn't mind and she always knew in the back of her mind that they would be together sooner than later.

She was glad that it wasn't as late as she thought it was being locked inside Stefan's room with the lights off because his roommate showed up.

Getting out of the car, Bonnie jogged up the short path then used her key to get in and once she was inside, she took the key off the chain and placed it on the counter.

"Mason?" Bonnie called out.

"Give me a second," he said from the top of the stairs then went back up them.

She was on her phone when he came down. "Hey, babe."

"Hey,"

"Are you okay?" He stepped a little closer. "Wait, what happened to that game night thing, did something happen?"

"No, no, I just need to tell you something."

"Okay," he folded his arms under his chest.

"I… I'm breaking up with you."

He stares at her for a second then starts looking around confused. "What?"

"I want to be honest with you. There's someone else."

"Who?"

"That doesn't matter just know that I'm sorry, but it's over."

She turns to leave but he grabs her hand and pulls her into his chest. "You said that you wanted a family and a future with me and now you're breaking up with me? Huh? Who do you think you are?"

She pushed him back but he just held her tighter. "That was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I met someone else. I know I said what I said but truth is, I'm not ready. I'm not ready to be a mother or a wife. I'm doing this for both of us, you should be with someone older, not me. I can't give you what you want as quickly as you want it." She tried to stay calm.

He looked into her eyes long and hard before he let her go. Bonnie quickly walked out with her heart beating after every step. She got behind the wheel and headed straight towards Stefan.

•|•|•

Stefan woke up and a smile immediately jumped on his face. Bonnie was sleeping next to him. Sure, this isn't the first time that he's woken up to her, but this time was different. She's finally his girl. She's dressed in his shirt. She's all his.

* * *

Bonnie wakes up to the smell of pancakes and smiles before getting out of bed spotting her man in the kitchen. She quietly walked over to him and hugged him from behind. She chuckled when he jumped some then kissed the side of his neck.

"Last night was amazing."

"It was." He agrees. "When can we do that again?"

"Whenever you want. I'm all yours."

"Oh, baby," he turns and connects their lips grabbing her hips to sit her on the counter. He steps between her legs getting closer then runs his hands up her back. "I want you to know that our relationship won't be strictly physical. I've just been wanting you for so long and now that I finally have you, I can't get enough."

"Understandable."

They smile then kiss again before he moved over and flips the pancake then moves his lips to her neck. "I hope you still like pancakes."

She smiles running her hands up his arms. "I do."

He moves to kiss her lips then removes the breakfast from the skillet and placed it on the plates beside his stove.

"I hit the jackpot. My man knows how to cook."

Stefan smiled and kissed her. "I'll cook for you every day if you want."

"Only if one of those days you're naked with only an apron on."

"How about tonight?" He steps closer.

"Mm, yes please."

He pulls her into his body and their lips meet roughly. Stefan lifts her walking over to the couch laying her on it sliding her shorts down her legs. Bonnie pulls his sweatpants down to his ankles and moans loudly when he's inside her.

He's more rough with her this time causing her to cling to him and pull his hair. Stefan growls then meet their lips moving faster building up.

He lifts his neck to look into her eyes as his pace slowed but his thrusts are still rough. She tries her best to keep her eyes open, but she can't help it sometimes to close her eyes for a few seconds when the feel is too good.

She comes in a quiet moan arching her back and once a he's down from his high, their lips meet and he pulls her to sit them up on the couch. They kiss for a few minutes before pulling away once Bonnie's stomach growls.

* * *

No one is surprised to see the two holding hands as they walked through campus, they're just surprised that it took this long.

"You guys couldn't get together a week earlier? I had my money on that." Caroline spoke as the two walked up to her.

Bonnie chuckled, "Sorry,"

"It's fine. I guess. So I was thinking a double date."

"Between…?"

"Me and Matt. We decided to get back together."

"That's great, Care."

"Speaking of Matt, I'm going to find him really quick, but I'll be back to walk you to class."

Bonnie nodded with her lower lip between her teeth. His arm went around her and their lips met in a quick makeout before he turned to leave.

"Girl, you are blushin from head to toe."

"I can't help it." She turned back to her friend. "He's like…ugh, everything. I fucking love him."

"How's the sex?"

"Girl, don't even get me started,"

•|•|•

Matt turned feeling hands in his shoulders and chuckled when he saw Stefan. "You look extremely happy this morning."

"That's because I am. She's mine, man. Bonnie is… _all_ mine."

"Took you long enough. I swear it was so awkward being around you guys with all this sexual tension rolling off you two."

Stefan chuckled. "Speaking of sexual tension. I heard you and Caroline got back together."

"Really?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Straight from the horse's mouth. Why she got it wrong?"

He let out a breath, "We, you know, had sex last night and I thought it was just something casual, you know, just your regular 'sex with the ex', but she took it the wrong way, I guess."

"Well, you should talk to her. She's already asked us to double date."

"Damn,"

"You don't want to be with her? Not even a little?"

"I didn't say that it's just I'm not sure if I'm up for a relationship right now. You know, I mean we had some damn good times together, but Caroline can have her moments."

"Just give it a shot, or talk to her and tell her that you want to take things slow that way if you change your mind, they'll be no hard feelings."

"Yeah, I guess." He let out a breath. "I talk to her next class, I'll see you later."

Stefan nodded watching him leave for a few seconds before heading in the opposite direction to find Bonnie. He smiled spotting her drinking water from the fountain then wrapped his arms around her after hinting to her that it was him.

Bonnie smiled then turned on his arms wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and turned her head to the side as she looked at him and closed her eyes softly as he leaned in meeting their lips just once.

"I love you. "

"I love you too."

They kissed again before he took her hand leading her to class.

* * *

They took advantage of the hour break they had between classes to find a quiet space and lay there for forty-five minutes. Sometimes they faced each other, others, they faced the sky staring at the clouds.

"If you could be one animal, which would you be?"

She thought. "A lion. You?"

"A cat."

She chuckled making him smile some. "I'll take you into the family. You'll be my little kitty." She turned to look at him.

"Will I?"

She nodded moving to her side and brought her leg around his hip meeting their lips. She moaned and kissed him rougher opening her mouth to him grabbing his hair when she felt his tongue.

"Alright, break it up you two." A campus security guard said walking by.

They chuckled pulling away. "Whoops,"

"Looks like we got a little carried away."

Stefan chuckled but kissed her once rolling on his back. Bonnie placed her head on his chest and her hand on his abs.

They were so distracted by one another that they didn't see that Mason was watching it all.

•|•|•

Mrs. Bennett was happy to know that her daughter dumped that older man for someone her age. She never liked Mason, but respected her daughter's decision simply because she could tell that he did make her happy and because she wouldn't be able to stop them from seeing each other all the time.

Stefan seemed like a much better man, she only met him once but in that little slither of time before they set out on a double date, she could tell that Stefan was much better than Mason.

* * *

Bonnie smiled holding his hand as they walked into the restaurant. She could barely wipe the smile off her face all day so she hoped that she would be able to control it eventually. Stefan kissed her cheek before pulling out her seat for her then took his right beside her placing his hand on her thigh.

"Hey, guys,"

"What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much." He looked over at Bonnie who shortly looked over at him and smiled a little staring into his eyes.

"Bon, can you come to the bathroom with me really quick?"

"Sure," she kissed her boyfriend then stood following after her friend. "What's up?" She asked once they were inside.

"I'm going to sound like a bitch, but, could you guys try not to be Mystic Falls number one couple?"

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"So I may have interpreted things wrong between Matt and I. He doesn't want to jump back in yet, and wants to take things slow so I need this date to go well and it can't really seem like that if you two are sucking up all the love."

"Okay, sure. I'll dim it down."

She let out a breath. "Thank you."

They shared a hug then walked out rejoining the boys. Bonnie quickly whispered the plan in Stefan's ear just as the waiter was setting their drinks down. They ordered shortly after and got into a conversation about school.

"Why don't we have a sports team or something?"

"It's an art school, not your typical college."

"But they should still have something. I mean I feel like you go to class then go home, it's no in between."

Bonnie shrugged in agreement. "You're right, we should start a club or something."

"About what?"

"I don't know, we all have to have something in common..." Everyone looked at each other. "Damn, how are we even friends?"

Stefan chuckled. "The thing that we have in common is that we're passionate about the things we do, so unless we want to invite every student to join this "club" then I don't think it's a good idea."

"I guess." She sighs.

Their food arrives seconds later and they start eating immediately.

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	30. Deal: Chapter 1

**Summary : **Bonnie and Stefan haven't been dating all that long, but still they care about each other as if they've dated for years. She's happy that is until her friend accuses Stefan of being a drug dealer and now the thought will forever be on her mind, but to prove her boyfriend's innocence, she does a little investigation.

(Written June 2015)

* * *

Her mouth was wide as he pounded into her frantically. She's always wanted to wait until she was older and probably married until she had sex but that dream faded when she met her smokin hot boyfriend Stefan Salvatore. He has made his rounds but she was the only one he stuck to. Maybe it was her curvy body and eyes and she knows that he loves her lips because he tells her all the time and kisses her whenever he felt like it. She was shy about the PDA at first but then she learned to get over it and found herself one day straddling his lap at the far end of the cafeteria with her tongue down his throat and his hands on her ass.

Stefan marveled in the feel of her tightness and her cries of pleasure that he feels like he's dreaming because it feels all too good. It's their second time fucking and he's glad that she agreed to sleep with him. He didn't want to pressure her into it but yesterday night he guesses that his fingers pleasured her enough to the point where she wanted the real thing and he was glad to oblige.

He took her nice and slow at first and once she was used to the feel, his pace quickened and it felt like he was home. Bonnie Bennett was his home and he had no complaints about it.

Stefan stiffens and empties inside her almost immediately after she does the same to him then pulls out rolling on his back beside her. Their breaths fill atmosphere and Bonnie closes her eyes hoping that it'll calm her racing heart. Stefan looks over at her gorgeous face and chuckles before he meets their lips kissing her twice before he gets up tossing the condom in the trash then finds his pants.

"I'll make you something. Tell me what you want."

"A BLT."

He heads downstairs walking into the kitchen telling Miranda to fix him two BLT's then heads outside to get the mail. A check for him should be coming soon by his parents and a smile lights his face when he sees it. He sees checks more than he sees his parents and he honestly doesn't mind it. Not one bit. Stefan grins at the amount then heads back inside smiling that their sandwiches are done and thanks her before heading back upstairs. He spots his girlfriend dressed in his shirt looking in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a bun.

"Can I lick your twat?"

"I'm hungry." He chuckles and sets the tray down on the table. "Did you make these or did you have—"

"I made it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Liar."

He shrugged not denying her accusation then sat patting his lap letting her know where he wanted her. Bonnie smiled then walked over to him sitting on his lap.

"Hey, about last night and this morning, if you don't want that to happen again—"

"I want it to happen again. And again, and again, and again."

He smiled and kissed her. "Damn your lips taste good."

"They're all yours."

He groaned then kissed her again but before he could lift her and carry her over to the bed, Bonnie pulls away and reached for her sandwich.

"I got some cash today, I want to buy you things." He tells her then steals a kiss as she crewed.

"You know how I feel about you buying me stuff, Stef." She said covering her mouth with her hand.

"Come on, Bon, just let me treat you. You're my girl, I'm taking you out."

She smiles. "Call me your girl again."

He purrs in her ear and she finds absolutely nothing sexier as he does so. "You're my girl. Mine. _All_ mine."

They kiss and it grows heated but then his phone rings causing them to break away. As Stefan takes care if it, Bonnie reached out for her phone checking her messages but didn't have time to respond to any of them before Stefan returned. She didn't bother in asking what was wrong, she learned to keep her mouth shut about that mostly because she didn't care and found that it would sometimes put him in a mood that she hated dealing with.

He walked over to her and kissed her once before walking over to his closet. Bonnie frowned then followed him inside and folded her arms.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important, just know that I'll be back soon. I'll pick you up at your place then I'll take you out."

She frowned but nodded and met her lips with his before walking out finding her clothes. Right now she was supposed to be over Caroline's house but they said things they shouldn't have pissing one another off and that when she called Stefan to come pick her up.

Stefan was shocked to say the least, he never knew that Caroline disliked him but on the flip side he really doesn't care. To stop his girlfriend from what he knew would be hours long of a vent, he kissed her and that's when things led another thing to another.

Bonnie leaned over to kiss her man before getting out the car jogging up the short pathway to her front door as pulled away. She called out for her parents but didn't get a response back so she just heads upstairs to her room stripping then headed straight for a shower. It's a long one but she couldn't think of anything better to do so she didn't mind.

When she got out, she put on a robe and headed for her phone answering messages from her other friend, Elena. She guesses that Caroline called her over last night telling her about their fight and now Elena just wanted to check up on her and hear her side of the story.

Bonnie walked downstairs to answer the door when she heard it ring. "Wow, that was fast." She said letting Stefan inside.

"I told you it was nothing."

She nodded. "Stay down here, my parents aren't home so I don't know when they'll come back."

"Alright."

Stefan kissed her and watched as she went upstairs then headed to the kitchen opening the cabinet reaching to the back of it smiling feeling the bottle around his hand. Quickly, he twisted the cap lifting the bottle to his lips. He wanted more but put the bottle back knowing that his girl would be coming down any second so he moved back into the living room after grabbing an apple so it could help mask the smell.

He stands hearing her come down in one of his favorite dresses of hers that she owns. His hand moved to her ass and squeezes as he kisses her only to realize that it's not enough so he lifts her legs around his waist and walks backward sitting on the couch. His hands run up the dress and they quickly break away hearing a car door slam shut. Bonnie quickly turns on the TV and seconds later, her parents walk through the door. Their heads turn towards them and they smile.

"Hey mom, dad."

"Hey, guys."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bennett," Stefan greets.

"Bon, I thought you'd still be over Caroline's?" Her mother asked.

"Something popped up so Stefan picked me up but we were just about to head out."

"Where?"

"Just to the mall."

"Alright, have fun."

The late teens nodded and once the adults are upstairs, they stand and Bonnie hides her smirk seeing the hardness in his pants and turns heading for the door.

Stefan lets out a breath then follows after her opening the door for her then walks over to the other side getting behind the wheel. He pushes her dress up some and places his hand between her thighs after he pulled out of her driveway.

Bonnie gazes over at him biting down on her lip leaning in close. Usually, he would speed pass a yellow light but by the way his girl was looking at him, he stepped on the breaks then met their lips moving his head further up her leg groaning feeling her wetness. When the car behind them honked Bonnie latched on to his neck and Stefan quickly pulled into a parking lot driving to a secluded place then pulled her on his lap moving back his seat.

He groaned knowing that they wouldn't be able to do anything since he didn't have a condom on him and she wasn't on birth control– something that needed to change.

"Wait, baby," Stefan pulled away but kissed her once as soon as he did so, "I love you, but we need to get some things sorted out first."

"Like what?" She was too focused kissing his neck that she missed the part when he confessed his love for her.

"Like protection. You should get on birth control."

"Okay, I'll set up an appointment." Stefan nods then moved her head from his neck so he could kiss her lips. "And in the meantime, stop teasing me."

He smirks and runs his hand up her dress, "You mean like this?"

She growls causing him to chuckle. "Where are you taking me?

"Well, we're going to the mall so I could buy you an expensive, sexy dress and a couple more things and then we'll go out to dinner so I could show you off."

She smiled then kissed him once before moving over to her seat but kept her eyes on her man as he pulled off taking them to the mall.

•••

Stefan couldn't keep his mouth closed if he tried, and he tried multiple times. His girl was the sexiest, most tempting woman he's been with. Her body had curves, her face youthful without makeup, her personality, her smile, and laugh, he was in love and was scared because he's never felt that way about someone before.

"Okay. I'm definitely buying you this."

The dress was black thin strapped that had a slit between her breasts, cinched in at the waist stopping mid-thigh. The back was all exposed with exception of the tie at the waistline.

"You like it?" It was a little more than what she's used to, but she felt confident in it especially after seeing the way Stefan reacted to her in it.

"Like it? Baby, I… Damn, I can't even find the correct words." She chuckled. "You look fucking amazing."

"Thanks, babe." She smiled and turned causing him to shake his head and stand walking up to her placing his hand on her back. He kissed her once before walking them up to the cashier so she could wear the dress out.

Since his girl was looking fly as hell, he needed to get on board too. He wasn't much of a suit wearer although he's been told that he looks great in one, he liked to dress a little more comfortable, but the place he was taking her was fancy and it calls for a suit.

"Damn, babe." Bonnie stood and walked over to him circling her arms around his neck. "You look fucking amazing." She smiled.

Stefan matched her smile then went for her lips as his hand traveled south. "I can't wait to tear this off of you." He kissed her neck.

She moaned. "You better not be doing any tearing, Salvatore."

"Yes, ma'am."

She chuckled and looked up catching some people watching them. "We're gaining stares."

"Let them keep watching what they can't have." He moved from her neck to her lips kissing her some as his hand squeezed. "I need to get you one more thing before we go out to dinner."

"What's that?"

"A ring."

She smiled and followed after him as he took her hand leading her into Zales. She wasn't much of a ring wearer so she had to get sized and now she knows that she wears a size six ring. She let Stefan pick out the bling knowing that had better taste in such things than her.

"Rose gold looks great on you."

She smiled. "I seriously can't believe you're getting this for me."

It was a rose gold oval morganite diamond buckle ring. He wanted to get her something more expensive but she convinced him otherwise saying that she didn't want anything too flashy and that she loved this one.

"Why, like I said, you're my girl."

"I know, but still. It's like-"

"I love you."

She blinked. "You- you do?"

"I love you."

Tears lined her eyes then she leaned in connecting their lips. Never had she thought she'd hear Stefan say those words to her. He wasn't the one to fall in love, he told her, and it really hurt her, but she liked him so she looked passed it. They're eighteen and she wasn't focusing on anything serious so it really didn't matter too much.

She leaned in practically jumping in his arms hugging him. "I love you too. You make me feel like the happiest girl in the world."

"It feels so good telling you how I feel." He pulled away to kiss her. "And knowing that you share those feeling back makes it better."

She smiled. "Tell me again."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you too, Stefan Salvatore."

He smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to her lips. Shortly, he bought her the ring and after their outfits were complete, Stefan drove them to the restaurant.

Bonnie gasped causing him to lightly chuckle. She asked him how he got them a reservation and he told her that he knew a guy. He always knew a guy. He got out to open her door and they stood side-by-side holding hands walking in.

Heads turned as the two were lead to their tables. They look older than what they really are so they blend in perfectly but a tad bit better if they say so themselves.

She sighed, "All I want to do is sit on your lap."

He chuckled. "Come over here then,"

"No, I'll behave myself."

He chuckled again and just then, the waiter came over to take their orders. They both asked for water and salads for their appetizers while Stefan ordered the steak while Bonnie got the salmon for their entrées.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll be able to spend the night?"

She thought, "I should. I have to call first, but I think so."

"Alright, well, if not, I'm going to sneak in your room tonight."

She smiled. "Okay. You never get to sleep in my bed, so I hope they say no."

He smiled. "I might just sneak in then if you want."

"Please?"

He nodded then leaned in. Bonnie followed suit and met their lips and as they pulled away, their appetizers arrived.

•••

Bonnie locked her door behind them glad that she got back late enough that her parents were already in bed. She knocked on their door telling them that she was home so they wouldn't have to check for her in the morning.

"Do you have any pants for me by any chance?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get some of my dad's from the laundry room. Stay here."

He nodded then watched her leave before he started taking off his clothes as he walked around her room. She was right, it's been a while since he's been in here so things have changed since the last time he could remember.

As he loosened his tie, he spotted a letter on her dresser addressed to her, but it wasn't from him. It had no address on it so someone must've handed it to her at school or something. He narrowed his eyes and reached for it, but before he could grab it, she came back with sweatpants in her hand.

"Thanks,"

She nodded then started to undress which didn't take long at all.

"You want to shower?"

"No, you go ahead, I'll take one in the morning."

Bonnie nodded then walked over to him and kissed him before closing her bathroom door. Stefan headed straight for the letter and opened it pulling out the paper inside.

 _Listen, Bonnie, I know that you're still with the other guy, but I miss you. I love you and I know that apart of you loves me too. Please come back to me, I've wanted to ask you this a while ago but I was too afraid to get rejected in person which is why I'm writing this in a letter. If you want to, write me back and hand it to me in English. Please. Just think about it, that's all I'm asking._

 _I love you so much,_  
 _Duncan._

 _PS: I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I walk by our spot or see something similar, I'm clouded with the memory of you and your love._

He read the letter over and over and with each time his anger spiked and spiked until he felt like he was going to explode.

"Stefan,"

"What the hell is this?" He held out the letter.

"It's from my ex, it's meaningless."

"Then why isn't it in the trash?" He asked turning to her.

"It made me feel good about myself." She answered truthfully. "You told me that you weren't the one to fall in love so knowing that someone at least loved me, it, I don't know, it was comforting."

"How long have you had this?"

"Just a week, I swear."

"Did you write him back?"

"No, I wouldn't do that. I'm with you, I wouldn't disrespect you like that."

He lifted his eyebrows like she's already disrespected him causing her to frown and walk up to him. "I'm sorry, I really am please don't be mad at me." He didn't respond making her want to burst into tears. "Here," she took the letter from his hands and started tearing it apart, "I don't care about it, I don't care about him anymore, I love you." She threw the tiny bits in the trash, "Please, Stefan. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I love you. I love you, please tell me that you love me back."

He let out a breath, "Bonnie,"

"Please, Stefan, please. I'm so sorry, please." She kissed him gently, "Please," she begged against his mouth.

He kissed her back. "I love you too." She let out a breath of relief and hugged him tightly. "Is there a part of you that still loves him?"

"No, I promise. You're the only one, I promise."

He hugged her tighter the lifted her carrying her over to the bed. They got under the covers and faced each other.

"I'm not mad you, baby. I was just caught off guard and it pisses me off that he would write that knowing that you're with me."

She nodded. "I know. Make love to me. I'll take a pill in the morning, but I want us to connect this way, please."

He nodded then moved in to kiss her rolling so that he was on top.

•••

Bonnie woke up wrapped in his arms and smiled before closing her eyes again. Nothing felt better than waking up in his arms and she hoped that this would be how she wakes up for the rest of her life. What they shared last night was amazing. It was nice and slow and forgiving and loving all at the same time that nothing compared to the feeling.

"Baby," Stefan spoke with sleep still present in his voice.

"Yeah?"

"What time is it?"

"We have two hours until school."

He kissed the back of her shoulder. "Would you get mad at me if I kick Duncan's ass today?"

She stopped her chuckle so he could take her seriously. "Yes, I would. Please don't, not for him, but for you."

He let out a breath, "Alright, fine. I love you."

"I love you too, now let's get up."

•••

This would be her first time seeing Caroline since their fight. She hoped that she didn't lose her best friend, but she was defending her boyfriend like she knew that Caroline would've done if the roles were switched. After a quick makeout with her man, Bonnie went to look for her friend.

"Hey, Care."

"Bonnie."

"You're seriously not over this because I am."

"I'm sorry, but my opinion on Stefan is not and will not change so I'm not sure if we could be friends."

"Are you serious?" She asked shockingly. "We're not in elementary school, that's ridiculous."

She closed her locker and looked over at her friend. "Listen, Bonnie, I love you and I don't want you to get hurt and that's bound to happen when you're dating a drug dealer."

She sighed, "He's not a drug dealer, Care, where are you getting that from?"

"Look at the people he hangs with, look at the people he talks to, they all have one thing in common and that's that they're all druggies. I'm not judging, but I don't think you should be around that type of environment. It's dangerous."

"Caroline, I'm fine, we're basically tied at the hip, I think I would know if he was dealing or not."

"Then explain where he gets his money from."

"His parents, Care. His parents send him checks."

"Are you 100% positive?"

"Yes, I've seen them before. Please trust me on this."

She sighed then looked past her friend before raising an eyebrow then pointing. "Then what do you think is going on over there?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes then turned to see Stefan and one of his friends talking before they exchanged some sort of handshake then both of their hands went into their pockets before walking off.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but you're dating a dealer."

She narrowed her eyes then had to put on a smile when their eyes met. Caroline walked off as he walked up to her and met their lips.

"Did you guys work everything out?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Hey, what's in your pockets?"

He looked at her strangely, "What's in my pockets?"

"It's for a psychology experiment, uh, it can tell you a lot about a person."

"Uh, okay, well," he dug his hand in his left pocket and pulled out two items, "I have my cell phone," he showed her, "and a pen." He put them back and moved to his right, "And this piece of paper."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, so what does that say about me?"

 _Shit_. "Just that—" the bell rung saving her, "I should get to class."

He nodded then kissed her and they both headed their separate ways.

•••

Bonnie sat on her boyfriend's lap surrounded by his friends in thought. Caroline was right that most of them did enjoy some substances due to their smells, but she just didn't see Stefan doing such a thing. At all. He takes no pills, she's never seen him smoke anything, but he does go places sometimes… like yesterday he had to suddenly leave for a reason she didn't know of, but that didn't mean anything.

She sighed and looked over at the table she sits at every other day and smiled slightly catching Caroline's eye. She smiled back then turned to return back to the conversation that the girls were having.

"Man I fucked her so hard last night."

"Hey, watch your mouth, my girl's here," Stefan said and pulled her close.

Bonnie smiled and looked down on him. "I'm going to get some fries before the line closes."

"Alright," he pulled her in and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled a little surprised that he told her that in front of his friends, "I love you too."

They kissed longer this time gaining sounds of disgust from the boys around as Stefan slid his tongue in her mouth. Bonnie rolled her eyes as she pulled away but kissed him once before getting up.

"Y'all better not look." He said knowing that they had a tendency to watch his girl all the time as she walked away.

Bonnie smiled hearing his warning then continued to the line only to wish that she wasn't hungry when her eyes met Duncan's. She's avoided him in English and now she had nowhere to turn.

"Hey," he walked up to her.

"Hi,"

"Did you read my letter?"

She nodded. "It was very sweet, Duncan, but I just can't. I'm with Stefan and we're in love."

He sighed. "Damn. That hurt harder than I thought."

"You were my first love and I'll always have a place for you in my heart, but I can't. Not now."

He nodded. "I get it. You can't blame a guy for trying, right?"

She smiled, "I guess not."

"Can I at least get a hug?"

She looked behind her just in case Stefan or one of his friends were watching. "Sure,"

He walked most of the way and closed his eyes missing this feeling. Bonnie pulled away after a few seconds and went to pay for her fries then walked out.

"I could hook you up if you want." She heard Stefan say then he smiled seeing her walk closer.

"So, Bon, you coming to the party tonight?" Zach asked as she sat on Stefan's lap.

"What party?" She asked chewing.

"But-her-face, what's her name, uh," he snapped his fingers repeatedly in thought, "Rachel. I thought you guys were cool?"

"First off, rude." Stefan chuckled. "Second, we are but I haven't seen her all day but I will next period though. And I don't know, maybe. Are you guys going?"

"Hell yeah, we're going," Daniel chimed in, "you better go, this is like one of the biggest parties of senior year."

"Then more than likely, I'll go."

"Y'all take care of my girl."

"You're not going?"

"I'll try to drop by, but I have something I need to do tonight."

"Shit, that's tonight? You need backup, man?"

"No, I'm good. Duncan's tagging along."

"Wait, you mean my ex, Duncan? What the hell are you doing?"

"Chill out, babe, he was having a little money issue back in the day and I helped him out and now it's time to return the favor."

"By doing what?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"I think I will worry about it, Stefan."

"Uh-oh, someone's in trouble," Nathan said under his breath.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." He kisses her lips before she has the chance to move. "Isn't she sexy when she's angry?" He asked his buds who knew to not agree or disagree and it's not because of what Stefan would do.

"You're literally so annoying."

"You love me anyway."

"Unfortunately."

He chuckled. "It's seriously nothing, everyone will be fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise." She looked deeply into his eyes and sighed seeing them confirm what he said. "Now kiss me."

"No."

He sighed and stood up taking her arm in his hand leading her over to the corner of the lunchroom.

"Alright, I say five seconds." Zach places a bill on the table.

"No way, ten seconds," Nathan said.

"Six seconds." Said, Daniel.

"Four," said Nick.

"Seven." Said Byron.

They all counted watching Stefan talk to her with her back against the wall "…four Mississippi," Nick cursed, "…five…six," they watched him step closer to her and Byron did a little dance but stopped when that 'Mississippi' rolled by, "…nine Missi-" they stopped their counting once the couple's lips met and Bonnie's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I win," Nathan said grabbing the cash.

"Nah, bitch, I do," Byron snatched the bills out of his hand, "you said ten, we counted nine. You went over, I didn't so I was closer making me the winner." He stuffed the money in his pocket gaining an eye roll from Nathan.

Stefan smiled and rubbed their noses together before kissing her again. Bonnie smiles as he kisses her cheek.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too."

"If you don't want me to take him, I won't."

"What are you doing?"

"My cousin is moving and he just needed some help. He's a lazy bastard so I wasn't going to do it myself so I asked him."

"And he just said yes?"

"As I said, I helped him out, it's time he helps me out."

She sighed, "Fine. Just try to make it tonight though, I want to dance with you with my back against your front."

"Mm," he kissed her, "can I get a preview?"

She wasn't going to at first, but since she really wanted him to show, she turned and rounded her hips into him before bending over slightly then shook her hips then dropped low slowly raising up with her arm between his legs.

"Oh, fuck,"

Bonnie smiled in success then turned to him. "You'll be there?"

"Hell yes."

She smiled again before kissing him only to have the bell break them apart. Stefan walked her to class with his hand proudly on her ass.

•••

Bonnie was glad that they were all hanging out again. Caroline seemed to look past the fact that she was dating an alleged drug dealer (at least for tonight) and now they along with Elena were huddled together in conversation.

Bonnie found herself alone a few times when guys would come over and ask her friends for a dance and they would accept and she'd find herself wondering around until the song ended. No one dared to hit on her knowing that she was with Stefan and she wondered what was the big deal. When she was linked with Duncan, that didn't stop boys from coming over, so why was Stefan any different?

"Hey, is Stefan coming?" Elena asked snapping her out of her head.

"He should be. He had to help his cousin with moving but he said he'd show up."

Caroline stopped herself from asking if she knew that was fully true or not. "No offense, but if he shows I'll make myself scarce."

Bonnie frowned. "Care please don't let him ruin our friendship. I want to be able to hang out with all you guys sometimes too."

"I'm sorry, Bon."

"Caroline, don't you think you're jumping the gun? You have no proof." Elena tried.

"I don't need proof, but if that's what it takes, then I'll get you some proof."

"Don't get yourself hurt,"

"Why should you worry about my safety when you believe that he's hiding nothing?"

Bonnie stuttered finding an answer, "I- I'm not, I just—"

"There's a part of you that believes that I'm right. You have doubt."

"Only because you put it on my head."

"But you agree that there's something up?"

"I'm not agreeing to anything,"

Elena sighed. This whole conversation was ridiculous to her. She was glad when Nathan asked her to dance and quickly left her friends.

"It looks like that's my cue to leave." Bonnie turned seeing Stefan make his way through the crowd.

She sighed then turned only to see that her friend had already gone. Instead of walking towards him, she moved in the other direction hoping to run into Duncan. She smiled seeing him then turned glad seeing that Stefan was in a conversation with Byron so she made her way over.

"Hey,"

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey, Bon."

"Stefan tells me that you helped his cousin move tonight?"

"Yeah, I owed him one." She nodded. "Hey did you by any chance show him the letter I wrote?"

"He found it on my dresser, I never meant for him to see it, I'm sorry. Why do you ask?"

"It's fine, it's just he was talking very…highly of you. Marking his territory, I guess."

"What exactly did he say?"

Duncan scratched the back of his head, "You know, just. Things."

She narrowed her eyes then widened them before storming off. Bonnie fumed seeing him laughing then grabbed him by the arm pulling him across the room. She pushed him against the wall once they got close enough.

"Damn, baby, I missed you too." He leaned in thinking that her actions were sexual but turned confused when she pushed his head back.

"Why are you spilling our business to Duncan?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Keep your fucking mouth shut." She wanted to slap him but didn't want to draw a crowd so instead, she walked away.

He sighed watching her walk away then stayed with his back against the wall before he went to look for her.

He started fuming like she was when he spotted her dancing with another guy. Connor was his name and he cracked his knuckles before walking over to them pulling Bonnie off of him then stood toe to toe with him.

"You need to back the fuck up off my girl if you know what's best for you."

"Maybe if you treated her better, she wouldn't be dancing with me."

He chuckled then his face went straight. "Stay in your lane, man."

"What are you going to do about it?"

Stefan cocked his head to the side and before he could bring his fist up to meet his face, Bonnie intervened by grabbing his arm.

"Stefan, don't." She knew that was his move before he hit someone.

"Yeah, Stefan. Don't." He smirked.

He nodded and before she could stop it, Stefan hit him with his left forcing Connor's face to go right unwillingly. The crowd roared in curses and cheers and Bonnie stepped in front of him pushing him back with all the force she had before he hit him again.

"Come the fuck at me, bro! I dare you!"

"Stefan, stop."

"Let him go, Nate." He chuckled at his friend who was holding Connor back. "He wants to dance with my girl? Fuck that, let him go,"

"Stefan," He pushed passed her and Bonnie quickly grabbed the back of his arm pulling him back. "Byron, help!"

He ran over to them pushing him back better than she ever could taking him upstairs trying to calm him down with his words. Bonnie felt like crying following after them and once they were in a room she asked to take it from there.

"Stefan you didn't have to do that."

"I didn't, huh?"

"No, you didn't!" She cried in frustration and anger.

His anger vanished seeing her cry and he let out a breath and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms. "You're right, I'm sorry." He held her close kissing her head. "I love you, he just pissed me off."

"You can't keep doing that, babe," she sniffed in.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And it's not your fault, it's mine, I'm sorry."

He pulled away to wipe away her tears then met their lips. She kissed him back and wrapped her legs around his waist once he lifted her carrying her over to the bed.

"You know I love you." He kissed her. "I was upset about the letter so I said things I shouldn't have to him just so that he'd back off. I'm sorry I disrespected you like that."

"I'm sorry I danced with him. I was angry and he asked me and I wasn't thinking so I agreed. I'm sorry I disrespected you like that."

He nodded then leaned in to kiss her again. "I love you. I'll fight any guy for you and gladly so."

She smiled then met their lips kissing slowly and holding each other tightly. "I'll kick any girl's ass for you."

He chuckled. "Really, babe?"

She nodded before meeting their lips again ready to take his shirt off. They broke away and their eyes turned to the door as it opened.

"Are you fucking serious,"

"Stefan Salvatore, you have the right to remain silent anything you use or say can or will be used against you in the court of law, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Do you know why you're being arrested right now?"

"Yes."

Bonnie starting crying again shaking her head, "Stefan-"

"Everything will be fine, baby."

She watched as the police walked him out and she stayed there crying into her hands.

•••

Bonnie wiped away her tears behind the wheel as she drove to the local jail. She thanked his parents for being rich and absent because she wouldn't be able to bail him out of it wasn't for them.

She couldn't believe that Connor had called the police, no one thought that would happen, but in a way, she's thankful because this day will be their reminders to never do anything like they did again today like they did.

Bonnie sat and waited impatiently for him to walk out. Her foot bounced rapidly and she quickly stood up and jumped into his arms as soon as he walked out. Stefan held her close. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Don't ever leave me like that again."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She kissed him and shortly her feet returned to the floor and they held hands walking out. Bonnie drove them to his place and it wasn't long before they were cuddled up under the sheets wrapped in each other's arms.

"I have court," Stefan said before he fell asleep. "Next week."

"Make sure that you go, babe."

"I promise I will. I just hope he drops the charges so I won't have to deal with this shit."

"I'm so sorry."

He kissed her quickly three times. "It's not your fault, I didn't have to hit him. Go to sleep so I could go to sleep."

"You wait for me to go to sleep?" She smiled.

"Of course I do."

She kissed him. "I love you so much."

"I love you," he held her tighter.

Bonnie closed her eyes snuggling into him and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I want to hear your thoughts, do you think Stefan's a dealer or not?**


	31. Deal: Chapter 2

They both were glad that the news died down about Stefan hitting Connor and going to jail for it. The charges were thankfully dropped and now whenever Stefan would see him in the hallway for whatever the reason, he'd stick his tongue down his girlfriend's throat.

Speaking of, he had her currently trapped between himself and the wall next to her French class kissing her. They were running a little late this morning so they didn't have time to enjoy a moment such like this earlier in the day like they usually would. Bonnie smiled and kissed him a few more times before pulling away.

"I won't be able to see you all day." She complained frowning.

They shared no similar classes and were always on opposite sides of the building when Stefan wouldn't walk her to class. He didn't mind being late, but she minded so he would have to limit those walks. On top of that, today was one of the days that she sits with her friends instead of his.

"It sucks." He kissed her. "I'll stop by during lunch or something."

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Why? Because of Caroline?"

She nodded. "I just have to work things out more with her."

"Why doesn't she like me anyway?"

"She has no reason to not like you, just put it that way. Or no proof at least."

"What, does she think I stole something?"

"Just forget it, I don't want to talk about it, it's making my head hurt."

"Alright. Well, I should get to class. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed a few more times before he pulled away and started walking down the hall.

•••

Bonnie whined looked down at the table with her hands on the sides of her head. She's been tired all day and she felt like she would pass out any at any second if nothing exciting happened.

"You okay, Bon?" Elena asked rubbing her back.

"I'm fine, just tired that's all."

"Are you pregnant?"

Bonnie snapped her head up scowling at Rachel but regretted it since her head started to pound. "No, I'm not pregnant. I'm on birth control and we use protection."

"So you are having sex, I knew it."

She chuckled then shook her head. "We're in love."

"That's great, Bon. I'm happy for you."

"Happy that she went against her values? I thought you said you wanted to wait."

"Caroline, it's my decision, I didn't make a promise to anyone, not even myself. Ideally, would I have liked to wait, sure, but sometimes things happen and I don't regret it. My body, my decision."

"How Democratic of you." Lucia joked.

"Shut up,"

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he? Not that I care about him, I'm looking for Nate."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You and Nathan? Since when?"

"Ever since the party, which was the bomb, Rach, I'm not sure if I told you that," Elena added.

"Sorry about the whole fighting and cops thing." Bonnie shyly said.

"Don't worry about it, it made me even more popular." The girls chuckled.

"So, you know where they are, Bon?"

She checked her phone and saw no new messages. "Actually I don't. They always seem to disappear when I'm not sitting over there." She realized.

"They're probably somewhere smoking pot."

Before Bonnie could say something, Rachel did, "Yeah, probably."

"What are you talking about, Stefan doesn't smoke."

"Well, he used to. He used to give me all the good stuff."

"Wait, what are you saying?"

Was Caroline right? Is Stefan a dealer and all this time he's been hiding it behind her back? It couldn't be true, there's no way that it could be true. No way.

"Well it's no surprise that Stefan made his rounds once he moved here from NJ, and one of those…stops was me."

"You and Stefan?"

"We weren't dating or anything which is why you guys didn't know, but you know."

Bonnie threw up a little in her mouth. "So you guys used to smoke together?"

"All the time, he's really funny when he's high."

Bonnie frowned. "Oh,"

"Shit, I hope I didn't ruin anything. We were nowhere near to what you guys are." Rachel tried.

"No, it's not that, Rach, I know about his "stops", it's just I didn't know about the other part."

"He never told you? Not even mentioned it?"

She shook her head, "No." Just then her phone ringed and she excused herself from the table walking outside. "Hey, babe."

"Are you okay?"

She smiled. "I'm fine, just a little tired. Hey, where are you?"

"We had to stop somewhere but we're going to McDonald's, you want a chocolate shake?"

"Yeah,"

"Alright, I'll see you-"

"Wait, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay,"

She let out a breath feeling nervous about it all and she knew that if they were face to face, she wouldn't be able to ask him this so it was now or never. "Did you- did you used to smoke? Like. Get high and all that shit?"

She heard him sigh. "Where's this coming from?"

"I just- some of the girls were talking about how they do and used to so I was just wondering." She didn't want to throw Rachel under the bus so she hoped that this lie was enough.

"Truth; yes."

"Do you still?"

"No."

She now wished that she did ask him this in person because she could only tell by his eyes if he was lying or not so she didn't know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's in the past, I didn't know if you cared."

Silence.

"Okay,"

"Bye."

Bonnie sighed hearing the long beep knowing that she made him upset. She doesn't regret asking him, but she knew that he would be in a mood all day and she had to try to figure out a way to get him out of it.

She sighed then tilted her head down grabbing on to the rail in front of her. She doesn't know how long she was there before she heard his voice.

"They were out of chocolate so I got you vanilla. I hope that's okay."

She straightens her spine and turns to him. "It's fine, thanks."

"Are you okay? You don't look very good,"

"I'm just tired and my head hurts. Pounding, actually."

He stepped up to her placing his hands on her stomach and lower back which Bonnie thought was odd since she said that her head was hurting and not her stomach. "We should get you home."

"My stuff,"

"I'll go get it, stay here."

She nodded then watched him leave before she took a sip of the shake hoping that the coldness of it would help. He was out the next second and they walked together to his car. He told her to lay the seat back and shortly he drove off and it wasn't long before his hand reached over to her stomach again. She looked over at him and knew he was in deep thought.

"Stefan, why do you keep touching my stomach?"

"What?"

She placed her hands over his so he wouldn't pull away. "At school when I told you my head hurt you touched my stomach and now you did it again. Why?"

He sighed. "You know that time when we made love after the whole letter situation?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, my pull-out game might not have been the best."

"What are you saying?"

"There's a possibility that I may have accidentally let a few slip by when I was holding back."

"Oh my-"

"I was waiting for you to finish, but your face and your tightness, damn, I could've, you know, slipped."

"But I took-" she stopped then turned to Stefan. "I forgot to take it. Fuck, I forgot to take the pill. Shit, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry, we can take care of it, no one would have to know."

Bonnie moved her hands away from his, "Are you saying that we abort our child?"

"You want to raise a kid? Now?"

"Ideally, no, but—"

"Then there's that. I'm not ready to be a father and I know you're not ready to be a mother. We can't do this."

"Stop the car."

"What? No."

"Stop the fucking car, Stefan."

He sighed and pulled over to the side of the road and watched her unbuckle her seatbelt. He cursed and followed suit as she got out of the car slamming the door.

"Bonnie, get in the car."

"No."

He grunted then jogged to catch up with her. "You're seriously mad at me?"

"You didn't even consider it, Stefan. Not even for a second, it was straight abortion, do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I did consider it before I told you, I was thinking about it. Our lives would be over."

"But a new one would start. Our little baby girl or boy's life would start and we get to watch it smile and laugh and grow. Sure it would be fucking hell, but it'll be worth it." She stepped closer to him looking in his eyes, "And I know a part of you wants this. If you didn't, you wouldn't have touched my stomach, you would've ignored it, but you didn't." She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach with hers covering his, "Deep down you want this just like I do."

His eyes dropped from hers and looked down at their hands. A smile teased his lips thinking about a little girl and how she would call him 'dada' and follow him around everywhere because she would be a daddy's girl. Bonnie would get jealous making that irritated face she does and he would just laugh and rub it in her face about how close they are.

Bonnie watched him deep in thought and soon his eyes looked up to meet hers. "I'm sorry," her face dropped realizing that his mind didn't change. "about earlier, I'm sorry. I want this."

She smiled and cried pulling him into a hug holding him tight. Stefan loosened his hold not wanting to crush their baby and moved his head to the side kissing her neck repeatedly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

He pulled away to kiss her lips then he dropped to his knee to kiss her stomach. Bonnie smiled and widely as he lifted her bridal style in his arms carrying her back over to the car.

•••

Stefan watched her sleep beside him. He couldn't believe that he was going to be a father especially at this age but a part of him couldn't wait. He moved his hand to her back and connected their foreheads kissing her nose.

"How long was I out?"

He smiled. "Three hours. You look so beautiful, you know."

"You're so sweet."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

She thought. "A boy would be better."

"Why?"

"Because down the road when we have another kid which let's say will be a girl, he could protect her."

"I'll protect her."

"She's not going to tell her dad everything. She might feel more comfortable going to her big brother first."

He sighed, "I guess."

Bonnie chuckled. "But since you obviously want a girl, I hope we have a girl."

"You're so sweet."

She laughed some bringing a smile to his face and he kissed her cheek moving her in closer.

"I've never been this happy before. You make me so happy, we go through a lot of shit, but at the end of the day, we have each other. I hope that doesn't change."

"It won't. You're my girl and I love you. I take that seriously especially with you because you're the first. You should just switch that ring I bought you to your ring finger because I'm going to marry you."

"You are?"

"Of course I am. Once we get everything situated with our baby, I'll marry you. You'll see."

She smiled softly just thinking about it. "I can't wait."

He kissed her lips. "When do you want to tell your parents?"

"I don't know. I think I should make an appointment at the doctors first so that we know that I'm definitely pregnant and then we have to figure out a plan about what we're going to do and then we tell them. We need everything planned out so they won't freak out."

Stefan nodded then kissed her again before closing his eyes.

•••

Stefan placed his hand on her stomach as they were waiting. Bonnie rested her head on his shoulder with her hand over his. They were waiting for her to be called to take her test and once they got the news that she was pregnant, they would go out to eat and come up with a plan.

Stefan wanted her to move in and they both agreed that that was the best idea but they needed a backup just in case her parents weren't on board.

"Bonnie Bennett."

They stood and held hands walking back with slight smiles as they passed the nurse. Stefan sat in the room as Bonnie was taking care of business and shortly she joined him sitting on the bed. He kissed her and soon they were joined by a nurse.

"So we just have to wait a few more minutes for the test." They nodded. "So if you are pregnant will this be a good thing? Bad thing?"

"Kind of both," Bonnie answered.

"But definitely more good than bad." Stefan added and Bonnie nodded agreeing.

She smiled, "That's great. I'll be right back."

They nodded watching her leave. Bonnie turned to him and smiled some when he kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. It seemed like hours before that were joined again.

"Okay, so the test came back negative so you're not pregnant." She stopped her frown seeing the looks on their faces. "But you're only eighteen so you have plenty of time for a baby and much more things, right?"

"Yeah," Bonnie tried to smile.

"I'll give you two some time."

A tear fell from her eye as the door closed and she turned to Stefan who just looked forward. She watched as his eyes closed before opening and he got off the bed.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

The car ride was silent, they didn't even shut on the music as he drove them. Bonnie tried to list the positive sides about this but the picture of their little baby's face kept popping up making it impossible. She looked over at Stefan who was holding it all in and sighed.

"Ste—"

"Stop."

She nodded then went back to looking out the window.

•••

Stefan sat stretched out in his chair. His legs were crossed at the ankle, his arms were folded below his chest, his head was angled back slightly at the ceiling with his eyes closed. He's never felt so depressed before in his life and he didn't know how long it would be before he got over it.

He didn't tell Bonnie, but he had already picked out a name for their little girl and was going to tell her yesterday when they were supposed to go to lunch to figure everything out, but it's no need of him to be thinking about it now since it will never happen. What he needed was a good cry, but that wasn't going to happen either.

His friends all looked at him strangely not sure what was wrong. They wondered if he and Bonnie had called things off since she wasn't sitting with them and looking back over at her table she had her head down with her friends hands on her back in comfort.

"You okay, Stef?" Nathan broke the silence of the table.

They all watched as he moved not an inch and said not a word.

"Yo, man, you OK?"

Still nothing.

* * *

Bonnie sniffed in and shook slightly as her friends rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's going to be okay, Bon."

She shook her head, "He hates me."

"No,"

"It's my fault. I'm the one who talked him into wanting a kid. I told him that it'll be a pain but it'll all be worth it because we get to see our little girl or boy grow. He apologized saying that he should've never suggested getting rid of it and told me that he wanted this. He wanted us to be a family and now knowing that I wasn't even pregnant broke his heart. Mine too, but his more. You should've seen the look on his face, I got his hopes up for nothing. He hates me."

"Man, I've never seen him like that before." Rachel looked over at his table.

Bonnie sat up and turned frowning seeing him dressed in all black. He looked relaxed but she knew he was anything but.

"You guys need to be together during this," Caroline said surprising almost everyone. "It's kind of like you guys lost your child, you should be together."

"He hates me, Care."

"He doesn't. He needs someone and that has to be you. You should go over there."

Bonnie nodded offering her friend a slight smile then stood up straightening out her clothes before walking up to him. The boys at the table watched her as she watched him before she pulled his arms apart then sat on his lap as best she could before moving her arms around his neck. They boys all exchanged looks then got up to look for another place to sit realizing that they should be alone. "I love you. I need you. You're the only one that understands."

"Her name was going to be Autumn. Middle name Grace. Last name… Salvatore." Bonnie let tears slip. "I was going to love her unlike my father loved me."

"I'm so sorry, Stef."

He sat up and held her in his arms burying his head in the crook of her neck letting out his tears.

•••

Stefan placed his hand on the side of her hip watching her type away on her phone. She was straddling his lap as he laid flatly on the bed a bit annoyed about how she pulled away once her phone dinged.

It took a month and a half, but they've moved on from the loss of their imaginary fetus and onto better things. Stefan still meant what he said about marrying her which was why she was now sporting the ring on her left ring finger. He didn't propose but it was a reminder to both of them that he would.

"Babe,"

"Just a second."

He rolled his eyes then smirked moving his hand from her hip to her inner thigh making her squirm. He chuckled and moved his hand further up her leg and watched her eyes shut trapping the corner of her mouth between her teeth.

"Come here," he tried again.

"Five seconds."

"Who are you texting?"

"Caroline. We finally worked things out and I want to keep it that way so can you please get your hands out of my underwear until I'm done."

"Fine. Spread your legs wider though,"

She did as she was told and finished her sentence then moved her phone to the side of her face. "Can we take a picture together?"

"I don't do pictures."

"But you _do_ me, so we're taking a few."

He chuckled but frowned when she moved off his lap then laid beside him and held up the phone getting them both in the frame with a black and white filter.

"Why don't you take pictures? You look so hot." She talked against his cheek snapping a few and then one of her kissing him there.

"We look hot." He turned towards her meeting their lips and Bonnie took a few of those too.

She smiled as he pulled her back on top of him and stretched her hand to the side taking a few of those.

"You're so sexy." He kissed her once. "I say you do a solo shoot." He kissed her again before getting up.

She watched him search through his dresser then turned with a Canon in his hand. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"It's a camera what's so difficult about it?"

Bonnie shrugged and he walked over to her pulling his shirt from up her skin removing it leaving her in a black pantie set. He kissed her a few times before stepping back holding the camera to his eye turning it to the side.

Bonnie wasn't completely sure on what to do but she figured anything would look good considering her attire. She did various poses with her hands above her head, some keeping them at her sides and focusing on her face before she went on all fours. She flipped her hair making it messy and by the hardness she's seeing in her boyfriend's pants, she knows he likes it. For the last few she bent her leg hanging her head and chest off the bed with her hair grazing the floor.

"Fuck, you are fucking sexy." Stefan said looking through the photos he took. "Hot damn."

She chuckled. "Let me see."

He moved over to the bed sitting down as she stood on her knees behind them. "You actually took great photos, babe."

"Maybe I should become a photographer?"

"My personal photographer."

"You'll pay me?"

She chuckled. "Of course."

"I'll give you a discount for this one. This is an early birthday present."

"And what do you want for your actual birthday?" She asked running her hands down his chest and abs.

He groaned. "You. You're all I want."

She smiled then got off the bed standing in front of him. He watched as she slowly took the camera from his hands and pushed him back. Her hand moved to the hem of his shirt pulling it up his body as she kissed his abs up to his chest and neck then finally meeting his lips. Stefan groaned kissing her back as she climbed on top of him.

"Let me take control, baby." She said against his mouth moving his hands above his head.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled and kissed him rougher and slowly rocked her hips into him. Stefan frowned as she pulled away but quickly followed direction as she instructed him to lay vertically on the bed. Bonnie moved her hair to the side as she leaned down to kiss him again.

"Let me take care of you," she spoke softly then kissed him again.

She rubbed him over his pants causing him to curse and shut his eyes. She smiled then moved her body down his ready to pull down his pants.

"So you must be Bonnie."

"Ohmygod," Bonnie said and quickly hid within the sheets.

"What the hell?"

"That's no way to talk to your father, son. Get dressed, your mother is waiting downstairs." He said then turned to walk away.

"Is he gone?"

Stefan smiled then moved the sheets from her face. "Yes. I'm sorry."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"I just don't care and neither should you."

She looked at him crazily, "Your dad had a full view of my ass and I shouldn't care? Not to mention this is my first time meeting them-" she shook her head, "I'm so embarrassed."

He chuckled then kissed her. "Come on," he pulled her from the bed and helped her change. "Tonight, you wanna take control? You were doing so well."

She smiled and tried not to act shy about it. "Possibly. If your parents aren't here."

He rolled his eyes then took her hand leading her downstairs. She's never been so scared to go down a flight in stairs in her life until this moment.

"So what are you guys doing home?"

They turned and Bonnie noticed a smile was on Mrs. Salvatore's face. "Stefan, honey," she walked up to them and kissed her son's cheek. "You must be the lovely Bonnie we've been hearing out."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore."

She smiled, "Please, call me Samantha."

Bonnie only nodded. She looked over to see Mr. Salvatore eyeing her like he was imagining the rest of her naked and hid behind Stefan a little.

"So, Stefan, how are you?"

"I'm good, mom."

"Well, your birthday is next week as well as graduation so we figured we stop by so we can celebrate and see you walk across the stage. We're very proud of you."

Bonnie smiled some then looked up at Stefan to see his reaction but realized that he didn't have one.

"So where's Miranda?" His father asked eyeing the dirty dishes in the sink.

"At home. I gave her the day off."

"Well you could've at least put the dishes in the dishwasher, it's not that hard."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"It's not his fault, Mr—"

"No, Bonnie, you don't have to explain. You're not the one who lives here so you shouldn't be held responsible. Stefan. Do you have something to say?"

"Not about the dishes."

Bonnie held his arm tightly as his father walked up to them but her hold wasn't strong enough to keep him by her side as his father pushed him back against the wall balling his shirt into his fists. "You will show me respect. Who do you think sends you checks every week, huh? Keep up your attitude and you won't see shit."

"I don't need you."

He chuckled, "Oh you don't, huh? Babe, did you hear that? He said he didn't need me." He smiled over at his wife who had a worried look on her face then turned back to his son.

"Leave him alone." Bonnie said surprising everyone including herself.

Mr. Salvatore looked over at her and smiled like he was actually happy. He nodded, "I like you, Bonnie. Not only are you good to look at, but you also have a backbone. My son hit the jackpot, huh?" He let go of his son's shirt and walked up to her.

"Don't you fucking touch her." Stefan warned.

He stopped just a foot away and smiled again but didn't turn to him. "Oh! I see. One courage act leads to another, bravo."

Bonnie forced her eyes to stay open as he walked up to her but he listened to Stefan when he just walked past her and up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry," Samantha said. "I tried to stop him from drinking on the way here, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." She apologized again and hurried up the stairs.

Bonnie watched her then looked back at Stefan who was still against the wall. She frowned and walked up to him wrapping him in his arms. She had no idea about how his father treated him and she knew that this was his usual behavior because of Stefan's attitude. He was still and barely said anything at all when she knew him well enough to know that if it was anyone else he would've had a lot to say.

"I had no idea."

"I'm sorry you had to see."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

She held him longer before pulling away. "You can sleep over tonight. My parents went to D.C. for the day."

He nodded then took her hand leading her upstairs. Bonnie noticed that he packed more than just an overnight bag and figured that he was going to stay at Nathan's house until his parents leave again. She made sure to put the camera in his bag and shortly they were out.

* * *

Bonnie smiled swiping right looking at the photos of them she took earlier. She was trying to pick the one most appropriate for her lock screen just in case her parents were to see it so she went with the one where she was kissing his cheek and decided to keep the rest to herself. Stefan downloaded the photos to her computer which he sent to himself and set the one where she was on all fours as his lock screen. Bonnie shook her head but didn't say anything.

They haven't spoken about what happened over at his place and Bonnie figured that it was best if they didn't discuss it. She would only talk about it if he wanted to so until or if he brings it up, she wouldn't speak a word of it.

"Look at my sexy girlfriend. I couldn't decide on a background photo so I put my favorites in a collage."

Bonnie chuckled. "What if someone takes your phone and sees all these photos?"

"They'll have a fun time jerking off, that's for sure." Bonnie looked at him sideways then rolled her eyes. "I'm kidding. I never lose my phones and I sure as hell ain't going to start now."

She chuckled and closed her eyes as he met their lips. "What are you cooking me?"

It was his turn to shake his head. "You know damn well I can't cook."

"All you have to do is follow the recipe."

"Fuck the recipe."

She laughed causing him to as well. "No, but seriously, if you cook me something and it's good, I'll finish what I started earlier." She kissed him only once then his neck.

"Is that right?"

She nodded and straddled his lap. "And since you look so sexy, I'll give you some motivation."

He watched her breasts as she pulled her shirt over her head and closed his eyes as she kissed him before he groaned when she took his hand moving it to squeeze her breast in his hand.

"Just a little longer." He begged once she moved off his lap.

"Make me my food."

He stood and walked over to her trapping her against the wall moving his lips to her neck. "Come on, baby," his hand moved to her ass, "I promise I'll be a good boy and make you something, but I need you. I crave you."

Bonnie moved his head up and met their lips pushing him back towards the bed. Stefan stopped his smile knowing that she would pull away if he did.

She allowed him to help her undress but after that, she let him do nothing else as she took him nice and slow under the sheets. Bonnie intertwined their fingers as she leaned down and connected their lips.

"Tell me," she spoke against his lips.

"I love you." He said then groaned as she moved faster using force.

He felt himself being pulled up and soon their chests met and he marveled in the feel of her breasts against his chest. They were so physically close that either of them barely had room to breathe. They kissed roughly causing Bonnie to pick up her pace.

* * *

Stefan moved his hand along her bare back smiling before he connected their lips. Bonnie smiled and kissed him back bringing her arm around him. He pulled away then moved some hair behind her ear.

"Will—" Stefan sighed then turned to grab his phone. Bonnie watched him read the message on the screen before he let out a breath looking up at her, "Baby,"

"Stefan,"

"I'm sorry." He kissed her before getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to drop off a package that I was supposed to do earlier, but I forgot. I'll be back tonight, I promise."

"You're seriously leaving me right now?"

"I love you, alright. I love you, but I have to go." He kissed her and stayed close until she kissed him back. When she did, he got up pulling up his pants and soon he was gone.

Bonnie pouted folding her arms under her chest and sat back on the bed hearing his car start up and shortly pull out of her driveway. She couldn't believe that he left her like that especially after what they just shared. He should be beside her about to cook her dinner not leaving her to go wherever he was going.

Knowing this his "tonight" meant three in the morning, Bonnie got up to make her own dinner.

•••

Bonnie stirred feeling pressure on the bed and forced her eyes open seeing just a glimpse of Stefan before he pulled her into his chest. She tried to stay awake, but soon she was back asleep.

•••

They decided to sit alone together today during lunch. They had a small fight this morning and Stefan swears that he's never apologized so much in five minutes than he did this morning. He was tired and thought it was best if he just says she was right and he was wrong partly because it was true and the other because he didn't have the energy to fight.

He was glad that she was over it now because, without her, he wouldn't have a pillow.

She sat on his lap playing with his hair as his head was rested on her breasts getting in a nap. He felt a little bad that they wouldn't talk, but he needed rest especially since he had to make everything right between him and Bonnie starting with him taking her to the park after school and ending the day with him cooking for her and her parents. Her parents arrived just as they were pulling off and since he knows that he couldn't just make Bonnie dinner and Bonnie dinner only, he had to cook something for her parents too. It sucked, but he has no one to blame but himself.

He heard a dinging go off and opened his right eye to see if his phone lit up but knew it was Bonnie's phone when it didn't. When her chest rose he knew she was holding in a laugh and he would question her on it but decided to later.

Bonnie smiled up at her friend shaking her head then wrote her back, biting the inside of her cheeks to keep in her laugh. It was difficult since she didn't want to wake Stefan but at the same time, she felt like she was going to explode. She was in a group chat showing them a very select some of the photos that Stefan took of her and somehow it escalated to them starting their very own porn script with less sex and more "dirty talk".

The bell rung signaling the end of lunch and as Stefan moved his head away from her, she let a few laughs out.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't want to know." She chuckled then kissed him before getting up.

He massaged his legs then took her hand in his walking her to English class.

•••

Stefan watched their faces as they all tried the first bite together. He wouldn't call himself nervous but he wasn't calm either. After school, he took her to the park where he pushed her on the swing then after enjoyed laying down on the blanket he bought staring at the clouds and talking. Bonnie loved it and it earned him her lips for a good ten minutes in the back of his car afterward.

When they got back he decided to spend his time focusing on cooking and hours later, here he was watching the Bennett's eat the first thing that he's ever truly tried to make.

He picked something that he thought would be the easiest and that was chicken breasts with a side of grilled artichoke and mashed potatoes (which he just heated up in the microwave thanks to it already being in the refrigerator).

"So…"

"It's actually really good," Bonnie said. "Good job, babe."

He smiled then turned his attention to Mrs. Bennett. "I agree you cooked the chicken perfectly. Nice job."

All eyes were on Mr. Bennett now and Stefan was on his toes. "Eh, it's alright."

The table laughed and shortly he cut up another piece of his chicken eating it. Stefan smiled in success and decided to try it out for himself.

"So, Stefan, do you need a place to stay?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I was returning a top I borrowed from Bonnie and saw that you packed a bag. Is everything alright?"

"Oh yeah, well my parents showed up and my father wasn't the most welcoming so I figured I'd just sleep over my friend, Nate's house until graduation."

"What about after?"

"They'll more than likely be gone by then."

Her parents frowned but didn't let it slow too much. "Well if you need a place, we have room here."

"In my room?"

"Nice try, Bon." Her father spoke.

"You can't blame a girl from trying."

Mrs. Bennett smiled. "So when did they show up?"

"This morning." He lied so they wouldn't think to ask if he slept over last night. "That's why we were running a little behind this morning." He said covering for their small fight.

He looked over at Bonnie and smiled slightly because her fingers were now in the spaces of his. He used his thumb to caress the back of her hand and he couldn't stop himself from kissing it so he did and covered his other hand over theirs.

The parents smiled happy to see their little girl in love and happy. They've heard a lot about how Stefan made her happy but they never really got to see it and today was just a glimpse but it was still special.

"Thank you for dinner, Stefan."

"Thank you for having me over. Bonnie's very lucky to have parents like you."

They smiled. "Oh, I'm sure she would tell you otherwise." His voice was playful.

Bonnie smiled and nodded while shrugging causing her dad to chuckle.

After dinner, they all helped with the dishes and clean up before Stefan announced his leave.

They were standing on the porch with his arms wrapped around his girl's waist as her arms were around his neck standing on her toes and their foreheads were together with their eyes closed.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you."

"Even if… If I do things you might disapprove of?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I'll be happy about it."

"But you'll still love me?"

"What's going on, Stefan?" She opened her eyes.

His eyes remained closed as he took a deep breath and tightened his hold. "I can't tell you. Not right now."

"But you'll tell me?"

"I—"

"Promise that you'll tell me. I love you. I always will, you have to tell me."

"Okay. I will."

"Open your eyes."

He let out another breath before opening his eyes staring right into hers. She was looking deeply into his eyes before she met their lips. His hand ran up her back as the other tightened around her waist as he kissed her back. He confessed his love and kissed her before she told him as much back. Bonnie frowned as he pulled off then sighed walking back inside.


	32. Deal: Chapter 3 (END)

Stefan looked back and chuckled seeing her bent over with her hands on her thighs. He jogged back over to her and pulled on her arm, "Come on, babe, just a half mile more."

She whined but stood up and started moving her legs. They burned but she figured that's what she gets for being lazy. She used to workout five times a week but once things got really serious between her and Stefan she stopped. Sex was like a workout but he did most of the work most of the times so it was nothing compared to what she feels now.

She could've cried when she saw the end of the trail and forced her legs faster so she could end quicker.

Elena chuckled and ran up to her holding her in her arms keeping her steady. She and Nate have decided to start dating and for one of their dates, they went for a little run with Stefan and Bonnie.

"You okay, Bon?"

"Remind me to never do this again."

She chuckled then handed her a water bottle and walked with her over to the table.

"Same time tomorrow?" She heard Nate ask.

"Yeah," Stefan said before drinking.

"Wait, hold up. I'm not doing this again tomorrow."

"The more you do it, the faster your body adjusts, you'll do better tomorrow."

She frowned and Stefan smiled walking up to her. "You know what they say about running," he placed his hands on her waist and moved his lips to ear, "it improves your endurance. We can go all night, baby."

"You would like that wouldn't you?" He hummed his confirmation then kissed her neck. "I'm sweaty,"

"I think it's sexy." He kissed her lips.

Elena and Nate shook their heads watching their friends practically have sex on the table they were on. "Alright you two, we're in public."

Bonnie was the first to break away but kissed him again before moving away. They decided to walk the way back but start a light jog when they had a mile left. The girls walked a little ahead of the boys and started to fill each other in on the gossip.

"So how's everything with Nate?"

"Surprisingly he's actually really sweet. I mean he's like a gangster so you expect this tough guy, but honestly, he could be one of the sweets guys I've dated."

"I know what you mean, I mean don't get me wrong, Stefan can kick ass as good as the next guy, but when we're alone and even in front of my parents he's so sweet and sexy. He has a gentle side and it's nice to see that every once in a while."

"Exactly. Which brings me to ask; are you two engaged?"

"No, but after the whole baby situation and even when we thought I was pregnant, he said he's going to marry me so we decided that I start wearing the ring on my ring finger."

"Ugh, I love you guys."

Bonnie smiled then her face turned serious. "Hey, when you're with Nate does he sometimes get up and leave without actually saying where he's going?"

She shook her head, "No. But I mean we haven't been together for that long, you know. Why do you ask?"

She took a breath and told her about what happened on the porch a few days ago. "He sounded like he's getting into trouble and I just don't know what to think."

"Has he at least hinted what might be going on?"

"No. I'm getting a little worried. What Caroline said is still on my mind and I think he's in trouble."

"Don't stress yourself over it. I'm sure things are and will be fine."

Bonnie nodded and hugged her friend from the side.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Nate asked.

Stefan sighed. "I came close to telling Bon a few days back."

"What?"

"I know. If she was any other girl I would've already come clean but I love her and she loves me and I sound like a punk, but I'm scared that'll change when she knows."

"I don't think so. Love just doesn't change like that."

"I wouldn't know, man."

"Trust me, you know. Think of it as if Bonnie was the one with the secret and she came out and told you, would you still love her then? Of course, you would, everyone's got problems and baggage that shouldn't change how much you love a person."

Stefan let out a breath soaking in his words.

"And speaking of are you going to tell me why you were so depressed last month?"

Stefan shook his head thinking back. He tried his hardest to forget about it but it never truly left.

"Imagine you're running a race and it's for charity or some shit so you don't care if you win or lose but then it's suddenly announced that the winner gets a hundred dollars and you're broke so you start to want to win."

"Alright,"

"So you train and when the day comes of the race you run as fast as you can, you speed past everyone and every obstacle but then when you finish the race you realize that you've been tricked, that there was no hundred dollars at all and now you're left broke with nothin' to eat for a month. Your body shuts down from hunger but you got to keep strong for your girl so you put on this face, stick out your stomach acting like you're going alright, that you're full, but when on the inside you're dead. You can't feel anything besides the feeling of being so close to wanting something only to find out you were scammed."

"Damn,"

Stefan stayed silent thinking back and Nate almost felt bad for bringing it up again but he knew that it'll pass especially now since they needed to start jogging.

•••

They had matching smiles on their faces as they faced each other keeping their eyes open as best they could with the shower water soaking their bodies. Stefan kissed her then moved his hand down to the curve of her ass.

"I'm so glad a bathroom is a private place. I can stay in here all day with you if I want to."

"We could if it wouldn't run up the water bill."

He chuckled then kissed her again this time a little longer. "How are your legs?"

"Much better thanks to your massage. You're so sweet to me, babe." She moved her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I forgot to tell you; I got us matching hoodies."

"You didn't,"

"I did." She said through a smile. "You'll like them, I promise."

There was a knocking on the door, "Are you guys fucking in there?"

They chuckled. "No, Nate, we'll be right out." Stefan shook his head but reached over shutting off the water. He wished that they were over his place because he wouldn't care about the bill, but since his friend lives on his own, he'll be a good friend.

He dried off his girl and wrapped her in a towel before drying off himself. As he did that, Bonnie ringed out her hair in the sink before wrapping it in a T-shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"It's to prevent frizz."

Stefan shook his head then took her hand leading her out. "It's all yours." He tells Nate and/or Elena as he takes her into his room for the week.

Bonnie smiles as he lays her on the bed climbing above her moving his lips to her cheek. He kisses her there before rolling beside her pulling her into his body.

"Spend the night."

"I will only if you promise you won't leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

"Okay then."

They kissed and Stefan watched her get up and start changing after she rubbed lotion on her body. She took her hair out of the T-shirt only to toss it up in a messy bun. "I'm going to go check on Elena." She tells him before walking out closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Le—"

Bonnie stopped seeing no one in the living room then she went to go check Nate's room and didn't spot anyone in there either. She opened her mouth then smiled walking up to the bathroom door knocking on it.

"Are you guys fucking in there?"

"Yep,"

Bonnie shook her head then went over to the kitchen happy to see that he had grapes. Stefan shortly walked out his room expecting to see Bonnie and Elena on the couch but instead, his girl was in the kitchen and her friend was nowhere in sight. And neither was his.

"Are they-"

"Yep," Bonnie said the closed the refrigerator door.

She walked over and joins him on the couch snuggling against his side. Bonnie loved when they shared moments like this. Quiet, simple moments. She smiled when he kissed her head and shortly they heard the water stop. Bonnie told him to not comment once they came out like she knew he would. She knew how her friend was and if he commented it'll make her shy to be around Stefan for a while.

"H—" Stefan stopped himself remembering the warning Bonnie gave him.

They went off into his room and Bonnie chuckled returning her attention back to the TV. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, the two came out of the room and Bonnie smiled watching her friend making her way over to her before moving out of Stefan's hold and leaning on her friend.

"So how long have you two known each other?" Nate asked looking at the two.

Bonnie looked up at her friend, "Since we were born, honestly." Elena nodded agreeing.

"And you two remained friends for eighteen years?"

"We didn't say that,"

Stefan chuckled. "What happened?"

"Lena,"

She rolled her eyes, "Well it was over a boy—like it always is."

"Not just any boy, Alex Daniels. This bitch stole him from me."

Elena opened her mouth shockingly. "I did not! I had no idea you liked him, Bon always used to be so secretive about things like that. If you asked her who she liked, she'd be so cryptic."

"I was superstitious,"

Stefan smiled.

"Call it what you will, but it wasn't my fault, I was clueless. If anything we should've kicked his ass."

"We really should've. Instead, we hated each other for literally a whole year and I was over it in like a month."

"So was I, but we're stubborn people, we can hold a grudge if we want it."

"Sounds like every girl ever," Nate said causing them to roll their eyes.

Stefan chuckled. "What about Caroline?"

"We met freshman year when we tried out for cheerleading."

"You were a cheerleader?" Both guys asked at the same time causing the girls to laugh.

"We all quit junior year but yeah."

They both had a lot more to say but decided to wait until they got their girls alone.

"What do you guys want to eat? I mean we can go the healthy way or we can go the non-healthy way."

"I say healthy way and only because I'm being forced to run again tomorrow."

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, babe," Stefan told her.

"No, I'll go. I need to start getting in shape again."

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks, baby."

Stefan licked his lips watching her move in then closed his eyes as their lips met.

Elena smiled then stood up walking into the kitchen to look in the refrigerator to see if she could cook something. Naturally, it was filled with beer but she did spot some spinach leaves and looking in the fridge some chicken breasts so she decided to make a salad. Nate and Stefan went to the store to buy some vegetables for the salad while the girls worked on the cooking.

It didn't take long to prepare and the boys arrived just in time. Stefan did the chopping turning Bonnie on a little then shortly they were all seated at the table enjoying the meal with a little conversation.

•••

Stefan ran his fingers through the length of her hair after he took it out the bun she was wearing. A smile teased her lips as he did so feeling so at peace that she decided to close her eyes. It took some convincing but her mother allowed her to spend the night saying that she'll deal with her father.

"Don't go to sleep on me." He spoke then kissed her lips.

"I won't." Bonnie kept her eyes shut for a few moments longer before opening them. "I know we haven't discussed it and I don't want to pressure you, but have you talked to your parents?"

"My mom."

"What she say?"

"Just checking in, I guess. It's weird. I'm so used to being on my own and now they decide to show up and be parents for once."

"Well that's a good thing, right? You can finally have your parents."

"But I don't want my parents, that's the thing. My father is a- a fuckin fucker and my mom is a spineless woman who follows him around everywhere."

"I think you should give your mom a lot more credit than that. She's strong and she's trying to help and be there for you."

"Well her efforts aren't great then. If she really wanted to be there for me, she'd leave my father."

"But if she does that she'd be left with nothing. What mother would she be to drag you to a homeless shelter and have you starve when she knows that you'll be safe if she stays with your dad? You barely see them and something tells me that she's keeping him away from you so that you can be safe. She's sacrificing her happiness and I'll go as far as saying freedom for you. So that you can live a good life. That's not spineless, that strength and bravery. I know it's hard to understand, Stefan, but she's doing this for you because she loves you. More than anyone."

He sighed closing his eyes coming to an understanding. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He sighed again then kissed her. "This is why I love you, babe, always keeping me in check."

She smiled. "I wouldn't be your girl if I didn't."

He kissed her again then pulled her into him. "Speaking of my girl, you still got that cheerleading outfit?"

She shrugged, "Possibly. But you won't know for sure until it's your birthday."

"Are you going to cheer for me?"

"I'll do a hell of a lot more than just cheer."

He looked her up and down, "Come here,"

Bonnie leaned in connecting their lips and was forced closer when his hand met the back of her head deepening the kiss.

"I'm hungry,"

"We just—"

"For you."

Bonnie watched his eyes before he got up from the bed to lock the door. He was shortly hovering above her and her eyes closed as he kissed her once then started a trail down her neck before he was working on pulling the jeans down her legs.

The process of it all was making her nervous since they hadn't done this before and she was tempted to tell him to stop before he even started but once she was completely naked from the waist down she figured that she stick it out.

"Do you want me to?" He could sense her nervousness.

Bonnie opened her eyes and seeing his face between her legs eased her nervousness. "Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He kept his eyes open looking into hers as he kissed her inner thigh running his finger up her lower lips. Her breath instantly became short. Stefan moved up her body licking his hand reaching down before he connected their lips starting circle movements. Bonnie moaned in his mouth.

"You have to get wet enough for me, baby." He spoke against her lips then kissed her again.

"I…" she pulled away from his lips so she could breath enjoying the feel. "I…a-am"

Her breathing got heavier and she inhaled a gasp once he entered a finger. Her eyes were shut marveling in the feel and moaned probably a little too loud when he entered a second. A frown came to her face once he pulled out but her eyes opened just in time to see him licking his fingers groaning at the taste getting her juices flowing even more.

Stefan kissed down her body until he had the best view in the room. "Perfect." He whispered then held her hips down as his icy tongue licks her cilt.

"St…efan, I…ho…holy fuck," she clung to the sheets feeling an overwhelming sense of pleasure and she wished that they were alone because she couldn't keep quiet for too long.

She bit down hard on her bottom lip moaning at every stroke. He pulled away to breathe but dived right back in french kissing her.

" _Stop_."

Stefan pulled away to see her breathing deeply. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, it's not that." She took several breaths, "We have to do this when we're alone. I can't keep quiet and I don't want them to hear."

"I'm sorry. You taste so damn good."

"I'm sorry. That felt good. Really, really good." She let out another breath.

He chuckled then crawled up her body kissing her lips once before laying beside her. "Now what are we going to do?"

Bonnie looked over at him glad to see his smile so she knew he was kidding. She smiled back and hit his arm, "Fuck off."

He chuckled then kissed her cheek. "I'm just kidding. Well halfway kidding."

"We could talk about our feelings?" She laughed at the look on his face.

"Now it's your turn to fuck off." She chuckled. "Let's go for a walk or something."

"Alright,"

Bonnie got up and grabbed some tissues cleaning herself up when all Stefan wanted to go was lick it all away. Once she was all situated, they went for their walk.

•••

Bonnie sat in the living room waiting for Stefan to show up so they could go on their date. She hoped that he didn't forget so she texted him reminding him without seeming as though she's been waiting around. She was glad that her parents decided to go out tonight too or else she would've been embarrassed looking like a girl who just got stood up on a date.

A smile jumped to her face when there were knocks on it, but she waited a few seconds before answering it ready for him to look at her like she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hey, bab— Oh my- Stefan, what happened to you?" She pulled him inside and quickly shut and locked the door.

She wanted to cry a river seeing him so beat up. His left eye was swollen shut, his cheeks were huge, blood coming from down his lip. Giant, red bruises almost completely covered his face and she didn't know what to do.

"I have to call the ambulance,"

"No,"

"I have to, I don't know what to do, you could be bleeding internally or something!" She didn't want to yell, but she was panicking.

Going against him, she quickly made the call and before she knew it, she was sitting by his hospital bed as he slept. She held his hand letting a few tears slip hoping and praying that he would be ok.

"Bonnie," she snapped her head up to look at him. "Water."

She nodded then grabbed the cup placing the straw in his mouth, pulling it away once he was done.

"Stefan, what happened, who did this to you?"

"I—"

"Are you a drug dealer? Is that what this is, you got beat up because, I don't know, you didn't meet your quota or something?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Stefan! I'm trying to put this all together, you show up at my house after you just got jumped or beat with a bat, or whatever it is, I can't-" she started losing her breath due to her tears, "I can't take it."

He held her against him and though it hurt a little, he stuck out the pain because he wanted to comfort her. That was more important right now. "Bonnie, I- I'm a gambler. I owe somebody some money, a lot of it, and I just don't have it all yet. I tried to extend it, but he said that it would be worse next time."

"How much more do you need?"

"Don't worry about it, I have it handled."

"How, Stefan? This is serious, this isn't a game."

"I know that,"

"Then tell me how much more money do you fucking need."

He let out a breath. "Six thousand."

Bonnie closed her eyes looking down. "Okay,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll give you the money."

"What, Bonnie, no. I said I have it handled."

"How, you're gonna gamble some more hoping that you'll win? What if you don't, Stefan? What if it causes you nothing but more debt, I won't allow that to happen. I love you, I'm not gonna let that happen. I'll be back,"

"Wait, Bon!"

She kept walking ignoring him.

•••

Bonnie was thankful that she was smart as a kid. She opened an account and would put her allowance money into it and over the course of ten years, plus money from her job, she accumulated exactly the amount that Stefan needed. She was going to use it to go to Iceland to see the Northern Lights, but right now she would put that dream on hold to help the one she loves. She knew that he would do it for her, so she had no regrets emptying out her account with a straight face and heading back to the hospital.

Stefan sat up as she walked in and his eyes moved to the envelope she pulled out of her jacket. "Take it. Please,"

"Bonnie,"

"Stefan, I'm doing this because I love you and I never want to see you hurt ever again. Take the money."

He sighed then reached out taking the envelope then looked inside it shaking his head at the bills. "I will make this up to you, I promise. I will pay back every penny, I swear."

"All I want for you to do is after you pay your debt, I want you to get help. It's an addiction, Stefan, a horrible one that ruins things and people. Promise me that you will get help."

He nodded, "I promise."

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	33. That One Night: Chapter 1

**Summary : It was supposed to be just one night. Girl meets boy, boy meets girl at a club, establish some type of connection before taking things to the next level only to never see each other again. Ever. But for Bonnie and Stefan, some time traditions break especially when there's a baby involved.**

(Written June 2015)

* * *

 **A/N: This story is similar to "Last Night" but I write the characters a little different. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stefan watched her lay horizontally on the bed propping herself up on her forearms looking into his eyes. He raked his eyes down her body then stepped between her legs grabbing her left thigh in his hand smirking. Stefan leans down connecting their lips running his hands up her dress not surprised at all that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

She gasped in his mouth as he entered a finger then another getting her ready for _him_. Her legs wrap around his waist forcing him closer and he frees his fingers as she works on his belt. His cellphone buzzes and he thinks about ignoring it but instead, he pulls away reaching in his back pocket.

"I'm hungry." The woman on the other line says before he could even speak.

"Well get something to eat."

"Can you get it for me? It's late and what if something…bad happens."

Stefan let out a ragged breath then looked down at the redhead on the bed. "What do you want?"

She smiled. "I'm really craving some curly fries and- and a burger. With extra cheese and pickles."

"Give me twenty minutes." He ends the call then kisses the girl on the mouth. "I'm sorry, Jessica, but I have somewhere to be."

"Let me guess, you have a girlfriend."

"No, actually I don't, but she's sort of carrying my child so…"

She scoffed. "Men are such pigs."

He was going to comment but decided otherwise and left. Jessica folded her arms under her chest as the door closed then gasped quickly getting up remembering that he drove her to a hotel. She tried calling after him and she knew that he heard her but he had kept going. Jessica grunted then went back only to realize that she couldn't get in because she didn't have a key. She banged on the door in frustration then started walking to the lobby to see if she could get an extra key.

* * *

Bonnie opened the door and smiled seeing him with a bag in his hand then quickly reached for it only to frown when he pulled it out of her reach.

"I don't enjoy you calling me this late."

"You said to call whenever I needed anything and I need my food." She reached for it again but he pulled the bag back.

"I think we need to establish some rules."

"Ugh, Stefan just give me my food!"

He chuckled then handed her the bag to which she looked inside of then slammed the door in his face once she saw that he got the right order. Bonnie headed upstairs after pouring herself some orange juice and sat on her bed.

The first bite was heaven and every bite after that seemed to get greater and greater until it was all gone. Bonnie then moved on to her curly fries and ate those five at a time moaning at every bite.

"I remember you moaning that exact way when we were gettin' down and dirty."

His voice initially shocked her and she looked over at her door and saw him standing there. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked, dummy."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then ate another pinch full. "That doesn't give you permission to come in."

He stood there for a beat before walking up to her leaning in to meet their lips only for him to kiss the air instead.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked not even the least bit surprised that he would try something like that.

"I can't kiss you?"

"No, we're not together… you made it very clear that we can't be together."

"How so?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when you cheated on me? We tried a relationship, you couldn't keep it in your pants so we're done."

"What if I told you I turned over a new leaf?"

"Ha! You were probably fucking another girl when I called. Let's face it, Stefan, you'll always be the same."

He shrugged then took a seat on the chair beside her bed. He watched her before placing his hand on her stomach and smiled some when her hand covered his.

"I'm getting very mixed signals here."

"We're the baby's parents, it needs to feel the both of us."

"I can tell you the sex if you want to know."

"I don't want to know."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to know."

He smirked then leaned in kissing her stomach. "Daddy can't wait to hold you, my little baby—"

"Stefan, I will punch you."

He chuckled then kissed her stomach again. Stefan looks up at her catching her eyes before he moves slowly forward. Bonnie, for one, hates that she's attracted to him and his gorgeous eyes and lips which was why she didn't pull away this time when he kisses her.

Stefan smiles and tosses the food bag on the floor and gently climbed on top of her groaning when she pulled him in closer.

...

Bonnie let out a breath rolling to the side only to be stopped. She opened her eyes and saw her baby daddy laying beside her on his side shirtless facing her and she let out a breath smacking her hand on her forehead once his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

Caroline smiled as her friend walked through the door and moments later sat in front of her. She could tell already that something was wrong and she didn't even have to ask.

"I… I sort of… slept with Stefan last night?"

"Sort of?"

"Alright, I slept with Stefan last night, shit, what's wrong with me?"

"You're pregnant, hormonal. What was he doing at your place anyway?"

"He bought me some food and I forgot to lock the door so he invited himself in."

"So… how was it?"

"Really, Care?"

"What? I remember you bragging about his…abilities the first time so was it the same?"

Caroline giggled when she frowned. "It was better." She whined. "He was so gentle and sweet and the way he kissed me was steamy and damn, I-"

"Alright, alright, I don't want to get you in the mood again. Think about how much of a douche bag he is."

Bonnie nodded and started listing the things she hated about him and suddenly her arousal lessened and she felt so much better.

Thanks, Caroline.

"Why do you think he slept with you? I mean not that no one wants to sleep with you, but, he was the one to start it up, right?"

"Yeah. I think it was because when I called him he was seducing another woman and I stopped him. I mean if Stefan doesn't get any every day I bet he'd go mad."

Caroline sighed then shook her head. "So how was the morning after? I know it must've been awkward."

"I… we uh, we did it again."

"Bonnie!"

"I know, I'm an idiot, but he's just so sexy but on the other hand he's a douche bag and then on the other-other hand he's the father of my child."

Speaking of, the bell chimed and in walked Stefan with a slight grin on his face. He kept his eyes forward as he walked straight up to the bar sitting beside a brunette.

Immediately, she started staring but Stefan kept it cool and ordered his drink then removed the shades from his face.

Bonnie watched him with narrowed eyes as the two started talking and it wasn't long before his hand was on her thigh.

"I need to get out of here."

Caroline frowned. "I'm sorry, Bon."

She wiped away a tear, "I hate how much he affects me. I hate him but at the same time seeing that makes me a jealous mess."

"Well you guys did date and you were falling in love… You know what, we need to get you a new man."

"No man would want a pregnant woman."

"That's not technically true. I can think of a close friend that would be happy to-"

"No, Care, that wouldn't be right. Matt is too sweet of a person to be used as a rebound."

"It may start off as a rebound, but who knows, it could be something better. You and I both know that he's in love with you."

"But-"

"No more 'buts', Bonnie. If Stefan could move on then why can't you? I'll call him and tell him to come over right now."

Caroline pulled out her phone and started making the call. Bonnie sighed knowing that there was no stopping her now. She looked over at Stefan seeing him even closer to that girl than he was before. Then, she made up her mind. She was going to have an awesome lunch with Matt and Caroline.

...

He was now fully spun around in his chair staring at the group. He had no idea that Bonnie was in here or else he would've gone over there to pick some fun at her. His night and morning were amazing and he could be inside her all day if he wanted to.

Her laugh rang in his ears again and that's when he decided to go over there. The table instantly fell silent once he stepped in front of the table folding his arms under his chest.

"Hey, guys." He looked at Bonnie.

"Stefan," she replied.

He then looked at Matt. He remembers him when Bonnie wanted to try out them dating that Matt would always be around trying to take his place. He will admit that he could see him and Bonnie together but for right now, he wouldn't allow it.

"So. Matt… What are you doing next to my girl?"

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Stefan, can we talk for a second?" Bonnie didn't give him much time for a response as she pushed him along to the side.

Stefan smiled slightly at her taking control and found himself with his back against the wall.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Stop calling me that. I'm not your "baby"."

"You didn't mind it last night," he moves a strip of hair behind her ear, "or this morning."

"Yeah, well that was before." She said ignoring the spark she felt.

"Before what?"

"Before you were flirting with some other chick not even a hundred feet in front of me."

He let out a breath. "If I'd known you were here I wouldn't have-"

"It doesn't matter, Stefan, we're not together anymore. I had a temporary moment of weakness but we both know that it will be best if we just stay away from each other romantically."

"I'm not sure if I could do that."

"Why not?"

"Because you're you. You're sexy and you may be pregnant but your body is so damn tempting." He stepped closer to her. "You're the mother of my child and all that I can think about when I see you is ripping your clothes off." He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her in.

Bonnie kept her attention on his eyes as he looked at her body. Her heartbeat picked up rapidly once their eyes locked. Stefan looked at her slightly parted lips and licked his before leaning in. Bonnie wanted to pull away but found herself licking her lips.

"Bonnie," Caroline said ruining everything, "we should go."

She nodded then moved out of his hold quickly standing by her friend's side. Stefan watched them walk away then let out a breath going back over to the bar.

* * *

Caroline looked over at her friend who was seated in the passenger seat looking out the window.

"So," she started. "What was up with that?"

Bonnie shook her head, "I don't know. He seems to care about me but at the same time, he's a jerk. It's like he can hang out with girls but once I hang out with someone, he gets jealous and acts passively."

"Don't let that stop you, Bonnie. You guys tried out a relationship. If he really cared about you, you two would still be together."

"You're right."

"So. Would you agree with going on a date with Matt tonight? Luckily shortly after you pulled Stefan aside, he had to leave so he didn't see anything. I think it'll be good for you, Bonnie. You need to get your mind off of him and on to someone really sweet."

She nodded, "You're right. I'll go."

Caroline smiled.

* * *

Matt knocked on her door a bit nervous about tonight, but he's honestly been waiting for this night for a while. He loves her and sure that love revolved strictly around a friendship but that doesn't change how he feels.

The door opened and all he could do was shake his head at her gaining a smile.

"You look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah,"

He reached out to grab her hand walking them over to his car.

* * *

Bonnie laughed for about the tenth time that night. She was having one of the best times that she's had in a while and who knew Matty Blue-Blue would be the cause of that.

It was hard to think of them as anything but friends, but the more she pictured it, the less weird it was. He made her happy, he made her laugh, he made her blush. But most of all, he cared about her.

"I'm having a great time, M." She said after calming herself from laughing. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. I love you see you smile and laugh."

She smiled and melted at his words then started eating. Matt watched her for a few before starting in his meal as well.

Bonnie woke up with a smile on her face. The thought of last night was the first thing she thought about and a part of her couldn't wait to do it again. She ran her hand along her stomach greeting her baby before getting up to shower.

* * *

Stefan laid on his back staring at the ceiling fan that spun round and round. He should really be getting ready to be out of here, but his mind was clogged.

He wants to be with the mother of his child but at the same time, he doesn't. He's like both the devil and the angel, he's split in half and it was hard to control. He needed to control it or else things will get out of hand.

He stilled when the woman beside him stirred and he took that as his cue to leave. He counted himself blessed when his phone went off as soon as he escaped.

"Where are you?"

"Where do I need to be?" He asked getting in his car.

"At our appointment- God, Stefan you can never be there when I actually need you."

She hung up on him before he could get another word out and he cursed hitting the wheel before driving over to her place where he waited until she arrived. When she did, he got out of his truck and opened the car door for her once she was parked.

"I'm sorry,"

"Just leave me alone."

She moved passed him and that's when he got a close glimpse of her face and he then knew that she had been crying. He quickly followed after her into the house.

"I forgot to schedule it in my calendar, I'm-"

"Of course you did because you don't care!"

"That is not true. This is the only time-"

"The one time that I actually needed you, Stefan!" She interrupted. "Our baby is breeched…breeched! Feet first, and when I looked over to my side where you were supposed to be so I could hug you and cry on your shoulder, you weren't there! You're never there, you're so selfish!"

He sighed looking down. "Bonnie, I-"

"I don't care about what you have to say anymore, Stefan. Now leave, Matt should be here any minute."

His head quickly snapped up at her. "What the hell is he coming here for?"

"So, unlike you, he could be here for me. He cares about me, Stefan, he cares more than you've ever had so leave. Get out of my house."

He left at that second and not because he wanted to or because he was being a good boy and listen to her orders, but because he needed to. He needed to or else all hell would've broken loose and he didn't want the baby to get harmed over it. If he would've stayed they would be arguing right now and once Matt walked through the door, he would've kicked his ass and he didn't feel like going to jail, so he left.

...

Matt ran his hand along the length of her arm as her head rested on his chest. She told him about everything and all he could do was shake his head. He knew that if he was the father that he would never miss an appointment or if he needed to, he'd make sure that he calls someone so that she wouldn't have to be alone.

He couldn't imagine what it must've been like to hear such news and to have no one to lean on at such a hard and stressful time. He was just glad that he's here now because he's been trying his best ever since he got here to make her feel better.

"What do you say we look up some ways that can help the baby turn over?"

"Can we do that later? I'm very comfortable right here. I'm pretty tired and you're making me feel very homey."

He smiled then kissed her head. "Alright, get some sleep." He rubbed her arm more then her stomach deciding to close his eyes himself.

* * *

Katherine watched him pace back and forth in front of her. He was rambling on about Bonnie and the baby and some dude named Matt. Personally, she didn't know why he cared so much, she thought that Stefan barely cared for Bonnie in the first place but him doing this proved otherwise.

"I'm not going to let him raise my child." He ended.

Katherine puckered her lips taping his index fingers together. "I think you're overreacting."

Stefan scoffed folding his arms under his chest. "I'm overreacting? Bonnie's playing house with another man and I'm overreacting?"

"I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't raise your child to believe that Matt is the father. You know what, I bet she doesn't even like him, she's just using him to make you jealous."

"Oh, please,"

"Think about it. If I were her, I would do the same thing. You're a screw-up, no offense, and just to show you what you're missing, she's pushing herself on another guy. And it's working. You're jealous."

"I'm not jealous, I'm angry."

"Same thing, Stefan," Katherine said then walked over to him. "And I think you look very. Very sexy when you're jealous." Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Was that why you were extra rough today?" She asked running her finger along his jawline.

He smirked wrapping an arm around her waist. "Maybe I just missed you."

She bit down on her lip when his hand traveled and squeezed her fat in his hand. "Don't I feel lucky."

"Don't let it go to your head."

They were in a staring match before their lips met and suddenly her legs were around his waist as he walked forward moving to the bed.

...

Bonnie breathed out as Matt placed the frozen peas at the top of her belly. If she wasn't laying in a warm bath with her bathing suit on, the cold would've been too much. They looked up methods on how to turn a breeched baby and this was the first one they decided to attempt. Bonnie wasn't so keen about the idea of placing such cold on the top of her baby's head, but it was better than the alternative.

"How does that feel?" Matt asked running his hand down her hair.

"Okay, I guess. I just hope that this works."

"Me too."

The phone went off that next second so he left her side to answer it and returned shortly handing it to her.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I see. You ditched me for Matt." Caroline said on the other line.

"You know that will never happen."

"Then why aren't I there for this fragile time?"

"Because three's a crowd." Bonnie chuckled when she gasped. "I'm kidding. I would invite you over but something tells me you're already on your way.

The doorbell sounding was the answer to that question and seconds later, Caroline was standing by the tub. Matt decided to give them some alone time and headed downstairs to make dinner.

"How do you do it, Bon?" Caroline asked shaking her head.

"Do what?"

"Get the guys you date whipped so quickly. First was Jackson then Kevin then Stefan and now Matt."

She rolled her eyes. "Stefan is not whipped."

"But you admit that the remainder is?"

No comment.

She sighed sitting on the stool. "I have to disagree with you though, Stefan is the worst out of the four."

"So is that why he cheated on me?"

"He may have cheated, but do you remember how he acted afterward? Apologizing over and over begging for you to take him back. Buying gifts, I thought he would never stop."

"But he did. He stopped and went back to his old occupation of a womanizer."

"Only because you held out for so long."

"Are you seriously shamming me for not taking him back?"

"No, I'm just simply trying to prove a point that's all. Now you got Matt playing daddy helping you with the baby and cooking."

All she did was shake her head. "We're not even what you would call dating, we're just hanging out."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

"It means that I'm pregnant about to give birth in a matter of weeks with another mans child making things complicated to the extreme."

"And speaking of giving birth, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You can't expect to raise this child by yourself. I'm sure Stefan'll want to sleep over or maybe even Matt. You have to come to a bit of a decision you know that right?"

Bonnie sighed at the thought. She honestly hasn't thought that far into the future and she has no idea what she's going to do.

"Ugh, why did you push me to give Matt a chance? Now I'm dizzy."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't like how Stefan treats you. I don't like how he is as a person, it took me months to get used to you two dating and then that incident happened and made me hate him even more. I can see that he cares for you, Bonnie, but he is who he is."

"I know, I just… it's going to be hard. I can't deny Stefan from wanting to be with our child, what kind of mother would I be if I do that. But on the other hand, there's Matt and I know he won't be happy about it. I mean who would, if the roles were switched I'd be bitter."

Caroline chewed on the corner of her mouth in thought as her friend did the same. Maybe it wasn't the best idea of setting the two up and she wouldn't have if she'd thought of this sooner.

* * *

 **A/N: In case you didn't realize it, Katherine is Stefan's FWB and vice versa.**


	34. That One Night: Chapter 2

Stefan smiled watching her sleep. Her breathing was calming and he found himself sighing at her beauty. she's beautiful. Carefully he pushed the hair off her shoulder and ran his hand down the side of her face and before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

"Good morning." She murmured.

He chuckled. "Good morning, baby."

"Kiss me again."

He smirked and did as he was told closing his eyes as he connected their lips smiling when she kissed him back.

"I love you," he told her for the first time opening his eyes only to narrow them when he noticed no one was beside him. "Oh, fuck."

...

Bonnie nodded her head to the tune coming from her headphones before placing them at the bottom of her belly. Another method she was trying and she hoped that her baby liked R&B music.

Knocks were heard and she immediately went to answer it wondering if Matt was going to drop by for a surprise visit but instead she got Stefan.

"Can I come in?"

Bonnie sighed then stepped to the left. "Fine,"

Stefan walked in a little before turning to her. His eyes went straight for the headphones that were hanging at the end of her stomach. Bonnie started to explain what she was doing but he cut her off saying that he knew exactly what she was doing. She wasn't the only one to go research how to turn breeched babies.

"Did you want something?" Bonnie asked after a while.

"I wanted to see how you were doing. I really am sorry for not be there yesterday. I want to be there for you and our baby, Bon."

She sighed. "I know you do."

"Then don't push me out. Let me be here. That's my child too."

"I know, I was just upset. I'm sorry too."

"I lo- love it when you apologize."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

He chuckled then eliminated most of the space between them placing his hands on her stomach smiling. She smiled back looking down then back at him.

"So I was thinking yesterday,"

"About what?" He took her hand leading her to the couch.

"When the baby is born," she started again once she was seated, "what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" He moved his hand to the side of her face.

"Like are you gonna wanna keep him or her for a day or do you want to sleep over or-"

"I want you to move in with me."

She narrowed her eyes then moved his hand away, "What? Stefan, I-"

"Bonnie, you said that you wouldn't push me out."

"I know but I just don't think that's the best idea. We're not together and I'm-"

"Then be with me."

She was shocked for the second time. "I was already with you. It's not my fault that we broke up."

"I know, I'm an idiot. I was falling for you and I never felt that way before and I didn't want to, and I wasn't planning to, so I made a stupid mistake."

"But you chose to make the mistake."

"Bonnie—" the doorbell sounded stopping him. He let out a frustrated breath. "I swear, if that's Matt, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Stefan,"

Bonnie got up and was going to follow behind him to the door intending to stop him from opening the door but she was too late. She stayed standing at that spot and let the weights fall off her shoulders when Caroline walked in. She let out a breath and sat down feeling like she was going to faint.

"Hey, Bon,"

"Hey, Care."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just," she let out a breath, "just thinking that's all."

"About what?"

"About moving in with me," Stefan answered then sat beside his baby mama.

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Move in? With you?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Caroline. We're having a baby together."

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that you're a dick."

"I've changed my ways."

"Talk is real cheap, Stefan. If you really love and care for Bonnie then prove it. Prove that you've changed, stop going out all night every night, stop sleeping with random women, show up to appoints on time and call to check in every once in a while instead of her having to call you."

"Alright, fine."

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Their heads snapped to her like they forgot she was in the room. "Thank you for that, Care, but if Stefan really can do all those things that doesn't change the fact that I'm kind of with Matt."

"Break up with him now that way when you finally realize that you want to be with me, he'll be out the picture."

"I can't do that, Stefan."

"Why not?"

"Because he's nice and sweet and he cares about me and the baby—"

" _My_ baby. I'm not going to let you allow him to raise our child."

"But what if it comes to that?"

"It won't."

"But what if it does?"

"It won't, Bonnie." He somewhat growled but kept his voice down.

He couldn't believe that she was actually considering letting Matt act as a father to his baby when he's very much in the picture. He wouldn't allow that to happen, his child should only have one man in its life for a few years and that man was him. Not Matt.

"I hate to agree with him, Bon, but he's right. I'll talk to Matt and say that it's my fault, that I-"

"No, I don't want you to."

"You want to do it yourself?"

"I'm not going to do anything." She turned to Stefan, "You can't just walk in here claiming that you've changed and expect me to forgive you just like that. I was hurt for so long because of you and I'm not going to let you do that again."

"Bonnie,"

"So while you're working on yourself, I'll be living out my life and who knows maybe Matt and me are meant to be just friends or maybe we'll get married, who knows, but I want to see."

Stefan was fuming and Caroline noticed. "You're actually thinking about marrying this kid?"

"I'm not saying anything, I'm just listing the possibilities."

He looked up at Caroline who just slightly shrugged. "I have somewhere to be." He said then got up.

Caroline watched him leave then jumped slightly when the door was slammed shut. She sighed then sat down next to her friend. They shortly hear his tires screech and him speed down the road.

"That went better than expected, I guess." Caroline moved in a little closer.

"Yeah." She sighed. "I feel really, really bad, Care."

Caroline frowned as her friend started to cry and wrapped her in her arms as she let out her tears. "It's going to be okay, Bon. Stefan needs some tough love, he's used to getting everything he wants."

"Not really," she sniffed in. "He had a pretty bad childhood his parents were horrible people."

"What happened?"

"They were alcoholics and sometimes abusive. His brother, once he graduated, moved out and told Stefan that he will come back for him once he got himself situated, but that never happened."

"Wow. He sure doesn't act like it."

"He's strong but bottles everything up. I had to force it out of him, it's not good holding everything in like that. And here I go talking about marrying Matt in front of him, man I feel so bad."

"I support you, Bon." Caroline said after a while. "Whatever you want to do, whoever you want to be with, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Care."

...

He was shocked seeing her stand outside her door but then realized he shouldn't be so he invited her inside. Bonnie smiled and walked in going over in her head the list of things she wanted to say and tell him without trying to hurt him. Matt offered her something to drink and she asked for water before sitting on the couch.

"So how's everything?"

"Matt,"

"Are you dumping me?"

She smiled, "No, I'm not, but I just want you to know what I'm going through." He nodded. "Okay, so, Stefan came over earlier and I asked him what our situation would be once the baby is born like if he wants to get him or her on weekends and all that and he asked me to move in with him. I was wondering how you feel about that."

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. "I… Okay."

"Okay?"

"He's the father and he wants to care for your child so okay. I know how it feels to be without a dad so I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

She stopped her tears, "You are seriously the sweetest man ever. Seriously I can't even find the words." A tear escaped. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked hugging her.

"For pulling you into this, you don't deserve it all. I want to be with you, Matt, but I don't because you deserve someone less confusing and would focus their attention on you and you only because you deserve that more than anyone. I'm sorry."

He shushed her hugging her a little tighter. "It's okay. I want to be with you."

She smiled then pulled away to wipe her tears away. He kissed her for the first time causing her to smile and kiss him back.

"Before you move in with him, is it alright if you spend one night with me?"

She smiled, "Yes. I have to stop by Stefan's then I'll get some things and come right over."

He nodded. "We'll have dinner, maybe watch a movie before bed?"

"Sounds perfect."

He smiled then kissed her again before letting her go.

Bonnie smiled all the way to Stefan's place. She could really picture herself with Matt for a long time, he was everything that she needed but the whole thing with Stefan was what was keeping her from fully committing. She knew especially now since she'll be moving in that things with Stefan would be more complicated than she wanted, but she hoped with the baby out, she could control her urges more and simply turn her head whenever he would try something like she knew he would.

Pulling up to his house, Bonnie rubbed her stomach after ringing the bell and let out a breath once he opened the door.

"What are you-"

"I need to talk to you," she said walking inside.

"Bonnie, I—"

"Stefan?"

Bonnie closed her eyes letting out a breath before turning towards the stairs. "Hey, Katherine."

"What's up," she said somewhat awkwardly then waved.

"Bonnie,"

"You know what, I'm just going to go."

"Bon—"

"I'll probably talk to you later." She then turned towards the woman who she caught Stefan cheating on her with, "It was nice to see you again, Kat. I guess,"

"You too, Bon."

She nodded then let out a sigh before walking out.

"Fuck you," Stefan said once Bonnie left.

"What are you mad at me for?"

"You did that on purpose."

"I did not, I was just-"

"Seriously get the fuck out."

She scowled before rolling her eyes and walked back upstairs so she could change. He had no reason to be mad at her, he's the one who called her over not the other way around. It's not her fault that Bonnie randomly decided to drop by, if he should be mad at anyone it's her for not calling saying that she was on her way or even mad at himself for calling her in the first place, he should be mad at anyone besides herself.

"Don't ever call me again."

"I'm not planning on it."

She rolled her eyes then slammed the door walking a few blocks down the street to her home.

...

Stefan knocked on her door for the fourth time then grunted when she didn't answer. "Bonnie, come on. I'm sorry, I. I love you." He knocked some more. "Babe,"

After waiting awhile, he sighed in defeat then headed home.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as Matt's arms wrapped around her from behind as she brushed her teeth. Her eyes closed gently as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Baby likes you," Bonnie stated after she spits.

"I feel em kicking."

She smiled then he backed away so she could rinse out her mouth. After an amazing home-cooked meal, they watched a romantic comedy to Bonnie's request snuggling on the couch, then got ready for bed.

Matt wrapped an arm around her then kissed her lips. "Good night,"

She smiled kissing him again. "Good night."

* * *

Bonnie woke up in his arms then smiled moving her hand up the back of his head through his hair. He let out a breath through his nose holding her closer.

Once Matt woke up, he made them breakfast. Bonnie walked into the kitchen checking her phone realizing all the missed calls and messages from Stefan. She didn't want to talk about what happened to Matt because she was embarrassed and also she didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to spend time with Matt without mentioning Stefan.

"How did you sleep?" Matt asked as she walked up to her then kissed her.

"Really well. One of the best sleeps I've gotten."

He smiles then holds her. "Take a seat, breakfast is almost ready."

She smiles then moves over to the table watching him cook.

...

Stefan let out a breath of relief opening his door seeing Bonnie with suitcases. He helps wheel them inside and lifted them upstairs. She was still very pissed at him, he knew, but she's here. There still hope.

"Until the baby comes, I'm not sleeping with you."

He nodded. "Okay. And I'm done with Katherine. I got a whole new bed set and everything." He smiled when he saw her holding back one of her own. "I'll make everything up to you, I promise. I love you."

"You don't love me, Stefan."

That wasn't the reaction he was hoping for. "I do," he stepped up to her.

"You don't act like it. Talk is cheap, you may feel that way, but show me. Then I'll believe you."

He watched her walk into the room across the hall from his then heard the door close. Stefan stayed standing there before he walked into his room.

...

He smiled seeing her asleep in the couch and shuts off the TV after placing a blanket over her feet since they were uncovered. His hands moved to cover her stomach. "Hey, baby, it's daddy. You'll see me _real_ soon and once you're born, you'll touch me first and we'll have a special bond that no one could break. Not even mommy." He smiled, "You like that, don't you?" He asked feeling kicks.

"Stop talking, baby's going crazy."

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed her stomach then stood. "Are you hungry?"

"Surprisingly, no."

"I was uh. I was thinking that I take you out to dinner, just so we could eat and talk without having to worry about cleaning dishes."

She chuckled. "Okay, sounds nice." Her phone goes off the next second and she stands to answer it in another room.

Stefan frowned knowing that it was more than likely Matt who was on the other end. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of him, he knows without him in the picture, they would be together and this time he wouldn't make any mistakes. He just needed one more chance.


	35. That One Night: Chapter 3

She hated to admit it but she loved living with Stefan. She didn't know if it was because she hasn't lived with anyone in a while and now having someone to always talk to, cook for her, clean, and sometimes massage her was just a thousand times better than living alone. Or was it just living with Stefan period; that if he didn't do all those things would she still feel the way that she is now?

"I made you nachos the way you like," he said rounding the reclined couch she was sitting on then kissed her once.

She gave him a look but couldn't help herself from smiling. He did so back sitting close to her.

"You told me to show you that I love you so you can't get mad at me, I'm just following orders."

"Don't push it," she said then ate a cheesy, sour creamed, lettuce'd, meaty chip. "Thanks by the way."

He nodded then leaned in to rest his head on her thighs. "I can't wait to see my baby." He extended his hand just a little touching her stomach smiling.

"A few more days. I'm kind of scared."

"Don't be. I'll be there."

She smiled slightly. "Stef,"

He sat up. "Yeah?"

Her lips parted but couldn't let the words fall from her mouth. He saw the look in her eyes. This was it, he'd done it, he succeeded. He would smile and let out a breath of relief but he needed to hear her say it. _Please say it_.

"I just," her eyes closed gently as his hand met the side of her face making her feel weightless. "I-" she was interrupted by knocks on the door.

He ignored it. "What is it?" He needed to hear it.

"Never mind,"

He frowned then stood to go answer the door when the knocks didn't stop. Bonnie took the interruption as a sign. Maybe it was the hormones taking over her thoughts. She then decided that she wouldn't make any major decisions until the baby was out for at least a month.

"Hey, baby girl."

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice her dad was standing right in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Why? I thought you shamed me to hell."

"I didn't mean that. I was just surprised to learn that you were sleeping around, I needed time."

"Nine consecutive months long enough for you?"

"I'm sorry, that's why I'm here." He sat next to her. "I was just meaning to talk to Stefan alone, but I see that you've moved in."

"I figured it was best."

"I think that too."

Bonnie nodded slightly then ate several nachos before they got cold. Stefan sat behind her bringing an arm around her knowing how difficult this must be. She remembers her vividly crying in his arms when she told him about how horrible her father took the news and he wanted to know that he's here for her.

"So are you two back together?"

"No. I'm seeing someone else, actually. He's okay with…everything."

He nodded knowing to not comment not wanting to make things worse. He noticed the look on Stefan's face and he almost felt bad for the kid.

"Well um. I should get going, maybe we can talk later?"

"Maybe. The baby should be here any day now so-"

"I'll help you out. I mean I basically raised you alone so I know a few tricks." He offered a smile and was relieved when she smiled back.

"Okay."

"Alright. Call me when you go into labor."

"I will. Bye, dad."

Stefan stood and walked him out before joining her again. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself when he asked, "So you forgive your dad that easily but not me? I begged and pleaded with you for months."

"Stefan, can we not start this right now,"

"I just need an explication. You weren't the only heartbroken one, Bonnie."

"Because it's different. He's my dad, you heard him, he practically raised me on his own, he's family-"

"I'm your family too. You can like it or not, but I'm your family too. Just as you are mine."

"I don't know what to say,"

"Just forget it then."

"Stefan," she sighed as he stood and walked upstairs leaving her alone. Bonnie fought back the tears she felt and finished off the rest of the nachos to distract her mind.

...

After constantly changing her mind over and over again, she decided to suck it up and walked into his room. She was a bit relieved when she didn't see him and was going to take that as a sign and turn to leave, but a voice told her to walk in and wait for him on the bed, so that's what she did. Bonnie laid down and decided to close her eyes at first just to close them but then it felt like she was having short contractions that would go just as they came. She placed her hand on her stomach shutting her eyes tighter.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked stepping out of the bathroom. At first, he was confused to see her there and was going to ask what she was doing, but then he noticed that she was in some type of pain.

"I'm fine, I just. Just give me a minute."

"Want me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I'll be fine. My water hasn't broke yet so I'm good."

He nodded still unsure about the whole thing but joined her on his bed laying face to face with her. Her eyes remained closed and instead of touching her face like he was going to do, he decided to gently run his hand over her stomach along with her hoping that it could provide some comfort.

"I'm sorry, Stefan."

"No, I'm sorry. I was a jerk for asking you that."

"I get why you did. I'm not sure if I would've voiced it if I was in your position, but I would've thought it. The truth is that I couldn't trust you. If I would've forgiven you and you cheated on me again then I would've hated myself. I- I do love you, Stefan," she opened her eyes, "but I can't. Not right now."

"Why?"

"There's always a possibility and there always will be one and I'm not sure if I can let my guard down yet. Plus I'm with—"

"Let's keep him out of the conversation, please. This is just you and me right now." She nodded. "And I get it. But like I told you before I was just- I was falling so hard for you, Bonnie and I was scared honestly. You know the type of guy I was, marriage and love just wasn't my thing."

"The type of guy you were?"

"I want it. I want it all with you."

She was speechless.

"I want more babies with you, I'll marry you, we'll move away nowhere too far but far enough so nothing will be awkward so we won't be trying to avoid certain people." Her lips slightly curved as did his seeing her. Bonnie closed her eyes as he kissed her a few times and was surprising herself kissing him back. If she was honest, it wasn't all that surprising but she's not ready to admit it yet. He pulled away connecting their foreheads as they breathed deeply but Stefan kissed her once more. "Just say yes. Say yes."

They looked into each other's eyes and as she opened her mouth ready to give her answer, her leg was suddenly soaked. "My water broke."

"What?"

"It's time,"

He blinked several times then processed what she just told him. He quickly got up and was ready to carry her to the car, but Bonnie wanted to change her pants first. He grunted but followed and helped her then carried her away.

* * *

On the ride there, Bonnie called Caroline letting her know the news and asking her to call everyone. Caroline was surprised when her friend told her to call her father because she thought that they weren't speaking, but decided to ask for the details later.

...

Since the baby was still breeched, Bonnie had to get a C-section, something that she never wanted to in her life. She was terrified.

"I can't, Stefan,"

"Hey, yes you can. I'll be right by your side, I promise." He leaned in ready to kiss her but heard her name being called. It was Matt.

"Is everything okay?"

"I have to get a C- section,"

"Alright, Bonnie, they're ready for you." A nurse stated and began pushing her towards the room.

Stefan and Matt followed. "I'll be there with you,"

"We only like to allow one person in there with the mother." The nurse informed noting that two were following after her.

Bonnie looked between the two knowing that she had a decision to make. "Um,"

"Bonnie," Stefan was shocked that she was actually considering letting Matt be in there instead of him for the delivery.

"I'm sorry, Matt,"

He nodded. "It's fine."

"Alright, sir, just follow me so we can get you ready." Another nurse that was helping push the bed told Stefan then walked off.

"Back the hell up." He grabbed Matt by the collar pushing him against the wall. "Bonnie is with me now, she's _mine_ , so why don't you run home. She wants to be with me, she told me so, so how about you do everyone a favor—including yourself—and leave." He let go but pushed him back before jogging to catch up with the man he's supposed to be following.

Caroline watched the whole scene unfold and she would tell Matt that Stefan was lying about the whole thing, but personally, she didn't know if it was completely a lie. "Matt,"

"I just need some space." He said walking past her.

She frowned but respected his wish allowing him to walk out.

...

After her tear fest, Bonnie could actually appreciate her beautiful baby girl who was now the perfect blend of Stefan and herself with curly blonde locks covering the top of her head. Stefan sighed blissfully running his thumb along her small cheek before kissing her.

"My sweet Stella," he kissed her again.

Bonnie smiled then handed Stella over to Stefan smiling even more by how close he's holding her. He smiled hearing his little girl hum as he did so and he knew that his plan worked. She will want no other man but her daddy.

"We should let people in," Bonnie said calmly.

"Just a few more minutes." He replied in the same range then kissed his little girl again.

After those minutes passed, Stefan walked out and told everyone the news stopping a wide smile not seeing Matt in the midst of it all.

Bonnie smiled seeing her dad and Caroline walk in then frowned a little. "Where's-"

"Shh, everyone that's here wants to be here." Stefan joined her on the bed.

"He got a last minute call," Caroline excused.

Bonnie nodded hoping that everything was ok. Caroline then knew that Stefan was lying about the whole thing by the expression on her face and would make sure to pull Stefan to the side later.

"Can I hold her?"

Bonnie nodded then handed Stella over to her father.

"So how did everything go?" Caroline asked.

"It was good. Weird, but good. No complications so that's great."

Caroline smiled then shortly it was her turn to hold the little girl. "Do you remember my voice Stel-Bell? I'm your Auntie Caroline."

Bonnie smiled then looked over at Stefan. He noticed then looked over at her wondering what was on her mind as she just kept looking before she turned away. He narrowed his eyes slightly but chose to ignore everything for now.

...

Stefan opened the door as Bonnie was taking their little girl out of the car seat then moved to the trunk to get their bags. He barely left the hospital but he knew that he needed to clean a few things and change their sheets but other than that, he was there.

"Babe, you should get some sleep."

"I'm not tired,"

"You said that you were having a hard time sleeping at the hospital,"

"I know, but I'm just not tired."

He sighed. "What did I do?"

"Caroline told me what happened."

"What happened with what?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I don't know, does threatening my boyfriend ring a bell to you?"

"Boyfriend?" He chuckled. "So all the things I told you meant nothing to you?"

"I didn't say that,"

"You just did. I spill my heart out to you and you stomp all over it."

"Stef, I didn't—"

"What?"

"I told myself that I wouldn't make emotional decisions anymore and I was very emotional."

"Well, what are you feeling now?"

"I just need some time. I just got back from the hospital,"

He dropped his defensiveness. "You're right. I'm sorry."

She nodded slightly then headed upstairs to lay down. He went to the kitchen to get her some water then went upstairs himself joining her in their room. He sat the glass down on the nightstand then walked to the other side of the bed laying down in front of her. He moved his hand to the side of her face seeing that she was asleep as well as their little girl who was rested beside her. He kissed them both before moving in closer.

* * *

Stefan watched her as her eyes opened and smiled a little. "I thought you weren't tired."

She rolled her eyes getting up slowly before smiling watching Stefan bounce slightly holding Stella. "How long was I out?"

"Seven hours. Give or take."

She met her palm to her forehead. "Man I hope Stella still latched on after that."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, she was asleep through most of it too." She let out a breath. "Matt called."

Bonnie was speechless for a second. "Oh,"

"He uh," he sighed. "I told him that he could come over tomorrow. I guess since he's your boyfriend he should see his possible future stepdaughter."

"When I said that-"

"It's okay. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with me, but right now it's not seeming possible."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"I just need to know where your heart is. I won't ask you again, or not for a while at least, but I just need to know where you stand so I'll know what to do."

She looked at him then closed her eyes briefly, opening as she told him, "My heart. It's with you. It always has been. I don't love Matt which is understandable since we just started dating, but I love you."

He nodded. "Alright then. My heart is with you too. Just in case you were wondering. I love you too."

She smiled because, for the first time since he's spoken those words to her, she believed him.

"Why did you cheat on me?"

"As I said, I was fall—"

"So your first instinct was to sleep with someone else? That just doesn't make any sense."

"I know it doesn't. Thinking back now, I wish I just would've told you, but I was scared. Frankly, I was terrified to tell you how I feel."

"Didn't you know that I loved you though? Why were you so afraid when I loved you so much?"

"I'm so sorry. Bonnie, it's the mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. I know you loved me, I knew, but at the time I wasn't focusing on that, I was focusing on myself. You know what I've been through and I don't want to use that as an excuse, but I didn't think that there was a such thing as staying in love. Love happens but keeping it that way seemed impossible and I just knew that we were bound to fall apart so I didn't care. I didn't think."

"What about now? How is it all now?"

He shook his head, "The way that I feel about you, I know that it won't just go away. And it's going to be a bitch seeing you with him and even with that thought, I can't let you go." Her body relaxed as he held her gaze. "When you're ready," he started up again. "All you need to do is say yes."

She nodded.


	36. That One Night: Chapter 4 (END)

_His hand reached out to touch her face and stroke her cheek. She smiled closing her eyes but he told her to open them since he loved them so much. She did as she was told staring back into those eyes of his and suddenly fell deeper in love. She needed to tell him, but she's scared that telling him would ruin everything that they fought so hard to build. She wanted him to tell her first, needs him to tell her first to make everything okay._

 _"I have to leave soon,"_

 _"Where?"_

 _He chuckled. "To work. You should get some sleep while I'm gone."_

 _"I don't think I can."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"Because I'll miss you too much."_

 _He sighed trailing his eyes over her clean face then kissed her once. "I…" her eyes widened as he stumbled. "I'll miss you too, I should get ready."_

 _He kissed her again before getting off the bed. Bonnie sighed and only moved from her spot on the bed when her best friends called her out for lunch._

Stefan placed his hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her memory unknowingly so giving her slightly concerned eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something,"

"What?"

She looked up at him. "The day that you should've told me that you loved me."

He let out a breath chuckling a little sitting down on the bed. "Which day was that? I had multiple, thousands of times,"

"But this one was different. You wanted to tell me, but you changed your mind for some reason. When we were just lying in bed gazing at one another and then you told me that you had to leave and I asked you where and you chuckled and said work. You said that I should sleep while you're gone and I told you that I couldn't because I'll miss you too much to sleep. Then you stumbled. You wanted to say it but you replaced it with 'I'll miss you too' then you kissed me and left me."

Stefan watched her then looked away remembering the exact moment she told him about. "You're right. Bonnie, I was-"

"Scared, I know." She finished. "I know."

He shifted to his side and placed his hand on her face, stroking her cheek. "I love you. I love you so much. More than I could ever imagine." She closed her eyes as he kissed her then turned walking out of the room to get Stella who started to cry.

* * *

"If I told you how I felt, where would we be right now?"

"Here. Like this, only engaged if not eloped."

"You would elope with me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

He smiled the kissed their little girl's head who was in his arms.

"I honestly think that the only thing that would change is our bed routine if you know what I mean."

He shook his head. "I miss fucking you."

"Hey, baby," she hit his arm.

He chuckled but then went serious. "Do you plan on sleeping with Matt?"

"I'm not answering that question,"

"Why?"

"Well firstly, it's none of your business and two, it's none of your business."

"You're the person I love and you love me so I say it is my business."

She sighed. "I'll put it this way: I'm not thinking about sleeping with anyone right now."

And like clockwork, the doorbell rang and Matt was the cause of it. Stefan watched them hug then closed his teeth tighter as they shared a kiss.

"Uh, this is," she walked over to Stefan taking their girl out of his hands. "This is Stella."

Matt smiled running his thumb along her cheek. "Hey, baby girl," his smile widened when the corner of her lip lifted on a half smile.

"Looks like she likes you," Bonnie said smiling herself.

"Let me take you two out for lunch."

"Eh-"

"We won't stay out long, I promise. And when's the last time you got some fresh air?"

"I highly doubt a restaurant is considered as "fresh air"," Stefan spoke.

They both have him a look before returning their eyes back to each other. "Okay, let me change really quick."

Matt smiled then held Stella as Bonnie handed her to him before going up the stairs but Stefan quickly took her back. "I have to wish _my_ child goodbye."

"Look, Stefan, this isn't easy for me just as it isn't for you, a matter of fact it's even harder for me so I'll appreciate it if you stop with the snarky comments. I get it, I'm not the father and I never will be…fully anyway. So if that's the only thing that we can agree on then let's hold on to that and at least try to be civil."

Before Stefan could respond, Bonnie came down the stairs and soon Stefan found himself alone.

* * *

Bonnie smiled watching Matt and Stella. He was a natural, a pure natural and it was oddly surprising.

Matt kissed the little girl's stomach after he changed her diaper causing her to kick her legs in response. He lifted her in his arms and carried over to his bed where Bonnie was lying. He kissed her a few times before returning his attention back to Stella.

"Spend the night, please." He looked back over at her.

"Okay."

"Yeah?" She nodded. "That was easier than I thought."

Bonnie chuckled. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He moved his hand to the side of her face kissing her again.

"I feel like I should be completely honest with you about everything,"

"I feel the same. No matter how much it'll hurt."

"Okay," she let out a breath. "I love Stefan and with you, I'm still adjusting on transferring that friendship love to real love. When will that happen, I don't know."

"That's understandable."

"Um. Stefan and I have kissed since everything and I am sorry. I'm with you and I need to stop acting like I'm not. I hate to blame it on the hormones, but," she shrugged. "We also talked out our future, where would we be if he admitted his feelings for me earlier and had not cheated on me,"

"And where would that have been?"

"We would've been engaged or had eloped. Everything else would've been the same."

"And where do you see us?"

"Honestly, I see us making it. With Stefan giving us hell, of course, but we can take him."

He smiled. "I see the same. But just as you're honest with me, I'll be honest with you when I say that I also see you choosing him. I don't want to place pressure on you, Bon in any way-"

"Are you breaking up with me,"

"No and yes. You're confused, you're not sure on what or who you want and I don't want you to feel like it has to be me. When you make your final decision on who you want, I don't want you to have to worry about the other, sure, if you choose Stefan I'll be hurt but I'll get over it and if you choose me Stefan will be hurt but he'll get over it too because we love you. We want you happy, you don't need any added stress. So lets just put a pause on us but keep our relationship going. I still want to kiss you and hold you and sleep next to you just because I am selfish, but I want you to do whatever you want."

"Okay," she whispered.

Matt wiped the read that slipped from her eye then kissed her lips longly once. "I love you." He told her looking into her eyes. "I just want you to know where my heart is."

* * *

Bonnie got in bed after placing Stella in the crib and laid beside Matt. Stefan was angry at her and protested against her sleeping over especially with Stella there as well but she told him that she'll be there tomorrow and ended the call. She let out a breath through her nose as Matt pulled her close before kissing the top of her head. He moved his other arm around her securing her then ran it up her back a few times then she was asleep.

* * *

Stefan tilted his wrist back holding the glass having the liquor spill in his mouth. He placed the glass down then asked for another downing that one just as the previous.

"Easy, brother, you're acting like she's going to Cancun with the boy."

"First it's a sleepover then next is Cancun."

"Damn, this Bonnie chick has got you good. Why do you love her anyway?"

"What type of question is that?" He took another shot.

"A very serious question. If you can express it then it isn't real. You're just like this because another man is involved. That and a baby."

"That can be a reason why I'm like this but it's not why I love her. Everyone loves her, she's nice and makes you question yourself and she cares. She's the only one who I told about mom and dad. And you."

"I'm back now aren't I?"

"Yeah, now when I don't need you."

"Actually I think it's quite the opposite. You told her how I left, right? Then use it. I'm back, pretend that you're broken up over it. You said she cared so use it against her, you'll be in her pants in no time."

Stefan thought and hated to say that it was actually a good idea.

"And in the meantime, pick you up a chick for a warm up."

"If I sleep with any other woman, I'm done. Bonnie will find out and leave."

"Chill, brother alright. Then I guess I'll be the only one having fun tonight." He took a swig of beer then walked away.

...

Bonnie groaned then reached over from her phone. "Hello?"

"I need you."

"Stefan?" Bonnie pulled the phone away from her ear checking the contact as Matt woke up.

"He's back, Bonnie."

"Who?"

"Damon, my brother."

She sat up. "What? How are- are you okay?"

"I need you. Please come home, please."

"O-okay, okay. I'll see you soon." She ended the call.

"What happened?"

"Stefan had a…less fortunate childhood, to say the least, and it just caught up to him." She halfway explained getting changed.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I should be fine." She slipped on her pants.

"You should be?"

"I'll be fine. I promise." She moved in and kissed him before taking Stella out the crib trying to not wake her up.

Matt got up too to drive her back and sighed watching her walk up the pathway.

Bonnie locked the door behind her then headed upstairs and placed Stella in her crib before looking for Stefan. She found him in their room with a bottle in his hand. She sighed then walked over to him taking the clear glass away. "Stef,"

"I'm sorry,"

"No, don't apologize." She sat on his lap. "How do you feel?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I just- I just need to hold you."

"Okay,"

Stefan stood holding her in his arms then laid them down on the bed. Their foreheads connected and Bonnie moved her arm around him and her fingers moved in his hair as he held her. Stefan closed his eyes feeling complete with her here. It's how he always feels now whenever she's near. He moved his hand up her ass then stopped on her mid-back. He kissed her in the next moment then again and she kissed him back.

He rolled forcing her on her back and her leg went around him. He grabbed the back of her thigh then released it to take off his shirt then kissed her again deeply. His hands slipped underneath her shirt then he pulled his body away to toss it on the ground before leaning in again kissing her chest.

"Wait, Stef. I…this isn't a good idea."

He watched her then closed his eyes. "You're right. I'm sorry,"

"It's okay. You're just- you just need to talk to me instead of masking it with other things."

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't, okay?!" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, I don't want to yell at you."

"But you're mad at Damon,"

"I don't know. The worst part is that I don't know. He shows up and we're brothers again, no apologies or hatred just brothers. What does that say about me, that I'm weak or- or that I have just stopped giving fucks about my life."

"Maybe it's both. I wouldn't say you're weak but you're strong enough to forgive your brother instead of holding a grudge. And maybe you did stop giving fucks but that's what you needed to do to forget and move on."

"So what do I do?"

"Whatever you want. But I say at least ask him for an explanation. He doesn't get to come back and act like he didn't break your heart and you can't let him believe that he didn't and don't act like he didn't either."

They held eye contact until Stella's cry was heard.

* * *

Bonnie woke up secured under Stefan's arm who was still asleep breathing softly near her ear. She moved her hand to cover his, fitting her fingers in the spaces of his bringing it up to her mouth to which she kissed. He stirred slightly moving in closer.

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled a little. "I love you too."

He kissed the back of her shoulder before getting some more rest.

* * *

She held her phone up to her ear then looked back seeing Stefan playing with Stella so she knew that she was in the clear.

"Hey,"

"Hey, Matt," she smiled letting out a breath.

"How was everything?"

"Good I guess. I had to push but I got him to talk about it."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She chuckled. "I wanted to wake up next to you."

"I wanted the same. At least we kind of got that right? Although it wasn't in the morning, we woke up."

She smiled, "You're the optimistic type aren't you?"

"You should know this about me by now, Bon."

She laughed a little. "Maybe we can try again?"

"I would love to, but not tonight. I don't get off of work till late."

"Man, okay."

He chuckled. "You miss me, babe?"

"Of course I do."

"I love you." She smiled. "Don't fall for me too hard okay?"

She chuckled. "No promises."

He let out a breath. "I have to go but hopefully I can call you later."

"Okay. Bye,"

"Bye, have a good day."

"You too."

Bonnie sighed removing the phone from her ear then turned around walking over to Stefan and Stella. "Are you hungry?" He asked moving some hair behind her ear.

"I can eat."

"I'll take you out, just you and me."

"Who's gonna take care of our baby?"

"Caroline. I texted her earlier, she said she's free."

"Okay,"

"Yeah?" She nodded then closed her eyes when he leaned in kissing the side of her mouth.

...

Bonnie smiled handing her menu to the waiter after she ordered. She let out a breath looking out the window then at Stefan who was looking at her.

"She's fine."

"I know,"

"Caroline won't let anything happen to her."

"I know, I know. I just can't help but worry."

He smiled moving his hand to the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb before kissing her. Bonnie pulled away moving her head down a little connecting their foreheads.

"Well, it looks like you two made up." A voice said causing them to pull away and look over seeing a man taking a seat in front of them.

"I'm sorry, who are-"

"Damon," Stefan said growing sudden anger cutting Bonnie off from her question.

She looked between the two linking her fingers with Stefan's.

Damon held out his hands in confusion. "What's up man, I thought we were cool?"

"I was drunk."

He chuckled scooting in. "Well, you aren't now so lay it on me."

"I want an apology. I want to know why then I want an apology."

"Why what?"

"You're such a dick." Bonnie scoffed not being able to hold her tongue.

"Bluntness, something you forgot to mention to me last night." He looked over at his baby bro.

"Why did you lie to me?"

He sighed. "I didn't lie, Stefan. I said I'd come back and unless this is a dream, I'm back."

"You know what, go fuck yourself." He stood up taking Bonnie with him starting to head got the exit.

"Wait, wait." He spoke stopping their movement. "It wasn't easy. Leaving you. I wanted to come back but I wasn't in any position to take care of you. If I came back, we'd both be on the street."

"I was already on the street, Damon. Don't you get that? At least I would've had someone instead of being by myself for years."

"I wasn't thinking,"

"Yes, you were. You were just thinking about yourself."

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I was being selfish but in the end, you were better off without me. If I would've come back, you wouldn't have a family."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. If I would've come back you wouldn't have been sleeping around because you'd be too busy picking up after me. You and Bonnie would still be strangers, your daughter wouldn't exist."

"Don't try to justify your actions by saying hypothetical things. You have _no_ idea what you're talking about!" He turned then walked out of the restaurant.

Bonnie stopped him before he got too far outside stepping in front of him pressing her hands against his chest. "Hey, hey," she moved her head standing on her toes to get eye-level. "Just cool down for a second," she placed her hands on the sides of his face then quickly moved his around her body returning her hands back to his face. "Breathe, okay?" She kissed him once pulling away but kissed him again as his hands tightened around her moving up her back opening his mouth to her. He moved forward backing her against a wall kissing her deeper lifting her legs around him moving them beside a dumpster.

He moved quick pulling down her panties, lifting up her dress, pulling down his pants and boxers and slipping inside her. Their lips connected again as they breathed deeply moving together. Her hands gripped his hair. They came quickly clinging to each other breathing heavily. Stefan kissed her once slipping out of her though he could go again but didn't want it to be by a dumpster in the middle of the day.

"We shouldn't have done that," she breathed.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not."

She couldn't stop her chuckle. "I know you're not."

He smiles causing her to smile back but roll her eyes. He chuckled then kissed her again moving his hands to her face. "I love you so much."

"Yeah?"

He nodded then kissed her. "Definitely." He kissed her again.

* * *

Bonnie smiled kissing Stella's belly making her smile and kick her legs. Her small arms reached up grabbing on to her mom's ears making some noises.

"My baby girl," she leaned in kissing her mouth.

"Look at my girls," Stefan joined them on the floor then turned Bonnie's head to kiss her. Stella giggled making her parents smile. "You see, our girl wants us together."

"Does she?"

"You want mommy and daddy together, baby girl? Would you like that? Yeah?"

Bonnie smiled then looked over at Stefan staring. He looked over at her staring into her eyes. He leaned in slowly switching his view from her eyes to her lips before they closed when their noses touch. His mouth slowly opens but he ends up letting out a sigh when her phone rings before their lips touch making her pull away.

"Hey," Bonnie stood walking away.

"Hey, Bon, how's your day so far?"

"Pretty good, what about you?"

"Good, I guess. I just miss you."

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Mhm," she heard his name being called in the background. He sighed. "I have to go."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course. I love you. Bye,"

"Bye," she sighed removing the phone from her ear feeling horrible. What was she doing? "Do you really want to be with me? Honestly, one hundred percent, no doubts or speculations, just you, me, and Stella."

"Of course I do. I want to be with my family, I want you." He moved his hands to her hips. "You're all I want, Stell is all I want, no one else."

She nodded. "Then I'm saying yes."

He breathed out a smile looking into her eyes then in the next moment kissed her lifting her legs around his waist taking them to the couch laying her on it. He pulled away from her lips mindful of their baby.

"Say it again."

"Yes."

"Marry me. Marry me, marry me, please,"

"Yes."

He kissed her again and she pulled him closer to her body.

...

Stefan slid the ring down her finger having it sparkle under the lights. Bonnie smiled looking down at it then up at him smiling, even more, when he kissed her. "Tomorrow, let's elope. Your dad can watch the baby and we'll just go."

"Okay," she nodded.

He kissed her again then stops to check on Stella in her crib. Bonnie let out a breath laying back on their bed distracting herself from realizing what's going on and how quickly.

* * *

Stefan sat at the bar for a drink. He couldn't sleep due to the adrenaline so he hoped a drink would calm him down like it usually does. He shifted in his seat a little then turned his head feeling hands on his shoulders.

"Fancy seeing you here."

"Damon. And I thought I was the only one to get a drink this late."

"Things didn't work out with Bonnie?"

"Actually it's quite the opposite."

Bonnie grunted stretching her hand out reaching for her phone. "Hello?"

"We're getting married actually,"

"Stefan?" Bonnie sat up and looked to her right seeing the spot beside her empty.

"Congratulations. I see my plan worked."

He chuckled. "What plan?"

"To act all upset about me mysteriously returning then your loving Bonnie would do everything she can to make baby Steffy feel better."

He rolled his eyes. "It was a good plan but I didn't use it."

"Bullshit. I saw you calling her right after I said something."

"Alright, fine, I used it but it backfired on me. We didn't have sex that night."

"But it got her away from that boy, didn't it?"

"What do you want, thanks?"

"No, I'm happy to pass along some tricks to my baby bro."

Bonnie had tears welling in her eyes listening to the exchanged. He manipulated her just so that he could come out on top. This was all just a game that he wanted to win really badly and the worst part is that she was playing it without knowing. He didn't sound mad, he didn't sound mad at Damon at all so was yesterday all an act? She had to give him a round of applause because she was completely fooled.

She heard laughing on the other end so she hung up the phone and packed most of her and Stella's things.

...

Stefan tiptoes upstairs stopping in Stella's room but frowned when he didn't see her. He figured that Bonnie had her so he walked in their room discarding his shirt only to stop when he realized that Bonnie was gone too. He narrowed his eyes then walked up to the bed spotting a diamond ring and note underneath it.

 _Check your call history._

Was all it read.

Stefan pulled out his phone quickly then cursed seeing that he must have butt dialed her during his conversation with Damon about her. He quickly called her but cursed even louder when it went straight to voicemail.

"Baby, baby, I can explain if you just come home, I can explain. I love you, I needed you, I- just come home, please come home, please. I need my family,"

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	37. Bruised: Chapter 1

**:Bruised:**

* * *

 **Summary : Bonnie was more broken than she led on, but whether she voiced it or not, Stefan was always there for her. She felt safe as long as he was around, but when an issue arrived in their relationship, she has to wonder how things would be without him.**

(Written July 2015)

* * *

Stefan places his bag down by the door and walks over to his girlfriend who is laying down on the bed. She smiles as he hovers above her then meets their lips then kisses her cheek laying beside her.

"You're going to marry me one day."

"I don't believe in marriage, Stefan."

"But you love me?"

"I love you very much."

"And you want to have kids? With me?"

"Maybe three. Yes."

"Then why not say yes to my proposal?"

"Because I love you and I want to have kids with you. Marriage, I don't know, it messes things up."

He lets out a breath. "Well can you at least wear the ring I bought? Think of it as a promise ring or whatever. I hate it when people think you're single."

She smiles. "Okay."

He kisses her then reached over to the nightstand and pulls out the ring box pulling out the diamond ring. He turns to her, takes her hand and slides it down her finger. Bonnie smiles down at it then meets his eyes.

"Let's have babies. I want to be a father."

A smile comes to her face. "Okay."

\\_\\_\\_

Stefan smiles down at his little girl then kisses her head before sitting her in her stroller. Bonnie smiles as he wraps an arm around her waist and they start on their walk. Their daughter gets smiles from practically everyone they pass.

"Our daughter is famous."

"That's because she's so cute and fashionable."

Stefan chuckles. "When are we having baby number two, baby?"

"When Aria is at least one years old?"

"That long?"

"A year isn't long, it'll fly by before you know it and plus we should spend a lot of time with her as we can before the second one so she knows that we love her very, very much."

Stefan stops pushing then walks to the front of the stroller, unbuckling her before taking her in his arms. Bonnie knew that it wouldn't be long before he did so, he always does it.

"You look so sexy, daddy." She whispered in his ear.

Stefan looked her up and down. "Think about how sexier I would look with two." He leaned down and kissed her tasting her tongue.

" _Mm_ ," she sounded as he pulled away. "It's a good thing I didn't sign a contract."

He smiles then leans down again kissing her rougher pressing her back against the wall with his body. Aria starts to whine causing the parents to reluctantly pull away but kiss quickly once.

"You have plans for tonight?" He asks still close to her body.

"Unfortunately." He growls. "But even if I didn't, something tells me that we wouldn't have gotten very far without Ari crying."

He raises his eyebrows realizing the truth in that statement. "Where are you going?"

"I have a work party tonight. My boss is retiring."

"You want me to come?"

"I do but I don't. I want you to watch our baby because I'm scared of someone else doing it. I only trust you with her alone right now."

"Alright." He kissed her. "Let's get some lunch."

She nodded then they started back on their walk.

* * *

Bonnie grunted pulling a dress over her head for the fifth time. Stefan didn't approve her choices so far, they were either "too revealing" or "too short". She let out a breath looking through her clothes then smiled finding the perfect dress, or so she hoped.

"Stefan, you have to like this one."

"I have to?"

"Yes, or else I'm going to be late." She stepped out of the closet in an all black, loose-fitting, long sleeved dress.

"Turn around." He asked her and once she did, he frowned. "Babe,"

"Stef, come on, it's just a little back." She walked over to him sitting on his lap like she would the back of a horse. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"I know you will, but I can't vouch for the men there."

"Caroline will be there with me, we'll stick together and I'll only be beside her, I promise. I love you, only you. We have a baby together, Stefan. I won't mess that up or let a stupid guy mess that up, okay?" Her hands moved to the side of his face, "I promise." She leaned in and kissed him lingering their lips together.

Stefan moved his hand to her face then slowly pulled away. "Alright."

She nodded then kissed him once more. "I should go," she walked over to the crib grabbing Aria from her crib kissing her over and over as she handed her to Stefan. "Mommy loves you, I'll see you later tonight." She kissed her again before walking out.

Stefan sighed watching her walk away.

* * *

Bonnie looked around for her blonde friend but was nowhere in sight.

She called her but was then informed that she decided to not go because her stomach was hurting. She wished that she had told her earlier then maybe it would've made her change her mind in coming herself.

"Hey, Bon."

"Chase."

He smiled. "It's like that, huh?"

"It's not like anything, I was simply greeting you back."

"Things didn't go well with what's-his-face?"

She gave him her attention, "What are you talking about?"

"I thought he gave you a ring? The funny thing is that I gave you a ring as well but you turned me down."

Bonnie looked down at her finger then cursed realizing that she left it on the bathroom sink.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I'm not hiding anything, I just forgot to put it on. And don't act like you proposing was the only reason I turned you down. You're a pig."

"I thought you liked it dirty."

"Fuck off."

She walked away but his hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back into him causing their lips to meet. She pushed him off and would've thrown her drink in his face if this wasn't a professional event.

"Literally fuck you."

"Meet me in my office in ten and maybe I'll let you."

He bumped their shoulders walking away. Tears filled her eyes then she decided to leave right then. She couldn't take the disrespect anymore, she's put up with that enough in her life and a good deal of it came from him. He was the most stuck-up, selfish boyfriend that she's ever dated and she has no idea why she stayed with him for as long as she did.

Stefan laid his daughter down in her crib then walked over to Bonnie was she walked in their room. "Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing," she said avoiding his eyes holding back her tears.

Stefan balled his fists. "Was it Chase?"

"No,"

"Babe-"

"I don't want you to get involved, Stefan, I'm fine, I just need to shower."

"What did he do? Did he hit you again? I swear I will kick his fucking ass if—" he stopped then closed his eyes briefly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell or bring it up, I'm sorry." He pulled her in close hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

Tears started to leave her eyes so he lifted her in his arms carrying her over to their bed. He sat her on his lap and kissed her head.

"You're quitting that job. I don't want you working there anymore."

"I can't quit. I'm getting so close to the top."

"Baby, I can't stand to see you like this anymore. You're shaking and I know a part of that is my fault, but I swear I will–" he lets out a breath, "If you want to stay then fine, but I'm dropping you off, I'm picking you up, I'm visiting you, I'm calling you every single day, every single hour. I can't stand the fact that he's there but I understand and I respect your decision, but I'm here now. I'm not holding back, not anymore."

"Okay."

"Alright,"

He kissed her before holding her tighter. After her shower, she joined him on the bed snuggling close to his chest as his arms wrapped around her. She's never felt as safe as she does in his arms and she's so glad that he still loves her because she knew that she wouldn't find this anywhere else.

* * *

Stefan held her hand in his left and their daughter in his right as they walked inside. If he needed to start acting like a protective husband to keep his wife safe and comfortable then that's what he's going to do. He didn't care how it looked or seemed, because all that mattered right now was Bonnie.

"We'll come by for lunch. Are you hungry for anything particular?"

She thought. "A chicken sandwich should be fine."

"Alright." He kissed her. "Hold our girl, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick."

Bonnie nodded then took their daughter in her hands and watched him walk out.

Stefan cracked his knuckles then his neck looking in office after office until he stopped and walked in closing the door behind him. Chase stood up and backed away some but Stefan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt pushing him back against the window.

"You touch her, lay a single hand on her, look at her the wrong way, one wrong move and I will throw you out of this window. If she ever comes home crying or shaking again because of you, I will hunt you down and I _promise_ you that I will kill you." He pushed him back and walked out closing the door.

He made his way back to her office but before he entered he lets out a breath then walks in. "Alright, babe, we should go."

"I'll see you during lunch?"

"Yes, I promise. If he does anything to you, I don't care what it is, tell me, alright?" She nodded then he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed again. "Call me if you need anything, I'll probably stop by at Damon's later then I'll come back here for lunch. Will it be okay if I drop Ari off at my mom's so we could have some alone time?"

Bonnie looks down at their baby in her hands then frowns. "Okay," she brought her lips to her forehead lingering a kiss there. "Mommy loves you very much. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, but you'll be OK with grandma, right?" She smiled as Aria gave her some reassurance by making some noises. "I wish you could stay here with me." She said closing her eyes meeting their foreheads.

Stefan walked over to her getting down on his knee kissing her cheek as his hand ran down her hair.

"Bonnie we need you in a— Oh, I'm sorry."

She looked over and saw her assistant, Mayson. "It's alright, tell them I'll be right there." She nodded then walked away. "Kiss me,"

He did several times then pulled slowly away from her lips scooping Aria out of her hands. He walked her to the meeting room before he kissed her once more then he made his way to the elevator.

* * *

Damon smiled down at his niece. He hasn't seen her since she was born which was close to three months ago. "So what did I miss?" He asked looking up at his brother laying down on the couch in front of him.

"Nothing really," Stefan said with his eyes closed. "We've just been…adjusting."

"And how's that working out?"

"Pretty good. Aria's great, she doesn't cry much or whine. Bonnie's pretty attached to her so it's been a little difficult trying to take her out on dates and stuff like we used to, I don't want a lot of things to change about our relationship you know. She only really trust me watching her so I'm slowly trying to get her out of that."

"How so?"

"Like today, for example, I'm meeting her for lunch and I'm going to leave Ari at mom's place and once Bonnie sees that she's fine, maybe she'll trust mom a little more then I'll do that with others."

"Are you sure going over mom's is a good idea? She's not really Bonnie's biggest fan."

"Well it's not like I'm asking her to babysit Bonnie, it'll just be for an hour tops and I'm sure mom would want to see her." Or at least he hoped.

"Yeah," Damon said through a breath lifting his niece into the air smiling at her. "I would just expect a little talk. Don't expect to be in and out, that's not how mother operates."

"Maybe I should leave her here with you then?"

"I can't today, I have a date."

"Date?" He opened his eyes and sat up. "Since when do you go on dates?"

"Since the girl I was supposed to f-" he looked down at his niece then back at his brother, "sleep with, had to rush out after she got some call. We made plans and she's hot so I'll go along with it."

"So once you get what you want, then what?"

He looked at his brother like he was stupid. "Then it's bye-bye… Mayson."

"Wait. Mayson? Brown hair, green eyes, tan skin?"

"Yes…" He watched his baby bro chuckle shaking his head. "What? You know her?"

"If it's who I think it is and I'm pretty sure it is since there's not a lot of females with that name, then you're about to go on a date with Bonnie's assistant."

He cursed under his breath. "Great. You cannot tell Bonnie about this."

"Why?"

"Bonnie will screw this up for me and we both know it." Stefan shrugged then sat back. "I'm serious, Stef."

"I think we should go. I have no idea how long mom's going to talk and I have to make lunch."

"You're making the lunch?"

"Please, I'm going to hear enough of that at mom's house." He grabbed his daughter in his arms.

The brothers said their goodbyes and after making sure his girl was safely strapped in, he drove to his mother's house. He sighed just thinking about it, but he would sit through whatever she would say if that meant he got to spend some alone time with Bonnie. He feels like it's been years and he needed his Bonnie fix.

Pulling up to the house, Stefan got his little girl from the back kissing her as he walked up the path getting his love in before he had to bolt out of there.

He smiled at how much she resembled Bonnie right now as he waited for the door to open. Some days Aria would look like himself, others she would look like Bonnie and on a few occasions, she looked like the both of them. He wanted to see what face she'd stick with once she's older, but he could wait for that. He wanted to enjoy her just like this for as long as he could.

Stefan looked up once he heard the knob twist and smiled at his mother as she opened the door.

"What a surprise, come in."

Stefan stepped inside, "I was meaning to call but it slipped my mind." He kissed his mother on the cheek then walked into the living room.

"So what's up?" She asked once they were both seated.

"I was wondering if you could babysit Ari for about an hour."

"Sure, what do you need to do?"

"Well, I told Bonnie that I'd have lunch with her at work and I kind of just want it to be us two. Just for this afternoon."

She sighed. "Fine."

He raised an eyebrow. "That's it? You're not going to say anything else?"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Stefan? That instead of you going to see her at work, it should be the other way around? That she should've been the one to stay home and care for the baby and not you?"

She hated that her son resigned so he could stay home with the baby when Bonnie should've been the one to do so in her eyes. She hated how her son is spending his life with a woman who doesn't even want to get married when she knew that getting married was his dream.

He was a romantic in that way and she shook her head when she found out that he was still going to stay with her and have kids. He wanted to be a father, she knew, but she hoped that he would've been married before he was one.

"I know how this might be…strange for you, but I'm doing this because I love her. I love her, mom, she's my wife."

"But she's not."

"She is to me. Paper or not, wedding or not. She's wearing the ring, we've been together for eight years, we live under one roof with our baby girl, we fight, we make up, we know almost everything there is to know about each other. We talk, we stay silent, we ignore each other, I say 'I'm sorry', she does the same, we make each other laugh. We're married. I don't care what anybody says, including Bonnie we're married. And she's the best thing that has ever happened to me so I figured that I can make a little sacrifice. It's the least I could do for how she makes me feel, it's the least I could do for our daughter who without Bonnie wouldn't even be here. I'm sorry you don't fully understand, but that's it. I love you, mom and I always will no matter what, but that's just the way it is."

She watched him stand and she closed her eyes briefly as he kissed her head before walking out. She stood and watched him pull away as she stood on the porch and went back inside once he was no longer in view.

* * *

Bonnie looked up and let out a breath smiling seeing him walk in. She stood and hugged him tightly. His eyes closed hugging her back moving his hand down her body.

"Hey!" Bonnie pulled away as he squeezed her ass.

He chuckled then kissed her moving his hand to her lower back. "I missed you." He rubbed their noses together.

She smiled. "I missed you too."

They kissed again and he turned to close the door then locked it. He walked over to her pulling her up from her chair then pulled her back down on his lap. Bonnie smiled then kissed him again then met their foreheads.

"You're so beautiful. My wife is so, so beautiful. I could look at you all day."

She smiled then moved her hand to the side of his face. "Your wife, huh?"

"My wife. You."

She looked into his green eyes as he looked into hers then nodded, "Me."

He smiled then met their lips kissing her over and over before he pulled away then kissed her cheek. "Let's get you fed."

She watched him reach in the bag and only pull out one sandwich. "You're not hungry?" She asked looking at his face.

"I ate on the way here. I want to focus only on you right now." He ran his finger down her lips.

"I fall more and more in love with you by the second." She met their lips in a chaste kiss.

He kissed her back then reached over grabbing one of the sandwich slices he cut up and fed it to her. "Busy day?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I was mainly in that meeting all morning."

"What was it about?"

"Something you wouldn't understand."

"Oh is that right?"

"Yeah, cause you're a dummy." They smiled at each other and he shook his head then fed her another slice. "How are things with Damon?"

He chuckled. "Well. Let's see for starters he's going out with Mayson."

"My assistant?" He nodded. "I have to warn her,"

"Hey, no let it be. You never know, maybe she's the one for him. Mayson doesn't seem like one to mess around so who knows."

She sighs. "I guess you're right. I mean she's a grown woman I don't need to intervene."

"Exactly." He kissed her. "There's my girl." Bonnie rolled her eyes bringing a smile to his face. "So, babe, I was thinking that we go out on a little date."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. It's been a while and I don't want a lot of our relationship to change. I know Aria is and always will be a major part of our lives, but I want everything else to keep flowing like it used to. I think that's why a lot of marriages fail. Things change and sometimes people can't adjust."

She nodded, "Yeah. Okay. I don't want us to break up. I'm not saying that I can't adjust but that's why I don't like marriage. It can get messy and I know that I am your wife, I do, but—"

"I'm just not your husband."

"No, that's not it." She shook her head and cupped his face in her hands, "I look at you in that way, I may not admit to you anymore, but you are my husband, Stefan. You're my husband, but it's just so hard for me sometimes and I get scared and worried that one day you won't be there anymore."

"Hey, listen to me." He grabbed her face looking deeply into her eyes. "I will. _Always_. Be there for you. Always. I love you. So, so much. I will never leave your side unless you're the one who wants me gone. I'm here to stay, I will fight for you, I will love you like no one else ever had or ever will. I am your husband, it's my job, it's my responsibility and I will live up to it. I promise you that."

"Sometimes I feel like you're too good for me."

"Come here," she rested her head on his chest bringing her knees up to her chest as his arms wrapped around her. "I remember when I first saw you. You were standing there running your fingers through your hair but then your hand stopped just as it was reaching the end and I smiled as you were practically yanking it down." She chuckled. "You looked around once you got the knot out and I just looked down pretending that I didn't see then I look back up at you, a smile still on my face, and I just look at you. My smile fades a little and I just stare at you, gawk. I couldn't believe my eyes and I would've walked up to you if you didn't have me under a spell. We were lucky enough to meet just four days later at a party and I was almost going to not approach you, but I'm so glad that I did. You thought I was a loser but I got you anyway."

She smiled. "I never thought you were a loser. A little weird, yes but not a loser." He chuckled and she smiles widely up at him closing her eyes as he kisses her head. "You never told me that before."

"Yeah, it was something I was just keeping to myself. But since I told you now, I think you know every memory of mine."

"Same here. It's crazy how you know the most about me, even more than my parents. You're so easy to talk to it's not hard for me to open up to you."

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"There's just one more thing that you should know and I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

She sat up and looked at him through narrowed eyes. "What?"

He lets out a breath then looks at her. "Earlier today when I was dropping you off and I said that I had to use the bathroom… I didn't go to the bathroom."

"Then where did you— you didn't." She put the pieces together.

"I did and I'm not sorry about it."

"What did you say?"

"I kind of threatened him a little. He's a tough man, he can handle it, but I had to do it."

She lets out a breath. "I understand."

He kisses her then feeds her several slices when he realized that he hasn't in a while. Bonnie laughs with a mouth full of sandwich slices and chews as best she could. Stefan chuckles and smiles widely watching her and handed her some water once she swallowed.

"Thanks for that, babe."

"Anytime."

She slightly rolls her eyes but then smiles and gets up pulling her skirt up her thighs some before straddling his lap.

"Babe…"

"Stefan,"

"Why?" He then groans moving his hands up her skirt.

"Because you annoy me." Her lips travel up his neck then opens her mouth to his lips. He kisses her back rougher pulling her body in as her fingers race through his hair. She grinds on him and once his hands move to the hem of her shirt, she pulls away and steps back. "I think my lunch break is over. Bye, Stef."

"Oh hell no." He stands and takes her in his arms moving his lips to her neck. "I want you."

She moans biting down on her lip. "We'll get caught."

"We'll just have to be quiet." He lifts her legs around his waist and backs her against the wall.

"Hard and slow," she tells him as he pulls her panties down her legs.

"Yes, ma'am."

Her skirt is up to her waist in the next second and he lefts her leg on his shoulder and she opens her mouth as he enters her. Breathless breaths seem to pass her lips as he takes her as commanded. Her eyes are closed and her head is back until he pulls it down and meets their lips. She kisses him back as best she could but she needed all the air she could get.

\\_\\_\\_\\_\\_

Stefan holds her ass in his hand as they kiss goodbye. She walked him out after their moment in her office and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. As she was walking him out, they were touching. Stefan kept his hand on her lower back and would wrap the other around her keeping her close and Bonnie's hand would be covering his abs over his shirt. In the elevator, she stood in front of him pressing her back against his front with her arm reaching behind his neck as he kissed her neck.

"Just a little longer." She said the second he pulled away and moved his hand back where it was and stood on her toes getting closer circling her arms around his neck.

"Tonight," he spoke against her lips then kissed her, "when our baby girl's asleep, I'll kiss you all over."

"Please."

He hums his assurance then kisses her again. "I don't want to leave you, but I should go."

She frowns then kisses him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you." He kissed the shell of her ear.

"I'll see you when I get off,"

"Of course. I'll meet you in the office and we'll walk out together."

She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you more."

They kissed again then Stefan slowly lifted his hands from her body as she did the same. Bonnie frowned watching him pull off but turned walking back inside after he honked his horn twice quickly. She wishes that she asked him to walk her inside but that would've lead to nothing but more inappropriate office behavior and a higher chance of them getting caught.

"Why are you walking so fun—" Caroline's eyes grew wide. "You dirty little-"

"Shh," Bonnie grabbed her arm walking her into her office since it was closer. "We just had a little…moment."

She shook her head. "I'd say it was more than little."

"Is it really that noticeable?"

"I mean if you walk slowly you should be fine. But then again I've known you for years so I know how you more while these goons probably wouldn't even notice."

Bonnie sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "How's your stomach?"

"Eh, I think I may be pregnant which sucks ass."

"Why? Children are a blessing."

"You say that now, but once they get older, you'll be singing a different tune."

"Did you tell Klaus?"

"No, I don't want to get his hopes up, you know. I'll take a test later so I can be sure."

Bonnie nodded knowing that was the best way to go. "So how was your lunch?"

She chuckled. "Well, unlike someone, I actually had a meal." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "It was with Chase, actually."

"Oh. Why him?" Bonnie never told Caroline the full reason as to why she broke things off. She was good at hiding her scars and bruises and when the day came that she finally built up enough courage to leave him, she told Caroline that it was because she didn't see herself marrying him, that he was nothing like she had thought, which is the truth, but just not the whole truth.

"We're working together on a case. I tried to switch partners but–"

"That's fine. I should go."

Caroline frowned then stood up as her friend did so, "Bonnie what happened between you two? The second I mention him, you always walk away, what are you not telling me?"

"We'll have dinner on Wednesday and I'll tell you. I should go."

She walked away quickly then locked herself in her office as soon as she stepped in. Her shaking hands almost made it impossible and she didn't know how she achieved dialing his number but she did.

"Stefan," she spoke his name as soon as he answered.

"I'm coming to get you." He could tell that something was wrong by her voice.

"No. I don't— I just need to hear your voice."

"Baby, what happened?"

"Caroline is working with him and once she told me I guess I left pretty quickly then she asked what happened between us and— I don't want to be here anymore." A tear fell from her eye.

"I'm already on my way. No more than five minutes, I promise."

She nodded and they stayed on the phone and sometimes Stefan would talk but Bonnie stayed silent. When he announced that he was outside, they hung up and it took no longer than a minute until she heard his knock on the door.

"It's me, baby."

She stood slowly and walked over to the door unlocking it and once he stepped inside, he closed the door then locked it again. He sat the car seat down and hugged her tightly running his hands down her hair calming her.

He kissed the top of her head and held her even tighter. "Have you ever considered going to therapy? It'll help you and I could stay with you if you want. I hate seeing you like this, Bonnie, it breaks my heart. I love you and I just want you to be free of him."

"I thought I could deal with it myself, but obviously I can't." She sniffed in. "I need you."

"And I'll be there for you, okay? We'll do this together, you and me. I promise."

She nodded against his chest and he moved his hand up and down her back. Aria started shifting in her seat catching Bonnie's attention. She was still asleep so Bonnie carefully lifted her from her seat and kissed her forehead longingly. Stefan logged her out of her computer and locked her cabinets before they left.

* * *

Aria was in the middle of her parents as they laid together on their bed. Bonnie was asleep but was shifting a little so he reached his arm out touching her back rubbing it a few then she stilled. He smiled then slowly removed his hand bringing it to his daughter.

She was fast asleep as well and he gently rubbed her stomach before kissing her small head. She must have had quite the exciting hour with his mom because he's never seen her sleep for this long. He was tired himself but he knew that just as soon as he gets comfortable, one of his girls would wake and he wants to be up when they do.

Speaking of, his baby girl started to stir then soon he met her eyes. They were as green as Bonnie's and he lifted her as he sat up. "Hey, baby girl. Daddy missed you today." He kissed her head then smiled when she did. "You're daddy's little girl. I love you. You make daddy so, so, so happy." He rubbed their noses together gaining a wide smile from her and he kissed her little lips.

Bonnie smiled watching the two. Her heart was so warm whenever she would see them interact and she would catch herself wishing that she was just as good a mother as Stefan is a father. She sat up gaining Stefan's attention and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Good sleep?"

"Yeah, I needed it."

He nodded then handed their daughter over to her. Bonnie held her close then got ready to feed her once she started to cry.

"You look so beautiful, babe." He kissed her lips once Aria latched on.

"Thanks, babe. You're so sweet."

He kissed her again then got up to get the burping blanket hanging from her crib. Stefan smiled at her then kissed her cheek. "So when you called me and told me that you didn't want to be there, did you mean just for today?"

She sighs, "I don't know. I mean I think I should take a few weeks off just to see how I feel about everything, you know?"

"Yeah,"

"Maybe I should…transfer companies. I mean I'll miss Caroline and Mayson but, I don't know, I feel like if I do that I'm letting him win, you know? I don't want him to win."

Stefan frowned then reached out his hand rubbing her back some. "He's not going to win, Bonnie. You stay, you climb your way to the top, you leave, you climb your way to the top, no matter what you choose, he's going to lose because you have us. He doesn't have a support system in his corner like you do, he doesn't get the luxury to come home to people who love him deeply like you do. You will win, you will always win."

"Thanks, Stefan."

"Hey," he turned her face and wiped her tears away before kissing her. "I love you. We're in this together, always."

She nods. "I love you too."

They kiss again and Stefan meets their foreheads.

* * *

Bonnie smiled as he twirled her around then pulled her against his chest. They swayed to the beat with smiles on their faces looking into each other's eyes. Aria was down for a nap so Stefan decided that they have a little dance.

It was Bonnie's second week off from her leave, and Stefan wished that their days were always like this. He's noticed that Aria's been much happier and Bonnie as well. A smile would always be on her face no matter how faint it was. She was happy, his girl– his wife was happy and that's all he's truly ever wanted.

Bonnie rested her head on his chest to get even closer to him. His arms wrapped around her body keeping one high in her back and the other low. She let out a breath through her nose closing her eyes realizing how good she's got it. Stefan was right; she wins, no matter what, she will win and always win.

"My husband is so good to me."

Stefan's heart picked up. "That's because I love you."

"Never stop loving me."

"I promise you I won't."

She lifted her head from his chest and kissed him softly. "I… I want to marry you."

He moved back some to look at her better. "What?"

"I want to marry you. Walk down the aisle straight to you, say vows before our family and friends and most importantly Aria. I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too."

She smiled then closed her eyes when he met their lips wrapping her arms around his neck once his tongue was in her mouth. She walked backward as he walked forward until they were lying down with him above her.

"I cannot wait," he started against her lips, "to see you in a wedding dress. You're going to put me to tears."

She smiled. "Next week?"

"Next week."

They kissed again then pulled away as Aria woke up.


	38. Bruised: Chapter 2 (END)

So "next week" was a little too soon for them, but that was OK because the wedding was still on. There was so much planning to do and they realized that maybe they should spring for next month instead. They didn't want anything too fancy, just a nice intimate wedding with very few guests and despite that, Bonnie wanted her dress to be absolutely perfect and was having a hard time with it. She wanted Stefan to help her decide, but he wanted no part of it, he wanted to be surprised and she understood, but she hated that.

Taking a little break from the wedding planning, it was time for her to meet up with Caroline to discuss Chase. The conversation was supposed to happen a while ago, but she went off the grid for two weeks just to be alone with her family and it was, hands down, the best two weeks of her entire life.

Bonnie smiled spotting her friend seated outside and walked a little faster when she stood and they met in a hug.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

"I had to take a break from work. And you'll never believe what I'm doing."

"What?" Caroline asked sitting down again.

"I'm getting married!"

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped then she smiled widely and squealed standing again walking over to her friend to hug her tight. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, Care. I really– Stefan's just–" she lets out a breath, "I can't describe it, I'm so in love and happy and it's all thanks to Stefan so I want to marry him because I know it's what he wants."

"That's really great. How's the planning going?"

"I still need a dress, but everything going quite smoothly. It's going to be pretty small, intimate. I don't want anything too extravaganza, you know?"

"Yeah." She lets out a breath, "I'm so happy for you, Bon. Aren't you lucky Klaus knew Stefan and invited him to our party?"

"Remind me to send him a fruit basket." The girls laughed. "No, but yeah, which is why I want to cordially invite you both to our wedding."

"Really?" She said with a wide smile. Bonnie nodded. "When is it?"

"Well as my _matron of honor_ , I was hoping that you help me out with that."

Caroline's eyes went side again feeling like she was about to explode. "Calm down, Caroline, we're in a public place." She took a few breaths having her friend laugh a little. "Alright, but before we begin planning, let's talk about the bad news first so we can end this date on a good note."

Bonnie nodded then let out a breath. She all of a sudden wished that she told Stefan to tag along so he could hold her hand because they started to shake. Bonnie let out a breath. "Are you sure you want me to tell, I mean you are working with the guy, I don't want it to—"

"It's fine, Bonnie, I'm a professional, I'm sure that I can hold back."

She nodded then let out a breath before explaining. "I was happy with Chase, I thought that I was going to be with him for a long time. He was funny, smart, cute, basically the full package. And you know this, then he started to track me down, wanting to know where I was all the time, I had no freedom, but I thought that it was just the way that he was, that he was just a little protective. He started to get jealous, I couldn't talk to guys without him scowling at me and one day-" pause. "One day I asked him why is he was acting so strange then he grabbed me by the shoulders—really tightly, I thought he was going to crack my bones—and he shook me and told me that it was my fault. That if I wasn't such a slut and talk to every guy I see that he wouldn't have to be this way." Caroline gasped. "It gets worse, Caroline. In my head, I thought it was my fault, I was brainwashed or something and I was scared because he would start hitting me then apologize right after holding me tight telling me that he loves me and that he's sorry and that it wouldn't happen again, but he was lying. It happened many times and when I would call out of work it wasn't because I was sick, it was because I was hit it bruised so badly that I could barely think, that I couldn't cover it up with makeup without packing on concealer."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry," Caroline moved her chair over to her side and hugged her moving her hand up and down her back as she cried. "How did you get out?"

"My parents." She sniffed in. "When I finally told them, they did it all for me, they packed up my stuff told Chase to go to hell and got me out. A few weeks later I see him and he has the audacity to propose to me. In front of people and the sad part about it was that I was actually thinking about it. I thought that maybe he changed, but I feel like God snapped me out of it and I turned him down and left quickly."

Caroline pulled away from the hug and wiped her friend's tears away. "Damn, you are strong, Bennett. Maybe you were right, all I want to do is kick Chase's ass and throw him in a dumpster where he belongs." Bonnie chuckled. "Does Stefan know?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I told him a few years ago, I didn't want to, but he has a way of pushing it out of me and now I'm glad that I told him because he helps me a lot."

"I'm sure he threatened his ass."

"Yep."

Caroline smiled, "Good. Now on to better things, your wedding. I promise I will help you throughout the way, but let's order because I'm starving."

Bonnie laughed slightly as Caroline called the waiter over.

* * *

Stefan held his daughter repeating the word 'dada' into her ear heading to the kitchen ready to feed her when the door opens and shortly his fiancée walks in bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey, baby, how was lunch?"

She kissed him then their daughter. "Really good Caroline's going to help me pick out a dress."

"That's great, I can't wait to see you in it."

"You could've already seen me in one if you helped me."

"Babe…"

"I know, I know, it's part of the whole wedding tradition thing."

He chuckled when she rolled his eyes then kissed her. "I was just about to feed her, do you want me to give her a bottle?"

"No, no, I'll feed her."

Bonnie took her in her arms then walked her into the living room and Stefan followed sitting close next to her. He kissed the top of their little girl's head as she drank then ran his hand down the small amount of hair she had on the top of her head.

Bonnie smiled. "How many do you want?"

"Ten."

"You're joking."

"Just a little. I want a big family though, I only have a brother and that was fun but I always wished I had more to talk to. Maybe five."

"OK, five is more reasonable."

"Is that a deal?"

She looked over at him with his puppy dog eyes. "Yes,"

He smiled then kissed her a few times. "But I will tell you this, babe, with five children, I'll need to get a job which means that you need to kind of… let go a little."

She sighed. "I know, it's just hard."

"I know it is, but we have great people by our side who would do anything for Ari. Just like we would."

She nodded and Stefan kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you more."

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	39. Feel (END)

**:Feel:**

 **Summary : Bonnie and Stefan have been dating for a year and it has been somewhat of a challenge since she's blind. Bonnie wants to take things to the next level and Stefan decides to use their sense of touch to help them along the way.**

(Written August 2015)

* * *

"You look beautiful." He told her once she stepped out of the bathroom.

One year with this woman has been a challenge to him, to both of them, but it's also been one of the best experiences in their lives. Bonnie lost her ability to see at a young age, but that didn't stop her from enjoying life at all. She lived better than anyone that he's met and he envies her at times because of it.

"Really?" Her friend had helped her pick it out and since her personality is completely different from hers, she couldn't be so sure about how she looked.

"Yes. You're perfect." He walked up to her.

She felt his steps getting closer as his feet pressed against the wood sending vibrations straight to her feet. She closes her eyes and breathes out feeling his touch on her face ever so carefully. Her face warms against his fingers, her body shakes feeling cold everywhere else then he kissed her. Lips lingering as she moved her hands up to touch his then they break away shortly before connecting again opening their mouths coming into a makeout.

She remembers the first time they kissed like this, their fifth date laying in the park under a tree with the sun shining through. It was the first time he really asked her questions about her blindness and she was glad that he felt comfortable enough to do such a thing. Everyone would always steer clear and just accept it so it was nice for someone to be interested for a change.

 _"Can you see anything at all, is it all black?"_

 _"I can see it's just like having really, really terrible eyesight," she explains. "It's just shadows, blur as if it's always a very foggy day."_

 _He hummed. "Do you ever wonder how certain things look?"_

 _"Not really, I mean I know the basic things and if I touch whatever it is well enough I can get an idea in my head."_

 _"I bet what you think up is better than what it actually looks like in real life."_

 _She smiles. "Yeah, I think that's why life is much more beautiful to me."_

 _He chuckled then placed his hand on the side of her face moving some hair behind her ear. "I hope I'm just as handsome as you picture me,"_

 _She laughed causing him to smile. "I'm sure you are, Stefan. Although since I kind of like you, you may be a little sexier in my head."_

 _"So you kind of like me?" He shifted in closer._

 _"Just a little."_

 _"Maybe," he moved his thumb across her lips, "I can make you like me a lot so you can feel how I feel about you."_

 _She already knew the answer but she asked, "And how are you going to do that?"_

 _"By kissing you."_

 _"You've kissed me before."_

 _"Not like how I've been wanting to."_

 _"And how have you been wanting to?"_

 _"Like this,"_

A soft moan escapes her lips as his arms 'round her body pulling her in close warning up her skin. They pull away for air but continue to give each other pecks on the lips.

He takes her hands and moves them to his face closing his eyes as she feels. He loves her gentle touch, how she took the time to know every inch of his face, how she would trace certain parts and kiss certain parts of him. The paths in which she took to navigate herself around him.

He remembers the first time she's done this, he was nervous about how she perceived him in her mind didn't compare to how he actually is in real life. He wanted her to like his face, like what she touched and felt because she is the most beautiful woman that he's ever seen.

 _"You ready?" She asked once she was successfully astride him._

 _"Yeah," his hands moved around her._

 _She offered a smile before she reached for his face starting just at his hairline using the pads of her fingers touching him lightly. "You have really thick eyebrows,"_

 _He chuckled. "You like them?"_

 _"Yeah," she says lightly moving her hands down touching his eyelids for a few moments. "What color are your eyes?"_

 _"Green. Grey sometimes. It's a mixture." He opens his eyes once her fingers move away to see her ending a smile._

 _She goes for his nose next moving her thumb across it then goes for his cheeks, pinches his ears, then spreads her fingers having her middle fingers trace his jaw structure, her pointers, and thumbs on his cheeks and the remainder at the bottom of his jaw. "Very nice," she smiles when she feels him doing so. Lastly were his lips. Her thumb ran across them feeling the wetness of his tongue as he licked them quickly._

 _"What's the verdict?" He asked against her thumb._

 _"You're better than what I pictured."_

 _"Am I?"_

 _She nodded then smiled feeling his lips on hers. They kissed for a few moments before he pulls her in for a hug._

Stefan reaches his hands out now moving them up her arms gliding them along her shoulders. Three fingers trickle down her neck and his lips take over kissing her collar bones and starts of her breasts. He lifts her carrying her over to the bed lying her flatly on it. Her hands wrap around his wrist.

"I'm here," he whispers in her ear then lifts his hand to the side of her face.

Bonnie ran her hands up his arms feeling all his muscle and strength. He was shirtless, she felt as her hands moved to his back feeling it bare. He started kissing her again as her hands traveled becoming a little more daring as he also.

His hand slipped under her playing with the clasp of her bra until it was undone. Slowly, she felt the straps of her bra coming down her shoulders only to softly hear it touch the floor.

"So perfect," he moved to kiss her breasts gaining a soft moan from her.

She moved his hands in his hair running her fingers through it as his body traveled further and further down her body. Her hips raise as he slides off her underwear touching up the sides of her legs. He raises back up to kiss her face starting at her hairline going straight down until their lips meet.

He's closer to her now applying some of his weight to her. Another trail of kisses starts from her lips, through the valley of her breast, down her stomach and then she feels a shift. His hands meet her thighs then begins to push them apart from one another. Bonnie decides to bend her knees unknowingly trapping his head between her thighs.

Stefan's turns his head and kisses down her right thigh. Her hips unwillingly raise and a moan is released as he tastes her.

"Feels…really good," she says through breaths.

Stefan replies by moving his fingertips up her leg as he continues to enjoy her lower lips. Once he laps up every bit of her, his hands grab her breasts as he kisses along her stomach.

She feels him above her again and ran her palms down his chest and torso going further reaching into his pants. Stefan groaned as her hand explored the length and feel of him.

"These need to come off," she mentioned his pants.

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled then moved her hand away so he could get situated. She stood up then asked him to sit on the bed. "Are you hard for me?" She wanted to make sure.

"Always,"

She smiles then feels her way to his lips before meeting hers with his. Her left leg made it to the side of him then she moved her right led off the ground as they continued to kiss. She pulled away from his lips as she slid down on him biting her lip at the feel of him feeling her up. She's only had sex once before but she wanted to be confident in front of him.

His hands moved to her sides helping her along the way then she started her rocking. Stefan met their lips kissing her roughly as he pulled her in closer to his body.

He moved her to her back and moved slowly within her kissing her neck when her lip was caught between her teeth.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," she breathed.

{}

Their relationship transformed after that, they felt closer more than ever and anyone who knew them could see it.

"Baby,"

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a minute. I'm in the kitchen."

She gets up from the couch and carefully makes her way over straight across into the kitchen. The floors are always clean so she doesn't worry about tripping over anything. "What's up?"

"Can you tell me if something's wrong with this,"

"With wh—" his lips meet hers and she smiles kissing him back wrapping her arms around his neck. "No. Nothing is wrong with that."

He smiled then kisses her again. "No, but I want you to try something, tell me how you like it. And be nice."

She chuckled. "Alright, what is it?"

"Don't worry about it, just try it."

"No, when people say that it means that whatever it is, it's something that no one would try willingly."

"Babe, come on, try it, please. It's stew."

"Fine," she opened her mouth making him smile before he carefully took the spoon to her mouth watching her taste it. "Ok, this is good."

"See, I would never lead you astray." She laughed still giggling as he kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.

He wraps his arm around her pulling her close moving his lips to her ear. "You're so beautiful." He kissed her there.

"Thanks, babe. You make me feel beautiful."

"I'm glad. I love you so much."

She smiles and stands on her toes to kiss him. He kissed her back lifting her to sit on the counter.

 **[END]**

 **[COMPLETED]**


	40. Bonded: Chapter 1

**:Bonded:**

* * *

 **Summary : Bonnie Bennett, newly turned vampire is sired to Stefan Salvatore. He feels horrible, feeling as if her death and vampirism is his fault, so he shows her the ropes and along the way, express how they truly feel for each other, unaware of the bond.**

(Written August 2015)

* * *

Stefan groans rolling over in his bed after yet another dream about Bonnie. He doesn't remember when he started falling for her, they were always just friends, but he guesses once he and Elena broke things off, his eyes opened up and saw her to be the woman that she is. The sexiest, most tempting woman thus far but she was completely blind to how he felt. He doesn't blame her, he tries his hardest to keep things at bay when he's around her, but he couldn't stop himself sometimes from just staring at her and finding some way to touch her no matter how short-lived it was.

Everyone knew about his crush. Everyone but her.

He lets out a breath then awkwardly gets out of bed ready for his third cold shower this week. He felt like he was disrespecting her imagining her in such ways and he would beat himself up about it, but he's a man and sometimes he just can't control those feelings. As he closes his eyes letting the water hit him, another image of her enters his mind. Her naked, smooth, tempting body just waiting for his hands to touch her. He goes for her lips first kissing her with force as his hand travels down her back. He catches her moan in his mouth and his hold tightens as she wraps her arms around his neck. His fingers wrap around his meat as the images become more vivid and his head meets the tiled shower wall moments after his release. Stefan takes deep breaths shaking his head then steps out of the shower just as his obnoxious ringtone fills the room. He makes a note to change it to something different, but that thought leaves once he sees the name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Stefan, I was wondering if I can stop by or you can come over later? I need to talk to you about something."

He looks down at his erect member before staring at his reflection. "Sure, I'll stop by this afternoon."

Her breath of relief feels his ear, "Thanks, Stef. I'll see you soon."

He ends the call then figures he better get back in the shower because the last thing he wants is for _him_ to ruin his meeting with Bonnie later.

-()-

Bonnie looked around making sure that everything was tidy before Stefan came over. Usually, she wouldn't care, but at the same time, she didn't want anyone to consider her a messy person. She let out a breath once everything was perfect then headed to the kitchen so she could pour them both something to drink. She knew that Stefan per se didn't need to drink anything, but she figured he'd probably want to be sociable for a change.

She doesn't know what it is about him, but for the longest time, she's noticed that he's always been strange around her. They would barely pass any words other than a 'hello' or 'goodbye; but oddly enough, she still considered him as a close friend. She guesses that the breakup with Elena still had him a bit broken, but she hoped that he'd come around eventually especially since she has a favor to ask of him. She wasn't nervous about his answer what she was more nervous about was how he was going to look at her once she asked him, but it was an important favor and she couldn't think of anyone else to help her out with this other than him.

The doorbell sounded causing Bonnie to jump back from the counter realizing that she was so deep in thought that she overpoured and the juice was dripping off the counter and some had managed to stain her shirt. Cursing, Bonnie headed towards the door knowing who was behind it and let Stefan in before explaining what happened.

"I need to get a new shirt," she says then takes the one that she has off and turns heading up the stairs.

Stefan is paralyzed where he stands and he's not even sure if Bonnie completely realized what she had just done. Not only did she just partly strip in front of him but she allowed him to see parts of her that he's only been able to in his dreams. He's tempted to follow after her, but instead of heading upstairs, he heads to the kitchen and starts to clean up the mess. He needs a distraction and cleaning always seemed to do the trick because the "neat freak" inside of him would take over.

"Thanks, Stefan, you didn't have to do that," Bonnie says before walking into the kitchen helping him.

"It's no problem, you wouldn't want ants coming in so I figured I'd get it before it stained."

She smiled at him but didn't comment further until the juice was all wiped up. "Are you in the mood for drinks? Maybe I can manage to not spill it this time."

He chuckled. "No, but thanks for the offer."

Bonnie nods then lead him to her living room and invites him to sit on the couch with her. Right away Stefan can tell that something is troubling her mind and he's tempted to ask but he figured that he let her tell her on her own time. He figured whatever this meeting was about was what was on her mind and she needed his help in some way. He's snapped out of his head hearing her lowly sigh then their eyes meet.

"If you don't mind," Bonnie starts, "I would… appreciate it if I, if you would allow me to drink your blood."

He tried to stop himself from looking at her crazily. "What for?"

She sighed, "There's a spell that I need to do and I'm not sure if I'm fully capable if you know what I mean. I don't want Caroline or Elena to worry so I put in their heads that I am capable of completing the spell which is why I'm not telling them."

"You want to be a vampire?"

He's never thought that he would be placed in this position especially with Bonnie. She wasn't the one that he pictured going to him or any vampire for that matter asking for blood just in case a spell went south. He'd always figured that she'd be fine with the "whatever happens, happens" rule, but now here he is.

"I don't _want_ to be a vampire, I'm just being careful. I believe in myself but it's a backup plan."

"But let's say that God forbid, something does happen. Would you turn?"

He watched her think. "That all depends."

"On?"

"On how I feel. I'm a witch, I love being a witch, for the short time that I've known about my powers, but I'm eighteen. I don't want this to be the end when I know that I have so much to offer in the future, you know. I wouldn't ask you of this if I hadn't thought it through and to be honest I haven't given it too much of my time, because, again, I believe in myself, but there's just the 1 percent."

Stefan let out a breath then shortly nodded. Bonnie offered him a smile then sat up a little watching as he bit into his wrist and moved closer to her. He placed his hand gently on the back of her head as she drank and just the feel of her lips on his skin made his eyes almost roll to the back of his head. He wanted to kiss her as she pulled away and he spotted some blood on her bottom lip. Staring into her eyes he could see them as vampires living out the rest of their never-ending lives together causing trouble just for fun but ultimately they would mind their own and just enjoy their time alone together.

Bonnie stared back seeing something that she hasn't noticed before. There was a hint of lust in his eyes and she guesses that it's because of her current bloody lip, but the lust isn't what has her caught off guard, it the love. Stefan Salvatore in love with her? It couldn't be, she had to be reading him wrong, how could he be in love with her when he's barely around. She's always thought that his heart belonged to Elena Gilbert and Elena Gilbert only, but now she's starting to reconsider.

Sure, she's had a bit of a crush when he first walked into the halls of her high school, but she put those feelings aside when he went for her best friend. That didn't stop the various dreams from coming from every now and then, but once she shacked it up with her best friend's younger brother, her fantasies about Stefan were nothing but a vacant dream. Now. Now, those dreams aren't starting to look so vacant as he looks at her in such a way.

"Is that all you need me for?"

She wanted to tell him 'no' and pull him in for a kiss but stopped herself. "Yes. Thank you."

He nodded once then stood up from the couch finding his way out.

Stefan hated to leave her as he did, but he knew that if he didn't put space between them that he'd ruin their friendship. She doesn't see him as more than a friend and if a friend is what he needs to be able to see her every once in a while then he'll be a friend. He just wasn't sure how long he could continue with this act before being her friend just wouldn't do it for him anymore.

-()-

Stefan rushed to her house the moment he got the call from Caroline. Bonnie is dead and it wasn't the spell's fault, she had succeeded and just a second after the spell was complete, her neck was snapped by a person unknown. Stefan was angry, to say the least, that they let that bastard get away but then he started to beat himself up because he should've been there. He should've been by her side to make sure that things went well, she is the one that went to him for his blood so the least that he could've done was make sure that everything was okay.

He didn't know what the spell was for, and quite frankly, he didn't care, all that mattered was that she's dead and about to be undead soon and would have to face the consequence. They both would. Her on whether she would turn or not and him getting hounded by the others for giving her his blood. He wasn't sure if Bonnie had told her friends about it, but he guesses not because, like him, she thought that she would survive.

Stefan knocks on the door and though it only takes a second to open in his mind he waited outside too long and pushed passed his brother going up to her room. He frowned seeing her lay there and quietly walked up to her side kneeling in front of her face. He stopped himself from touching her when that's all he wanted to do.

"I can't believe she's gone," Elena spoke on the verge of tears. "We were all going to celebrate but then some vampire just came and…"

"What was she doing the spell for?"

"Kol," Caroline started, "he had gone dark, started killing for no reason, causing terror, he wouldn't even clean up his tracks, he just didn't care."

"So she killed him?"

"No," Elena interjected, "she put a desiccation spell on him."

"So we all know who did this to her. Klaus."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Damon walked in. "He was behind the whole, thing, gave Bonnie the OK. He would've daggered him if Rebekah didn't hide them."

Stefan let out a breath then ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted to keep speculating, but he knew that Bonnie was going to wake up soon and he needed to tell them before—

Everyone stilled when a large gulp of air was heard and Stefan slowly turned towards her.

"Bonnie?"

"What happened?" She asked massaging her neck sitting up slowly.

"How are you- how are you still alive?" Caroline asked wide-eyed.

"I asked Stefan to let me drink some of his blood."

"Why didn't you ask any of us?"

"I didn't want you guys to worry and I figured that I didn't need it anyway so it didn't matter."

The room was silent and eyes switched from Stefan to Bonnie but no one said a word.

"So do I need to find you a donor or are you saying your goodbyes?" Damon asked.

* * *

One by one, they started to trickle out and it took Caroline longer than the others to leave but knowing Stefan and how he most likely wanted to be alone with the new vampire, she left but made plans to come back tomorrow morning.

Stefan watched his blonde friend leave before turning to the girl of his dreams.

"How are you feeling?"

Bonnie let out a breath, "Fine, I guess."

"I'll make sure that you have a daylight ring tomorrow so you might have to stay cooped up here for some time, but I will get you one."

She smiled, "Thanks, Stefan. I wish there was a way that I can be both a vampire and a witch."

He chuckled, "Yeah, that would be pretty cool wouldn't it?"

"If only,"

He smiled then shortly stood running his hands down his jean covered thighs. "Are you going to be okay by yourself? You should sleep with me so you could sleep better." His voice was humorous.

Bonnie laughed lightly, "I should be fine but thanks for the invite."

He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Bonnie nodded and once he was gone, she got ready for bed.


	41. Bonded: Chapter 2

It was the worst sleep she's ever gotten. When her grandmother died she even slept better than she did last night and she couldn't imagine what for. She knew that vampires slept, she caught Stefan and Damon both passed out before so it couldn't be that. Maybe she was just getting used to the feeling which caused her to behave strangely, but whatever the reason, she didn't like it. At all.

There was a knock on her door then shortly she smiled seeing Caroline stand in the doorway shaking a bag of blood in her hand.

"I bought breakfast." She said then walked over to her bed sitting beside her.

"Thanks, Care. I don't think I'm going to get used to this." She says then takes a sip.

"You'll adjust quickly. Stefan will help you."

"Do you think he likes me?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow, "Uh, why?"

"When he gave me his blood, he looked at me in this way and I don't know, I guess I saw… love."

She sighed, "Okay, I'll tell you. He has a bit of a crush."

"And you didn't think that this was something I should know?"

"I didn't think it would matter, it's not like you liked him or anything… right?"

She shrugged, "I'm not going to lie when I say that I did have a crush on him a while ago but yesterday, the way he looked at me after he fed me his blood, those feelings started surfacing again."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that I… somewhat like him?"

"W—" Caroline was cut off due to knocks on the door. She went downstairs to answer it smiling to see the subject of their conversation standing there. She led him upstairs and watched as Bonnie sat up on the bed once he came to view.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Sleeping was a little ehh, but overall I'm fine."

He smiled then sat beside her pulling the box out of his pocket grabbing the ring from inside it. He was going to hand it to her that is until she stuck out her hand spreading out her fingers like she wanted him to put it on for her. He pictured this situation in a much different setting with a bigger purpose behind it, but shook his head mentally and slid it down her middle finger.

Bonnie smiled looking at it. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Caroline watched the two shaking her head knowing that it's only a matter of time.

-()-

Stefan holds back his laugh watching her drink from the vein. Or at least try to. Bonnie's used to saving and healing so trying to feed on a human wasn't going to be the easiest task.

"Stop laughing at me."

"I'm not la—"

"I'm a vampire, I could hear everything, you're laughing."

He let out a sigh then walked up to her. "Just relax a little, you're thinking too hard."

"Okay."

"Just watch me," Bonnie moved away from her genuine pig and watched Stefan take over. "Right here," he demonstrated with his pointer and middle finger, "is where you want to try to aim. Take it slow but once you get it, you'll be able to do it with your eyes closed."

She watched as his fangs pinned the girl's neck just where is fingers were seconds ago. He drunk for about five seconds before backing away. Bonnie felt the veins form under her eyes watching his red mouth tempted to kiss and suck the blood away. Before she anything she aimed her fangs where Stefan said and also took it slow. Stefan stopped his groan watching her and she pulled away and avoided staring at her lips.

"It looks like you've got it."

Bonnie smiled and only nodded once before wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand. "What else is there?"

"Well, we've got the speed down and I guess next is compulsion. It's easy, you just have to concentrate which I know you can do done you were a witch and spells cause for concentration."

"Okay, but is it okay if we do this tomorrow? I'm kind of tired and you know lack of sleep causes you to lose focus quickly."

He folded his arms under his chest, "You're still having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't know what it is. I get comfortable but when I sleep I toss and turn all night. It's torture."

"Interesting. I'll do some research and see if I can find anything about that."

"I'll help. The more hands, the better."

Stefan nodded then compelled the girl to forget everything that happened and to go home after he fed her some of his blood.

* * *

Elena smiled opening the door to see her blonde friend standing with a smile on her face too. They meet in a hug then pulled away seconds later and Elena invites her inside.

"Did you see Bonnie today?"

"No, I hear Stefan's teaching her the ropes of being a vampire

"How do you feel about that? I mean them together?"

Elena shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

Caroline let out a breath then sat down on one of the couches. "I went to see Bonnie the other day and Stefan came over so he could give her a daylight ring. They way that they looked at each other once he put the ring on was just, I don't know, but I know that it won't be long before they can't handle their feelings anymore."

"Bonnie likes Stefan?"

"We all liked Stefan, but we backed off because of you," she shoved her friend causing her to smile.

"I mean as long as they're happy. Stefan and I ended things on somewhat of a good note so I guess I'll be okay with it. They're both still my friends."

Caroline let out a breath of relief hearing that because the last thing that she wanted to do was pick sides.

-()-

Bonnie smiled snuggling against his chest before snapping her eyes open. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep and she couldn't remember how she ended up wrapped in Stefan's arms. It felt good though which was why she did not wake him up immediately. She looked around and saw books on the floor remembering that they were searching up why she wasn't able to sleep but she thinks her problem is fixed due to how well she slept just now. Maybe she was hungry yesterday and now that she drunk from the vein, she's more full and comfortable to go to sleep.

Stefan's eyes remain closed though he's fully awake. He knows it's wrong, but he's been waiting a long time for this moment and he was going to enjoy it while it lasts. She felt like _his_ under his arm and by the way, she snuggled against him, he knows that she's not opposed to this position either.

They were doing their research on Bonnie's sleeping when they decided to take a break and watch a movie. They were sitting fairly close and Stefan slowly wrapped an arm around her once she decided to rest her head on his chest. Before he knew it, she was asleep and as he carefully got up to carry her upstairs, she started twisting and turning. He frowned then decided to wrap her in his arms wondering if she needed some comfort and that seemed to be the solution. He was glad but at the same time, he was worried because he knew that he couldn't be there for her every night.

"Stef?"

He ran his hand up her back as the other wrapped tighter around her waist, "Yeah?"

Bonnie tried to ignore how great that felt and how her body sparked and exploded. "I was just seeing if you were up."

"How did you sleep?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Really, really good. I didn't wake up once and judging by how it's early in the morning, my body needed that twelve-hour sleep."

He smiled then kissed the top of her head. "That's good to hear. Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh, sure."

Stefan took his hands off her body so she could stand and shortly he got up and stretched some before going into the kitchen. Bonnie headed upstairs to wash her face, brush her teeth, and shower making sure to not take too long. She settled on sweatpants for now and once she gets a feel of the weather, later on, she'll change into something else.

Just as she was walking down, Stefan was carrying food over to the table and smiled over at her.

"Now it might not taste as good, but you'll get used to it."

Bonnie nodded then thanked him for cooking. The first bite wasn't as bad as she thought and she was glad because she never imagined not liking pancakes.

"This is actually pretty good. Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem, I'm glad you like it. So are you up for a compulsion lesson today?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so."

"I know you can do it."

"Thanks for helping me with this, Stefan. I'm sure Caroline wouldn't have the patience as you have."

He chuckled. "I feel like it's the least I can do,"

"Why, I should be helping you with something. You saved my life."

"I wouldn't say it like that,"

"Okay, well your blood saved my life. I could be dead right now if you would've refused me."

He wanted to tell her that he would never refuse her but his focused changed watching her head move in closer to his. He was addicted the second their lips met and kissed her like he's only been able to in his dreams and fantasies.

"Bonnie," he pulled away.

"Did you not want that to happen?" She asked through narrowed eyes since he pulled away.

"No, that's not- I just don't want to take advantage of you."

She smiled. "You're not. I want this too."

"Since when?" He needed to know.

"Since the day you fed me your blood. I saw the way you looked at me and I felt something. A connection. I feel it even stronger now."

Stefan moved his hand to the side of her face shaking his head before he met their lips again feeling himself become complete for the first time in a while. He moved her to straddle his lap kissing her rougher with his arms tight around her.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." He tells her against her lips then kisses her again.

Bonnie smiles. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared of your answer."

"There's no need to be scared now." She kisses him again smiling when he groans.

Bonnie pulls away to lift the shirt off her skin before leaning in kissing him again. He speeds them upstairs laying her on her back with her leg around his waist.

"You" he kisses the side of her neck, "are" the front of it, "beautiful." He kisses the other side then meets her lips again.

"Tell me more," she pulls the shirt up from his skin.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he obeys, "You're my weakness, my motivation." He trails kisses starting down her neck straight down to her stomach. "I can barely control myself around you." He kisses her inner thigh after removing her bottom wear. "I'm here for you."

"Take off your pants."

He smirks. "Yes, ma'am."

Once they're off she pulls him back down in the bed making him lay on his back with her above him. He watches her with love-sick eyes as she slides down on him with the corner of her lower lip caught between her teeth with her eyes locked on his. He groans at the feel and moves his hands to her hips as she starts her movement. He knew now that he no longer had control, that he was whipped, that he'd be answering to Bonnie from now on and he personally didn't mind that at all.

He moves her faster along him gaining a loud moan and gasp from her. Before she came, he switched their positions back her on her back and kissed her once before using rougher movements. She's a loud lover and hearing her sounds of pleasure have his eyes roll to the back of his head never wanting to hear such sounds fade.

* * *

They kiss as he takes her slow and keeps this pace, unlike the last two times. He wants her to know that he cares for her so he keeps this slow but forceful pace to remind her.

"I can't get enough of you." He confesses.

"Good."

They smile and he kisses her again.

-()-

Stefan kisses her neck from behind as the popcorn pops in the microwave. After rounds of sex, they decided to get another meal and neither of them felt like or had much energy to hunt.

"Hey, you said that you'd be a good boy."

"Baby, I'm trying. You're just so. Tempting." He kisses her neck again before turning her head meeting their lips.

"You're lucky you're hot."

He chuckled then kissed her again but decided to stick with his promise and pulled away from her lips and go pick out a movie for them. Bonnie bites down on her lip watching him leave then takes the popcorn out the microwave once there are no more popping sounds. She dumps it in a bowl then grabs cups taking them into the living room before doubling back for a drink. She still had some blood bags in her fridge from when Caroline dropped them off so she took two of those into the living room as well. Stefan pulled her down on his lap kissing her a few good times before pulling away only to kiss her once more.

"What movie did you pick?" She asks running her hand down the side of his face.

He could barely concentrate with her looking at him like that but he answered, "The Lovely Bones."

"My favorite." She smiles then kisses him once before turning towards the television.

He turns her head to kiss her once then pulls her back on his best after she grabbed the popcorn and he was on his best behavior throughout the movie.

-()-

Stefan turned on his light before picking up his phone. After the movie, they talked for a little before they started their lesson on compulsion. As he had told her, she mastered it easily and rewarded them to lunch. Caroline dropped by to see how everything was going. They kept mum about their relationship figuring it was a little too soon to tell anyone but told her about how good Bonnie was at compelling people. He was a little disappointed when Caroline wanted her to go shopping but he figured that he'd give Bonnie some space since they were together all day. He was tempted to text or call her but he didn't want to put her in an awkward situation with Caroline.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside."

He sped down the stairs and opened the door seeing her there with her pajamas on and a teddy bear in her hand. He smiled then ended the call.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

He sighed then took her free hand leading her upstairs into his room. She followed quietly behind him and crawled in his arms as he laid down. He held her tight kissing the top of her head before running his hand down her hair. Before he knew it, she was fast asleep and that's when he decided to close his eyes as well.

* * *

It was the best sleep that both of them had gotten in a while and she hoped that he wouldn't mind her spending almost every night together from now on. She smiled feeling his lips on her forehead in a kiss then looked up to meet his eyes. They smiled at one another before meeting their lips.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

They kissed again and Stefan lets out a breath holding her tightly. "You belong here, with me, like this."

"I know I do."

He kissed her once and a second more quickly.

"You're the cure," she says as they pulled away, "to my sleeplessness, you're the cure."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out because I love sleeping with you. You make me feel protected and secure."

"I promise that will never change."

Damon stretched then carefully got up from his bed not wanting to wake Elena. She's always cranky when she wakes up earlier than what her body tells her so he keeps that in mind from time to time not wanting to deal with her moods. A smile grows on his face as breathless moans fill his ears and he's grateful that Stefan finally moved on from chasing a girl that will never look at him as more than a friend and onto someone else. Who, he wondered and if it was his guess he'd say Caroline but then again they wouldn't happen because she knows of his Bonnie crush so he quietly walks over to his brother's room and opens the door slightly. He's disappointed when he couldn't see her face since her hair was covering the side of it as they kissed. All he could see was her brown skin on top of his brother and Damon figured that he was living out his Bonnie fantasy with another woman. Shaking his head he let the two be and went into his own room again smiling seeing the love of his life awake.

"Where were you?"

"Oh, just takin a walk." He didn't want to tell her about Stefan mainly because he knew that she has a tendency of getting jealous over things like that. He hates to see the look on her face whenever Stefan hangs out with another woman, it's almost as if she thinks that she's still dating him and caught him cheating.

"A walk?" Elena raised a brow.

"Yep. And now that I got a warm-up in, how about we burn some calories."

Elena rolled her eyes but giggled as he holds bed her by the waist pulling her down on to the bed.

* * *

Stefan kissed her lips then pulled away shutting off the water. They decided to shower together and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her body is perfect in every way that he really needed to start on his control or else every time they're in the same room he would have an issue to deal with.

"Do you have to leave?"

Bonnie smiled wrapping the towel around her. "Unfortunately. Caroline texted me earlier and she wants to take me shopping."

He steps behind her after tying the towel around his waist circling his arms around her looking at her through the mirror. "What's up with Caroline and shopping?"

She chuckled. "I don't know I guess it calms her and she assumes that it has the same effect on everyone else."

He kissed her cheek. "You know, we look really good together."

"We do, don't we?" He nuzzles his nose in the crook of her neck then kisses her there. "You're like my kitty."

"I think we both know that I'm much more than a kitty."

He turned her in his arms and met their lips. Bonnie stood on her toes wrapping her arms around his neck moaning as he reached down and grabbed her fat in his hand.

"Hey, Stefan do you still— Oh, I'm sorry."

Bonnie gasped and turned her back to her using her hair to cover her face in the reflection of the mirror.

"What do you need?" Stefan played it cool.

"Oh, I'll just come back later."

"Bye," Bonnie said in an English accent almost causing Stefan to laugh.

"Bye." Elena turned and walked away.

Once he heard she was out the door Stefan turned her around with a grin wide on his face. "Bye." He mimicked.

"Shut up," she still talked in an accent then slapped his arm.

"Damn you sound so sexy."

"You like it?"

"Alright babe, one more time and I'm dragging your ass over to my bed."

She chuckled then her face went straight. "Why, does this turn you on?"

She screamed in the next second then covered her mouth as he lifted her on his shoulder and walked over to the bed laying her down on it.

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her best friend as she looked through the racks of clothes. Something was different about her and she couldn't figure out exactly what it was. Maybe it was her new vampire persona, but something was telling her that it was much more than that.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bonnie asked then pulled out a dress holding it to her body.

"There's something different about you. What is it?"

She let out a breath then turned to her. "Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Caroline nodded then moved in closer. "I'm a vampire." She chuckled at the look on Caroline's face who then pushed her.

"Ha. Ha. I'm serious though, Bon."

"Nothing, I have nothing to share. I'm exactly the same besides that one minor detail."

Caroline studied her friend more. "Fine. And that dress is ugly by the way."

Bonnie opened her mouth in shock then looked at it realizing that her friend was right so she put it back and continued to look. Her phone dinged the next second and she reached in her phone and pulled it out of her bag checking the message on the screen.

You look beautiful.

She smiled. Where are you?

Right in front of you, silly

She smiled again then looked up meeting his eyes. "Hey, Care, I'm going to try this on." Bonnie turned to her and picked out the first thing she could grab.

"Alright, I'll be over there in the shoes."

Bonnie nodded then hurried off in his direction. Stefan smiled then wrapped his arms around her once she was close meeting their lips. He took her hand moving her over to the side behind a wall.

"What are you doing here?" She asked then gripped her bottom lip between her teeth as his hand rested on her ass.

"Elena needed a ride here but I think she just used it as an excuse to talk to me about the very sexy English woman that she saw me kissing."

"Did you tell her it was me?"

He shook his head, "No, I figured that you would want to tell her."

Bonnie nodded, thankful that he left it up to her. She moved her hand to the back of his neck and tilted her head slightly to the side having the hair in her ponytail sway that way.

"What?"

"I just want to look at you, is all."

He moved his other hand to the side of her face and caressing her cheek with his thumb. "Caroline's coming."

She watched him longer before meeting their lips and as they pulled away, he was no longer in front of her. Bonnie sighed then walked around the wall stopping in front of Caroline.

"So did you like it?"

Bonnie looked down at the item. "Yeah, I think I'll get it."

"Great. Oh, Elena's here."

Caroline turned then led the way. Bonnie turned and smiled at him before looking back up front smiling again when she saw Elena. They met in a hug then slowly pulled away.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"I know. Life's been pretty crazy."

Elena nodded. "Well, I figured that I'd join you ladies on a little shopping spree so we can catch up."

Bonnie smiled then went back to look through the racks having her friends help her and vice versa.

After shopping, they decided to hang out in the food court. They didn't order anything other than something to drink, but this was the most comfortable place that they could find to just sit down and talk. Bonnie knew that Elena wanted to mention what she saw this morning but kept mum about it since she was here. She knows that if it was just Caroline and her that they would be deep into a conversation right now. Her phone dinged gaining her friends' attention as well and she hoped that whatever Stefan texted her wasn't too cute so she had to hide a smile.

Text me when you get home. I have a surprise for you.

Her eyes grew but she quickly returned them to normal and typed back. Ooh, can't wait.

;)

She smiled then looked up catching her friends with raised brows. "And who might you be texting?"

"A friend." She shrugged.

"And does this friend have a penis?"

She choked on her drink. "Caroline!"

"What? I knew you've been acting strange and something tells me that it had to do with the man you're texting. Who is he?"

"I will tell you when there's something to tell."

"Actually this is good." Elena saved her from more lip from Caroline. "I didn't want to say anything but not saying anything is driving me insane and since Bonnie is seeing someone, I won't feel bad for telling you guys this."

"What?" Bonnie pretended to act interested.

"Okay," Elena let out a breath. "I saw Stefan kissing another woman in his bathroom. They were both in towels so I'm assuming that they showered together and a little after that I heard a little bump and grind if you know what I mean."

Bonnie blushed, feeling a little embarrassed that she heard.

"Wait. Stefan moved on from Bonnie? How is that even possible?"

"I wouldn't say he moved on, from what I saw of her face she does kind of look like you, Bon. She had an English accent though."

"So Stefan's living out his Bonnie fantasy with another "Bonnie" that's kind of… weird?" Caroline said confused.

"It's normal I think. The only way to fill a fantasy is to fulfill it, it wouldn't make any sense if it wasn't a Bonnie look-a-like." Elena shrugged.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I should talk to him."

Bonnie wasn't sure what to say or if she should comment at all. She didn't want to seem suspicious so she figured that she just keep her mouth shut for now.

"I'm not sure if that would do any good. I tried talking to him this morning but he didn't give me much."

"Well, no offense but you're the ex, I highly doubt he would give you much info even if he wanted to. Since I'm his friend and nothing more or less than that, then maybe he'll open up more to me."

Elena shrugged, "I guess you're right."

Things got pretty quiet after that so they decided to leave. Caroline dropped them all off and Bonnie practically skipped up to her porch steps after texting Stefan that she was home. She unlocked the door and walked in dropping her bags off by the door then tossed her keys in the bowl. Her shoes were off next, then her sunglasses.

"Are you going to fully strip for me or is this just a tease?"

She smiled at him then walked up to him hugging him tightly. He moved away to kiss her a few times then wrapped his arm around her waist leading her into the kitchen.

"What are we doing in here?"

"I'm showing you your surprise." He said then kissed her once.

She smiled and kissed him back before he moved out of her reach walking over to the refrigerator. He called her over then opened it.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes. "Am I missing something?"

"Actually you are." She raised an eyebrow looking over at him. He chuckled then bent his knees reaching in the lower level of the refrigerator and pulled. "I built this secret shelf for you to store your blood bags in. That way if you have company over they won't be able to accidentally find one of them."

She smiled. "That's very sweet. Thank you."

"You're very welcome and since I'm so sweet, I have another surprise for you."

"Two surprises in one day? I hit the jackpot."

Stefan chuckled then took her hand leading her upstairs to her room. He opened her door and smiled hearing her gasp as she saw what he had done. Red rose petals sprinkled the white sheets he had bought her and candles were lit making the aroma of the room smell like lavender.

"Oh, I so hit the jackpot." She turned him, then met their lips.

Stefan kissed her back and closed the door behind them as she walked them inside. He turned them and laid Bonnie flatly in the bed once they got close enough and he laid beside her. She bent her leg moving it across his legs as his hand stretched down along her back.

"You make me happy."

"You make me happy." He moved her hair behind her ears. "Just laying here with you, I feel so lucky to have you."

Her heart melted and she kissed him. "The girls were talking about us today not knowing that they were talking about us. They think you're living out your Bonnie fantasy with some English woman." He chuckled rolling his eyes and shaking his head. "Caroline says that she's going to talk to you so I thought I'd warn you."

"Thank you." She hummed. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah. Yesterday was the longest I've slept in days."

He frowned then pulled her in close. "Close your eyes, get some sleep."

She nodded then did as she was told and soon she was off to sleep. Stefan reached in his pocket when he heard it ring and sighed seeing that it was Caroline.

"Hello?"

"Why are you talking so low?"

"I'm…in a museum."

"A museum?"

"What's the problem, Care?"

"Nothing, I was just on my way to the boarding house so we could talk."

"Well I'm kind of busy right now so how about a raincheck?"

"Later tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight, but tomorrow for lunch should be good. I have to go."

"Stef—"

He hated hanging up on her but he knew that it wouldn't be much longer until Bonnie woke up if he stayed on the phone. He ran his hand up her back as she stirred and that seemed to be enough to calm her for the rest of the night.

Bonnie woke up to birds chirping under Stefan's arm. She smiled then lifted her head up to see him still asleep so she laid her head back down on his chest. She had no idea that she would sleep this long but was glad that Stefan stayed with her throughout it or else it would've been impossible for her to catch up on her sleep. A smile came to her face as he turned to his side and pulled her in closer saying her name in a mummer. She wrapped her arm around him and snuggled her head in his chest getting closer. Bonnie decided to close her eyes to just enjoy the feel of his arms. She let out a breath when he kissed her head then she looked up at him.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

They smile at each other then their lips met in a kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Really good. I wasn't expecting sleeping so long though."

"Your brain needed it. I'm glad you caught up on your rest." He kissed her again and she smiled kissing him back.

"Thank you for staying here."

"Anytime."

They kissed again before breaking away. Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed a little before standing walking over to her drawer. "I have to take a shower."

"I wish I could join you but I have to meet Caroline for lunch. She wants to talk."

"I'm sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, I've sat through plenty of her talks, I can handle it."

She smiled as he walked over to her. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, definitely." He leans down to kiss her a few times before he slipped away.

Bonnie sighs then heads to her shower.

* * *

Stefan leans his head to the side smiling some watching Caroline go on and on. It's funny because she has not a clue that Bonnie is this mysterious English woman that he's supposedly sleeping with to fill his "Bonnie fantasy". It made perfect sense if he put himself in her shoes, but the fact that she has this all wrong brings a little humor into his day.

"Are you done?"

Caroline folded her arms below her breasts letting out a sigh. "Yes."

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might actually like this girl and I'm not just using her to fulfill my "Bonnie fantasy" or whatever? Maybe I think that she's a great, loving, sweet, beautiful woman and I enjoy her company."

"But your feelings for Bonnie can't simply vanish."

"Who says they did?"

"But—"

"Listen, Caroline. I'm fine. I'm happy, I'm healthy, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me, I promise."

"Fine. But I want to meet this woman."

"You will. Soon. She's just a little shy right now, but I'll make sure to introduce her to my best friend as soon as she's ready. Now I should go, we made plans."

She watched him leave the money on the table, then stand up, kisses her on the head before walking away. She turned watching his back for a while then faced forward crossing her arms again. One thing was for sure, he did seem happier than usual so maybe this woman was the cause behind that. She couldn't wait to meet her, not only did she want to listen to her accent all day, but she wanted to know if she truly made her best friend happy.

-()-

He smiles kissing up her body until he reached her lips. He groans as her legs wrap around his waist and pushes him down closer.

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

"I'm taking you out tonight for dinner. Dress fancy but comfortable."

"Is there even such a thing?"

He chuckled then kissed her again. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." He didn't give her the chance to respond before his lips were on hers.

Bonnie rolled them so that he was the one on his back kissing him rougher. His hands moved to her sides then one came to her neck pulling her in closer. After a while, she sits up and removes her shirt and Stefan stares at her in glory before meeting their lips again turning her to her back. His hand moved to her breast squeezing it in his hand kissing her neck. Her fingers race through his hair only for them to abruptly pull away when they hear the front door close.

"Shit," Bonnie pulled her shirt down her body then looked out the window spotting her father's car. "My dad's here."

"I'll leave then."

"No," she whined walking over to him. "Stay. I'll be right back, I promise."

He leaned down circling his arms around her as he rubbed his nose against hers. "Alright."

She smiled then kissed him passionately before slowly moving away. Stefan frowned but made himself comfortable on her bed opening his ears.

Bonnie slowly stepped down the stairs and smiled when she locked eyes with her father. "Hi, dad."

"Hey, baby girl. How are you?"

"I'm good, dad. How was Canada?"

"Better than I thought it would be. I didn't get the chance to walk around much like I wanted to, but I did buy you something."

Bonnie watched her father dig in his bag pulling out a shirt and once he turned, she read the words on it after laughing some. "I leaf Canada eh."

"It's supposed to mean I _heart_ Canada eh, you know like those NY ones."

"I know, dad, I was just kidding." She chuckled again then grabbed the shirt from his hands. "Thanks for this."

"No problem. Hey, I was thinking that we eat dinner together tonight. It's been a while since we have."

"Uh,"

"Unless you already made plans?"

"I did but I'm sure we can postpone. I would love to have dinner with you, dad."

He smiled then walked closer to her kissing her head. "Thank you. I'll be upstairs taking a shower."

"Alright." Bonnie turned and watched him leave then shortly went upstairs herself into her room seeing Stefan sitting on the bed. She closed the door behind her then walked over to him and straddled his lap.

"I'm sorry but I have to cancel tonight."

"I heard."

"Tomorrow?"

He nodded then kissed her a few times. "I should go, Bon."

She frowns but decides to let him go. "Fine."

He chuckles then moved his hands to her waist meeting their lips. "I'll call you." He told her against her lips then kissed her again.

"Bye."

She moved off his lap and back away some as he stood. He walked over to her pressing her back against her door kissing her forehead before he vanished. Bonnie sighed then walked back over to her bed lying on it.

Stefan walked into the boarding house ready to call Bonnie but was stopped by his brother.

"So Elena tells me you're dating an English chick."

He sighed. "Are you going to give me a talk too? I've heard enough from Caroline."

"No, in fact, I want to congratulate you. You finally got over the woman who would never see you as more than a friend." He raised his glass.

Stefan has never wanted to tell someone about his relationship with Bonnie more than now. He wanted to go into deep detail about their sex and how he touches every inch of her body whenever he wants to and how she has absolutely no objections about it. He wanted to describe her face she makes as he brings her into an orgasm and the faces she makes as she rides him. He wanted to tell him, he wanted to tell him everything just to see the look on his face.

"Whatever, Damon."

"Oh… is that wound still fresh?"

"You know what, Damon—"

"Stefan," Elena interrupted gaining the brothers' attention. "Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." He needed to get away from Damon or else he would've told it all. "What's up?" He asked once they were alone.

"Oh, nothing, I just figured I'd get you away from Damon. Sorry about that."

He smiled. "You don't have to apologize but thank you."

She smiled and nodded before walking out if his room. Stefan closed the door behind her and dialed Bonnie's number. "Hey, you."

She smiled. "Hey, you."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just preparing dinner. I'm kind of pissed about it though since my dad is the one that planned our dinner together, shouldn't he be cooking it?"

He chuckled shaking his head. "He just got back, babe, I'm sure he's tired."

"If watching ESPN counts as being tired then you have it correct."

"You don't like cooking?"

"No, I like it, but I also like to have a bit of a warning before I have to cook, you know? I like to plan things out sometimes."

"Makes sense."

She smiled then shifted her weight to her left leg. "What are you doing?"

"Laying on my bed…wishing you here with me."

She sighs. "Am I going to see you tonight?"

"Yeah. I'll spend the night with you."

"Good. My body misses you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Oh does it now?"

She hummed her confirmation. " _All_ of you."

"Call me the second dinner's over."

"Yes, daddy." She said using her English accent before hanging up.

Stefan chuckled dryly shaking his head.

"'Daddy'? It's a little too soon for that, no?"

Stefan sighed and looked over facing Damon.

"Can I please have a second alone or is everyone going to be up my ass from now on?"

Damon smirked before walking away.

You might need to talk in that accent more often. We have listeners all over here.

Bonnie shook her head realizing that they needed to tell everyone soon then looked back at her father who was just walking into the kitchen.

"So, dad, I have some news."

"Okay,"

"I have a boyfriend. You remember Stefan don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes. "I thought he was with Elena?"

She smiled. "They broke up a while ago and now she's dating…someone else."

"What was with that pause?"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"Bonnie, come on."

"Well that 'someone' is Damon. Stefan's older brother."

She chuckled at the look in his face, then he shook his head. "This generation is something else, I tell ya."

Bonnie chuckled then went back to work.

* * *

He knocked on her window before entering. His mouth watered seeing her stand there dressed in a sheer robe with a black lingerie set on underneath.

"Hot damn." He said circling her.

She smiled then took his hand leading him on the bed.

* * *

They looked into each other's eyes not saying a word or thinking much for that matter. They just wanted to be together for a little while.

"I told my dad about us."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing much, which is good."

He smiled then kissed her. "I almost told Damon. He got on my nerves about how you'll never like me more than a friend and I just wanted to scream it in his face."

"I'm glad you didn't because I want to be there when you tell him."

He chuckled then shook his head. She smiled at him before moving in a little closer closing her eyes. He ran his hand down her hair lazily a few times and before they both knew it, they were asleep.


	42. Bonded: Chapter 3

"You know," Bonnie tells him from behind the dressing room door, "I think I got the wrong size, can you grab me a smaller one?"

"Sure,"

Stefan grabs the dress she handed to him over the top of the door and walked back trying to find the dress. He was glad that he found them rather quickly and started looking through the sizes.

"I'm not sure if that's your style." He smiled then looked over but that smile faded once he saw Caroline. "Shopping with the girlfriend?"

"She's in the dressing room."

"Well she has great taste. I would love to see her in it."

"Caroline…"

"What? She can't be that shy."

"Why must you be so…controlling? How about you say 'hi' then let us be?"

She sighed, "Fine."

He smiles then leads her into the dressing room. "Babe, my friend, Caroline wants to say hi."

"Oh, hello."

Stefan bit back his smile handing her the dress which she took.

"Well, I'm Caroline, I'm sure you've heard a lot about me."

"I have actually. It's nice to…hear your voice."

Caroline and Stefan laughed a little making Bonnie smile. "Well, I should get going, I have to buy my mom a birthday gift."

"Bye."

"Bye. See ya, Stefan." She patted his shoulder and walked off.

Once Bonnie heard that she was gone, she opened the dressing room door and pulled Stefan inside. He raised his eyebrow eyeing her dressed in only a bra and underwear then stepped up to her placing his hands on her hips licking his lips before leaning in. He frowned when she pulled and grabbed her phone and shortly he heard it ding so he went to check it.

What are we going to do?

What do you mean?

She's not going to go away until we step out, I know her.

Stefan thought then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You go out first and run into her distracting her while I walk out then we'll meet up at the food court." He pulled away to look into her eyes.

She nodded then stood on her toes to kiss him feeling bad that they had to go through this. She needed to tell her friends, but she needed to think of a way to do it. She figured that he didn't care too much about sneaking around and was distracted from her thoughts when he pulled her closer grabbing her ass as his head turned to the side. She moaned in his mouth and gasped slightly when he backed her against the wall. He lifted her legs around his waist kissing her neck.

"Easy, daddy."

He groaned. "I can't get enough of you." He met their lips again then pulled away meeting their foreheads. "Want me to buy this for you?"

She smiles then kisses him grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck. "I got it, thanks though."

He nods then kisses her again. He smiles when she doesn't loosen her legs from around him but he doesn't say anything. She smiles back and kisses him once before returning her feet to the ground staying against the wall. Stefan backs away watching her eyes and Bonnie moves to grab her clothes and starts to put them on and once she's fully clothed, they kissed again and he watched her walk out. Bonnie sighs but follows through with the plan.

"Caroline?"

The blonde turned then a smile came to her face. "Hey, Bon, what are you doing here?"

"I saw this dress yesterday and forgot to pick it up." Caroline looked down at it then chuckled. "What, you don't like it?"

"No, the dress is beautiful, but I just can't help but feel like Stefan picked the perfect one."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"His girlfriend is getting that exact dress probably in that exact size as we speak."

Bonnie realized what she meant. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence." She shrugged.

Caroline did the same then looked past her shoulder. "Did you happen to see Stefan back there by any chance?"

"Nope."

She frowned. "I'll be right back."

Bonnie watched her peep inside the dressing room and come back to her frowning even more. She explains to her how she was waiting to see Stefan's new girlfriend then smacked Bonnie's arm lightly for distracting her. All Bonnie did was shake her head and said her goodbye before walking up to the register. She reached in her purse to pay for the dress but was told that her boyfriend had already paid for it and was handed a bag with the dress inside. Her heart melted then she quickly headed to the food court and smiled seeing him seated waiting for her. She didn't care, she straddled his lap and kissed him thanking him for the dress before kissing him some more moaning as his arms wrapped around her.

"You're welcome." He spoke against her lips before kissing her once.

"Ugh, my boyfriend is the best."

He smiles then kisses her again. "My girlfriend is so beautiful." He pushed the hair framing her face behind her ears.

Bonnie smiles and rests her biceps on his shoulders crossing her forearms behind his head. "Why did we take so long?"

He chuckles and reaches up to the side of her face, "I was afraid, remember? I don't know exactly why, I mean it's not like I haven't gotten rejected before, but I definitely didn't want you to be added on that list. I love you."

She smiles looking into his eyes, "I love you too."

They kiss again but a little more passionately unknowingly gaining a few stares from those around. "Come home with me?" He asked pulling away from her lips for a second then kissed her again.

She nodded, "Yeah" then kissed him again and a few minutes later they broke away and hurried to the boardinghouse.

-()-

Bonnie made sure to keep her moaning to a minimum so their private moments could actually remain private… (And speaking of) Stefan kissed up her body then met their lips kissing her slowly. He groaned when her leg wrapped around his waist but before he could slide in her again, she turned them and now he was on her back.

He loved when she would ride him, everything that she did and said would turn him on even more and the fact that he could see that perfect body of hers as she did so made him lose even more control. And every time she would do so, he was reminded about how he's just as much hers as she is his.

He turned her on her back after she came and moved in her a little faster before he stiffened. Stefan kissed her cheek then lips before moving beside her.

"I love you." He told her against her neck then nibbled.

"I love you too."

"Are you hungry?" He asks raising his head to look into her eyes and she nods. "Want me to fix you something?" She nods again smiling slightly as he kissed her before him getting up. She watched him search for his pants then pull them up his legs before walking out. Bonnie turned her back to the door and pulled the covers further up her body so that her back was covered and closed her eyes waiting.

Stefan stepped down the stairs letting out a breath once he reached the bottom and walked into the kitchen. He starts fixing her a grilled cheese sandwich knowing that it was her favorite as a human and squeezed some blood into two coffee mugs. He dumped some chips on the side for her to snack on later then made his way back upstairs spotting Damon from the corner of his eyes as he walked into his room shutting the door with his foot then went to lock it after setting the food down.

Bonnie was now dressed in his shirt he saw as she sat up and he smiled kissing her before getting beside her.

"Thank you." She said in her accent then winked at him.

"You're very welcome." He kissed her again then decided to turn on a movie. An action movie and turned up the volume so that the actors' dialogue would overpower theirs.

"Why must you look at me like that?" She asked smiling then looked over at him.

He had those lovesick eyes that'll make any girl swoon. "I just love you, is all." He shrugged and continued to look at her that exact way.

"I love you too."

He leaned down and pressed their lips together longingly and slowly pulled away. She went to kiss him again but her phone started to ring so she grabbed it walking into the bathroom to block out the noise of the movie.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bon, are you home, I need to talk."

"Oh well actually I'm over a friends house, but I'll meet you there?"

"Yeah, sure."

They hung up and Bonnie sighed then walked out crawling up to Stefan on the bed. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

He frowned then kissed her quickly. "Can you come over tonight?" She nods and meets their lips again. "I'll walk you out."

They kissed once more then she changed out of his shirt and into her clothes. He listened in the hall glad to hear that Damon and Elena were both upstairs then followed behind Bonnie walking down the stairs. He held her once they were outside meeting their lips in a 'goodbye kiss'. Her fingers raced through his hair causing him to hold her tighter and grab her ass in his hand. He groaned, "Why?"

She chuckled then kissed him quickly, "I'll see you tonight." She whispered in his ear then kissed him there.

He kissed her chin. "Take my car," he handed her the keys, "and drive it back here tonight so they won't see yours."

She nods then kisses him once again before making her way but he quickly follows after her to be a gentleman. He opens the door for her and she turns and wraps her arms around his neck with her back against the car. He watches her lips then he leans in and kisses her a few times.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kiss some more and once she gets inside and strapped in, he leans in to kiss her again then closes the door and stands there as she drives off. Stefan sighs then walks back inside.

* * *

Bonnie was surprised that she beat Caroline to her home so she made the decision to change into something more comfortable. By the time she was finished getting dressed, Caroline pulled up. She watched her from her window curiously eyeing Stefan's car then quickly walk up to the porch. Bonnie opened the door with a smile before she had the chance to knock.

"Hello, friend."

"Is Stefan here?"

"Nope."

"Then what is his car doing here?"

"He let me borrow it. You know Stefan is really generous when you ask him nicely."

The blonde narrowed her eyes then stepped inside looking around before turning to her friend. "Or it could just be that he's still very much in love with you, so why not let you borrow his hot ride."

Bonnie couldn't stop the smile that came on her face but she rolled her eyes to cover for it. "Well Stefan being in love with me does have its perks." She shrugged.

Caroline's eyes widened, "Like what?"

"I'm just kidding, Caroline." Bonnie chuckled. "So what do you want to talk about."

"I want to cordially invite you to my all white party tomorrow night at The Rooftop."

"Tomorrow night? Caroline, why such the late notice?"

"It was a spur of the moment decision, I already sent out a mass text and email and posted it on all social media sites and you're coming along with Stefan, Elena and… Damon."

Bonnie chuckled but then suddenly got excited hearing that Stefan would be there. It'll be their first "event" together and she knew that it would be a pain but it would be very fun.

"Shopping tomorrow?"

"Duh! Elena's tagging along too." Caroline walked over to her. "Well, I must get going, I need some beauty sleep."

The friends hugged each other and shortly, Caroline was out.

-()-

Stefan eyes her from afar. It's taking every ounce of strength that he has to not go over there and touch and kiss her. He hates how perfect she looks in her dress. He hates how it fits her like a glove, outlining her various bends, swoops, and curves. He's only gotten to hug her and that was an hour ago when he first walked in but he wishes that he didn't because she smelled delicious.

Bonnie pushed the hair from her shoulder quickly looking out the side of her eyes catching Stefan stare at her like a piece of meat. She blushed but cleared her throat telling the girls that she was talking to that she was going to get a drink and walked away ever so gracefully. She smiled when Stefan stood beside her and reached for a cup as well.

"Bonnie, you look beautiful as always."

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself, Stefan."

They turned towards each other so they could get their looks in. Their eyes returned to each other spotting the heat inside them causing them to move unknowingly closer then breakaway hearing Caroline walk up to them.

"Is it just me or is this party dull?"

"Well, it was last minute."

"Yeah and this music kind of sucks," Bonnie added.

Stefan chuckled when Caroline opened her mouth in shock then walked away up to the DJ requesting a song before walking back up to them grabbing their hands and moving them into the dance floor.

"Get the party going while I recruit some more."

They both babbled like idiots trying to think of a better idea, but Caroline just walked away doing as she said she'll be. Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other for a few seconds before she let out a breath then started moving to the beat.

Stefan smiled at her as she moved her shoulders and started shaking her head before grabbing his hand making him twirl her around. He pulled her close then started moving to the beat bringing a bright smile to her face. He smiled back then watched her body as she turned, shaking her hips just for him looking into his eyes when she's faced forward again. She continues to move when he leans in placing his hands on her hips to whisper in her ear.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He kisses her cheek then moves them so his back is to the crowd and kisses her mouth quickly.

She smiles then wraps her arms around his neck as a slower song replaced the last song. Stefan moved his hand up her back holding her tighter. They looked into each other's eyes letting the chorus speak for them. Bonnie rested her head on his chest over his heart closing her eyes as they swayed together. Stefan leaned his head down resting it there on the back of her head.

Caroline narrowed her eyes watching the two from afar.

* * *

Stefan stopped his growl watching her sitting on some other guy's lap. Granted, that other guy was Matt, but he still didn't like it. At all. His arm was around her and since her back was to him, she wouldn't be able to see how much he's annoyed by it but he's sure as hell going to mention it to her tonight.

"Why didn't you tell me." Caroline stepped in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"That you may be seeing some English chick, but you're still very much in love with Bonnie."

He let out a breath, "Caroline—"

"Enough, Stefan, you need to dump this chick. It not fair that you're stringing her along."

He sighed. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right. Now go over there and suck her face off."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not what she wants. Not now anyway." It was the truth. Bonnie wasn't ready to tell everyone about their relationship yet and he tried to be OK with that but a part of him wondered why she was so hesitant about it.

Caroline frowned then pulled up a chair sitting beside him. "All she needs is a little push. She's just like that because of Elena, she likes you, Stefan, she told me that she does. She just needs a reason to express that."

He processed her words. "Thanks, Care."

They shared a hug and as they pulled away, he went back to staring down Matt. Caroline chuckled and shook her head. "And since you're not going to do anything about it, I'll go get your girl off of Matt's lap."

Stefan watched her walk up to them and listened as she asked her to help with something causing her to stand and walk with her to the far side of the room. He silently thanked her then decided to go get a drink.

-()-

She knew that something was wrong as her head was rested on his chest moving her finger in a circular motion.

"I didn't like how you were sitting with Matt." He told her out of the blue.

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and sat up some. "What do you mean?"

"You were" he let out a breath, "sitting on his lap, I didn't like that."

"Is that why you're so mad at me? I'm sorry, I always used to do that since we're like best friends, but I won't anymore."

He sighed. "I feel like a dick now."

She chuckled then moved more up his body to meet their lips. "I think it's kind of sexy." She kissed him again before laying down.

Stefan ran his hand up her back letting out another breath. "I want to tell everyone about us. I don't want to hide my relationship with you anymore."

Bonnie closed her eyes letting out a breath through her nose. "Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think it's time too. The longer we're together, the more I just want to kiss you."

He chuckles. "Then kiss me."

Bonnie does so kissing him as he smiles and wraps his arms tighter around her as he moves her to her back so that he's on top.

"You looked so great tonight, baby." He kissed her. "I loved and hated you in that dress."

She chuckled. "I wore it just for you. I was hoping that you'd like it."

"Bonnie, I— ohmygod!"

Stefan moved off of her and Bonnie shielded herself with her bed covers staring at Caroline who just walked in. The blonde grew a smile looking between the two then let out a breath of pure happiness.

"This is great. I knew you guys would get together but I never expected that I'd walk in on you two before I found out."

Stefan and Bonnie looked at each other before looking back at their friend. "So… do you think you could close the door?"

"Oh, right." Caroline stepped inside closing the door behind her.

Bonnie met her hand to her forehead letting out a breath. Stefan chuckled then grabbed the blanket from his girlfriend's chair beside him and wrapped it around his waist standing up.

"Well, I guess I'll give you two some privacy." He leaned in and kissed his girl before walking out grabbing his pants before he left.

Bonnie sighed then wrapped the sheet of her bed around her walking over to her dresser.

"So, Bonnie, I must say that I am surprised."

"And why is that, Caroline?"

"Because you gave in so quickly."

Her eyes grew, "What?"

"You're always the type to make a guy work for it and I literally just talked to Stefan about making a move on you, he does and then bam, I catch you guys screwing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes then dropped the sheet realizing that they've seen each other naked at plenty of sleepovers before. "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I'm just saying that it's weird."

Bonnie sighed in thought pulling shorts up her legs getting fully clothed then laid back on her bed. "You know, you're right. Maybe it's just because Stefan is Stefan, I know his intentions are pure."

Caroline nodded while shrugging then stood up as Bonnie sat up. Together, they walked downstairs and as Caroline made herself at home in the living room turning on the television, Bonnie went in the kitchen finding Stefan there. She smiled then sped up to him hugging him from behind moving her hands down his strong arms. He pulled her in front of him and leaned in to kiss her moving his hand down her back groaning as he squeezed and she grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck. They pulled away but kissed once more walking into the living room joining Caroline on the couch. She looked over at the two and smiled slightly watching Stefan run his fingers through the side of her hair as she leaned up against him with their focus on the television. They looked so relaxed like it was second nature to them.

"You guys look like you've been together longer than just a few hours."

"Huh?"

"You kissed her before you left the room when usually the guy would just walk out and even before that, that look you two shared before you asked me to close the door. How you guys are seated now… It's like you're very comfortable, very used to being together."

"Well I have been helping her with the transition, we kept in touch and got used to each other and being in each others space. It's not like I'm a random stranger."

Caroline shrugs slightly then goes back to watching the movie playing on the television.

* * *

She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was go to sleep, but her boyfriend had other plans as he kissed her cheek and neck. Caroline finally decided to leave at one AM and she figured that they both had the same idea of enjoying a nice sleep, but that wasn't the case.

"I'm so tired, babe." She told him then bit down on her lip as his hand ran up her rib cage.

"Close your eyes."

She did so then started to feel herself relax by his gentle touch and kisses. She frowns when he's done but smiles as he pulls her into his body and lets her go to sleep.

-()-

Everyone knew that they were a couple rather quickly thanks to Caroline. She spilled the whole can of beans before they got the chance to and it was pretty weird at first, but they quickly adjusted. He used to hesitate before holding her hand because before, he wasn't allowed to because their relationship was a secret, but now that it's out in the open, he fits his fingers between hers whenever he pleases. He does that and much more whenever he pleases.

They're seated at the bar in Mystic Grill with his hand around her as they wait on their drinks. He kisses her head and she smiles and moves her head to the side so that they're lips could meet and as they pull away, their drinks are in front of them.

"What romantic thing do you have planned for us today?"

Stefan chuckles. "Well, we can take a nice stroll around the park and I can give you a piggy back ride for when your feet get tired from wearing those heels."

She smiled. "Yeah, I don't even know why I put these on today… Oh wait, never mind, I do. Caroline." He chuckled. "I swear, I don't know why I listen to her half of the time."

"Maybe it's because she's your best friend and has your best interest at heart."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

He shook his head looking at the side of her face then leaned his head down connecting his forehead with the side of hers. "You look great in them if it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks, babe." She turned and met their lips once.

He smiles and keeps their heads connected looking into her eyes with her smiling back.

Caroline looked back over at Elena who was busy looking down at her menu. She didn't know what it was but it was weird seeing Stefan and Bonnie so close already. It's only been a week since she'd caught them and just like she said before, they look oddly too comfortable around each other.

"Don't they look a little too close to you?" Caroline asked gaining Elena's eyes.

"What?"

"Stefonnie over there,"

Elena narrowed her eyes and turned towards the bar and smiled some seeing her two friends. "Not really."

"Well that's because you didn't see them before, they act like they've been together for months."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just a little weird to me. I mean Bonnie is always a slow mover when it comes to relationships."

"Well, maybe she was forced to go a little faster. Stefan has wanted to date her for months so I bet he wanted to move a little faster now that he has her."

Caroline shrugged then sipped on her water. "Does it bother you seeing them?"

Elena lets out a breath then folds her arms under her chest. "Can I ask you a question? Are you jealous of Bonnie?"

"What?"

"I mean not that you wish you had her looks or anything, but jealous because she's with Stefan…and you're not."

Her eyes bulged, "What?"

"I mean, come on, you were the only one who was really worried Stefan and that English chick's relationship and like you stated at the mall you're friends with Stefan and _nothing_ more like you're loathing that you're nothing more than a friend to him."

"Please, I was the one really pushing Stefan to go for Bonnie."

"But as you said, Bonnie is a slow mover when it comes to relationships so maybe she would go slow enough for Stefan to come to you for advice only to realize that you're the one that he's always wanted to be with."

Caroline frowned in thought then looked down at her hands.

Stefan frowned after listening in then turned slightly looking at her out of the corner of his eye but was distracted when Bonnie's hand met his cheek gaining his attention bringing a smile to his face.

"Everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect."

She smiled then kissed him before facing forward. Stefan looked over his shoulder once again before letting out a breath then wraps his arm around Bonnie.

* * *

 **A/N: Elena, I think you may be onto something…**


	43. Bonded: Chapter 4

Ever since he's overheard the conversation between Elena and Caroline, he's noticed a change in his blonde friend. No longer would she text him or call him or drop by for random visits like she used to. Their relationship was sinking further and further into the drain and he personally didn't want that to happen. Caroline is a great friend, one of the best you can have and he didn't want to lose her which is why he's now waiting at one of the tables outside Mystic Grill for her. He made a call asking her to meet him for lunch and he heard the hesitation in her voice, but he was glad that she had agreed. Bonnie was out grocery shopping so he figured that now was the perfect time to meet her.

He stood and smiled seeing her walk down the sidewalk and hugged her once she was close enough. He wasn't sure if that was a bad move but at the same time, he needs to act like he doesn't know that she's in love with him and just act like he normally would and his normal self would've hugged her.

"How are you, Care?"

"Pretty good, I've just been pretty busy lately with school and all."

"Yeah, I just wanted to meet up so we could catch up. I feel like I haven't talked to you in months."

She smiled then wiped it away. "So how are things with Bonnie?"

"Good, very good, actually. She's great, I'm very lucky to have her." He starts to regret his words seeing the look on her face. "So how are things with Tyler? Did you two work everything out?"

She sighed. "Nah. I can't deal with a sired Tyler and he's been in the mountains for months trying to break the bond so we've grown apart."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

She shrugged, "It's fine. I mean I guess that we weren't meant to be."

"Or maybe you just need a little space to realize that you both are."

She nodded slightly in thought before letting out a breath. Stefan knew that she was over the topic so he was going to start another one when his phone dinged. Seeing that it was from Bonnie, he immediately smiled then read the message.

What came first, the chicken or the egg?

He chuckled then shook his head as he replied that it was the chicken and waited a few seconds.

Good answer and since you answered correctly, I'll treat you later.

In what way?

A nice, long massage by yours truly.

Can't wait. I love you.

I love you too.

Stefan smiled slightly placing his phone back in his pocket but then frowned looking up. "I'm sorry, Caroline, that was rude of me."

"No, it's fine. I should get going anyway, Spring formal is in a few weeks and I need to start planning."

He nodded then stood as she did and hugged her before she walked off. He sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets before walking I'm the opposite direction.

-()-

Bonnie frowned then moved to lay beside him. "You're not enjoying it?" She's been giving him a massage for a few minutes now and during that times she tried to have a conversation with him, but he always acted like he wasn't interested. She's changed the subject, but nothing seemed to work.

"It's not that, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" She asked moving her hand across his bare back.

"I want to tell you, but I can't. It's not my business to tell."

She narrowed her eyes. "Who's business is it then?"

He let out a breath then met her eyes. "Caroline's."

She grew even more confused. "You mean my best friend, Caroline? I think I would know if something was going on in her life."

"It's not-" he lets out a breath, "I wasn't supposed to know, I heard her and Elena talking about it."

"So my best friends are keeping things behind my back?"

"Bonnie, please don't feel upset by it." Any anger within her that was boiling was removed off the fire and started to cool. "I'm sure that someone will come clean sooner or later."

She nodded then rolled to her left lying on her back staring up at the ceiling. Stefan was right, someone will tell her what's going on sooner or later. She just hoped that it wasn't the latter.

"Hey, come here," he wished that he didn't bring it up seeing the look on her face so he wanted to comfort her.

Bonnie smiled slightly as his arms wrapped around her. He kissed her head then pulled her in close.

* * *

Bonnie stood on a ladder hanging up the decorations Caroline wanted for the dance. She was excited to go with Stefan and sneak away to makeout with him in the hall against the lockers.

"Bonnie," Caroline said snapping her out of her head. "Can you please stop daydreaming and start decorating?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bonnie knew how stuck up and bossy Caroline gets when it's around the time for any event that she plans and she learned to do just as the chick says and everything would run smoothly. She quickly grabbed onto the ladder then looked down feeling it shake some. Stefan stood on the ground below looking up at her with a slight smile.

"Stop staring at my ass, Salvatore and get back to work."

He chuckled. "Come down here," as she made her way down he stepped back but once her feet were on the ground, his hands were on her. "I was thinking that," he started nuzzling his head against the side of her neck, "we take a little lunch break." He kissed the side of her neck.

She moaned quietly which he heard loud and clear causing him to move his head up from her neck and kiss her. "I have to talk to Caroline first."

Hearing her name caused him to get out of his boyfriend daze and back to reality making him back away from her. Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just, uh thinking that you would talk to her now."

She seemed to buy it in his eyes as he watched her walk up to Caroline who was already looking their way. He closed his eyes sighing in defeat and turned his back towards the girls running his fingers through his hair.

"She says we have twenty minutes." Bonnie walks up to him.

He chuckles and wraps his arm around her as she stood beside him leading them out the gym.

-()-

She didn't know what to think. Elena made her come to a realization that she wasn't sure if she ever had in the first place. Was she in love with Stefan? She loved him as a friend as far as she knew, but now she wonders what the difference is. Love is love, sure it might feel different compared to a boyfriend, but it's still love.

She started watching them more seeing if their relationship has any affect on her and she's starting to realize that it does. It's starting to affect her relationship with one of her best friends and she doesn't like that. She could always turn to Bonnie for whatever the reason and she would always be there for her no matter what so she doesn't want a boy to get between them, but at the same time, that boy already has.

Yes, Stefan is in love with Bonnie and Bonnie only, but she can't stop her feelings towards him. Since day one, she's always wanted him, found him attractive, found him to be mysterious and interesting, but he wanted Elena. Fast forward a few years later, the two break up and she's there for him. She's the one he went to for the hard days and when those days were over, she's the one he went to when he realized that he was in love with Bonnie. She was friend zoned and it was partly her fault, but she didn't give that much thought. The thing about love is that whoever you love, you want them to be happy so she helped Stefan. Trying to get him alone with Bonnie, trying to get him to talk to her or just randomly plant one on her. She's never seen him so timid and afraid about talking to a girl since she's known him, so she knew that this would be different. That this love would be different from the rest.

When the time actually came that she caught the two together in bed, she was happy. Stefan had turned into a project for her, a project distracting her from her true feelings of him and seeing the two was like her project had been completed and that she had successfully succeeded. Then she started to get a little obsessed with her little project. It was like she planted a seed and watered it for one day then the next it was a full-blown flower. She would wonder how everything just moved so fast to the point where she figured that someone had planted a potted plant right on top of her seed. Then Elena came and started telling her things that she had put in the back of her mind. Things that sounded ridiculous at first but the second it registers it makes all the sense in the world.

She felt horrible, she felt like a horrible person and best friend and now, when she knocks on her door, she not even sure if she'll be her best friend at all. Maybe not even a friend.

It was the right thing to do, she kept reminding herself as she walked up the short flight of stairs. She texted her earlier letting her know that they needed to talk so she knew that Stefan wouldn't be around. She smiled as best she could when the door opened and Bonnie invited her inside. She turned down the drink she offered and that's when she just said it.

"I think I'm in love with Stefan."

Bonnie blinked several times at a loss for words. That was the last thing she would ever expect her friend to tell her and she has no idea how to respond to such a statement besides, "What?"

Caroline closer her eyes, "I'm in love with Stefan." She opened her eyes then. "I've always been, but we were nothing but just friends so I didn't really have a chance to think about it. And then there are things with Tyler that got all jumbled and my life just twisted upside down. I'm sorry, Bonnie, I am truly sorry, but I had to tell you." A tear left her right eye. "I couldn't hide this from you. Not anymore. I'm so sorry."

"So are you going to try to steal him away from me or something?"

"No." She answered immediately. "No, I would never do that. I want nothing more than for you two to be happy, I don't want to get in the middle of that."

"You kind of already did, Caroline."

"Bonnie, please. I don't want this to ruin our friendship, you're my best friend."

She sighed and just closed her eyes running her fingers through her hair. "I- I just need some time to think about this. I just need some space."

She nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll see you at formal."

Bonnie nodded then watched her friend leave and shortly her drive off. She sat down on the couch not believing what she just went through which led to her shedding tears.

* * *

Stefan frowned. His girlfriend just told him the news that he never wanted her to know about and now he has no idea what he's supposed to say or do in this situation. He's been in Bonnie's place before more than once with his brother and he knows how she must feel. Their situations were a little different, but he could still very much understand what's running through her head.

"How," he sighed not knowing what to say, "how do you feel?" He figured that was the best thing to ask in a situation like this.

"I don't know. She's my best friend, but at the same time I'm angry at her but at the same time I understand. She knows you a lot better than most of us so I can't say that I'm all that surprised, but I am."

Stefan nodded then placed his hand on her back moving it up and down. "Look at me." When she does he continues. "I want you to know that though Caroline is a great person, I only want you. You're the woman who I can't stop thinking about, the woman who drives me insane who makes me smile and laugh. You're the woman that I love. I will always choose you."

She smiled then pulled him in for a hug hugging him tightly. "I love you too. Thank you."

Stefan knew that telling her this could help her restore things with Caroline. He meant every single word he said and knew that nothing was better than some reassurance. Bonnie probably already knew those things, but he wanted to personally tell her so that she knows what she's thinking is correct.

"What do you think I should do?"

He hugged her tighter. "I think you should accept it. She's your best friend and I'm sure some other guy would come along or maybe even Tyler would show up again and then she'll forget all about me. It's only a matter of time."

Bonnie nods then thanks him before they pull away and decide to go for a walk.

-()-

They were the couple that made heads turn as soon as they stepped inside the gym. Bonnie was dressed in a peach strapless ruched chiffon long evening dress with a diamond necklace in the shape of a V around her neck and studded earrings. Stefan was dressed in an all black suit with a tie matching the color of her dress. Their outfits were simple but that didn't make them look any less stunning.

She smiled as Stefan turned her having the skirt of her dress twirl gently along with her and wrap around his legs some as he pulled her in close to his body.

"I can't get over how beautiful you look."

She smiled watching his eyes trail her face before they met here. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss before they started swaying together looking around the place as they did so. As Stefan turned them, Bonnie saw Caroline talking to Andrea and made a note that she needed to get her alone so that they could talk. She still didn't know exactly what she would say, but knew that she would accept her friend's feeling towards her boyfriend and try her best to not let it get in the way of things just as Stefan said. She was glad that she had him to keep her balanced at times because before he came over, she felt like she was going to explode.

"Want some punch?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Why is it that at every dance known to man, punch is severed as the drink?"

Stefan chuckled then grabbed her hand leading her over to the table, "I don't know, I guess some people like to stick to tradition… Oh look, they now have lemonade."

She smiled then laughed as he poured. He smiled handing her the cup watching her take a sip before he took the cup out of her hand tasting some for himself.

"This is actually pretty good."

"I think it's the fresh pineapple."

Stefan chuckled then met their heads rubbing his nose against hers. She closed her eyes with a slight smile then opened them meeting his. "How often am I allowed to tell you that I love you?"

"You can tell me however often you like, but I might not say it back every time."

He shook his head. "Well, I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed before he poured himself some punch then they looked around finding Damon and Elena sitting at a table. They walk over to them joining them and Bonnie gave her friend a hug. Stefan somewhat regretted coming over here because he now realized that he's lost his girl for the rest of the night. Her and Elena were in a conversation about random things then decided to get up and walk around as they talked. He sighed but looked over at his brother then reached out his hand silently asking for the flask. Damon handed it over then decided to sit in Bonnie's spot.

"So how did you do it? How did you land the former witch?"

"A man never reveals his secrets."

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously though, Stefan, I'm dying to know."

He sighed then sat the flask down on the table. "Well, we've been spending a lot of time together since she's turned which caused us to grow very close."

"What about that other chick you were dating?"

"I mean she was cool, but Bonnie was really the person that I wanted."

"So you used her to make Bonnie jealous?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't my intention, honestly, but it seemed to happen that way and after Caroline's party, we made things… official." He shrugged.

Bonnie and Caroline walked together outside of the gym for some privacy. She could tell that her friend was nervous, so she wanted to clear the air right away.

"I accept your feelings towards Stefan and I don't want this to get between us. I love you, Care, and I can't lose you. You're my best friend and if you happen to love my boyfriend then I guess it's a little OK. I mean I can see why you do and I can move past this if you can."

Caroline smiled then pulled her friend in for a hug. "Thank you, Bonnie. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Bonnie hugged her friend back. "You should kind of thank Stefan too, I mean he was the one who—"

"Wait, you told Stefan?"

"Of course I told him, he has a right to know." Caroline sighed. "Don't worry, Care, you know how Stefan is. He won't act any differently around you than he does now, trust me."

She nodded then shortly they were heading back inside.

* * *

"Enjoying your party?"

Caroline forced herself to not look over at him. "Yeah, everything's going great."

"Do you want to talk or just not address it?" When she looked over at him, he saw a little confusion so he explained, "Bonnie told me that you two talked, so I was just—"

"Oh. I don't know, maybe some other time."

He nodded then watched her walk away sighing but smiled some seeing his girl walk over to him. He kissed her then moved his arm around her waist.

"So did you two talk?"

"No, she wanted to wait a little while before we did."

Bonnie nodded then reached for a chip. "Hey, can vampires gain weight? If not, I want to binge." She said eyeing the various snacks on the table.

"Why would you want to eat?"

"I guess it just makes me feel like there's still some human left in me. That I'm not completely dead no matter what's technically true, you know."

He nods, "Well to your luck I don't believe we do, but I honestly wouldn't know."

She shrugged then took a pinch full of chips tilting her head back dropping them in her mouth. Stefan shakes his head but can't help to feel a little turned on by it. A beautiful woman in a fancy dress and beautiful makeup reaching for every food that was on the table. He raised a brow when a chip fell between her cleavage and just as he was about to reach for it, Elena walked up to them.

"Damn, Bon, save some for the rest of us." She chuckled at her friend's full cheeks.

"It's not my fault that no one's eating, I'm simply trying to lessen the load."

She shook her head, "Well it looks like you dropped a little," Elena reached and took the chip from between her friend's breasts and held it up. Stefan frowned. Bonnie took it and added it to her mouth. "I would ask if you're pregnant, but…"

Bonnie rolled her eyes then swallowed. "Oh shut up." Elena chuckled. "Hey, have you seen Caroline around?"

She looked around a little, "Uh, no not in the last few minutes at least."

Bonnie frowned but wiped it away once her favorite song started to play. She grabbed Stefan's hands and dragged him to the dance floor leaving Elena there laughing at Stefan's face.

-()-

He looked over at her as she stared at the ceiling. They had just gotten back from the dance about thirty minutes ago and she's been like that since they arrived home. He knew what was on her mind and he wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about it or not so he figured that he keep quiet until she says something.

"Tonight was fun."

"It was."

She sighed then turned to her side and he followed facing her. "I know what you said about never leaving me, but is or was there a part of you that felt something for Caroline?"

He thought for a few moments. "Maybe? I mean I never really had the chance to come to a conclusion, you know. I was with Elena and when that ended I wasn't really focusing on dating anyone but then I saw you for who you are and then my focus was on you."

"But do you think if it wasn't for me that you'll be with her?"

"I can't give you the answer that you want. A part of me says yes then the other says that we would've just remained friends. I can't be sure."

She nods then lets out a breath through her nose turning on her back again.

"I love you." She looks over at him and smiles. "I need you to say it back this time."

"I love you too."

He moved over to kiss her then rested his head under her chin holding her waist.

* * *

Damon turned to his girlfriend and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, Caroline's in love with Stefan?"

"You know you should really stop eavesdropping."

"It's a hobby," he shrugged.

"There's a possibility that she is. I feel like this is all my fault though."

"How so?"

"I'm the one who brought it up to her then after that she's been acting like she's depressed or something. She told Bonnie and she seems to accept it, but you never know."

"Look at my baby starting drama. I trained you well."

Elena rolled her eyes but couldn't stop her smile. He chuckled then kissed her cheek. "I wouldn't be so proud if I were you, I don't think I stated anything. Everything seems to be pushed under the rug."

"That is until someone just so happens to bring it up while everyone's around."

"Damon Salvatore, don't you dare."

"What, I didn't say that it would be me, for all we know it could be you."

"Well, it won't be. I think I have enough control to keep my mouth shut about such things."

Damon shrugged then laid back on the bed with his arm behind his head. Elena frowned hoping that she had enough control to really keep her mouth shut.

* * *

 **A/N: Come on, Elena, you can do it!**


	44. Bonded: Chapter 5 (END)

Jeremy frowned. He's always hoped that he would get back together with Bonnie, but now that dream of his is seeming less and less fulfilling. Not only is she a vampire now, but she's dating Stefan and he knows that things would stay like that for a while. Unfortunately, he didn't have the power of a never-ending life so he didn't have much time to wait around. He has to admit that they look good together, but there was still some jealousy rolling over him.

The bell ringing broke him out of his stare and he headed to class.

* * *

She shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand looking up at the sky lying on the grass. She smiled as her boyfriend rolled her to her side making them connect in a kiss. He ran his arm up her back kissing her some more before he pulled away and met their foreheads.

"You're the best."

"Don't you forget it."

She smiles and meets their lips before she moves away some just so she could look at him better. She took off his shades and put them on herself smiling when he did.

"You don't look bad, babe."

"Why thank you."

"So I picked up that you love being outdoors so should I always plan our dates to be outside?"

"Maybe not always, but yeah. Being outdoors makes me feel closer to nature like I'm a witch again."

"Do you miss being a witch?"

"Sometimes but I'm kind of glad that I'm not anymore."

"Why?"

She lets out a breath. "I never really expressed this but I feel like when I was a witch people only came to me for spells. When everything's perfect in Mystic Falls, I was ignored, but the second something goes wrong or someone bad shows up, I start getting calls and knocks on my door. I tried to not think much about it, but at the same time it's just how things were."

He frowns realizing that she's right. He's guilty of that himself had now he feels horrible. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. I'm sure no one really knew what they were doing anyway."

He sighs then moved his glasses up so it acts as a headband to her hair. He looked into her eyes and moved his hand to the side of her face as she stared back. He wanted to apologize again but didn't want her to feel like he was pitying her. Instead, he kissed her multiple times then pulled her close in a hug.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away to kiss her which ended up to be a little more heated than he intended but he didn't complain. Someone else did and they smiled then kissed once more before pulling away.

"I keep forgetting we're in public."

"Fuck 'em, I'm gonna kiss you how I want wherever I want."

"You sound so sexy."

His eyebrow lifted when the corner of her lip went in her mouth gripped by her teeth. "You like that?" He stared at her mouth then eyes.

She nodded. "I love it when you take control."

"Come here."

She smiled then leaned in thinking that he was going to kiss her but his lips moved to her ear instead. She let out a soft moan feeling his hand starts to touch along her body. "You and me. Tonight. I'm treating you to a little pampering session then we'll go to dinner and afterward have _dessert_."

She moaned. "Sounds delicious."

"Speaking of delicious," he moved his head to meet their lips moving her to her back. His hand traveled up her leg wishing that she was wearing a skirt or dress or even shorts instead of jeans, but he didn't mind it watching her hips every time she would walk. "Baby,"

"Ye—"

"I love you. Damn, I love you. So fucking much."

She was dripping and by his growl, she knew that he could smell her. "I want you."

"I'm all yours, baby."

"Take me."

He didn't care, he sped them away a few blocks down to her house where before she knew it, she was on her back. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him in closer as they kissed and he worked on her button and zipper. He quickly slid those down her legs and watched her remove her shirt as he worked his pants down his legs glad that he decided to skip the boxers this morning. Bonnie called him over with her finger and he groaned moving to her lips kissing her slowly then started moving down her body taking his time with her breasts before going down her stomach and stopping when his head is between her legs and dived in. He held her hips down and groaned at her taste and the sounds of pleasure she was making. He lifted her hips moving her in closer then pulled away once she feels his mouth. He breathes deeply then licks his lips looking straight at her.

"Why in the hell have I not done that before with you?" The next moment he's in her and starts off slow playing with her breasts and neck then his thrusting becomes more firm. "You feel so fucking good. I haven't told you that, but you do. Holy _fuck_."

She meets her hips with his stopping her eyes from crossing at his confession. He's never really spoken to her in such was before but she definitely likes this side of him. His lips move to her neck kissing her there and he assumed that space behind her ear was her spot when he kissed her there and felt her legs spread more apart.

Good to know, he thought.

She told him to take her so that's what she's letting him do. Usually, she would switch things up having him on his back to let him know that he's not the only one in control. She runs her hands up his back pulling him down in closer to her. They stick together like tape on a wall and she wraps her leg across his hips when he ran his finger down that spot behind her ear.

-()-

She was completely relaxed. After things with Stefan, he dropped her off at a spa and told her that he'd see her tonight after kissing her. She was tempted to hop on his lap, but controlled herself and got out of the car. Once she stepped in, she was asked if her name was Bonnie, then after that, she suddenly felt like she was a queen. She was swiftly taken into a room where she stripped and changed into a robe only for that robe to come off minutes later and her body is covered in mud from the neck down. After a shower, she got a massage and after having the man use his strong hands along her back in loosening her every nerve. She felt like a string of spaghetti but her spine helped her stay aline. Now she had cucumbers covering her closed eyes with her feet and hands getting some special treatment. Stefan had already picked out the color that he wanted— black, so she just sat back and enjoyed.

A limo dropped her off back at her place and a present was nicely wrapped on her bed. She smiled and lifted the card which read:

 _I can't wait to see you in this. I love you so much. -S._

Before she swooned, she pulled the strings to the bow and lifted the top immediately grabbing the dress. She was surprised when it was a two-piece, but Stefan always loved her skin. The bodice was covered in bling sporting a sweetheart neckline with medium straps that crossed in the back. The skirt was plain black hugging her curves with a slit starting from mid-thigh. She pulled it up just above her navel and stepped in front of the mirror. Even she had to raise her brow at how great she looked. She kept her hair down and applied a dark lipstick shade with neutral eyeshadow. She hummed along to her music as she was doing so and started to feel more confident by the second. By the time she slipped on her heels, there were knocks on the door and she smiled, checked herself out a little more, then headed downstairs. She took her time although her body wanted to run, she wanted him to wait.

She opened the door stopping her smile and watched his mouth open and eyes trail her face then her body. She blushed a little at the attention.

"I don't even know what to say." She turned giving him a 360 view. "I changed my mind," he said tilting his head to the side staring at her ass, "we're not going anywhere tonight."

She chuckled but stepped out the house locking it behind her before walking away. Stefan shook his head but caught up to her opening the door then moved to the other side getting in. She crossed her legs exposing them and it didn't take long for his hand to reach over. She swatted his hand once it started to move further up.

"Hey, dessert is for later tonight."

"But I've been a very good boy." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"And since you've been a very good boy, I'll make sure that I'll give you the royal treatment."

He looked over at her as he was stopped at a light and moved his fingers to her face before trailing down gliding across her collarbones then cleavage. Their eyes met and just as he was leaning in, a car sounded its horn having him growl then hit the gas. He held her hand the whole ride there and even more as they walked into the restaurant but moved his arm around her waist claiming her even more once she made some heads turn. She smiled at him as he pulled out her chair for her and scooted it in some once she was seated. She looked over her menu as he was seating himself. She felt his eyes on her but she continued to look acting as if she didn't notice.

"You're beautiful."

"Thanks, babe."

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	45. You Always Knew: Chapter 1

**:You Always Knew:**

* * *

 **Summary: Bonnie and Stefan never really had much of a friendship, or one at all really when he shut off his humanity. She doesn't know why he picks on her of all people, but she's tired of it and when she goes to confront him one day about it, things didn't exactly happen as she expected it to.**

(Written October 2015)

* * *

Bonnie watched the bag in the microwave as it turned while expanding making popping sounds every half second. She bounced on her toes wanting it to hurry up because she's been waiting too long of a hiatus for Scandal and How To Get Away With Murder to come back on. Two straight hours of Shonda Rhimes on a Thursday night was the best part of her week. Just herself, and some popcorn and if she was feeling extra Olivia Pope, then a bottle of red wine, but she decided to pass on that. For now.

Dumping the popcorn into a bowl, she walked into her living room switching on the television just as Scandal took over. She smiled shutting off the lights in her living room after wrapping a blanket around her then reached for the bowl setting it on her lap.

 _Ding! Dong!_

Growling, Bonnie got up walking backward so she could keep her eyes on the screen as she headed towards the door.

"Bon-"

"Shhh, wait until a commercial."

She walked back into the living room leaving her guest at the door not bothering to even see who it was in the first place. They sighed then walked in sitting in the love seat waiting for the commercial. Once it came, Bonnie let out a breath then reached for the light turning it on before facing—

"Damon Salvatore, what do I owe this pleasure?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What's gotten into you?"

"My shows, man. They're back on."

He chuckled. "Well since I don't want to disrupt you, I'll make it quick. I need you for something."

"Pleasure?"

"You're offering?" They both grew smiles. "But seriously, I need your powers. I need kick-ass witch Bonnie Bennett."

"What for?"

"Stefan and I-"

"Let me stop you right there."

"Bon-"

"I'm not doing anything for Stefan. Not now. Not while he is who he is. Or chooses not to be."

Damon exhales. "Then don't do it for Stefan. Do it for the children."

"Children?"

"There are rumors going around that Fredric has set up a few bombs to be set off tomorrow at the marathon. We need to find them and stop it. Caroline is already on board, you're the missing piece to this fantastic four."

"OK. I'll do it. Although I'm not sure about how much help I'll be. I can't sniff things out like you three."

"We may be able to sniff it out, but we sure as hell don't know how to disable a bomb. That's where you witchy juju can come on handy."

"I highly doubt there's a spell on disabling a bomb."

"Then look for something else. The race is at eight so you should have time to think of something."

"Why tonight of all nights?"

"I'm sure they'll be on Hulu tomorrow, I'll give you my password."

She smiled then stood when he did walking him over to the door. "So Stefan wants to help with all this?"

"He may be without humanity, but we all know that he can never fully be that way. Parts of the old Stefan always pop up and you would know if you stop by every now and then."

"He almost killed me, Damon. Snap my neck right in front of everyone."

"But he didn't. Look at the positives."

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of my house." Bonnie closed the door then walked upstairs starting on looking up spells. Maybe she'll be done in time to at least watch HTGAWM and that encouraged her to look faster.

:::

"I thought you said he wanted to help."

They decided to get to the marathon area an hour earlier so they could go over a plan and start searching for the bombs now. Everyone showed up besides Stefan.

"He'll be here."

"Why do you have so much faith in him?"

"Why don't you?"

She turned seeing him stand a few feet behind her with a slight smile on his face. "You know, it's really hurtful when-"

"Shut up, Stefan, we have way more important things to discuss other than your feelings."

"Feisty."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay idea," Caroline started, "how about we just tell everyone about the threats and tell them to head home. I'm just thinking that what if we can't find the bombs or all of them. We have no idea how much there are or when they'll go off."

"There's only one flaw with that plan, Blondie, and that's if we do that, he'll strike again. I highly doubt he wants to kill all these people but a select few and we have no idea who those people are."

"No, Caroline's right. Maybe we should just tell people to go home. Even if we do disarm all the bombs, like you said he will strike again."

"Listen. We're disarming the bombs. This will throw him off track, when he lets go of the button or when that timer stop ticking and nothing happens, he'll be defeated, caught off guard and go home and cry like a little bitch. _That_ will give us time to figure out who he wants killed and once we do, those are who we protect."

The girls exchanged looks then let out breaths through their noses. "Okay, fine."

"Good. Did you find a spell that will help?"

"Yes,"

"Great. Now we split up, Blondie, you're with me."

"What? Why can't I be with Caroline?"

"Oh so you two can chit chat all morning, don't think so."

"Okay, then why can't I go with you?"

"Because you two have some history, I'd figure you'd need to work some stuff out." He said walking off.

Bonnie rolled her eyes then turned to him. She narrowed her eyes, "Why are you so quiet?" She rather not hear him talk, but this silence is weird.

He blinked his eyes several times, "Whoa, I just blinked out that entire conversation. What are we doing here again?"

She scoffed the headed in the opposite direction in which Damon and Caroline went. She wished that she looked up to see if she could have supernatural senses but was busy with the other spell that it slipped her mind.

"We're disabling bombs, that's what we're doing here. This is a fundraiser to help sick children, what kind of monster does something like this? Sets up bombs just to kill a handful when a hundred handfuls will be here. Or maybe it's no reason behind it, he just does this for fun."

"There's a reason."

She looks over at him. "How would you know?"

"Take it from one evil villain to the other. There's a reason, a reason we may not know, something personal. I highly doubt this is to only kill a handful when he would gladly do that and have more fun with it if he did the act himself. There's a bigger purpose."

Her eyes never left him and what Damon told her last night she was starting to see that it was true. Stefan could never have it completely off, she just saw a glimpse of the old Stefan and she wonders if he can sense when it happens or not himself.

He looks down at her. "Like what you see?" He smirks.

"Kind of,"

He stopped walking for a second as she continued then smirked jogging a little to catch up to her. He wrapped his arms around her from the back. "What do you say after this, we head to my place?"

"Get off of me, Stefan."

"But seriously, why haven't we fucked?"

"Did you seriously just ask that?"

"Let me guess. First was because of Elena, then my ripper phase and now this."

"So he _does_ have a brain."

"You know I may just turn my humanity ON just to have you planted on my d—"

"Shut. Up."

"Playing hard to get, I see."

"Would you just-" she gasped as his hand went around her mouth and sped her behind some trees.

He placed his finger over his mouth before peaking out and she followed suit not really sure what he saw or heard but then it all made sense when she spotted Fredric dressed as a volunteer. Bonnie looked over at Stefan seeing him watch Fredric closely then decided to look back over at him herself.

"Wh-"

His hand moved over her mouth and Bonnie knew that he was only trying to protect them but she rolled her eyes and let out a breath looking forward again. Her eyes narrowed when he was no longer in sight and looked up at Stefan noting that he had no idea where he went either.

He stood up looking around then reached out his hand feeling to grab hers. "Come on, we should- Bonnie?" He turned when his hand didn't reach hers then looked around cursing when she was no longer there.

He sped away in the direction of Damon and Caroline and was relieved when it didn't take long to find them. "He's got her."

"Who?"

"Bonnie, who the fuck else?"

"What happened?"

"We saw him walking and she couldn't keep her mouth shut so he snatched her when I wasn't looking."

"We have to find her." Caroline was ready to speed off.

"No, we have to take care of the bombs."

"No, you—"

"We are looking for the damn bombs, Caroline." She stepped back at Stefan's bark. "He won't do anything, he's using her as a distraction, finding Bonnie is exactly what he wants to distract us. We're dealing with the bombs first then we look for Bonnie. She can take care of herself."

* * *

Bonnie watched him pace back and forth at the top of the roof. She was trying not to panic being tied down to a chair with ropes spelled, blocking her powers. And not to mention she was on the edge of a very high building.

"If these bombs do not go off, you're dead."

"I don't understand why you're doing this. You're willing to kill a bunch of innocent people for no reason."

He stopped then chuckled before his face went serious. "Diana Freedman."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"She was my daughter. She was sick and these- these leeches couldn't save her. They promised me, said that she'll make it and then days later she's dead. This whole thing is trash, pointless. They all deserve to die. And they will soon."

Bonnie let out a breath then swallowed hard. "Listen. I'm sorry about your daughter and- and all the pain that you went through, but not all these people deserve harm."

"Then what am I supposed to do, Bonnie? Sit back and let these people act like nothing happened like they're the perfect little hospital while I sit back and do nothing, I don't think so." Panic took over when an alarm went off bringing a smile to Fredric's face. "Five seconds."

Bonnie closed her eyes trying to stop that slither of hope that her friends didn't find the bombs so that her life would be spared.

"Two seconds."

Her eyes tightened and she sucked in a breath feeling herself fall back. A long scream passed her mouth feeling her end nearing but she bumped into a force and as she looked to the side, she saw that Stefan had caught her. She couldn't stop her shaking body and as she opened her mouth to speak something she wasn't sure of, everything faded to black.

:::

Bonnie blinked her eyes open coming to a view of him. He looked over at her then moved closer placing his hand on the side of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. Thank you for saving me."

"Thank you for screaming. Without that I probably wouldn't have been able to-"

"I don't want to think about that." She let out a breath then realized that his hand was still on her face.

She looked over at it before looking at him then forced her eyes away. Stefan ran his eyes over her face then leans in meeting their lips and she responds quickly in kissing him back and brought him closer as she circled her arms around his neck as he climbed more on the bed.

They pulled away as he removed her shirt then met their lips again before he kissed down her body squeezing her breasts in his hands gaining a moan from her. Her hands dug in his hair as he worked on the button her jeans sliding those down her legs along with her underwear.

Bonnie gasped spreading her legs wider as his tongue worked inside her. Her breaths started deeply and heavily then she popped up turning to the right seeing Stefan there smiling. Her scowl made him chuckle and he stood from the chair at the corner of her room.

"Now just imagine that but in real life. All you have to do is ask."

"Get out."

"That's no way to treat the man that saved you." He winked. "I think I deserve a kiss."

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I actually kind of like you."

She rolled her eyes then moved her head back some when his face was near hers. The right side of his mouth lifted then swiftly moved in meeting their lips kissing her once moving back just in time to avoid the slap that she was delivering to him.

" _Mm_ ," he shook his head walking out leaving Bonnie sitting in the middle of her bed.

:::

Caroline leaned her head to the side watching her friend trail off. Something was on her mind, something big that she couldn't figure out on her own so she decided to speak up to help her friend out.

"Okay, spill. Who is he?"

"How did you know it was a he?"

"Well, I'd figured since you have everything always so squared away that it has to be a guy since you're always clueless when it comes to that stuff."

"Thank you for going easy on me, Care."

"Anytime."

"But you're right." She let out a breath. "It's uh… It's Stefan."

Caroline blinked several times processing. "Wow, okay,"

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure it out myself. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday after he caught me from that building."

Her eyes narrowed, "What building?"

"You know when we disabled those bombs that were set to go off at the marathon of sick children." She watched her friend's face stay clues then she met her hand to her forehead. "He made it all up. I thought he just made the- but he made it all up."

"Wait, what is going on?"

"Stefan invaded my dreams, made up this whole new scenario in my mind- is there even a crazy vampire by the name of Fredric?"

"Not that I know of."

Bonnie grunted tilting her head back. "Never mind. Stefan is completely off my mind, well not fully, I'm trying to think of ways to kill him."

"Give him a little break, his girlfriend cheated on him with his brother."

"Yeah. A year ago."

"Well then take his mind off it. Bring him a gift or something."

"A gift? He invaded my dreams and so I'm supposed to give him a gift?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Dream or not, Bonnie you still wanted a little piece of Stefan and by the way your face looked as I said that, I know that you still feel something for him."

She sighed running her fingers through her hair. "Why do I feel this way?"

"He's everything a girl yearns for, he's hot, sexy, even, and a bad boy, we all need a little bad in our boys."

Bonnie let out a long breath. "I'm still going to kill him."

"I can give you his address."

* * *

Bonnie pulled into his home practically in the middle of nowhere. He had decided to move out the boardinghouse a little less than a year ago when Damon and Elena still continued to see each other. She wonders if this side of him will all go away if he realizes that there's trouble in paradise.

Shaking her body loosely, she knocked on the door but it was pushed opened by her knuckles so she decided to step in, "Stefan?" She called out then pushed the door fully closed before walking in more.

"What do you want?"

His voice startled her causing her to jump slightly. "You should really be more careful about your door. Anyone could walk in."

"And by anyone you mean Damon or Elena or maybe even Klaus. Not to worry, I had some random chick sign off on the house."

She nodded slightly then looked around a little surprised to see that it was practically empty. "Aren't you lonely? Here, all by yourself?"

He shrugged then pushed himself off the doorframe to the kitchen then walked slowly up to her. "Aren't you lonely? At your gram's' place, all by yourself?"

"Not really," she started taking steps back.

"Then why would I be?" He looked her over. "What do you want?"

"I just…came by to let you know that I figured out that it was all a dream, that you were just messing with me and I don't appreciate it."

He smiled. "I winked, didn't I?"

"You always wink."

He shrugged, "True," he admitted still walking forward as she stepped backward, "but I thought you were a little smarter to figure it out."

She rolled her eyes then bumped into his fireplace. He took a few more steps now completely face to face with her. She watched his eyes move along her face only to stop at her lips. She tried to control her heartbeat, but found it almost impossible. She sucked in a breath once his head moved in closer and now she realizes that she should've never entered in the first place.

"What do you want, Bonnie?" He asked again but in a whisper in her ear.

Her head tilts back slightly as he kisses along her neck and she tries to stop herself, but her body takes over and she whispers, "You," before she whisked away upstairs.


	46. You Always Knew: Chapter 2

Their lips move together constantly as he moved her to her back then starts kissing down her body. Her skin feels like butter against his hands and just touching her alone can satisfy him, but he chooses to go further each time they get like this.

He grabs her hips pulling her down on the bed then works faster as her moans fill the atmosphere. He controls his fangs from streaming down his gums because the taste of her is always so satisfying that the beast inside is dying for a taste as well.

Elena comes in a loud moan then heavy breaths follow as his lips kiss up her stomach and smiles come to their faces as he's hovering above her. Their lips meet in a slow kiss as she feels herself being turned to the side.

"That was amazing," she says smiling then kissed him once.

"You're amazing."

She giggled then moved her arm around him touching his hair. "So does this mean we're back together?"

"Of course," Stefan answers then met their lips again moving to his back.

Elena sits up wiping her eyes with a grunt wondering why she's been having that same dream lately. She looked over seeing Damon asleep beside her and she wonders if he's dreaming about her best friend. She found out that he was into Bonnie when she heard him moan out her name in a dream once. She questioned him on it and he denied it but ever since then things have been rocky between them. She starts to wonder if this is a sign that she should get back together with Stefan and give Bonnie her blessing to be with Damon. She knows Bonnie cares for Damon whether she will admit it aloud or not so she could see them as a couple, they practically are one as they bump heads almost every day. They're good for each other, she could handle Damon better than her attempts and maybe he would start being the good guy that she knew that he could be.

Lying back down, Elena decided that she was going to contact Stefan. It's been months since they've talked, he's wanted nothing to do with her, but she knows what he likes, she knows the power that she has over him so she figured that she needed to start using it if she ever wanted to get him back.

:::

A week full of bliss, love, and sex never hurt anybody, Bonnie thought, rolling to her back looking at the sky through her sunglasses. Things with Stefan have gone greater than what she ever imagined so she wasn't surprised when this thing that they have going on lasted longer than one night.

Her eyes closed as his lips covered hers kissing her in a soft yet rough way all in the same movement. "Grape?" He asked pulling away.

She opened her mouth then chewed once the oval-shaped fruit was in her mouth then turned her head towards him. His arm was folded under his head as he looked up dressed in his sunglasses as well.

"Stefan?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?"

He let out a breath in thought. "Having fun. Having lots of fucking fun."

"Is that supposed to be a double entendre?"

"Only if you want it to be."

She chuckled then got up from the blanket walking inside. She made it in the kitchen when she heard his voice.

"Are you going to make this more complicated than needed be?"

"How would I do that, Stefan?"

"By getting mad at me like you are right now."

"I'm not mad at you,"

"Listen," he didn't start again until they were inches away, "I'm not looking for a relationship, you're not looking for a relationship-"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because if you were, you would've gone back to Jeremy or went to Alaric or-"

"Alaric? Really?"

"My point is that you would've gone to anyone that isn't me. The only reason you're here right now is that I'm a great fuck and nothing more." She didn't deny his comment. "You're looking for what you've been yearning for which is anything that isn't normal. You're looking for fucking fun and parties and adventure, and lucky for you, I'm just bored enough to entertain you for a while."

She rolled her eyes.

"So what do you say, Cercatore?"

"What does that mean?"

"Seeker. It's Italian,"

"You don't speak Italian," she smiled as his mouth dropped. "Stop," she dodged his poking finger.

"Are you in or out?" he reached out his hand.

She watched his face then looked down at his hand before squeezing it with hers.

He smiles then walks closer to her. "Now first things first, we need to get you out of this dress."

She screams happily as he throws her over his shoulder and takes her upstairs.

:::

Elena let out a breath then knocked on his door taking a step back in wait. Her eyebrow lifted as he opened the door seeing him shirtless and hair looking as if he just had woken up from a long dream.

"Uh, can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

She let out a breath. "I…I want to get back together."

A weak chuckle passed his lips. "Goodbye, Elena." He shook his head then closed the door.

Bonnie sat up as he walked back into the room. "Who was that?"

"No one." He climbed on top of her forcing her to lay back. "We're going clubbing tonight."

"Oh really?"

He nodded then leaned in to kiss her. "Something tells me it's been awhile, Bonnie, and we need to loosen you up. Have a little fun."

"I thought you hated dancing?"

"With the right woman, it ain't all that bad."

She smiled then wiped it away. "Well, in that case, I should head home to get ready."

"I'll pick you up at ten."

She raised her neck slightly meeting their lips turning him to his back.

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes watching Bonnie look through her closet for a dress to wear tonight. She hasn't heard from her in a week then all of a sudden she gets a call to be a stylist for the night.

"You know I'm not going to keep quiet about this. What's going on and who are you looking sexy for?"

"Why can't I look sexy for myself?"

"Oh, cut it with the feminist crap. Last I saw you, you were heading over…Stefan's… Ohmygod, it's Stefan! You're-"

"Would you shush? Elena will be here any minute."

"So it is Stefan. I don't know why I'm surprised, but I am."

"He kind of seduced me and I fell for it and then I realized that this is exactly what I need. Something away from my not-so-normal life, an adventure, something fucking fun."

"Hey, I'm not judging." She held up her hands in defense. "Do whomever you like, just don't get hurt. This all may be fun now, but you're more human than any of us. Stefan is without humanity and you have yours fully intact. I just don't want you to catch feelings for him only to be heartbroken when he leaves you because he gets bored."

Bonnie lets out a breath, "Thanks for that, Care, but I figured that out already. I'm not going to fall in love with Stefan."

"And how can you possibly control that?"

"Because he's who he is. How could I fall in love with a guy who's like that, it's like me falling in love with Damon, that's ridiculous."

"Said Ms. Elena Gilbert who shares the same bed with him now." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm only saying this because I care for you, Bonnie. I bit my tongue when it came to Elena, but I won't do that to you. Be careful."

She opened her mouth then closed it hearing a car door shut then walked to her window seeing Elena get out of it. "Care,"

"I know."

Bonnie nodded then shortly Elena joined Caroline on the bed after hugging them both.

"So how are things with Damon?"

"I think I'm going to break up with him. Things are getting… not good and I've recently discovered why."

"Why?" Bonnie joined her friends on the bed.

"Because I'm still in love with Stefan."

They grew speechless for a second. "How did you figure that out?" Caroline wanted to know.

"I've been having dreams about us lately and we're happy and in love and I miss that. I miss how we were."

"He's not the same person, Lena."

"I know but the only reason he's like this is because of me so if I apologize then maybe everything will go back to the way it was. The way it's supposed to be."

Bonnie let out a breath then slouched a little. Things had to end between Stefan and her because her friend is still in love with him. There's no way she's going to continue what she has with Stefan if that meant breaking her friend's heart especially over someone who she barely cares for.

At ten, Stefan knocked on her door and frowned when she opened it dressed in pajamas. "You know, I know that you haven't had any fun in a while, but I don't think pajamas are clubbing attire."

"I'm not going, Stefan."

"Why?"

"Elena said-"

"Let me stop you right there, Bonnie. I don't care about Elena, I don't want Elena. Don't let her control you, now get your ass upstairs and squeeze it into a dress so we can leave."

"I can't, Stefan, if the roles were reversed, she would do the same for me."

"Do you honestly believe that? And even if you do, name one time that you've actually done something for yourself. Fuck the rules, Bonnie. Have some fucking fun."

:::

The bass was louder than the actual song that she had to strain her ears just to hear what was playing. Her fingers were between Stefan's as he led them through the crowd but that didn't stop other bachelors from pretending that she came alone.

"Four shots of Whisky."

"That's my limit."

"I thought we were fucking the rules tonight?"

"It's not a rule if I made it up myself. I might want to have some fun, but I don't want to pay for it in the morning."

He rolled his eyes but slid two shots closer to her while keeping the other two to himself. He watched her down the first one flipping the glass upside down before it hit the table. He smiled then followed suit drinking the second one right after the first.

"Why do you care so much?" He asked in her ear so she couldn't ignore him.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You're letting this small thing ruin your mood. Where's the Bonnie that was with me last week? I liked her, she was fun, didn't give two shits."

"It might be easy for you, Stefan, but not for me. I can't just close my eyes and flip my humanity switch."

"You don't need a switch, Bonnie. You're responsible for how you feel, how you act, so stop. Stop living your life for people who barely care about you."

"But yet you want me to live my life the way that you want me to."

"No, I don't, I'm trying to help you live the life that you want. We shook on it, Cercatore, you said it yourself. Now cut this bullshit and twerk on me." She chuckled rolling her eyes. "Come on," they made out for a few seconds before he pulled away grabbing her hand to take her to the dance floor.

She stood in front of him with her arm around his neck as she moved her hips to the beat. Stefan kept his hands on her hips looking down at her chest thankful that her dress had a deep neckline.

Bonnie moved her hands above her head grinding her hips into him bending her knees going lower. His eyebrow lifted as she turned facing him as she made her way up his body. "I need to take you out more often." He said in her ear lifting her leg to wrap around his waist.

"Maybe you should."

He looked her up and down then moved some hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her. She kissed him back tilting her head to the side deepening the kiss.

"Bonnie?"

The two broke away both a little annoyed but that didn't last long for her. "Jeremy,"

"Stefan? What the hell is going on?"

"How about you mind your business, kid."

"I can explain,"

"You don't have to explain anything, Bon. He saw what he saw there's not much explaining left."

"You cannot tell Elena." She stepped closer to him.

"So you expect me to keep this from my own sister?"

"Yes. You owe me that at least."

"Let's get out of here, babe."

Bonnie let him lead her out of the club before she spoke another word. "Why did you make it seem like we're dating?"

"To make him more upset, did you see that pathetic look in his eye? He deserves it." She didn't comment. "Now since he ruined our night, I guess we have to take this party elsewhere."

She watched him out the car in Drive before he pulled off and barely took her eyes off him the whole ride to his place. She wasn't exactly paying attention to him, but to the fact that if she could fall in love with him. When they kiss, she does feel something and there could be butterflies depending on the situation behind it, but that's about it. His touch can warm her skin and his words can make her shiver, but so far he's nothing more than a benefit because she wouldn't call him a friend. Not yet at least.

He shut the car off then got out without looking over at her. She smiled wondering if he's catching feelings then gets out of the car following him inside. Stefan walks into the kitchen opening the third cabinet on the top row pulling out his Scotch.

"I know you said twos your limit, but I think we should get a do-over." He poured some into a glass then slid it over to her before pouring himself some. He held up his glass then she followed before taking a sip.

"Do you think Jeremy will keep his mouth shut?"

"Yeah, I think so. He acts like he tells Elena everything—which he doesn't—so it shouldn't be that hard of a task."

"What happened between you two anyway?"

"You know the story,"

"Not really. There are two sides to every story and I heard Jeremy's half from Elena."

She let out a breath then took a bigger sip. "Well. We were going through a rough time in our relationship and then things got better and then it didn't again. I didn't know at the time but he started seeing the ghosts of his dead exes and I guess he loved one of them more than me, so."

"So what?"

"So he kissed her and got caught and I didn't want to deal with any of it so we broke up."

"Was he even sorry?"

"I'm sure he was- is and only because he can't see her anymore. I bet if he could, he wouldn't even be thinking about me."

Stefan watched her face frown a little then the next second it was gone and she was sitting up straight again.

"But whatever."

"You need to stop that."

"What?"

"Pretending that everything's OK when you're still hurt. Go kick his ass to feel better."

"I thought we were supposed to be having fun, this feels like a therapy session."

"Alright, but we'll talk later."

"I rather not."

"Then what do you want to do?"

He watched her mouth form a smile before she stood removing her jacket then walked back then walked away. He grabbed the bottle following after the trail of her clothing and accessories leading him outside where the hot tub is. He stripped down to his boxers and joined her inside leaning back a little once she straddled his lap.

"Do you still feel things, Stefan?"

"Like the sexual tension between us, hell yes."

She smiled then moved her arms around him. "I guess I'm just trying to figure out the difference between being without humanity and being without emotions."

"They're very different. Being without humanity, you just don't care about people's feelings. You still have feelings, but when it comes to others you just don't care. Without emotions, that's when shit gets messy. It's like you're numb and you'll do anything and everything just to feel again but at the same time you don't want to feel."

"Then why shut off your humanity after…everything?"

"You mean after my girlfriend screwed my brother? I wanted to be able to tell them how I felt without feeling guilty about it. It's funny how I would feel guilty when I didn't do shit, but that's just the way I am. Or was. That's why I kept it off because I should be able to say whatever I want to say without caring if I hurt the person's feelings or not. Everyone should. At least in some situations."

Bonnie nods then took the bottle from his hand and had a swig. "You're right. I should tell Jeremy how I feel. Kick his ass with my words so he'd have to think twice before approaching me again. I deserve to do that."

"Yes, you do." She smiled then moved in meeting their lips in a slow movement. "We kiss _way_ too much."

"There's no such thing." She bites down on her lip before kissing him again and moans when he pulls her in closer groaning when she rocks her hips into him.

"Let's take this upstairs."

He lifts her as her legs wrapped around him. Their lips stay together as he carries her slowly up the stairs then gently lays her on the bed. He slides the straps of her bra down her shoulders then moves down her body bringing the lace down her legs.

"You're falling for me," he breathes in her ear slipping in her.

"You wish." He lowly chuckled then kissed her a few times. "You're falling for me?"

"How can I not with an ass like yours."

"You're dumb," she giggled then flipped them over.

:::

His eyes stayed closed as her head was rested on his chest. He was stroking her hair with his fingertips lying there in thought. He wonders if he should tell her the truth or let her keep believing what she does because he wonders if she'll hate him even more for it. Stefan lets out a breath then mentally shakes his head then stopped his ministrations hearing her wake up.

Bonnie lets out a breath through her nose moving her head a little as she blinks her eyes open. A smile forms on her lips and she moves her head slightly kissing his chest then lays her head back down growling when her phone rings. She stretches out her hand to grab it, "Call back later."

"I'll be quick, I promise. I just want details about last night."

"Why can't this wait until later?"

"Because, if you are where I think you are, I won't see you until tomorrow. Maybe even later."

She chuckled then looked up seeing that Stefan was still asleep. "It was OK... Jeremy ran into us and it was kind of awkward."

"What was he doing there?"

"I have no idea. But I took care of it. I think."

"How exactly?"

"I used the guilt trip on him. You know. The usual."

Caroline chuckled. "Alright, well I'll talk to you later, sis."

"Bye, Care."

"What did she want?"

Bonnie turned at the suddenness of his voice but allowed herself to relax. "Nothing. I need to head home though. I have school."

"Since when do you care about school?"

"I've always cared, I just allowed myself some days off. It's time to get back on the game."

"What about adventure and fucking fun?"

"That can all happen after school. Now I have to go if I want to make second period."

He closed his eyes as she kissed him three times quickly then sighed watching her walk away.


	47. You Always Knew: Chapter 3

Bonnie wasn't all that surprised when she noticed that she wasn't the only one getting back in the school groove. Caroline was the queen of this high school, so the least she could do was come back and run it. And since they were going, Elena started to join in herself then shortly Stefan.

Elena thought it was all for her, that despite getting the door closed on her face, he still loves her and that he was just angry at her. She understood which is why she is not giving up.

Stefan watched her trying to remember her locker combination. She told him that she would always forget it at some points and he told her to think of some mnemonic device, but he guesses that she didn't listen to him.

He looks around a little before walking up to her chuckling when she looked over at him wide-eyed after he grabbed her ass.

"You scared me, I almost punched you in the face."

"Yeah right,"

"If you were a stranger, you'd be on the floor right about now."

He chuckled. "Come on,"

"Where?"

"Anywhere but here, let's go."

"But I have-" she lost her words as his lips met hers and instead moaned when his tongue touched hers and her head was pushed in closer. Stefan inwardly smiled and kissed her longer.

"You were saying?" He asked taking deep breaths as she did the same.

"Lead the way."

He smiled quickly then led them to the door.

:::

Bonnie zipped her boot up then stood in front of the mirror smiling at her attire. A black tank top with 'F*ck' printed on it in white, bold letters. Denim shorts and knee-high boots covering most of her legs. She felt sexy, confident, and she never thought that she'd say it, but it was all because of Stefan.

The Stefan who messed with her dream, the Stefan who seduced her, the Stefan who said that he was only paying attention to her because he was bored. The Stefan who said he wasn't up for a relationship and most importantly, the Stefan who is the ex-boyfriend of her best friend who has come to realize that she's still very much in love with him.

"Damn." Oh, and the Stefan who just got finished taking a shower in her bathroom. "You look fine as hell."

"Thanks." She replied after applying her favorite matte black lipstick. "I'm hanging out with the girls today."

He discarded the towel around his waist then moved to her dresser digging in the middle drawer for clothes. He purposefully left clothes there because A. Bonnie would see them and do his laundry, and B. one of her friends would see them and question her on it. He jumped when she slapped his ass chuckling before walking out.

:::

Caroline and Elena both raised eyebrows as they spotted their friend making her way over to them. Never had they seen Bonnie dress this way and they start to wonder what got into her.

"Umm, what have you done to my friend Bonnie Bennett?"

She rolled her eyes removing her shades but chuckled. "I thought that I try something new. Switch things up a little."

"I like it," Elena said. "It's definitely very different, but this whole rebel chick suites you well."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled then slipped on her faux leather jacket.

"So the Lockwood's are throwing their annual ball tonight and I was thinking that we ditch the boyfriends and just hang together. Especially since Lena is having Damon issues, and Tyler and I need some space. Distance makes the heart grow fonder."

"That's what they say,"

After a little more conversation, the girls get up and start their shopping journey around the mall.

* * *

Damon looked over at the door as it opened and was greatly surprised seeing his baby bro walk through. He wasn't surprised when he paid him no attention, but he made sure that it didn't last long.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Silence.

"So the silent treatment? That's a little feminine, don't you think?"

Still nothing.

"I was thinking that maybe we get a few drinks. Elena's ditching me tonight at the ball so she could be with Caroline and Bonnie." He narrowed his eyes. "What's the smile for?"

Stefan thought then sighed. "Nothing really, I just thought that you two had broken up already."

"Jealous, brother?"

"Not at all, I mean she did come to me and ask to get back together last week. I wonder if I didn't close the door on her face would you be the jealous one... Hm," he turned to him with a tight lipped smile then headed for the door leaving Damon standing there.

:::

"Jeremy should be damned to hell for never eating you out." He rested his head on her lower abs.

"He's young, it's understandable."

"Yeah right." She chuckled. "You taste amazing by the way."

"There's a ball tonight." She spoke after a while. "I was thinking about going."

"With?"

"Myself. Some friends. You can come too."

"I'll pass."

She sighed causing him to look up at her with narrowed eyes. "I'm hungry."

"Want a popsicle?"

She kicked his side with the ball of her foot. "Not right now. I need actual food... Cook me something?"

He had to check his ears. "I'm sorry?"

"Cook me something,"

"Wh- no."

Bonnie sat up causing Stefan to do so as well. He watched her naked from the waist down walk over to him before straddling his lap. His eyes moved to her slightly parted lips as her hands moved around his neck. "Please?" She leaned in kissing his neck.

His eyes softly closed at the feel then he snapped out of it. "Oh, I see. You're one of those."

"Those?"

"The spoiled type. I should've known."

She smiled then pulled away to look in his eyes. "I may be used to getting things I want when it comes to boyfriends. Doesn't make me spoiled."

"I have to disagree."

"Are you gonna make me food?"

He made the mistake by looking into those eyes and couldn't seem to look away afterward. He grunted. "What do you want?"

"Umm, I'll take…a steak. With fries on the side." She smiled then kissed him a few times before getting off his lap and heading to the bathroom.

He watched her until she was behind the door then shook his head like he was coming out of a trans. _Magic_ , he wonders walking down the stairs.

:::

Bonnie hummed turning in all angles to see exactly how she looked in her dress feeling beautiful and full after her steak dinner. Stefan is watching her from her bed with his arms folded behind his head.

"You're for sure not going?"

"Why would I go? To stand around?"

"Free drinks? Free food? …Me?"

"You're not going to pay any attention to me, Bonnie, you know why? Because you care too much."

She rolled her eyes though he was right. "I can possibly squeeze you in for a dance or two."

He chuckled. "Yeah right. You could barely go to the club without thinking about Elena and now that she's actually going to be there, more than likely in the same room, you'll act like even more of a punk."

Her eyes narrowed then turned to him. "Twenty dollars say I dance with you tonight."

He raised an eyebrow then sat up. "Deal." He walked over to her and without warning kisses her mouth to seal the deal.

"Fifty says we kiss tonight."

"I'm not kissing you, deal."

He smiled then attacked her lips again and this time she was more prepared. Pulling the hair at the nape of his neck as his hand squeezed her bottom turning his head to the side. He pulled away abruptly causing her to frown. She wanted more.

"I'll kiss you later at the party." He talked against her neck before disappearing.

"Shit," Bonnie cursed knowing that she'll be out fifty bucks tonight.

* * *

When Caroline said that they should ditch the boys, she didn't think they would take it so literally. She knew that one of them would crack, but Damon didn't bother showing up and Caroline is really taking that quote to heart. They stuck together always and she starts to wonder how on earth she's going to find the time to dance with Stefan.

She saw him as he walked in dressed in a black suit and white undershirt and black bow tie. They made eye contact for a few seconds before he wandered off in the crowd.

"Did you guys see Stefan?" Elena asked snapping Bonnie back into the conversation.

"Yeah, I saw him when he walked in."

"Do you think he'll be up for a dance? I know we said stuck together, but this is important to me."

Bonnie quietly sighed. She did care too much. There's no way that she could possibly- she gasped as she was spun around and moved to the dance floor with Stefan in the lead. "What are you doing?"

"I overheard the conversation. I saw that look on your face."

"I can't help it if I care, Stefan. She did you wrong and I understand that she's not your favorite person right now, but we've been friends since long before you were in the picture."

"Which is exactly why she should be happy for you."

"But she's not over you, Stefan. If she was then this will be completely different, but she's not. She loves you."

He chuckled. "Elena doesn't love me. She just wants to use me and once she gets bored of me, she'll run back to Damon. We were stuck in this sick triangle so I had to get myself free. I don't want Elena. I want to kiss you."

So he did, kissing her slowly and pulled away having her feel slightly dizzy. "Here's your twenty." He slid it between her breasts then made his way towards the exit.

"What the hell was that?"

Bonnie turned coming face with her friends then sighed. "We need to talk."

* * *

Elena was shocked, to say the least learning that her alleged best friend was screwing her ex-boyfriend behind her back. That this has been going on for a month now and no one has said a word knowing that she still loves Stefan.

"This wasn't purposeful, but it happened, it's happening and I know I sound like a bitch, but I'm actually having fun. It sucks that it has to be with Stefan, but it is."

"So you're saying that you're going to dismiss my feelings and still continue this thing with Stefan?"

"Elena that's not fair. You're with Damon, you can't keep bouncing back and forth whenever you please. You chose Damon over Stefan, he doesn't want to get back together with you."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Fine. It's not like you two are actually a couple. He'll get bored with you eventually."

"Screw you, Elena," Bonnie said then walked out.

Caroline sighed. This is exactly why she wanted to stay away from the boys tonight.

:::

Bonnie arrived home hoping to see Stefan there, but he wasn't. She grunted in need to let out the bottle up frustration and was just going to take a hot shower, but quickly changed and took her keys driving to his place. He wanted her not to care, so that's what's she's going to do. Elena was right, they're not in a relationship so she would never just drop by over a guys house unannounced, but she figured that it was a first time for everything.

Stefan opened the door expecting Elena but to his surprise, it was Bonnie who immediately pulled him down into a kiss. He was shocked but kissed her back before speeding them upstairs to his room.

* * *

Bonnie looked into his eyes as her hips rocked steadily and her left hand clinging the headboard. His hands were on her hips looking right back up at her enjoying this pace and feeling. He moved his hands down grabbing her ass to pull her cheeks apart and as she sunk deeper they both moaned in pleasure causing her to bounce. Her lip was caught between her teeth and she could no longer stare at him for her eyes were closed. She moved her hand around his neck and squeezed it as she came in a scream that was mostly silent. He filled her with his seed before she collapsed on top of him breathing heavily.

Stefan raised her head and started kissing her until he was the one on top. His thrusts were forceful and quick and her leg raised around his waist as she still was catching her breath.

"I talked to Elena,"

"Don't make me go soft, Bon,"

She laughed but that turned into a moan. "I basically told her— well I did tell her to screw herself."

"That's my girl." He covered her lips with his picking up the pace.

:::

Once again she found herself clinging to the headboard of his bed and breathless. Not the morning she expected, but she has no complaints as she's seated on his face with his tongue doing everything right. She moaned out his name and couldn't stop her hips from rocking until she came in his mouth.

"Mm," she landed on her side still suffering from aftershocks.

Banging on the door caused them to sit up.

"What the fuck," he answered the door in anger and that barely faded seeing Caroline standing there.

"Sorry, but I've been knocking for the past five minutes."

He sighed. "Come in."

"You can invite me in?"

"The "owner" died last week, I didn't have a chance to find someone else yet."

"Oh," Caroline stepped in then turned to him after he closed the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt your sex party, but I need to talk to Bonnie."

He sighed. "Upstairs."

She nodded then walked up the stairs. "Bon, it's Caroline." She warned as she was inches from the door.

Bonnie quickly slid on Stefan's shirt as she walked in. "Hey,"

"Hey. Listen, I know that she's the last person that you want to hear about, but Elena broke up with Damon last night. She stayed over my place and I was thinking that-"

"She doesn't want to see me, Caroline, and quite frankly I don't want to see her either."

"Come on, Bon." She sat on the bed. "No matter what she's our friend and we need to be there for her. I can't do this by myself."

Bonnie looked into her blue eyes then sighed. "Okay."

She smiled then hugged her friend. "You reek of Stefan."

She chuckled. "I should probably shower before we go over there, shouldn't I?"

"I think that's best." She smiled then pulled away.

Stefan frowned watching the two—most importantly Bonnie—make their way down the stairs. He was just about to get a blow job.

"I need to go. I'll probably see you later." She looked at him before following Caroline out only to bump into Damon.

He looked at her strangely and even more when she continued walking getting into her car telling him that she came here on her own.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked stepping outside.

Damon looked over at him then everything came together. "Since when are you two screwing?"

"Since none of your business. What are you doing here?"

"Well, Elena broke up with me last night. I thought you'd be happy but since this whole Bonnie thing is going on, I'm not so sure anymore."

He shrugged, "No, I'm still a little happy. Not for the reason you might think but,"

"Seriously since when are you and Bonnie a thing?" He couldn't wrap his head around the situation. Bonnie was the main vocalist of the Anti Stefan Without Humanity Club and now all he could smell was his brother's scent on her so much so that he bets some of it transferred to himself when they bumped into each other.

"Why do you care, Damon? I'm showing her a new way of life."

He chuckled when he couldn't keep his face straight anymore. "She actually fell for that?"

"You don't know Bonnie the way I do, both inside and out. She's not used to the pleasure and luxury that I am right now happy to provide for her at any given moment. She needs me. You're just jealous that it isn't you." He chuckled when he couldn't keep a straight face anymore. "So it's true. You do have a crush but you were so hell-bent on Elena that you pushed it away." He shook his head. "Shame. She's a great fuck." He stepped inside then closed the door leaving Damon standing there in thought.

:::

Just as predicted, Elena wanted nothing to do with her so instead of sticking around, she decided to leave making sure to make it up with Caroline later. She tried, but in the end, decided to go home and just be alone. She hasn't been alone in what felt like years, she was always around someone one way or the other which is weird because that's the exact opposite of what she's used to. Everyone had their own problems to deal with to visit which she understood but now it's like she's apart of everyone's problem and she's not sure which one she prefers.

She narrowed her eyes when her bell rang and grew semi-surprised seeing her guest. "Damon,"

"You and my brother," she sighed, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I appreciate that Damon, but I can handle myself. We're just having fun, that's it."

"But what if that isn't it, Bonnie. You're a girl, you catch feelings and when you do, he's going to break your heart."

"Why do you care so much?"

She then wished she never asked as he took hold of her face and covered her lips with his. She kissed him back before realizing what she was doing then pulled away. "Damon,"

"I just- I wanted you to know."

She blinked and he was gone. "Oh man." Bonnie pulled out her phone texting Caroline.

:::

Stefan watched her from the bar and has been that way since he walked in and spotted her with Caroline talking in hushed voices. He opened his ears but when he heard "Elena's feelings" he decided to tune out. Why must it always be about Elena? He wanted to scream it to all of Mystic Falls and probably would soon.

"You should talk to her," a woman said standing beside him.

He looked over then sat up a little. "I rather talk to you instead."

She smiled. "I'm Hydi."

"Stefan." He looked her over. "So you from around here?"

Bonnie looked over with her eyes quickly hearing an annoying laugh then fully looked over noticing that Stefan was the cause of it. She watched the two talk a little more before Caroline regained her attention.

"You see, Bonnie. This is the type of guy that Stefan is now."

"I know that. We're not a couple or anything, he's allowed to talk to whomever he pleases."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Really Bon? Since when are you this type of girl?"

"Since I've been introduced to something more. I always follow the rules, always help people out, always stay the same. I need some change, it's easy for you because you were never like me and I know that I did a complete 180 on who I was before, but at least I'm trying to be more open. It probably won't last long but I'm just going to enjoy it as much as I can."

"And what happens if it explodes in your face?"

"It already has. Elena hates me, Damon suddenly has feelings for me, I don't see how it can get much worse."

Just then Damon walked through the doors and the girls watched him take a seat beside Stefan who at some point in time told the girl to get lost because she's no longer by his side.

"Since when are those two on speaking terms?" Caroline questioned.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that things just got worse." Bonnie looked back over at her blonde friend.

"You'll be fine. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"No, don't apologize. You're just being a friend, it's what I need."

Caroline smiled.

"Should I start expecting your presence more often now?" Stefan asked before sipping his drink.

"I always come here."

"Yeah but there's plenty of empty seats and yet you chose to sit next to me."

"I need a drinking buddy." He ordered a few shots.

"Whatever. Stay away from her, Damon. Bonnie is mine."

"Since when? And why do you even care?"

"I care once you start messing with my life." He finished his drink then walked over to the girls sliding in beside Bonnie bringing an arm around her. He looked over to see Damon roll his eyes and he chuckled before ignoring him again.

"I was wondering when you were going to join us." Caroline voiced.

"Well you two looked to be in a serious conversation, I thought I give you some privacy." He looked over at Bonnie before kissing her lengthily once.

"I don't get why you two won't just be a couple. That's what you basically are."

"I believe the coined term is F.W.B." Caroline rolled her eyes. "Besides once the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing starts up, things go to shit."

"Not always."

"How's Tyler, Caroline?"

"Screw you."

"I'm simply just proving a point."

"Wait, what's going on between you two? You never told me."

"It's nothing we just haven't talked in a while since he got back from the mountains. We're fine… And how did you know, Stefan?"

"Oh I didn't, I just took a shot and I turned out to be right."

Bonnie hid her chuckle but it didn't go unnoticed by the vampires. "Sorry,"

Stefan chuckled.

"Anyway, I should go. I have a party to plan."

"What party?"

"My own. I'm thinking mid-year extravaganza." She envisioned walking backward toward the door.

Once she was gone, Stefan moved Bonnie to straddle his lap. "Stef,"

"I was thinking that we go back to my place and continue with this morning."

"What happened to that girl you were talking to?"

"Her laugh was annoying."

She laughed a little. "But if it wasn't?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I just want to know."

He thought, looking into her eyes. "I don't know. She's pretty but not really my type."

"And what is your type?"

"Bennett."

She smiled then allowed him to carry her out the door ignoring the looks by Damon and the other customers.

:::

Tease. Such a tease. The worst of them all. There was a party some kid from school invited him to and he wonders why he's here, but the same reason still applies. Bonnie Bennett. Her body rolling, shaking, and bending as she danced with a boy who couldn't handle her at all. He's sure he's jizzed his pants multiple times by now at the feel of her but the only thing was that she wasn't focused on that boy. Her eyes were on him the whole time.

He's called her over multiple times but she didn't budge wanting him to come to her, which he might actually do and he hates it. He ordered another drink then turned back around in his seat seeing her make her way over. She takes the drink from his hand and enjoys the taste herself before handing it back to him. He smiles as she turns and moves her body on him but in a slower movement as Rihanna's "Man Down" played. His arm moved across her stomach still seated with her between his legs. He stood shortly and her arm moved behind his head.

"Let's get out of here," he talked in her ear then turned her head to kiss her lips a few times before walking her out.

:::

Bonnie was embarrassed, to say the least. Caroline informed her of her and Stefan's PDA last night and she blames it on the alcohol. She learned that instead of going to his place as Caroline assumed that's where they were headed after their quick makeout, they stayed in front of the building with her back against the wall and one of his hands around her grabbing her ass, while the other was pressed flatly against the wall. Luckily no one could really tell who Stefan was macking on since his arm was blocking her face, but since Caroline knew about their fling, she was certain that it was her lovely friend Bonnie.

"Oh man,"

"It gets worse. People were actually taking photos and videos, but I compelled most to erase it."

Bonnie brought her face in her hands. "I'm so sorry, Care."

"Don't apologize, I haven't seen you like that in forever. You deserve to let loose every now and again."

Bonnie smiled. "You don't happen to have a photo or video, do you?"

"Oh, I got both." Caroline pulled out her phone then handed it to her friend.

Bonnie looked at the photo first and turned it a little thankful that Caroline was right, that you could barely tell it was her. The video was next and she had to raise eyebrows at it. The way he was holding her and kissing her was like no one ever has before. She narrowed her eyes as he pulled away chuckling a little and just as he was going to kiss her again, the video ends.

"Damn."

"What?"

Bonnie looked over at her. "I actually like Stefan."

She gasped sarcastically, "What? No, really?"

"Don't give me that attitude,"

"I'm sorry but I told you so."

"He can't know about this but if I suddenly break things off that's what he'll assume and he'll use it to make fun of me. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I say back off for a few days, make up some lie about him and keep telling yourself that repeatedly and when you feel the feels think about it and it will all go away."

"You really think that will work?"

"I don't know."

Bonnie chuckled then stood. "Well I have to go, I haven't been home in weeks."

"I'm sure you haven't,"

Bonnie shook her head but laughed continuing out of the house. As soon as she got in her car, her phone buzzed. The message was from Stefan that had only an address. She looked over at Caroline's house before letting out a breath plugging the address in her GPS and drove off.

* * *

"Stef?" Bonnie called out walking into the old building.

She looked around a little timidly but got distracted by how beautiful this building actually is. It's ancient, but that doesn't take away from it. She carefully touched and scanned the walls and looked quickly through papers that were stacked in piles on the floor. She gasped but then relaxed recognizing that the hands on her shoulders were Stefan's.

"I need you" his hands moved to pull the shirt up from her skin, "to be my date somewhere." He turned her around once her shirt was discarded and moved his lips to her neck.

"When?"

"Right now." He pulled away to unbutton her pants smiling as she stepped out of them.

He removes her bra next then disappears for a few seconds before returning with a dress that looked like it was made in the 1860s. She looks at him strangely but gets into the dress with his assistance and only then does she noticed that he's dressed the part as well and starts to wonder if he was like that the whole time.

"One last thing," he broke the silence and paced a necklace around her neck.

She smiled touching it then her eyes gently closed as he kissed the side of her neck.

"Play the part." He told her then led her outside into the woods.

They walked for a few minutes before they came faced with a building hearing laughter and music come from it. She watched as he knocked on the door then shortly it opened and they were welcomed inside by someone dressing just as Stefan was but a little different.

Bonnie stopped her gasp seeing everyone dressed like they would in past times then smiled knowing that this was some time of club that Stefan was affiliated with. She then frowned because she liked him even more for this. She should've followed Caroline's advice.

"Stefan," a man said gaining their attention. "Ms," eyes her before snapping back into character to bow before her.

"Kind sir,"

They shared a smiled. Stefan cleared his throat. "Jake."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"This is Bonnie Bennett."

"Bennett?"

"In the flesh."

He smiled. "I'm Jake Crane. Would you like a tour?"

"That would be-"

"I have got it from here. Thanks." Stefan moved them into the ballroom.

"Did I make you jealous?"

"Shut up."

She chuckled then allowed herself to be spun into his arms. She avoided his eyes for now taking the time to look around and admire. "Is everyone here a vampire?"

"Most are."

"I didn't know there were so many in Mystic Falls."

"They're not all from around here."

"Is there food?"

"You're hungry?"

"Kind of yeah. Fix me a plate?"

"No."

She smiled. "Please?"

"No."

"We both know how this is going to end so you mind as well do it now." He looked down at her. "I'll go with you, you just have to fix it. Like a gentleman, play the part."

He growled then took her hand until they reached the dining room and told her to sit and save him a seat. Bonnie watched him carefully pick out a plate then return by her side.

"Here."

"Thank you." She leaned in and smiled when he met her the rest of the way connecting their lips a few times. "Is this really how it was back then?"

"Pretty much. Less vampires though." He said making her laugh. "I got you to like me, didn't I?"

"What makes you assume?"

"You laughed at my stupid joke."

"I always laugh at stupid jokes. If it's funny, I'm laughing."

"Alright," he was skeptical. "You can't resist me for so long."

"Just as you can't with me."

"Who says I'm resisting?"

Bonnie watched his eyes. "I want to go home."

"Can't. We stay until the end."

"When will that be?"

"Soon."

She pouted but he kissed it away. "Do you remember last night?"

"Don't you?"

"Not really. Caroline told me though. We made quite the scene."

"I didn't notice."

She smiled slightly at how he basically told her that she had all his attention and focus last night. She then remembers the video and the way he smiled at her, a smile that the Humanity Stefan spotted very rarely.

"What?"

"Nothing," she sighs then rests her head on his chest in boredom. He was barely talking today and she wonders if she truly did piss him off talking to his friend earlier. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she had fallen asleep.

:::

Bonnie woke up in her bed wondering how exactly she got there then starts to beat herself up about it. The party was boring but she could've at least pretended to have a good time for Stefan's sake rather than fall asleep. She turned to search for her phone but stopped seeing Stefan asleep beside her. She smiled then laid back down facing him moving her hand to the side of his face.

"Sorry,"

He made a noise. "For what?"

"Falling sleep."

"It was boring anyway. I fell asleep too."

She chuckled making him smile quickly. "I think I'm gonna ride solo today,"

"Alright,"

"After you shower with me."

"Right now?"

"Yes, so get up."

"I'm staying here when we're done."

"Suit yourself."

He sighed getting up but his once tired mood jumped as she started discarding pieces of clothing walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Stefan opened the door shirtless then grunted as his brother walked through. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I would ask you the same thing, but I know you and Bonnie are a thing now."

"We're not a 'thing'."

"Whatever you say. Where's Bonnie? I need her."

"For what?"

"None of your business." He looked around some then their attention turned to the door seeing it opening.

"Stef, I got us some- oh. Damon." Bonnie looked between the brothers. "What are you doing here?"

"I need a favor."

"What?"

Damon looked over at Stefan who rolled his eyes walking back upstairs to lay right back in her bed.

"So what's up?" She forced a smile.

"I uh- you know what, never mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll see you later."

"Okay," she frowned slightly following him to the door then closed it behind him before heading upstairs. She gaped as Stefan took her in his arms and started kissing her neck.

"Someone missed me." She smiled then met their lips running her hands up his abs.

"Here's what's going to happen." He kissed her. "I'm going to fuck you on the kitchen counter, then you show me whatever the hell you wanted when you first walked in, and then I'm going to fuck you again."

"Okay," was all she could manage before he sped them downstairs.


	48. You Always Knew: Chapter 4

"Pussy whipped."

Stefan ignored his brother watching Bonnie move to the song. Over the last couple of days, he realized that he couldn't drive his brother away so he invited him back into his life despite the fact that he's crushing on Bonnie but is doing a damn good job in concealing it.

They were at Caroline Mid-Year bash which at first they weren't even going to attend but Stefan is glad that he did otherwise he wouldn't have the best seat in the house.

Bonnie Bennett shaking her hips in that skirt and see-through top with her bikini top on underneath since there was a pool here. They would make eye contact every now and then but they have yet to actually meet.

"Admit it."

"Huh?"

"Bonnie has got you wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah right."

"You've been staring at her with your mouth open for the past five minutes."

"So has every guy here." He tilted his head to the side as the song ended and she started walking towards the pool. "See ya later." He hit his brother on the chest before walking away towards Bonnie.

She smiles knowing that he's following after her then removes her top before sliding the skirt down her legs. Stefan steps behind her placing his hands on her hips and as she stands straight he brings his lips to her neck. She pulls on his arm taking him into the pool with her and they stand in one corner with Bonnie's back pressed against the edge. He brings his arms around her lifting her some since she's shorter and her arms go around his neck keeping her balance.

"I didn't think you would come."

"I wasn't planning on it, but I'm glad I did. Was that dance for me?"

"It would've been more for you if you came over."

"I figured you didn't want Elena seeing."

She shrugged. "I'm pretty sure she's over it now. It's been weeks and she started talking to me again."

"Congratulations, I guess."

She chuckled. "Thanks." She smiled when he kissed her then she kissed him back a few times over.

"What are you doing after this?"

"Going home with you."

He smiled. "Is that right?" She nodded looking into his eyes before kissing him again.

"Hey, break it up, no one wants to get in the pool of you two are going to have sex in it."

"Sorry, Care."

The blonde sighed then got in with the two making sure they behave.

"You're really going to babysit us?" Stefan asked.

"Yep." He growled. "So I see that you and Damon are brothers again."

"He wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's Damon for ya, the man can't take a hint."

"I think it's rude to talk about people behind their back." Damon decided to join in.

"Great, Damon's here too," Stefan spoke sarcastically. "All we need is Elena and the band is back together again."

Bonnie chuckled. "Where is Elena anyway?"

The girls turned their heads to look Caroline frowned. "I don't know… I'll be back."

Bonnie wanted to pull Caroline back in the water because now she's alone with Damon and Stefan which is awkward and probably only on her part.

"So—"

"Bon! Come here!" Caroline shouted then she unravels herself from Stefan and swims over to the ladder getting out.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked once she was close enough but Caroline told her to follow behind her. They were inside now and Bonnie frowned seeing Elena sitting alone.

"What's wrong?"

"I messed everything up. Stefan and Damon hate me, I can barely be around you guys because most of the time either one or both of them are there. I isolated myself."

"Who says you can't be around us? Screw whatever they think, come join us in the pool, it's three against two." Caroline said pulling her friend up to her feet and Bonnie followed them back to the pool.

"You have got to be kidding me," Stefan said watching Caroline heading towards then with Elena and Bonnie following close behind.

He trapped Bonnie in the corner again really testing to see if she's okay with them publicly in front of Elena and he could tell she was still nervous.

"Stop caring," he whispered in her ear.

"St—"

"Stop." He lifted her again and forced her arms around his neck like before.

She released a breath then relaxed a little looking into his eyes. He smiled slightly then kissed her once not wanting to break her comfort. Elena let out a breath then focused elsewhere.

:::

Bonnie signed on the line becoming the new owner of Stefan's home. "You better pay your rent on time."

Stefan chuckled. "I'll try."

"When are you going to get bored of me?"

"Next week."

"Really,"

"Yep, so I better take advantage of you while I can."

She smiled before he took them upstairs.

* * *

Stefan ran his fingers through the side of her hair as her head was rested on his chest. He sighed then kissed the top of her head. Bonnie smiled slightly keeping her heart calm and eyes closed. She starts to wonder if she's changed him if she made him start caring even if it's just of her, he still cares for at least someone. Maybe she could help him turn on his humanity and maybe they can take things further. She tried to stop her feelings for Stefan, but it was a task that was impossible and just laying like this with him now makes her like him even more than before.

"Are you up yet?"

She figured that her hard thinking gave up her cover. "Yeah,"

"Look at me," Bonnie sat up to look at his face then smiled as he moved in to kiss her.

"I've decided,"

"What?" He ran his hand up her back.

"That you're not going to get bored of me."

"I think that's up to me."

"It's up to me too, Stefan. Besides, you couldn't ignore me if you tried."

"Is that right?" She nodded then kissed his neck. "We'll see about that."

"Yes, we will."

He flipped her over pinning her to the bed. She watched his fangs slip down his gums and the veins from under his eyes. She watched his eyes until she couldn't anymore as he leaned in moving to the side of her neck. "Tell me to stop." His speech slurred slightly. When he didn't hear her refusal, he sunk his fangs into her. He groaned at her magical taste then pulled away before he went overboard.

His body twitched and his breaths were heavy. Only then did he realize that he made a major mistake.

:::

Bonnie giggled as he held her from behind kissing her cheek a few times as she was cooking. She turned in his arms then met their lips multiple times.

"Come to bed."

"I'm hungry."

He growled. "What are you making anyway?"

"Just some soup." She turned back around still under his hold. "And it's done." She reached for a bowl then a large spoon. "Taste," she held the spoon up to his lips and smiled when he took it in his mouth.

"Pretty good."

"That's only because you're a vampire, my soup is delicious." She tasted herself before they headed upstairs.

* * *

"Stef,"

He met their lips again moving his hands up her thighs as straddled him in the driver's seat of his car. She bit down on her lip as his lips moved down to her neck then up again attacking her lips some more.

After their impromptu quickie, they walked around the mall together loosely holding hands. Bonnie would grab on harder when she would drag him into a store but he refused to hold her bags. That didn't stop her from trying.

He was relieved when they sat down after what seemed to be fifty stores.

"Why did I even come here with you?"

She chuckled. "Because I asked you to."

He narrowed his eyes at her and was going to tell her otherwise but chose not to. "I don't like you."

She gave him a look. "You know you're in love with me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have said anything."

"I'm just letting you know how I feel before you get attached."

"Shut up."

He chuckled then looked her over. "Come here,"

"No, you don't like me."

"Babe, come on," when she didn't move he growled then lifted her from her seat sitting her on his lap. "You really piss me off."

She kissed him and just as he was getting into it, she pulled away. "So I piss you off now?"

"More than ever," he said before meeting their lips again holding her close so she couldn't move away without him wanting her to.

When that time came she was breathless looking into his heated eyes. "Let's get outta here."

"Well, well, well." They turned their heads coming faced with Caroline. "If it isn't the lovely couple."

Bonnie smiled then moved off Stefan's lap taking her bags with her. "See you later, Stef." She said over her shoulder walking away with Caroline beside her.

"What the fuck," he spoke in disbelief.

Caroline smiled seeing her friend the happiest that she's been in a while. She could tell that Bonnie loved Stefan and by secretly creeping on the two since she spotted them as she walked by a store, she could tell that Stefan shared those feelings. They were holding hands and flirting nonstop until the point that she wanted to throw up.

"So," Caroline sang, "how are things with Stefan?"

"Really good actually, he called me 'babe' today."

"Oh la la,"

"And…he may have fed on me…"

The blonde's eyes blew up like balloons. "He what?!"

"Nice subtlety."

"No, I'm just shocked. When did this happen?"

"Yesterday. I wasn't planning on it happening, I don't think he was either, but I didn't stop him when he asked."

"Wow. Has he been acting any different?"

"I can tell that he likes me more, but he hides it by acting mad at me."

"Well he is without humanity and actually sprouting emotions now is probably hard to adjust."

"You mean the things that went down between—well I guess since from when he switched it off until now?"

"Maybe, but I was mainly talking about you. You made him change. Not much people in this world can do that, Elena included, obviously."

Bonnie let out a breath then nodded. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"And I know what he said about labels, but he's calling you 'babe' which means that he thinks more of you than your not so average booty call."

Bonnie chuckled. She believed everything that Caroline was saying, but she wouldn't get her hopes up only to risk the possibility of being let down. She needed to be safe with this.

:::

He _loves_ dancing with Bonnie especially when she had a few drinks in her, she moved her body more on him shamelessly no matter who's around. Like tonight, actually.

He sucks in a breath with his hands on her hips watching her ass jiggle against his crotch then drops low. "Damn."

She smiled standing then wraps an arm behind his neck rocking her hips side to side to the beat. He holds her close before turning her head to the side meeting her lips before turning her completely over to kiss her better. She bites down on her lower lip then kisses him again as his right hand gripped her ass.

Hooting started to fill their ears but they didn't pull away to see the crowd they had formed that's really been there since they really started dancing.

Stefan lifted her legs around his waist then carried her to the nearest wall pressing her back against it. Bonnie pulled away to breathe, but Stefan didn't allow her air for long before he met their mouths again.

"Babe," Bonnie breathed as he kissed along her neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm hungry."

"So am I."

Her mouth opened as his fangs slipped into her skin. She ran her fingers through his hair as he drank.

Stefan licked over her wounds then kissed her lips once. "Let's get you fed."

She smiled and kissed him as he moved his arm around her and they started walking towards the bar. He moved his seat closer to hers before sitting down and ordering her cheesy fries making her smile since he knew her enough to know what she wanted. She kissed his neck a few times before he moved his hand to her thigh. They looked over at each other gawking until her fries were ready.

"Baby, I have something to tell you,"

"What?"

"I've been lying to you." Bonnie narrowed her eyes in confusion about to question what exactly he meant, but he beat her to the punch. "My humanity is on. It has been for a while now, honestly."

"So you were playing me this whole time?"

"I wouldn't say it like that." He moved his hand to the side of her face. "I just was worried that if I told you, you wouldn't want to be with me."

"Wh—"

"Because of Elena. You would assume that I still love her and you would never fully commit to me. I wanted to tell you-"

"But you didn't."

"Bonnie, come on. This is who I am now, I wasn't putting on a show, I didn't tell you, but I was being myself."

She looked in his eyes then shook her head. "I don't- I don't even know what to say."

"I'm sorry, alright. I love you. I wanted to tell you because I love you, I'm in love with you."

"But if you didn't fall in love with me, what then?"

That wasn't the response that he was expecting. "I don't see how that's possible, but I don't know, I don't think that I would've let you go." He sighed looking at her face. "I love you." He looked into her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He met their lips immediately kissing her like he hasn't before. She felt the love in the kiss and the lust was out. She kisses him longer before she pulled away and told him to carry her home.


	49. You Always Knew: Chapter 5 (END)

Bonnie was sitting quietly on a chair, wrapped in a towel sending a text to Caroline when suddenly those words became nothing but gibberish when Stefan unexpectedly slipped two fingers inside her and attacked her lips. She moaned accidentally sending the unreadable message before dropping her phone to bring her arms around his neck.

"You showered without me," was his explanation for the rational behavior.

Bonnie, however, didn't care for the reasoning, keeping herself in the moment enjoying the feel of his fingers and lips.

:::

Her eyes fluttered open coming to view with her sexy boyfriend gazing at her once sleeping state. He smiled then met their lips kissing her gently and pulling her body in closer to his.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled then kissed him again.

"What's the plan for today?" He asked running his hand up her back.

"I don't know…maybe just hang around, go out somewhere."

"With me?"

"Are you free?"

He let out a breath. "I made plans with Damon, actually."

"Oh,"

"But I can reschedule if you want me to. I'll take you to the museum and we can take pictures next to the statues."

She smiled. "Thanks, but you don't have to. Go hang out with Damon."

"You sure?"

She nodded then got up a little hearing her phone then remembers that she dropped it on the floor about an hour ago.

Did you have a stroke or something as you were finishing?

PS sorry for the late reply had a busy morning.

Bonnie chuckled then explained that she got a little distracted before asking Caroline out for lunch.

"Who's that?"

"Caroline," Bonnie answers walking up to his bed. "I think we're gonna have lunch later."

He nods then stands to take her in his arms holding her in a strong hold from behind. Bonnie relaxes and rests her head on his muscles that occupy his left arm. His fangs shortly sink into her neck only taking a little before releasing.

* * *

Damon looked over as his brother gripped his shoulders before sitting beside him on a stool. He could tell that something had changed since he's last seen him and he guesses that Bonnie was the cause of that.

"Still with Bonnie, huh?"

"Very much. I hate to say it but I don't think that I'm ever going to get rid of her."

"She'll get rid of you eventually."

"In your dreams, maybe. She's in love with me, there's no turning back from that."

"So that means you're still in love with Elena then."

"Definitely not as much as before given my situation, but I care for her, yes." He looked his brother over. "What's up with you two anyway?"

"There's nothing "up". We're going our separate ways but maybe we'll meet again."

Stefan shrugged but then turned before growing a smile. Bonnie had snuck up behind him to hug him and grew a smile as he turned to her causing him to smile back. He met their lips kissing her several times before she pulled away, but he pulled her back in for a little more.

"Sorry to interrupt, we were just walking by and I-" her eyes softly close as his hands moved up her ribcage, "I wanted to see you."

"Yeah?"

She nodded then he kissed her again this time with a little more love into it causing the butterflies to flutter in her stomach. When they pulled away, they stayed close looking into each other's eyes exchanging their 'I love yous' silently before she kissed him once more then walked away. Stefan watched her join Caroline's side who was just outside on the phone before they started walking together.

"So when did you turn it on?" His brother asked breaking him out of his own world of Bonnie.

"What makes you think I have it on?"

"Come on, Stefan. The way that you look at her, it wouldn't be that way unless it was on."

He inwardly smiled. "I can't pinpoint exactly when but even without humanity I was falling for her. So I decided to let it in, focus on her only because she's the good in my life."

"So this whole act-"

"It's not an act, Damon. This is exactly who I am now. Sure I might feel a little more, but unless it's with Bonnie I tend to not care too much about anything."

:::

He rested his head on her chest, the area just below her chin and he exhaled at her warmth. His legs were between hers and she used the upper knuckles of her fingers to run up and down his spine repeatedly as he held her.

"You make it so easy."

"To what?"

"To love you."

She smiled then kissed his head before exhaling. "You're so sweet."

He held her tighter closing his eyes taking a nap. Bonnie lightly kissed his head then whispered her love before napping herself.

:::

Bonnie squeezed her legs tighter feeling herself lose her balance. "Damn, Bon." Stefan placed his hands tighter on her thighs. "You're gonna crush my head."

"Sorry,"

"I won't let you fall, I promise."

She smiled then let out a determined breath then started patching up the hole in the ceiling again. It was a temporary fix, she planned to call someone in later to get the job done although Stefan offers, she wanted to help someone with their paycheck.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Steady," Stefan bent his knees a little then grabbed her bringing her to his front as he held her bridal style.

They shared a smile and kissed a few times before he placed her on her feet. "I'm taking you out tonight. We'll go to dinner then to a club to get some drinks."

"Can't wait."

He smiled then kissed her again. "I'll buy you something,"

"No, I don't-"

"Let me buy you something. Come on, you're my girl, I need to treat you sometimes."

She smiled. "Okay."

* * *

Stefan pulled her close to his side and whispered something in her ear which didn't seem all that important since Bonnie barely reacted.

Caroline felt like a stalker watching the two, but she couldn't help herself! She doesn't know what it is about the two that makes her want to creep, but it seems as if every time she sees them out she had to stop and stare for a least a few minutes.

She chuckled a little seeing Stefan search through the racks of dresses not because he looked like he didn't know what he was doing but because he looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. She's seen the things he picked out for Elena while they were together and she couldn't have picked better outfits herself and actually seeing him search for something for Bonnie made her chuckle a little.

Her phone dinged widening her eyes seeing that Tyler had texted her to meet up so she stopped spying on the two and headed to the park.

* * *

"Hey, babe?" Stefan called out gaining her attention.

"Hm?"

"Try this on for me," he handed her a simple black dress with thin straps and a slit down the side.

Bonnie took the dress and added it to the small collection hanging over her arm.

After a little more looking around, she tried on the outfits and was honestly surprised that she liked Stefan's simple dress better than the not so simple dresses she picked out. It needed some accessorizing, but she knows of the perfect set of gold necklaces and rings that are in her jewelry box.

"Why didn't you show me?" Stefan asked when she stepped out dressed in the clothes she came in.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Was her answer.

He growled slightly and followed after her to the register. He pulled out his wallet as the dress was being bagged and handed the woman his card. Bonnie smiled when he kissed the top of her head as he took his card back.

"Thank you, baby." Bonnie moved her arms around him once they were out of the store.

"You're welcome." He leaned in and kissed her once. "I can't wait to see you in the dress tonight."

"You'll love me in it,"

"I know I will."

She smiled and kissed him again before they headed to get something to eat.

:::

Bonnie sat in her room alone then sighed missing Stefan. A part of her hated that she misses him but she does and badly. She plopped down on her bed and tried to stop herself from reaching for her phone but lost the battle.

"Hey," Stefan answered on the second ring.

"I miss you." She frowned.

"I miss you too. I was just about to call."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yeah, why do you think I answered so quickly? I was ready to call my Bonnie."

Her heart melted at his words. "I love you."

"I love you more." He thought about kissing her.

She frowned. "Come over."

"I will. Later."

"Babe," she whined.

"Some space will do us good,"

"But I don't want space."

"I promise you that there will be no space between us tonight."

"Good."

He chuckled. "Alright, I need to go. I'll see you at eight. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too."

Bonnie slowly hung up the phone

* * *

She decided on a messy braided crown for her hairstyle and open toes black heels on her feet. A thin golden chain falling between her breasts.

Stefan tied his tie looking In the mirror preparing for his date with his lady. He ran his hand down his blazer after wrapping a gold watch around his wrist. He never really dressed up for anything, but he wants to look his best for Bonnie because she always looks her best for him.

After a gargle of mouthwash and lip balm, Bonnie applied her favorite matte red lipstick. She packed her purse with minimal, essential things then heard her doorbell sound.

Stefan started at her feet snaking his eyes up her exposed leg, between the valley of her breasts highlighted by that golden chain. The pop of her full lips, up to her Cleopatra eyes. "You look beautiful."

Her eyes stared at the reflection of the lights in his brown shoes up the dark blue of his pants and blazer with a white button-down peeping through. "You look very handsome."

He stepped up then handed her a rose that she didn't know he was holding. She smiled and sniffed it before setting it on the side table near the door stepping outside. After watching her lock the door, Stefan took her hand leading her to his car and opened the door for her and closed it once she was fully inside.

* * *

Her arms were around his neck with his hands on her hips as they moved to the music. He told her that he wasn't in the mood to dance but wasn't surprised when he found himself on the dance floor with Bonnie in his arms.

"Let's find a place to sit." He talked in her ear then took her hand.

Bonnie followed after him but was then jolted back when another hand grabbed her free one causing her head to turn coming faced with another man. Before he could speak a word, however, Stefan was in his face.

"Back. Up. Don't you ever touch her again."

Bonnie watched a little worriedly as the two engaged in a staring match. She let out a breath of relief when the man finally backed away but Stefan didn't take his eyes off him until he was far out of reaching distance.

Stefan moved his arm around her waist this time walking beside her instead of leading her. Bonnie sat on his lap once he was seated and his arms went around her before he kissed her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." She moved her hand down the side of his face.

"I can tell you're upset,"

"I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not mad at you."

"Let me take you home,"

"You'll stay with me?"

"Of course." He kissed her once then walked out of the club with her by his side.

:::

They laid on their sides, their heads were close, feet tangled with Stefan's arm reached around her with his eyes softly shut. Bonnie kept her eyes open watching his face. She smiled a little thinking about how she's still dressed in her dress and how the suit still covered his body minus the blazer and the shoes on their feet. It's like how it is in the movies.

"Sorry I ruined the night."

"You didn't ruin it. I would much rather be right here with you."

She smiled as his eyes opened only to close again as he kissed her. Bonnie moved in closer kissing him rougher making his arms wrap around her tightly. Her hands moved to his buttons as he hovered above her until she got tired and just ripped the shirt open pushing it down his arms. He growled nibbling on her neck moving down to her chest as his hands ran up her dress.

Bonnie let out a moan when his head landed between her legs and pulled him closer as his tongue worked magic.

* * *

The pace was slow and steady she decided as she moved her hips against him for the third time that night. Stefan watched her face and squeezed her body closer wanting her to go faster but knew that this speed was perfect for this time of night. The sun was ready to rise and knowing Bonnie she more than likely would want to go to school. She didn't want to wear herself out too much so he understood but hated and loved it all at once.

:::

Stefan woke up shutting one eye as the sun blazed through her window. She was still under his arm so he kissed the back of her neck and laid back down only to sit up and check the clock shocked to see that he was a little past noon. Not wanting to wake her because of one, she was obviously tired and two, he wanted her to stay home, he rested back beside her closing his eyes.

* * *

Bonnie blinked her eyes open sitting up a little feeling Stefan's hand slip down her body a little. She turned to the clock then smacked her hand against her head at the time. There was no point in going to school now.

Reaching for her phone, Bonnie saw that she had unread messages and she bets that most are from Caroline and she's right. They all were filled with her complaining about how she's not at school while she is with very important news. Bonnie replies and tells her that they'll meet up later along with an apology just as Stefan is waking up (again).

"Good morning,"

"Good afternoon," Bonnie corrected then kissed him once.

He smiled kissing her again moving his hand across her stomach. "Let me take you out for lunch."

"Okay, I'm starving."

They got up deciding to shower together then get dressed together before going out for lunch. The restaurants were practically empty since there's school and someone working doesn't really have the time to sit down.

"Can I get the lasagna and a Caesar salad please."

He wrote it down, "Alright… and for you, sir?"

"You know what, I'll have the same. And a side of fries."

He nodded then collected their menus.

"You know you'll want some later." He winked making her chuckle. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it but last night at the club-"

"It's just that I had a bad experience with a guy like that once. It brought the memory back and it threw me off my game for a little."

"Were you hurt?"

"No, I was fine in the end."

"Do you know who he was?"

She chuckled a little knowing exactly what he was thinking which wasn't chuckle worthy but she found it oddly sweet. "No, but if I did I would've taken care of things myself. Especially now."

"You didn't know back then?"

She shook her head. "I knew something was up, but I had no idea that it was something as major as this."

They turned their heads as their waiter stepped beside the table placing their food down. They thanked him as he walked away.

"I'm gonna have dinner with Caroline today. She needs to tell me something and since I slept in and wasn't in school, she wants to tell me then."

"I guess that's OK."

Bonnie chuckled shaking her head. "Do you want me to sleepover at your place afterward?"

"Of course I would but that's up to you."

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Your attitude changed."

"I didn't notice."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes getting up. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Wait." He stood and walked over to her wrapping her in his arms. "I just really need you." He spoke against her neck signaling what he meant.

Bonnie pulled on his arm taking them to the back. He backed her against the wall and covered her lips with his kissing her a few times before kissing down her face, the front of her neck moving to the side before piercing his fangs into the skin.

He released just as she was about to speak his name. She saw his head rest on the wall. "I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

"Look at me,"

She turned her head toward him. "You're still-"

"I'm sorry,"

"Stef-" she sighed as he was no longer in front of her. She quickly pulled out her phone and called her grunting when he didn't answer. "Stefan please call me back, don't do anything stupid, please. Please,"

She cursed hanging up the phone, threw money on their table then ran out of the restaurant heading home to do a locator spell.

* * *

He was in a cold sweat sitting under the moon. His knees were pulled in against his chest by his arms and slightly twitching hands. He was freezing in his tank top but if he put another layer on, he'll burn. Stefan's head jolted to the left feeling his body be wrapped in another's and relaxed a little when he saw that it was Bonnie. She moved in front of him hugging him close keeping her eyes closed to their surroundings.

"Get away from me."

"Stefan-"

"You need to leave. I could hurt you."

"You won't-"

"But I can."

"But you won't." She took his head in her hands staring into his eyes. "I love you."

"I don't know what's wrong with me,"

"We'll figure it out. You just lost a little control, we can fix this,"

"I killed them, Bonnie, all of them! I couldn't stop, I tried but I- they're all dead."

Bonnie looked around seeing the scatter of bodies on the field. She was shocked when she first found out that he was on the run to New York and once he finally settled that shock grew tenfold seeing a circle of bodies with him inside it.

"Everything is going to be okay, I promise. I promise." She wiped his mouth then kissed him once before embracing him again.

She felt his arms tighten around her before feeling the discomfort of his fangs in her neck. She tried pushing him off but he just didn't stop.

She gasped for air sitting slightly up on her bed with Stefan's worried eyes looking at her.

"Are you okay?"

She took several breaths realizing that it was all just a dream. "I'm fine," she managed.

"Come here," he moved in a little hugging her then kissed the side of her neck. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She wouldn't know how he would react if she told him the truth.

He sighed. "Okay. I'm here for you, just know that." She nodded and he held her closer smoothing his hand down her back.

"I just want to lay down,"

He nodded then laid down with her kissing the top of her head when she rested it on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He moved her body up against him so he could kiss her then rested her back against him.

:::

He was happy to see that she was doing better since a few hours ago. He knows that she doesn't want to talk about it but he would like to know what she dreamt so that maybe he could help her with whatever it was.

He forced a smile when her eyes lifted on him and didn't have to force it anymore when she smiled back.

"You should be studying."

"With you in front of me, that's never gonna happen. Besides, it's history I already know everything there is to know." She rolled her eyes at his comment making him chuckle. "You're just jealous."

"Shut up."

He laughed moving closer to her on the bed laying beside her. Bonnie groaned when he turned her but found herself no longer complaining because she was staring into those eyes of his. He must really love her because they're as green as his eyes get but has a softness to them. Forget about dream Stefan, this is who he really is…on the outside.

"I want a do-over."

"On what?"

"On our date. This time no clubs, just us."

"I get bored easily so I hope you're up for a challenge."

"I am very entertaining."

"We'll see," she said skeptically causing him to glare a little at her.

She chuckled then lifted her neck meeting their lips before pulling away. She watched his eyes slowly open then run along her face before he leaned down meeting their lips again moving his hand up her right thigh moving them more on the bed.

He gave her time to breathe as he moved away from her lips kissing down her cheek and along her neck. She tried to stop the tensing feeling but realized that she fails when he spoke.

"If you don't want me to, I won't any-"

"No, I want you to. Forever. However long that may be."

He smiled moving his hand along her face making her open her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you more." Her eyes closed feeling the gentleness of his lips on hers before his fangs slipped in her skin.

He pulled away after a couple of seconds licking over her wounds then peppered kisses down her body raising the shirt over her skin.

:::

"Can you two just maybe, I don't know chill?"

The comment went unnoticed by the two who were stuck in a staring match with small smiles on their faces. Caroline rolled her eyes as Stefan leaned in to whisper something in her friend's ear making her smile even more. Their foreheads met in a soft bump then their eyes closed as they kissed. This is exactly what she gets for being late.

"I love you." He spoke lowly against her lips.

"I love you more." She said in the same range then they kissed again.

"Hellooooo?"

They broke away coming faced with their blonde friend. "Hm?"

She scoffed. "Firstly I only requested Bonnie, second I'm gonna need this whole love thing to pause because I have some love news of my own."

Bonnie perked up. "What happened?"

Caroline's eyes shifted over to Stefan then back at her friend. Bonnie got the hint.

"Okay, baby, I'll see you later." She turned to him.

He sighed. "Call me if you need me. For anything.

"I will, I promise." She moved her hand to the side of his face.

He covered her hand with his before kissing her gently only to get a little rough. He pulled away then got up leaving her wanting more.

"I hate you both."

Bonnie chuckled. "You know I actually- never mind this is about you."

"No, you just made it about you, spill."

"I'll make it short; I just had this dream about him going on a rampage killing people then when I found him I comforted him but he ended up killing me. I wake up screaming with Stefan beside me looking concerned and I was a little scared, not gonna lie, but then as the day went on I realized that he isn't like that anymore, you know. It'll always be inside of him but the sweet, loving, caring, dreamy, romantic Stefan takes over almost completely."

"That's your story?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I got a text from Tyler a few days ago and he asked to meet up so I agreed, I played the hard to get type, you know the one." Bonnie chuckled. "And he actually apologized to me and genuinely apologized and I couldn't hold up the act anymore because I miss him and I love him and we decided to get back together."

"That's great, Care,"

"And I _was_ gonna ask to double date, but seeing you two like that, I'm not so sure anymore."

"No, he was just trying to make me feel better about the dream, I didn't tell him what it was about but it obviously was a nightmare so he was being extra sweet today."

"MmmmHm." Caroline lifted her brow skeptically.

* * *

Bonnie lifted her head from the crook of his neck playing with his hair. "Do you ever miss the boardinghouse?"

"Sometimes. It's a lot of memories there, you know,"

"Yeah."

"Why do you ask, you miss it?"

She smiled, "I don't know, I was just curious."

He waited a while. "Move in with me."

"What?" She raised her hard a little to look in his eyes.

"Move in. Here, with me. Forever, however long that may be."

She smiled. "Okay."

"Yeah?"

She nodded then smiled as he leaned in and they shared a kiss. "I thought that would be a little harder." He admitted then kissed her again.

"I'm over putting restrictions over myself. For the most part anyway. I'm happy with you, truly happy and I want to do this so I can be happy even more."

He moved his hand down her face. "You know we'll fight more often, right?"

"We'll get over it eventually."

He chuckled. "I love you so much."

"I love you more."

He shook his head humming disapproval, "Impossible."

He lightly smiled then met their lips moving his leg around her. He pulled her hips close as she rocked against him repeatedly.

"Baby," he pleaded.

She smiled but stood up above him giving him a unique striptease. She smiled as she kicked her underwear off and he sat up coming faced with her womanly feature. She bent her knees until she was seated on his lap completely nude.

"Mmm," he grabbed her forcing her against him as their lips met causing heat to radiate off them.

He moved her to her back kissing down her body then up it again meeting their mouths greedily.

"Take it off." Bonnie managed between kisses.

"What off, baby?"

She grunted. "Don't play this game with me."

He chuckled then lifted the shirt over his skin as Bonnie hands raced up his back. He stopped her hand from unbuttoning his jeans. "Easy, baby. I know you want me, but let me take my time,"

"You're right. We are gonna fight more often."

He chuckled then leaned in but paused when knocks filled the house.

"Come back later!" He shouted out of the room. "I'm about ta," he looked her body over, "fuck my girlfriend."

And he did.

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


	50. Long Time Coming: Chapter 1

**Summary : Stefan and Bonnie have been friends for years but in that friendship, they grew to love each other beyond that without letting the other know. When the day comes that they decide to meet their lips, they have to make known their feelings and decide to take things to the next level.**

(Written Sept. 2015)

* * *

Bonnie bit down on her pencil staring at the words on the paper. She knew that she should've studied, but she thought that she knew everything. Apparently, she was wrong. After scribbling down a bullshit answer, she cleared her throat and looked behind her just as Stefan was looking up. He smiled once their eyes met and she widened her eyes letting him know that she would bomb this test before looking back in front of her to scribble down another bullshit answer then let out a breath as the bell rang signaling the end of class.

Mr. Neumann came around collecting the papers off the desks as everyone packed up their things. He was waiting for her just outside the door and swung his arm across her shoulders as they walked together.

"So I failed that test. What about you?"

"I have no idea."

"Meaning that you passed," Bonnie rolled her eyes. "How do you do it?"

"Oh, it's just this thing called studying, you should try it."

"Ha. Ha. And I do study." He raised his eyebrow at her. "Sometimes."

"Ah," he nodded.

Bonnie chuckled and slapped his chest. He chuckled then moved his arm from around her to work on unlocking his locker. Bonnie leaned on the one beside his looking at the people walking by before turning her head to him staring at the side of his face as he stuffed a book into his bag. He turned to her about to talk then met her eyes.

"What?"

She waited for five seconds. "Nothing," she let out a small breath then pushed herself off the locker and started walking down the hall.

He watched her through narrowed eyes but followed after her shortly and leaned on the locker beside hers just as she did with him. He stared at her as well and didn't break away from her eyes once they met.

She smiled then walked shortly up to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed his cheekbone. Slowly, she pulled away then Stefan made the bold move of kissing her lips not really thinking about what he was doing. She opened her mouth to him and moaned feeling his tongue enter and his hands squeeze her before it all came to her and she pulled away covering her mouth.

"Shit, I—"

"Hey, babe," Ivan said wrapping his arm around Bonnie interrupting Stefan. "Hey, man."

"Hey."

"Let me walk you to class,"

Bonnie smiled and nodded looking at him before they walked away leaving Stefan standing there.

* * *

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "What's up with you?"

"I made out with Stefan."

A series of 'what's spilled out of her friends' mouths then turned all their attention to her.

"I don't know what go into me, I just kissed his cheek then before I know it, we're making out."

"Was it good?"

"I don't wanna say because I'll start vividly thinking about it."

"Well, I guess that answers the question. Did you guys talk about it?"

"No, by the time we realized what we were doing and pulled away, Ivan came and dragged me off to class."

"Did he see it?"

"I don't think so. I know he would've been pissed, and he sucks at acting." Bonnie let out a breath running her fingers through her hair.

"This was bound to happen eventually. You guys were friends for a long time, there were always feelings stirring."

"But I don't want us to be like that. We're friends, I'd like to believe that men and women can be _just_ friends."

"No one's saying that they can't, it's just that maybe you two can't."

She let out another breath then looked up locking eyes with Stefan. "I'll be back." She told them before standing and walking over to him.

"Bonnie,"

"Follow me,"

She walked away and he followed after her to the supply closet then switched on the light as she closed the door.

"What happened between us cannot happen again."

"I know that. I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me."

"It's not all your fault." She switched her view to one of the mops on the wall. "Do you have feelings for me?" She looked back at him.

"I don't want to answer that,"

"Why?"

"I don't want it to ruin our friendship. No matter what I answer, I lose."

She nodded then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Well, I uh. I guess I'll see you around."

"Wait," he grabbed her wrist stopping her from twisting it to open the door.

Her breath became short watching as he stepped closer and turned her backing her against the wall. Her eyes switched to his lips.

"Tell me to stop," he said leaning in.

Their lips met seconds later and she let out a moan jumping so her legs were around his waist. She bit down on her lip feeling his lips on her neck. Their lips met again and he linked their fingers pulling them over her head. Her legs tightened around him.

"I love you. I've always had and I want you. Everyday."

A waterfall was between her legs and she returned her feet to the ground. "Then have me."

He smiled but shook his head. "Not here. I want to take my time with you, Bonnie." He moved his hand to the side of her face. "I can't do that in a closet trying to race against a clock." He mentioned the bell that would be signaling the end of lunch soon.

"When?"

He kissed her slowly twice. "Tonight? It's Friday which means that I will definitely have my time with you." He smelt her arousal and he stopped his growl.

"What's your favorite color?"

"You know that,"

"I just want to make sure."

He watched her face. "Green."

She smiled then reached for the handle, "My place, nine o'clock."

* * *

She watched herself in the mirror tying her hair back into a ponytail leaving some hair out in the front to frame her face. Once it was perfect, Bonnie stepped back a little eyeing herself in a lace green bra and panties. Usually, she would go for something fancier, but she didn't want too much foreplay since she's been hot between the legs all day after what happened in the supply closet.

She didn't tell anyone about tonight not wanting to be hounded by questions come Saturday morning but if tonight goes as well as planned, she might just have to spill the beans to Caroline.

She let out a breath hearing the doorbell ring and threw on a black silk robe before going to get it. Her heels clicked against the wooden floors and she checked the peephole then opened the door.

"Come in," she opened the door more and watched him step inside.

She led him upstairs into her bedroom then pushed him to sit on the bed before meeting their lips. She let out a breath through her nose as his hands wrapped tightly around her then down her back and thighs.

"Bonnie, wait," he pulled away placing his hands on her shoulders. "I- I can't."

"Why?"

"You can feel that I want you, but I don't feel right about this.

"Why?" She kissed his neck.

"You're with Ivan, and we're friends and have been strictly that way for years. I don't want to ruin that."

"You're not ruining anything. We're just having a little fun." She stood up and removed the robe from her body revealing her green.

She watched his eyes trail her then she turned so he could get a full view. When she faced him again she watched him remove his shirt making her smile then straddle his lap again.

"I love you too."

He smiled then kissed her slowly moving her on her back.

/\

Stefan woke up running his hands up her back. Last night was amazing so amazing that once just wasn't enough. Twice wasn't enough.

He smiled feeling her lips on his skin and his hand moved around her turning to his side to kiss her. He groaned rolling on top of her, kissing her some more then took the hint when her leg wrapped around his waist. He was glad that they were too tired earlier to put on some clothes having them sleep naked so he could just slip into her whenever she wanted him to.

"I want you to be _mine_ , Bonnie."

"I am. I promise I am." She sucked in a breath as he moved quicker.

"Say it again," he growled.

"I'm yours, I'm all yours— holy fuck,"

She felt like they were going to break her bed, but she would be completely fine with that as long as he stays inside her. She comes arching her back moaning, breathing heavily once he rolls beside her and turns her head to kiss her.

"Maybe we should take this back to my place. Your parents should be back soon and we'll have more privacy."

"Your brother,"

"He's never home."

She smiled then kissed him again before slowly getting up to use the bathroom and change. Stefan watched her perfect body moving around the room then frowned when she was dressed but quickly got dressed himself knowing that he was able to rip those clothes off as soon as they step door in his room.


	51. Long Time Coming: Chapter 2 (END)

Bonnie smiles widely feeling his lips on her neck then shoos him off since they're at school and she hasn't had the chance to tell anyone about anything. She's pretty sure that the news was spreading around somewhere since they were having a hard time keeping things private at moments but as far as people knew, it was only a rumor.

Stefan stood beside her and rubbed the lowest point of her back with his hand repeatedly. "Will you sit with me during lunch?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about talking to the girls,"

"Tell them later, come sit with me." He turned her head towards him pressing his lips against hers.

They kissed for a few seconds before pulling away. "Okay."

"So it is true." Their heads turned coming face with Ivan. "I never took you as a cheater, Bonnie."

"I was meaning to talk to you-"

"Save it, I don't care. We're done."

They watched him walk away. Stefan turned to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He hugged her close exhaling a little when she hugged him back. He smoothed out her hair before kissing the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She pulled away a little to look up at him and closed her eyes smiling a little when he kissed her nose.

"I'll cook you something tonight, we can eat in bed and watch a movie."

"Sounds perfect."

The bell ringing snapped them out of their own world and they headed to class together.

* * *

They sat outside for a little more privacy during lunch. Stefan placed her on his lap and fed her whatever he could.

"You spoil me," she turned to him a little more as she finished chewing a grape.

"Of course." He kissed her. "How else am I supposed to treat my girlfriend?"

"What a lucky girl I am." She smiled then met their lips.

He kissed her back but then sighed hearing her friends coming up to them.

Caroline gasped. "Bonnie Sheila Bennett." She folded her arms. "When were you going to tell us?"

"Well I was going to at lunch but Stefan wanted me to sit with him."

"This isn't over. We're meeting up at your place after school."

"Aye aye, caption."

 **[UNCOMPLETED]**

 **[END]**


End file.
